Destino
by Jannys117
Summary: SyS tienen un pasado poco agradable, se separaron y 5 años después, se reencuentran.¿quién es esa niña que tiene Sakura? El pasado los persigue y solo el destino sabrá como tratarlos. DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO,VOLVÍ, NUEVO CAPÍTULO!
1. La vida misma

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y por eso pido que sean un poquilito considerados conmigo, ¿si?, **_

_**Lo primero que quiero avisar es que esto es un universo alterno, presente solo en mi loca y enredada cabeza, y que los personajes en su mayoría, salvo algunos que agregaré de creación propia pertenecen a las Clamp, excepto Syaoran que es mío, solo mío, ¿entienden?**_

**''Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capitulo 1:**

_**La vida misma**_

Esta historia se ubica por allá, en algún lugar de Japón, donde una preciosa chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño, está demasiado concentrada en su historia que podría ser la entrada al tan anhelado éxito en el mundo de la escritura que ella tanto desea, una historia impresionante que no se va más allá de cosas realistas aunque parezcan fantasiosas, pero la cuestión es que está tan concentrada que no ve hacia donde una pequeña y traviesa niña se dirige muy contenta e ignorante del peligro en el que estaba, corriendo hacia la salida de su hogar tras una pelota que se había dado a la fuga.

El sonido estruendoso de alguien cayendo al agua despertó a la castaña de sus cavilaciones, y apurada se dirige a ver qué sucede en el exterior con temor de que...

- ¡Mami, mami ayúdame, ayúdame rápido! - Gritaba una desesperada niña - ¡Me caí otra vez mamita!

Con un hábil movimiento, la castaña pudo sacar a la pequeña del agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si esto ya fuera rutina diaria y luego de tomar un respiro la miró con una mezcla de resentimiento y alivio

- ¡Sherlyn!, ¿pretendes matarme de un susto niña? ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar en la entrada sola? - decía la joven madre castaña con tono autoritario

- Lo siento mamá, es que mi pelota se fue y no quería perderla, me la regalo la tía Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas? - Decía la niña con sus ojos verdes heredados de su madre con la pelota en las manos.

Sakura suspiró, esa niña si que la agitaba a veces, pero no podía evitarlo, la consentía tanto que un regaño muy fuerte era como una tortura más para ella que para la niña.

- Está bien, pero la próxima vez princesa, pide ayuda, sabes que eres aun muy pequeña - dijo la castaña a la pequeña - Ahora vamos, tendremos que cambiarte esa ropa empapada-

- ¡Sí mamita! - y de un brinco la pequeña niña entró corriendo a la enorme residencia donde vivían, seguida por su madre.

Ciertamente, Sakura Kinomoto era una chica que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, su cabello castaño siempre brillante y sedoso, que contrastaba perfectamente con esas joyas que eran sus ojos, hacían que cualquiera del sexo opuesto (y muchas del mismo) suspiraran por ella, además claro de su cuerpo que era la envidia de muchas, aunque no era demasiado alta, tenia una figura delgada con busto no muy grande, pero generoso, y las suaves curvas la hacían lucir como una chica fresca y joven, lo que justamente era, parecía una especie de frágil muñequita de porcelana, sin embargo, Sakura le había demostrado a más de uno que su actitud es poderosa, la ojiverde tenia carácter pacífico, pero cuando se alteraba, había que salir huyendo de su camino.

Aunque sus no muy aparentados 21 años fueron difíciles, la chica ahora estaba en una especie de descanso personal, concentrándose en su más grande anhelo: La publicación de un libro, del cual aún no tenía el titulo, pero que sin duda era la prueba de que cualquier mujer puede superarse si así se lo propone. Aunque parecía una locura, ya que la joven Kinomoto ejercía la carrera de administración de empresas, aún siendo tan joven, tenia muchas ofertas de trabajo, muy eficiente, toda una joya en los negocios, pronto le esperaba una gran oportunidad en este ámbito y ella estaba muy nerviosa, sin saber por qué. Nunca se había mostrado preocupada a la hora de firmar papeles, pero había algo, quizás la importancia del negocio.

Sakura vivía en una enorme mansión rústica, que más bien, parecía un castillo medieval, rodeado por un estanque de profundidad considerable (el mismo en el que Sherlyn caía frecuentemente) , perteneció a sus antepasados y ahora era de ella, le encantaba vivir ahí, sin embargo se sentía sola en ocasiones, por supuesto tenia a su hermosa hija de 4 años, pero, es diferente, necesitaba otro tipo de compañía, pero la chica era tan terca que jamás lo admitiría, además después de _aquello_, no quería saber nada que no fuera una relación de amistad con nadie.

El padre de Sakura, un catedrático de renombre en Japón, no podía estar con ella siempre por sus numerosos congresos y viajes que debía realizar para compartir al mundo sus conocimientos, su hermano Touya 6 años mayor que ella, era un cirujano importante también, pero trabajaba en otra ciudad, por lo que era difícil verle regularmente.

La pequeña Sherlyn era su compañía en aquella mansión, simplemente era encantadora, una niña de 4 años muy precoz, capaz de elaborar las preguntas más impensables en una niña de su edad, la pequeña a veces ponía en aprietos a la castaña por su forma tan abierta (y propia) de hablar en una niña de su edad, expresando puntos de vista que dejaban helados a los que la escucharan. Sherlyn es la pequeña más hermosa que había en kilómetros todos simplemente la adoraban, su combinación era perfecta, con unos ojos verdes que solo los pudo heredar de su madre, o de su difunta abuela, y su cabello largo color chocolate que le caía por la espalda formando débiles bucles en su caída, su piel pálida, como la de su madre, y un carácter decisivo, e imponente que solo lo había heredado, además de su cabello de... De Él...

El padre que la pequeña tanto desea y aun no encuentra, y es que esa niña no tenia idea de que sus padres vivieron una historia hermosa que se dejó marchitar por la inmadurez y la indecisión típica de dos jóvenes, de 16 y 17 años. Tan jóvenes decidieron unir sus vidas, estaban seguros de que juntos llegarían al cielo, y así lo hicieron, el problema fue, que no supieron amortiguar la caída. La consecuencia, una separación, un divorcio, sufrimiento... Ninguno había pensado que aquella última noche de pasión, entrega, caricias y emociones compartidas, bajarían del cielo a un ángel, uno llamado Sherlyn.

Así es, Sherlyn nunca ha conocido a su figura paterna, su mayor anhelo es que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos como ella bien sabe que estuvieron, pero el problema era: ¿cómo?, si nisiquiera conocía su padre, nunca lo había visto, solo sabía que tenía su mismo color de cabello, además, no sabe por qué motivo su padre ya no estaba con ella y con su mamá. Sherlyn en el jardín de niños siempre veía con ojos hermosos y tristes a los padres de sus compañeros, quienes dejaban cualquier apuro para irlos a recoger, no es que fuera infeliz, al contrario, siempre se divertía con su mamá jugando, y con su tía, los hijos de los amigos de su madre eran sus amigos, que le hacían compañía a veces, pero Sherlyn tenia un lugar en blanco, el lugar de su padre, ése lugar que no ocuparía nadie más que él mismo. Nunca hablaba del tema con su madre, no es que le faltaran ganas, pero su madre tendía a ponerse melancólica cuando la pequeña o alguien más hacían referencia a su pasado amoroso. La niña no soporta ver a su madre triste ni medio segundo, por eso, prefirió no abordar el tema, sin duda la joven Sherlyn Kinomoto era una en un millón, capaz de entender sentimientos a tan poca edad con solo observar el semblante de los demás.

Por otro lado, Syaoran Li, un gran empresario, dueño de la empresa de tecnología Li, lo mejor en cómputos y áreas similares en todo el continente, sin duda una de las mayores fuentes de dinero de Asia, aunque él no era el dueño, sino su padre, de aquel millonario negocio, él era quien debía tomar las riendas cuando su padre decidiera retirarse, a él le gustaba su trabajo, era la mano derecha y orgullo de su padre, tenia cuatro hermanas mayores, pero ninguna decidió irse por la línea de su padre, y tomaron cada una sus propios caminos lejos de la empresa Li.

Syaoran era la fantasía de cualquier mujer hecha carne, alto, guapo, de una figura bien delineada, hombros y espalda ancha, brazos fornidos y buen... ejem... (Por Dios había que admitirlo) ... trasero, con unos ojos color ámbar que a veces se tornaban más oscuros de lo que en realidad eran y cabello color chocolate que llevaba hacia atrás, peinado y arreglado, impecable al vestir como el hombre de negocios que era, un carácter dominante y fuerte, en el cual escondía su verdadera actitud, tierno y dulce, las mujeres lo adoraban, a sus 22 años, era el soltero más cotizado, muchas mujeres ( y hombres) intentaban fallidamente buscar algún tipo de relación sentimental con él ambarino, pero éste no estaba interesado en nadie, absolutamente en nadie, después de casi 5 años, su corazón aún seguía resentido, y de alguna forma demasiado dolido como para intentar algo con alguna mujer, claro, había tenido sus aventurillas, pero jamás entregaba el corazón a nadie, en su mente y en su corazón estaba demasiado fresco el recuerdo del dolor y la frustración que sintió años atrás, cuando por primera y única vez amó realmente. Se preguntó por un momento dónde estaría aquella chica, ¿se acordaría de él?.. No, de seguro que no, ¡qué tontería!. Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente y recordó que estaba en la oficina, preparando sus cosas para irse a su casa.

- ¡Syaoran! - decía la voz de su escandalosa prima en tono desesperado

- ¿qué quieres Meiling? - dijo con un deje de fastidio

- ¡Qué me pongas atención!, tengo más de 5 minutos llamándote, te quería recordar primito que mañana es la firma con la nueva empresa y que nos reuniremos con los dueños y demás colaboradores para llevar a cabo el negocio, esto será en la mansión de una de las colaboradoras más importantes para darle un tono más familiar a la reunión, de más confianza, asi, mañana no vendrás a la oficina, pasaremos todo el día y parte de la noche en esa mansión, solo quería avisarte.

- Oh... sí, claro, me parece bien. - contestó desinteresado, odiaba esa clase de reuniones donde la gente aparentaba caerse bien para cerrar un negocio

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa primito? - preguntó la pelinegra perspicaz

- Nada Meiling, es solo que... ya sabes, odio ese tipo de reuniones

- hummm... bueno, haz lo que quieras primo, pero entiende que tu pasado, es eso, pasado, vive tu vida.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó el joven sorprendido por la audacia de su prima, no esperaba que lo descubriera tan fácil  
- Nada primito, nada - suspiró con resignación antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Syaoran quedó solo en la oficina, se preguntó por qué su prima tenía aquella odiosa costumbre de inmiscuirse en su mente y descubrir lo que pensaba. Recogió sus cosas, no tenía caso, tendría que ir a aquella reunión, pensaba en relajarse un poco cuando llegara a su hogar, comer algo y prepararse para el siguiente día.

Respiró profundo, estaba cansada, limpiar nunca le había causado problemas, pero en aquella mansión las cosas cambiaban, era agotador, por suerte contaba con ayudantes en la limpieza pero ella prefería que ellos llevaran a cabo su trabajo en las demás áreas de su hogar, ella se encargaría de la principal, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Aunque no tenía muy claro qué empresa o qué representantes de la misma vendrían el día siguiente, sabía que era importante, su jefa y dueña de la empresa dónde trabajaba, además de madre de su mejor amiga se lo había dicho, esta reunión podría significar el inicio de un próspero negocio en la industria de juguetes. Sonrió para si... se sentía orgullosa, su habilidad para los negocios y colaboración en la empresa de Sonomi, había causado un gran auge en las finanzas de la corporación.

- ¡Mami! - gritó la pequeña en cuanto la vió causando un respingo en la castaña

- ¡Sherlyn! me asustaste princesa, recuerda que mañana tienes que comportarte y sería bueno que empezaras a practicar - tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo

- Si mamita, te dije que me portaría muy bien para que me compres a mi mascota - la niña estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que un animal jugara con ella todas las tardes

Sakura suspiró... - Sí querida, así es pero recuerda, nada de inmiscuirse en conversaciones de adultos, ni caprichos, comer como te he enseñado siempre y tus modales deben salir a relucir, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí mami! - responde en tono obediente.

Sherlyn había sido educada rigurosamente desde que aprendió a hablar, se le inculcaron formas de expresarse frente a los adultos porque Sakura sabía que la niña daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos demasiado fácil, y en el ámbito de los negocios hay que ser cauteloso, principalmente cuando reuniones como ésta se presentaban, por eso ella prefirió educarla de esa manera, aunque Sherlyn sabía como comportarse, solo lo hacía cuando su madre se lo pedía, la mayor parte del tiempo no utilizaba la etiqueta y el protocolo que sabía, eso era muy aburrido, pero por esta vez lo haría bien porque quería desde hace mucho un animalito para ella jugar, de alguna forma llenaría el espacio que en su corazón faltaba, al menos lo intentaría.

- Mami, vine porque hace rato me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme el vestido que me compraste para mañana, ya enséñamelo, ¿si? - Sherlyn tenía una carita encantadora, ¿cómo decirle que no?

- Está bien princesa, vamos a verlo - contesto la joven madre con resignación

- ¡ESTÁ HORRIBLE! deberas Meiling que cocinar nunca ha sido lo tuyo - Decía Syaoran con una gran gota en la nuca, aferrándose a su copa confiando en que el líquido transparente le quitara el sabor amargo de la boca.

- ¡Qué cruel eres Syaoran! - le gritaba su prima ofendida

- Solo soy sincero querida prima

- Bueno la verdad si sabe rarito

Rieron y decidieron mejor pedir algo de comer, Meiling había ido a casa de Syaoran porque notaba a su primo algo aturdido desde la tarde, y decidió trabajar en esos ánimos, después de todo era su primo favorito y la clave del negocio, y no sería bueno que uno de los principales representantes de los Li se presentara con esa cara al otro día a casa de la respetable colaboradora de la empresa de juguetes.

- Muy bien princesa, cierra los ojos para que veas algo

- ¡Siii! date prisa mami

- aquí está

La niña abrió los ojos con profunda emoción, no podía creerlo, frente a ella el cachorrito que vió en aquella tienda hacía dos días, justo el que pensaba elegir como compañero

- ¡Gracias mamita! ¿Pero por qué? la reunión aun no se ha hecho - pregunto la pequeña cargando a su nuevo amigo

- Asi es, pero es que se lo iban a llevar, la señora de la tienda me dijo que debía apresurarme, pero ya sabes...

- Sí me comportaré mamá

- Bien ahora, a dormir, mañana será un día algo difícil cariño.

- ¡Sí mamá!

Recostó a la niña en su cama luego de ponerle las pijamas, abrigadas puesto que era un día lluvioso y algo frío, cuando la niña estaba ya dormida, murmuró algo que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera:

- Pa..Papá -Decía la niña aparentemente hundida en sus sueños

Lo sabía, por la culpa de ambos, la niña estaba sufriendo el tener a una figura paterna imaginaria, sabía que algún día tendría que hablarle a su hija de él, enseñarle una foto o algo. Suspiró

- Lo que yo más quisiera Sher, estar con tu papá como en aquellos tiempos, vivir los tres como una verdadera familia.

La pequeña escuchó eso. No estaba dormida, pero se quedó quieta... sí, debía encontrar a su padre.

... Continuará

**Notas de autora:** Bien, aquí estoy, me arriesgué, lo hice, mi primer fic. ¿Hay alguien ahí?, espero que haya alguna que otra personita, bien, ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo de la historia?, si, es algo corto, pero, prometo aumentar el número de páginas, en fin, Sakura como madre soltera, fue una idea que me vino de leer otro fic de otro anime, NO ES IGUAL, solo tomé la idea de una de los personajes de la historia como madre soltera, y di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos como hace la pequeña Sherlyn, ¿no es un amor?, si una niña precoz, pero créanme, hay niños asi. Bien, esta pequeña causará más que un dolor de cabeza en esa historia, (Dios qué calor que tengo, suspiro), bien, no se que más decir, mi cuerpo está adolorido porque no estoy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio y soy una holgazana de primera pero, tuve que mover mi cuerpo y ponerme en clases para mantener la salud... -- mala idea, me duele todo mi cuerpecito.¿Syaoran no salió lo suficiente?, ¿qué pasó entre los protagonistas?, y la pregunta que todos conocen la respuesta (creeeo) ¿Quién es el padre de la pequeña Sherlyn? jajaja, eso hasta ustedes lo saben, bueno déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, saludos, lo que sea, ya ustedes saben, para saber si continuo o lo dejo ahí.

P.D.: ¡Diooos tengo calor!

2P.D: ¡me duele tooodo! TT

3P.D: Este.. nada, ya lo olvidé...xDD

4P.D: Ya me acordé, la fecha de actualización no la sé, pero será pronto, trataré de que sea en menos de una semana, prometo que trataré de tener una fecha regular, digamos X día y en esos alrededores comienzo, porque ya empiezo las clases de nuevo (mi verano se fuee TT) y será más difícil asi, que si quieren actualización y que continúe con esto háganmelo saber ¿si ?


	2. Reencuentros inesperados

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, es un milagro que haya actualizado tan rápido porque mi computadora sufrió un paro cardíaco, pero ya está mejor, al menos funciona pero el internet se dañó, así que tuve que robarle la compu a mi madre para poder subir el capítulo. Además, cierta amiga mía me amenazó.**_

_**Si, ya todos saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto uno que otro por ahí, como Sherlyn, pero por si hay dudas ya saben, son de Clamp, y como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, ¡Syaoran es todo mío.!...**_

**''Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Reencuentros inesperados**_

_Los días junto a ella eran perfectos, ¿qué más podría pedir?, no eran muy ricos, pero eran estables económicamente, tenía junto a él cada mañana al ser más hermoso de la tierra, sus amigos estaban con él, en fin, eran muy felices juntos, incluso les iba bien en los estudios, solo faltaba algo, que sería ya con el tiempo, él lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que sería: un hijo... aunque personalmente, su lado sensible llamaba a una niña, también quería un varoncito, pero quería a una niña que reflejara la dulzura de la mujer que adornaba sus días y ponía luz a sus noches, aunque siendo con ella, no importaba el género, pero sabía que debía esperar, eran demasiado jóvenes. _

_- Syaoran - decía una voz muy dulce y llena de melodía...- Syaoran-_

_**- **_¡SYAORAN DESPIERTA! - esa voz no sonaba melodiosa, y mucho menos dulce - ¡SYAORAN!- abrió los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo entre dormido y despierto

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿QUÉ PASA?, tenemos una reunión muy importante en una hora genio, ya amaneció por si no te diste cuenta, y llevo un buen rato tratando de despertarte, tuve que entrar a tu cuarto y llamarte como si estuviera loca, pero estas como medio muerto últimamente, será mejor que te pongan las pilas, nadie firma contratos con personas que están más allá, que más acá, ¿qué te pasa primo?, nunca te había visto tan...- Meiling trató de buscar la palabra indicada sin hacer referencia a lo que ya sabía - distraído y en este caso, holgazán.-

- No lo sé Meiling, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, ya me doy una ducha y me preparo para irnos, ve desayunando.

- Desayunaremos allá genio - Meiling tenia un tono resignado

- Ah, claro, ya lo sabía... es solo que... - No terminó la frase y se entró al baño para escapar de la situación, no muy disimuladamente

- Ay Syaoran, ¿qué haré contigo? - Salió de la habitación para terminar de arreglarse y hacer unas llamadas.

--

Sakura ayudaba a su pequeña a ponerse el vestido que le había comprado y a peinarse para que se viera perfecta, como todo debía ser ese día, la señora Sonomi había puesto en manos de ella y de Tomoyo ese negocio, debía asegurarse de no defraudarla, por cierto no se había comunicado con Tomoyo, pensó hacerlo la noche anterior luego de acostar a la niña, pero lo ocurrido, la imagen de Sherlyn llamando a su papá hizo que olvidara todo...

- Mami...- empezó la pequeña tímidamente sacándola de sus cavilaciones

- ¿Si princesa?

- Este... yo, quería decirte que... ¿qué haremos con Kero? - dijo Sherlyn retractándose de mencionar que había escuchado los deseos de su madre la noche anterior

- ¿Kero? - pregunta Sakura confundida

- Si, así le puse al cachorrito, ¿qué hago con el cuando estén tus amigos?

- Ah, si... ahora mismo, estás lista, en lo que yo termino de arreglarme, deberías sacarlo al jardín, para que se acostumbre debes sacarlo un par de veces al día, sácalo ahora, y cuidado si te ensucias. - Decía Sakura mientras se dedicaba a colocarse algunos toques suaves de maquillaje - Después debes estar pendiente de que no cause desorden. -

- Está bien mami, ¡voy volando al jardín! - la niña sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- No princesa, ¡cuidado, te puedes tropezar! - Sherlyn ya iba algo lejos para escuchar con claridad, Sakura suspiró - Esta niña me va hacer parar en un manicomio, espero que Akumi regrese pronto.

Akumi era su servidora más fiel en la casa, ella se encargaba de muchas cosas, desde que Sakura estaba embarazada y se mudó a la mansión Kinomoto, Akumi la había ayudado muchísimo, se convirtieron en amigas, y junto con Tomoyo hacían tremendo trío. Cuando Sherlyn nació Akumi estuvo para ayudarla y cuidar de Sherlyn, le tenía mucho afecto a la pequeña, lo cual era recíproco porque Sherlyn igual adoraba a su ¿Nana?... Pero en estos momentos Akumi estaba en Hong Kong, tomándose unas vacaciones junto a su familia, Sakura la extrañaba horrores, no era que no le gustara atender a su hija, ni mucho menos, el asunto es que Sherlyn no se agotaba nunca, y Sakura tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además de que le gustaba mucho hablar con Akumi cuando podía hacerlo, ella y Tomoyo eran de las pocas personas aparte de su familia que conocía el secreto del padre de Sherlyn.

--

- Ya nos vamos - Decía un joven ambarino como si le molestara la idea

- Ya era hora, ¡Vaya, qué primo me gasto! - Meiling sabía que Syaoran se apenaba con comentarios como ese, pero le encantaba molestarlo

- Si, como sea, llegaremos tarde

- Ahora te preocupas, fuiste tú quien se quedo dormido más de lo debido - Protestaba Meiling

Syaoran con una gran gota en la cabeza solo agregó - Ya... vámonos...

Y se pusieron en marcha, Syaoran conducía un BMW convertible del año, de color rojo, Meiling iba a su lado, iba lo más rápido que podía porque sabía que de no hacerlo llegaría tarde.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de arquitectura rústica, pero hermosa, que parecía más un castillo, decidió no entrar el coche y lo situó cerca de la entrada, mientras él y Meiling iban a tocar el timbre de la casa, al hacerlo se identificó.

- Buenos días, somos de la empresa de tecnologías Li, vengo a la reunión de negocios con la dueña de la casa y demás colaboradores de la empresa de juguetes Daidouji

- Buenos días, pueden pasar

Y la gran puerta se abrió y les dió paso a la entrada, era enorme, debían caminar un poco para llegar a la mansión, pero era muy agradable, en el jardín habían muchas flores, y plantas claramente cuidadas, un ambiente fresco, era muy placentero caminar por esa vía.

--

- No lo sé Kero, no sé por qué no le dije a mi mami lo que oí, es que, ¿y si se ponía triste por mi culpa?, ¡No! mi mamá no puede estar triste... y deja de mirarme así, yo no hice nada malo, solo quería saber qué haría mamá si sabe que quiero a mi papá, solo eso... - La niña hablaba sin parar con el paciente cachorro que estaba a su lado, en un banco del jardín donde ella solía sentarse a ´´pensar´´- No sé cómo encontraré a mi papá Kero, no lo sé... - de pronto el cachorro detecta un olor y corre a investigar qué es.

- ¡Noo! Keroo, si se topa con uno de los amigos de mamá me matarán... ¡Kero vuelve aquí! , ¡Kero! - Corría lo más rápido que el vestido le permitía pero se tropezó con alguna piedra y...

- Te tengo pequeña

Sherlyn levantó su mirada y encontró unos ojos ámbar mirándola con cierta preocupación, y junto a estos, otro par del mismo color, pero les pertenecían a una chica. Sherlyn estaba algo confundida, de pronto olvidó por qué estaba corriendo o cómo tropezó... ¿Qué hacían esas dos personas en _esa_ parte del jardín?, rápidamente lo supo, seguro eran amigos de su madre, lo había arruinado todo, había tropezado con alguno de los empresarios y seguro estaría enojado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? - Preguntó Meiling algo confundida de ver a esa niña extrañamente familiar

- ¡Si!, ¡Si!, Lo siento mucho - Se apresuró a decir Sherlyn - perdón, es que, mi perrito se escapó, y no quería que se perdiera o que tropezara con alguien y...

- Jajaja, la que tropezaste fuiste tú, ¿no? - Syaoran tenía un tono divertido en la voz, le gustaban mucho los niños, y esa pequeña era realmente hermosa

- Lo siento - Sherlyn agachó la cabeza

- No hay problema pequeña, no nos hiciste nada, y tu estás bien, eso es lo importante - Contestó Syaoran poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña

- Y mira a tu cachorrito aquí, creo que solo quería saludar jajaja - Decía Meiling con el cachorro en las manos.

- Gracias, ¿ustedes son los amigos importantes de mi mamá? - preguntaba la pequeña mientras tomaba al perro

- Bueno, no sé si somos tan importantes, pero si debemos reunirnos con quien supongo es tu madre, pero entramos y como que nos perdimos un poco - Dijo Syaoran -

- Ya lo creo, se alejaron mucho de la entrada, si quieren los acompaño para que no se pierdan

- Gracias pequeña, nos harías un gran favor, ¿cómo te llamas? - Preguntó Syaoran con una extraña curiosidad.

- Me llamo Sherlyn, ¿y ustedes?

Syaoran se detuvo y cargó a la pequeña – Eres muy linda Sherlyn, mi nombre es Li Syaoran, y ella es mi prima, la Srita. Li Meiling

- Gracias - Decía la pequeña muy divertida, a Sherlyn le gustaba que la cargaran

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? me parece que eres muy inteligente para tu tamaño - Preguntó Meiling

- Tengo 4 años Señorita Meiling

- ¡Vaya! eres una niña muy mona Sherlyn - Decía la china mientras se la arrebataba de brazos a Syaoran, el pobre perro sufría un poco los cambios tan bruscos de posición.

--

- Sakura, todo estará bien, eso es lo que siempre dices, deberías aplicártelo - Decía Tomoyo muy calmada - Además, eres buena en este tipo de cosas, no será gran problema, tranquilízate, ¿dónde está mi bella sobrinita?-

- Salió al jardín con el perro que le compré, seguro está por ahí correteando, ya sabes como es, aunque le pedí que estuviera tranquila por hoy.

- Es como pedirle que convierta el agua en petróleo - Dijo la amatista con diversión - De todos modos tendré que esperar hasta que acabe la reunión, ¡quiero enseñarle los hermosos vestidos que le confeccioné, le van a quedar divinos! - Tomoyo tenia corazones y estrellas a su alrededor, totalmente sumergida en su mundo.

Sakura solo suspiró, su amiga jamás iba a cambiar.

--

- ¡Vaya! entonces ustedes son chinos, a mi me gustaría ir a China, le diré a mamá que vayamos de vacaciones - decía Sherlyn emocionada

- ¿Ajá? ¿Y tu mamá querrá ir? - dijo Syaoran, aunque no fuera muy de hablar con desconocidos, los niños eran su debilidad, especialmente las niñas, y específicamente hablando... _esa niña_, por alguna razón esa pequeña tenía un efecto hipnotizante en él, sus gestos, su forma de hablar, y su físico, le parecían muy familiares, y extrañamente, la niña estaba ganándose su aprecio, aunque no tuvieran ni bien 10 minutos hablando, se sentía relajado solo con verle, derramaba tanta dulzura, una dulzura tan conocida…

- No lo sé. Pero ella me dijo que iríamos de vacaciones pronto, dice que necesita alejarse un tiempo de Japón. - Dijo Sherlyn - ¡Miren! ¿Ven allá? - Decía Sherlyn señalando las puertas de la enorme mansión - Ya, ahí está la puerta ¡vamos! - dio una especie de brinco con el pobre cachorro en brazos y se soltó de brazos de Meiling, caminaba y señalaba su hogar, pero se detuvo repentinamente, como si una idea cruzara por su mente - Señor Li, Srita Meiling...- dijo un poco apenada.

- ¿Eh? - Dijeron los primos al unísono.

- Es que, ¿Seremos amigos verdad? - pregunto la pequeña ilusionada, aunque Sherlyn era extrovertida, en ciertos casos, era muy tímida, éste era uno de ellos.

- Claro Sherlyn - Al decir esto, Syaoran sonrió.

- Ya lo somos pequeña - agregó la china

- ¡Sherlyn! - Se oyó una voz que llamaba, y la pequeña la reconoció enseguida, en la entrada se encontraba esa persona llamándola - ¡Sherlyn! ¿Dónde estas princesa? -

- ¡Aquí mamá! mírame, ¡encontré a tus amigos empresarios! - gritaba la pequeña para que la oyera su madre

- ¡Oh, Vengan, pasen por favor! - Dijo Sakura un poco aturdida, esas personas eran muy familiares, demasiado...

Syaoran estaba mudo, miró a su prima que estaba igual de sorprendida, no podía ser, era imposible que fuera... esa voz…

- Sakura, ¿Encontraste a Sherlyn?- preguntó Tomoyo que había salido también luego de tomar una llamada telefónica, la respuesta fue inmediata porque la pequeña llegó de un brinco a ella - Aquí estás ¡eres una lindura!, te traje muchas cosas, más tarde te las enseño.

- ¡Sí, gracias tía!, mira mamá tus amigos ahora son mis amigos también, son el Señor Li y la Srita Meiling, me los topé en el jardín, estaban perdidos pero yo los traje acá - Decía la pequeña sin percatarse de que desde que mencionó el apellido del caballero, su madre se puso pálida...

- ¡Li!, ¿Dijiste Señor Li y Srita Meiling? - Preguntó Sakura antes de volverse a asegurarse que no fuera una mala jugada de su mente.

- Así es, ¿Sucede algo con mi ... - No acabó la pregunta, ya habían llegado donde estaba la pequeña y a espaldas de Sakura, cuando ésta dio la vuelta, fue como si todo se detuviera, no pudo seguir hablando, no podía ser..

_Por un momento ambos pensaron que era una broma, pero ahí estaban, después de años, uno frente al otro, ya no como niños o adolescentes, sino como un hombre y una mujer, el corazón les palpitaba como si estuvieran acabando de correr 100 metros en una carrera de velocidad, perdieron la noción del tiempo, el universo se hizo más pequeño y estaban sólo ellos dos, mirándose, como si con los ojos pudieran brotar las palabras que explicaran los malos entendidos, los sentimientos guardados tanto tiempo y que parecían volver a surgir._

_Me pasaron tantas cosas  
y no estabas  
viví tantas soledades  
no esperadas  
me morí, sobreviví  
en el mundo me perdí  
y a pesar de todo  
jamás te olvidé_

_Aún ahora  
que otros besos me han curado  
te recuerdo aún ahora  
que no duelen tus heridas  
te deseo aún ahora  
que no sé que sentirás  
te necesito aún ahora  
lo más bello de mi vida  
fuiste tú_

Sakura sentía que estaba bajo el agua: sin poder respirar. No podía ser, Syaoran, ese hombre estaba frente a ella, con aspecto maduro y rostro sorprendido, probablemente el mismo semblante que tenía ella, se sentía como una idiota, no podía ser capaz de decir palabra alguna, simplemente estaba congelada, y se sentía estúpida, porque sabía que era ridículo, por un momento se emocionó al ver su irresistible figura cubierta por una camisa azul marina, que acentuaban el color de su piel, con unos pantalones negros semi formales, que le daban aspecto fresco y casual, muy apropiado a la situación, su rostro apuesto, sus ojos, su cabello... pero, ya que las demás partes de su cuerpo no hacían nada, su cerebro se desconectó por un momento del corazón y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aquel hombre, probablemente con novia, o peor aun, casado, no debía regresar a su vida, nunca, ni a su vida, ni a la de Sherlyn, él no podía descubrir la verdad.

_Hace tiempo que encontré  
lo que buscaba  
tengo todo y a la vez  
no tengo nada  
tu mirada que no vi  
aquel día te perdí  
tanto mundo por vivir  
y tú no estabas_

_Aún ahora  
que otros besos me han curado  
te recuerdo aún ahora  
que no duelen tus heridas  
te deseo aún ahora  
que no sé que sentirás  
te necesito aún ahora  
lo más bello de mi vida  
fuiste tú_

**_Erreway – Aún ahora_**

Mientras Sakura se hundía en sus pensamientos, Syaoran no era la diferencia, la veía allí, en sus narices, con una blusa tipo baby doll que disimuladamente, marcaban las curvas de la figura de la castaña en un verde que hacían juego con sus ojos, los que él tan bien conocía, un pantalón semi formal que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro, y unas zapatillas no muy altas, del color de la blusa. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, su rostro era como el de un ángel, tan femenino, tan perfecto, era lo más bello que él pudo haber visto jamás, La vida junto a ella es el recuerdo más preciado que él tiene, tanta ternura, una ingenua sensualidad que la chica poseía, era embriagador tan solo verle a los ojos, seguramente debía estar con alguien, si, ¡qué iluso! ella solo se sorprendía de verle y... de momento recordó algo más; el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y fue cuando una voz rompió el silencio.

- ¡Mami!, ¡Señor Li!, ¿Van a quedarse ahí como estatuas? - Dijo la pequeña un poco molesta por tanto silencio, según ella sin motivo, debían hablar y alborotarse como hacían los adultos al verse ¿o no?.

- ¿MAMI? - Logró gesticular Meiling - ¿Sakura, acaso Sherlyn es tu hija? - Dijo no ocultando el asombro, la idea de que Sakura tuviera una hija de esa edad le era casi inconcebible, Sakura siempre había sido algo infantil en cierto modo, y la idea de que tuviera una pequeña siendo tan joven le resultaba extraño, su cuerpo no había sufrido las consecuencias, pero le preocupaba Syaoran, sabía que su primo aun después de tantos años, sentía algo importante por la ojiverde, pero no sabía con exactitud, qué tan importante.

- A...Así, así es... - Dijo Sakura saliendo del trance hipnótico que había aparentemente sufrido - No... No sabía que ustedes eran los que vendrían, no tenia idea, yo...- Decía algo cohibida, no quería hablar mucho del tema ''Sherlyn''.

- Si, así parece, bueno, tampoco sabíamos que vendríamos a tu casa, ¡qué cosas pasan!, este mundo no es tan grande después de todo, la empresa con la que firmarán el contrato es la TL; Tecnologías Li, y supongo que la de juguetes es la de tu madre o ¿no Tomoyo? - Decía Meiling con su habitual tono despreocupado, aunque no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

- Exacto Meiling, Sakura y yo trabajamos en la empresa juguetes de mi madre - Contestó Tomoyo que había observado la escena con mucha atención.

- ¡Un momento! - Habló la pequeña Sherlyn con su anormal claridad para ser tan pequeña - ¿Ustedes conocían a mi madre desde antes? ¿Y a la tía Tomoyo?

- Uff, desde antes que nacieras pequeña - Le dijo Meiling - Pero se podría decir, que perdimos el contacto, recién me entero que Sakura tiene una hija -

Sherlyn pensó un poco, pero solo dijo - Ya veo, ¿Señor Li? ¿Por qué no dice nada? - preguntó la pequeña con interés

- Ehmm... Es que, me sorprendí un poco, estaba escuchando la conversación. - Dijo por fin el joven que apenas daba créditos a lo que había alcanzado a oír, ver y sentir ¿Sakura con una hija?, ahora sí que era demasiado tarde, debía olvidarse para siempre de aquella castaña.

- Oh sí, por supuesto... - Dijo simplemente Sherlyn

- Los demás colaboradores anunciaron que no podrían llegar, se les necesita en la empresa en estos momentos, mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje repentino anoche, y les dejó un encargo, llamaron un poco antes de que llegaran ustedes, informaron que ya se comunicaron con el presidente de TL, y que él mismo dijo que postergáramos la reunión para otro momento, al parecer él y mi madre planean reunirse a solas para discutir algo en especial antes de la firma del contrato, lamento muchísimo que hayan tenido que venir en vano - Informaba Tomoyo

- ¿En vano? ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Es genial!, me acabo de encontrar con mis amigas de hace tanto tiempo, ¡me alegra mucho!, estamos viviendo en Japón así que podremos estar como antes - Decía Meiling alborotada

- Este...si, es genial Meiling, bueno, yo solo... Quería decirles que, si ustedes quieren se pueden quedar, de todos modos, el desayuno está hecho y supongo que deben tener hambre - Dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas y esperando que esto no la pusiera entre la espada y la pared.

- ¡Claro!, oye, no quiero ser molesta, pero ¿te parece si pasamos el día aquí? - Meiling tenía mucho que investigar y este era el momento perfecto.

Ella y su gran bocota, bien hecho Sakura, 10 puntos más al nivel de riesgo.

- Ehh... Bueno, sí, si quieren, yo... bueno si ustedes no tienen algo mejor que hacer, deben tener mucho trabajo y... - Sakura conocía a Meiling demasiado bien

.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - decía Meiling dándole pequeños toques en la cabeza a Sakura, los demás tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza, Meiling era demasiado... ¿suelta? - Se supone que debíamos pasar el día aquí, no tenemos planes, haríamos lo mismo, pero sería como la reunión de rencuentro de amigos e vez de un cierre de negocios.

- Temía que dijera eso - pensó Sakura, pero no quería ser descortés, también se alegraba de haber encontrado a Meiling, pero su primo era el problema. - Sí es cierto, entonces, bienvenidos a mi casa, pasemos a desayunar.

- ¡Si que bueno! ya tengo hambre ¡vamos! entró Sherlyn corriendo llevándose a Meiling, Tomoyo las siguió, y quedaron Sakura y Syaoran, este último tenía la mirada perdida en el jardín, pero había escuchado.

- ¿No te vas a quedar? - preguntó tímidamente Sakura

- Tienes una hija preciosa - Dijo Syaoran, con un disimulado tono de frustración

- ¿Perdón? - Sakura estaba confundida.. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado de tema?

- Sherlyn, tu hija, es hermosa - Volvió a decir con el mismo tono

- Ah, sí, gracias, yo... - A Sakura le ganaban los nervios, no podía decirle a Syaoran que era hija de ambos, no de ella.

- Te felicito – La interrumpió - Has hecho tu vida muy bien por lo que veo, vives en una enorme mansión, tienes familia, es bueno saber que estás bien - Dijo ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, odiaba que Sakura tuviera familia en la que él no estuviera incluido, que haya podido superar lo que pasó entre ellos y él no, que haya llegado tan lejos. Mientras él estaba aún estancado en el pasado, ella había logrado reconstruir su vida, pero de hecho, le dolía su felicidad, felicidad que se habían prometido mutuamente cuando eran más jóvenes, y que ahora estaba disfrutando ella sola, se sentía... ¿Traicionado?, no exactamente, pero algo similar.

- Gracias, Syaoran, tu... Puedes pasar, yo no tengo problemas con que estés en mi casa – Esa era Sakura Kinomoto, luchadora, hermosa, con talento en los negocios, pero increíblemente despistada, no notó el tono, el semblante, y los sentimientos que en realidad escondían esas palabras que había dicho su interlocutor.

- Gracias - Dijo él secamente entrando, seguida por ella.

--

Se había cansado de llamarla, con frustración soltó el aparato comunicador y se levantó de su asiento... -¿Dónde podrá estar? siento que llevo una eternidad sin hablar con ella, ya quiero contarle - se dijo mentalmente.

Finalmente saldría de su tierra en la que había permanecido años, aunque se había mantenido en constante visita para la chica, ya no era suficiente, sus métodos de conquista no estaban funcionando, tal vez si estuviera más cerca podría funcionar mejor, además ya estaba harto de vivir allí, sus mejores amigos y más de la mitad de los demás seres que apreciaba, se encontraban allá, y nada lo retenía, se iría a Japón, a establecerse definitivamente.

Ya tenía sus maletas echas, sólo faltaban detalles simples para su mudanza, y el jet privado había sido revisado. Se marcharía a la mañana siguiente con los que consideraba su familia construida.

Construida porque en sí no era el concepto de familia normal en la sociedad, pero para él si lo era. Eriol Hiraguizawa, británico heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, debido al magnate hombre de negocios que era su padre, Lord James Hiraguizawa. No es que Eriol no fuera bueno en lo que hiciera, pero la fortuna era más por su herencia (recolectada con años de un más que buen trabajo), que por su empleo, pero.. ¿Qué hacía un británico con conexiones en Japón?. La madre de Eriol, Lady Naomi de Hiraguizawa, era japonesa, y en uno de esos programas escolares internacionales, escogieron a Eriol (por ser el que reunía los requerimientos necesarios) para ser estudiante de intercambio en Japón, donde estudiaría la primaria y secundaria. Aceptó, su madre pensó que sería buena idea que él conociera parte de sus orígenes orientales, y se iría a vivir con su prima y una buena amiga de la familia. Eso lo alejó un poco de sus padres, pero lo acercó a Nakuru, su alborotada prima y a Kaho, cuya familia era muy cercana en relaciones con la de él, así que siempre la consideró como una hermana.

Tanto tiempo en Japón hizo que parte de su vida perteneciera a ese lugar, pero cuando iba e mitad de la secundaria, tuvo que regresar, eso fue un gran golpe para él aunque se mantuvo en contacto con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, sus deseos de regresar habían sido mayores, el motivo de regreso era porque la nueva directiva de la asociación de educación, no admitía los intercambios y los deshicieron, rompiendo muchos sueños, quizás no sólo de él. Terminó en Londres la secundaria y la universidad, recién empezaba a ejercer su carrera de medicina, había decidido que al comenzar su vida como doctor, lo haría donde ansiaba establecerse de por vida, Japón, y eso estaba ya por hacerse realidad, claro, había otra razón por la que deseaba fervientemente volver:

Sakura Kinomoto.

Si, Sakura era la mujer más sorprendente y maravillosa que él hubiera conocido, tan decidida y tímida a la vez, valiente de alguna manera, por haber tenido el ímpetu de cuidar a una niña ella sola. Hace años, la chica era prohibida, eso lo llevó a muchas depresiones, pero las disimulaba, puesto que era la felicidad de sus mejores amigos lo que causaba dicho estado de ánimo. Pero eso había terminado, tenía años que no hablaba con Syaoran Li, ¿dónde estaría metido?, deseaba saber algo de él, nunca le tuvo el más mínimo rencor puesto que en el amor no se manda, y el jamás había demostrado sus intenciones para con la castaña, con la cual, luego de lo ocurrido, siguió en contacto con ella.

Aunque por supuesto, si se trataba de despiste, Sakura era la experta, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le gustaba al apuesto británico, pero no se había percatado de que lo que él sentía era más profundo, por más que él lo haya insinuado, ella no caería en cuenta aunque eso mismo a el le encantaba, su sabrosa ingenuidad para ciertas cosas.

Él jamás había dejado de querer a Sakura, antes, cuando eran jóvenes, la quería como una amiga, pero ese cariño fue pasando de nivel, y aunque él era excepcionalmente bien parecido, con su figura definida, le gustaba mucho ejercitarse porque eso lo mantenía más relajado (ser médico no era nada fácil, y más en su especialidad, el psicoanálisis, era realmente estresante) y al mismo tiempo se mantenía en buena forma dejando a sus pacientes femeninas (y quizás algunos masculinos) con un suspiro, y su elegancia hacía que fuera totalmente irresistible, Eriol no era presumido, pero le gustaba vestir bien, y eso lo hacia como una especie de hombre de revista, de esos que jamás ves en tu vida y son tan inalcanzables como los astros, pero siguen siendo tu amor platónico a pesar de todo, su cabello era negro y cuando la luz se posaba en ellos le daba reflejos azules, tan azules como sus ojos, donde cualquiera que lo mirara se perdía en ellos, tan misteriosos como él mismo era, sabios y traviesos, justo como su personalidad lo describía. Tenía el mismo estilo de corte de cabello que había llevado de niño, un poco más largo, pero sin excederse, aunque lo peinaba hacia atrás en varias ocasiones, y su piel pálida contrastaba bastante bien con el mismo.

En resumen, el hombre de los sueños de cualquiera tenía años tras una joven que no tenía el más mínimo interés sentimental en él, pero era tan terco que jamás se rendiría mientras ella estuviera libre.

- ¡Eriol!, ¿empacaste ya todo?, uno de tus hombres se llevará las maletas al jet, para que mañana no tengamos ese fastidio. - Decía Nakuru que había entrado de repente al salón donde se encontraba el joven.

- Si, dile por favor, que mi equipaje se encuentra en mi habitación. - Dijo Eriol - Dime Nakuru, ¿te sientes feliz de que volvamos a Japón?-

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto!, viví allá casi toda mi vida, si volví a Londres, fue por ti Eriol, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte haciéndome compañía y Kaho me hace una falta terrible, fue la mejor compañera de apartamento que he tenido. - Decía Nakuru con gesto soñador

- Fue la única compañera de cuarto que tuviste Nakuru - Contestó Eriol divertido ante los arranques de emoción de su prima

Nakuru tenía una gota en la cabeza, era cierto, mientras vivió en Japón, tuvo de compañera en el departamento a Kaho, estudiaban en la misma universidad, aunque cosas diferentes, Kaho era licenciada en educación y Nakuru había estudiado publicidad, aunque ejercía la profesión de modelo que iba más con su personalidad y su estilo, sus estudios la ayudaban a tener más éxito. - Este... si, pero igual la extraño Eriol, además en Japón podía hacer lo que y quisiera sin tantas explicaciones, tus padres son algo anticuados, sin ofender.

- Me lo dices como si no lo supiera - Dijo el británico aún divertido - Entiéndelos, no están acostumbrados a tu personalidad como lo estoy yo. -

- Si, pero eso al fin se acabará... ¡JAJAJA! - Rió Nakuru con carcajadas estruendosas.

- Así es, ¿Quieres que salgamos esta última noche a divertirnos un poco? - Sugirió Eriol, aunque era más bien un ''Voy a salir a disfrutar mi última noche viviendo en Londres, ¿me acompañas?'

- ¿Hay algo mejor que hacer?

- Sí, puedes escoger quedarte con mis padres platicando sobre sus temas de finanzas, viajes y negocios.

- Me pones entre la espada y la pared Eriol, pero creo que iré contigo. – Dijo Nakuru con un fingido dejo de dubitación.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - finalizó Eriol con gracia, su prima en el fondo le gustaba salir con él, aunque odiara admitirlo. - Bien, vayamos a desayunar, aunque sea algo tarde

--

- ¡Vaya Sakura! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, me alegro mucho por ti, tu hija es una cosita adorable, tú luces genial, y vives en un sitio muy agradable, envidia de la buena, sólo me gustaría saber con quién estás compartiendo esta felicidad - Dijo Meiling mientras desayunaban, y había descubierto parte de la vida de Sakura, mientras ella la contaba, pero se percató de que en ningún momento mencionó a un hombre en su vida.

Sakura casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, y tuvo que tomar agua para poder volver a respirar, mientras Tomoyo le daba golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla con una gota en la cabeza - ¿Ehh?, este. Solo la comparto c-con... mi hija. – Contestó algo incómoda.

Esta respuesta hizo que los primos Li intercambiaran miradas... ¿Sakura viuda?, era lo más lógico que se les pudo ocurrir a ambos.

Sherlyn inclinó un poco la cabeza con gesto nostálgico lo que probablemente afirmó sus pensamientos y Meiling lamentó profundamente su comentario y trató de enmendarlo todo diciendo - Pero no te preocupes pequeña, tu padre seguro está en un lugar mejor, te aseguro que te está...

- ¡Mi papá no está muerto! - Se espantó la pequeña, la idea de que su padre no viviera le causaba el miedo más insoportable - No lo conozco, tuvo que hacer un viaje cuando yo nací y no ha podido volver a vernos, pero vendrá pronto - agregó ya algo más tranquila al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho siempre.

Meiling parpadeó aturdida, cualquier adulto que tuviera dos gramos de corteza cerebral sabría que esa era la historia más típica y falsa para la situación que en ese momento supo que se encontraba Sakura, de pronto no lamentó haber dicho lo anterior porque recién se enteraba que su japonesa y despistada amiga de ojos verdes, era madre soltera, no había duda, la cara que tenía la chica en ese momento era como un libro abierto, ¡éste mundo es realmente pequeño y extraño! - Claro, por supuesto, pero por eso digo, debe estar en un lugar mejor y pendiente de ti, aunque tu no te des cuenta, nunca dije que estuviera muerto Sherlyn - Improvisó Meiling y le dió una ojeada a Sakura como diciéndole ''debemos hablar a solas y tiene que ser rápido´´

Sakura no encontraba donde esconderse, su cara cambiaba del más pálido blanco, al más llamativo de los rojos, sabía que de la niña seguir hablando levantaría sospechas, pero ¿cómo cambiar el tema?

- Es un tema complicado para hablar en la mesa, además que ya hemos hablado mucho de Sakura, creo que a ambas nos encantaría saber qué han hecho con su vida desde que... -dudó- perdimos la comunicación- Terminó Tomoyo, sacando de un apuro a su amiga quien le agradecía con la mirada. Syaoran fue el primero en contestar.

- Mi padre tiene la empresa de Tecnología y Meiling y yo hemos trabajado en ella estos años, terminamos los estudios en Hong Kong cuando... tuvimos que irnos. - Relató el ambarino escogiendo con cuidado las ultimas palabras por la niña (no sabía si estaría bien que se enterara de que su madre tuvo relación con alguien que no era su padre, además, no quería mencionar el tema). Por supuesto que Sakura conocía la empresa Li, si hubiera revisado los papeles con la información que le había mandado Sonomi, no se hubiera casi muerto de un susto y estaría preparada... ¿o no?, ¿debería decirle a Syaoran?, ¡NO!, le quitaría a Sherlyn como venganza, a su pequeña hija, no, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a su hija, su princesa, el único recuerdo que tenía de aquellos días felices.

- ¿Y qué los trajo de vuelta - Dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, era cierto ¿qué hacía Syaoran en Japón? Tal vez buscándola, para enmendar el pasado...

- La localidad que teníamos en Hong Kong, sufrió daños importantes con el terremoto hace unos años, Japón pasó a ser la principal sucursal y vinimos para acá y aunque ya en Hong Kong se repararon y reconstruyeron los edificios destruidos,en ese tiempo, la sucursal de Japón tuvo un alza en la bolsa de finanzas impresionante, por lo que nos quedamos permanentemente aquí, y como ya habíamos vivido en estos alrededores, estamos familiarizados, mi padre también se mudó aunque mi madre se quedó en China, ésa es la razón por la que regresamos. - Respondió Syaoran. Sakura había caído al suelo con una gran gota en la cabeza... ¡qué manera de matar esperanzas!, se volvió a incorporar y tomó agua de su vaso.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Tomoyo? - Preguntó Meiling

- Yo he estado trabajando junto con mamá y Sakura en la empresa, es común que venga a dormir a casa de Sakura como cuando éramos pequeñas o ella vaya a mi casa junto con Sherlyn, por el momento vivo en la mansión, que pasó a ser mía cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, mamá suele quedarse ahí cuando está en la ciudad, y, pues, nada fuera de lo normal. - Contestó la educada amatista.

Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven que como cuando era niña. Tenía un largo cabello negro brillante y sedoso, que contrastaba con su piel, la hacía ver más pálida pero también más hermosa, era un poco más alta que Sakura, pero con una figura parecida, de aspecto frágil y delicado. Tomoyo era más pacífica que Sakura y menos ingenua, pero no por ello dejaba ser muy dulce. Se encontraba soltera por el momento, al igual que su amiga, aunque sí tenía a alguien en el corazón, pero él, no estaba interesado en ella, dolía, si, pero eso era un secreto que ni Sakura conocía, no quería mortificar a su amiga, haciéndole creerse culpable por aquello. Fuera de eso, Tomoyo era bastante feliz, tenía un buen estatus social y tenía a Sakura, su mejor amiga y a su hija Sherlyn a quien quería muchísimo.

- Vaya, si que las cosas están como nunca las imaginé. - Comentó Meiling - ¿Y qué hay de ti pequeña? cuéntame sobre ti, eres una niña muy linda ¿Verdad Syaoran? -

- Si, tiene a quien salir - Dijo Syaoran distraídamente, aunque al percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojó igual que la dueña de aquel cumplido.

- ¡Muchas gracias Señor Li!, bueno, no sé que contarles - Dijo la niña - ¡Ah si! Estoy en clases de ballet con niñas de mi edad, y voy al jardín de niños en la mañana, pero como hoy es sábado no fui, tengo una medalla del jardín de niños por ser una buena estudiante y juego mucho con mi mamá, la tía Tomoyo y Akumi. - Decía Sherlyn resumiendo muy bien lo que hacía casi a diario.

- ¿Akumi? - Quiso saber Syaoran

- Akumi es como mi nana, ayuda a mi mamá a cuidarme cuando ella está trabajando pero ahora se fue de vacaciones, y volverá pronto - Dijo la niña

- ¿Usted tiene novia Señor Li? - Preguntó la pequeña recordando que su nana tenía un novio cuando ella era un poco más pequeña, y de pronto, tan natural e inocentemente, le surgió esa cuestión.

- ¡Sherlyn! - Dijo Sakura apenada por la pregunta de la niña, Sherlyn nunca se callaba nada.

- Lo siento mamá - Dijo la pequeña.

- No hay problema, Sakura, es una niña, demasiado inteligente a mi parecer, pero sigue siendo una niña de cuatro años, no tengo novia Sherlyn, ¿te gusto acaso? - Dijo Syaoran dándole un poco de ánimos a la pequeña para que viera que no estaba enojado.

- ¡NOOO! los niños pequeños no tienen novios - Se alborotó la pequeña otra vez.

- Pero yo soy un chico grande - Dijo Syaoran con un fingido lamento. Todos reían, incluso Sakura que por un momento se olvidó de la situación y se decidió a estarse tranquila, Syaoran soltero, eso le creaba una extraña sensación de placer. Así pasaron el resto del día, rememorando vivencias y se podría decir que conociéndose de nuevo. Sakura y Syaoran estaban muy tensos durante casi todo el día, es como si algo los llamara para romper el grupo e irse a hablar a solas, decirse las cosas que dese hacía tiempo querían y secretamente descubrir lo que el otro sentía, pero nadie daba el primer paso.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Meiling engañó a Sakura para que la conduciera supuestamente al baño, ahí aprovechó para preguntar lo quería saber.

- Muy bien Sakura Kinomoto, explícame bien, siempre hemos sido amigas aunque nos alejamos hace años, me sigo considerando de confianza para ti, aunque sea prima del idiota de Syaoran. - Comenzó la china.

- Sí Meiling, también te considero mi amiga, aunque pasaran muchas cosas, tú no tuviste nada que ver y... - Fué interrumpida.

- Bien, gracias por eso Sakura, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo porque los demás sospecharán. Dime, ¿qué pasó con el padre de Sherlyn?

... Continuará

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola a todos!, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, como su nombre lo dice, he aquí el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas, algo frío...todavía, Pero ¡esperen a que hablen a solas, muajajaja!, bien, vimos que Meiling no tiene mucho de discreta, y también algo de la personalidad que tanto temía Sakura de Sherlyn, en este capítulo incorporé al bello y precioso Eriol ¿Pensaban que lo olvidaría?, no, allí está, tal vez quieran matarme por haberlo ... ¿enamorado? de Sakura... pero ya verán, lamento hacer sufrir a Tomoyo y a Eriol así (bueno no, no lo lamento xD), pero verán, verán queridos amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que tanto trabajo me dió redactar, tuve una semana complicada, mi computadora hace lo que quiere y estuve comprando los útiles porque ya comencé las clases precisamente esta mañana fue mi primer día, como estaba acostumbrada a dormir a la hora de casi amanecer me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, y al levantarme tan temprano pues, llegue cansada y como drogada y me acosté a dormir cuan oso en invierno haría.Volviendo al fic, la pobre Sakura por un momento pensó que Syaoran la había ido a buscar xDD... no pude evitarlo, siempre las mujeres nos hacemos ilusiones de las cosas mas tontas xDD, Syaoran el pobre estaba algo callado, pero es que, había soñado con sus días felices con Sakura, sorprendentemente se la encuentra y descubre que será aliada de la empresa de su padre (¿es que nadie lee las referencias de con quién se va a reunir en las empresas?) y por si fuera poco se entera de que ha sobrellevado su vida mejor que él, y que tiene una hija... nada fácil si lo ven desde ese ángulo, en fin, un día agitado que aún no termina. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que Meiling tuvo el honor de finalizar (ella y sus preguntas tan directas) y que me hagan saber su opinión, dudas, criticas o lo que sea, sobre el tema de cuantos capítulos serán, que tal vez a algunos les haya pasado por la mente, es secreto (principalmente porque no lo sé), pero apenas estamos comenzando y también depende de si les siga gustando, bueno ya.

PD: ¿Acaso el calor no va a terminar jamás?

2PD: Primero no iba a poner canción y escuché esa así casualmente, es del extinto grupo argentino Erreway que me encanta aunque se hayan separado, la canción me parece se adapta bien a lo que sienten nuestro protagonistas.

3PD: TT ¡NO QUIERO IR A CLASES MAÑANA DE NUEVO!

4PD: No sé cuando actualice de nuevo, pero será pronto, estén pendientes, el siguiente capítulo está en camino.

Por Ultimo, mil gracias a los que leen la historia y los que me dejaron review, me dieron ánimos de escribir más rápido y mejor, de veras que lo aprecio mucho, me ponen muy feliz, ahora les dejo la contestación de los reviews:

**katie-karina:** ¡Mii rumiii!, tan linda tu, gracias por el review, y por amenazarme (si, me amenazó uu), pero nada, ¡Te quiero mucho loquita!, por cierto, eso de ''no mires mi nick'' fue como ''míralo'' xDD.

**elisa li kinomoto:** Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este cap, también, y sí, es un universo alterno, producto de mi imaginación retorcida, espero que sigas comentándome.

**Kendrix astrix: **Me alegro que los de Crónicas vengan a leerme, no soy una experta como sabrán, pero trataré de que me quede lo mejor posible para que sigan leyendo, gracias por tu recomendación, de verdad tenía pensado que los demás capítulos me quedaran más largos, este está más largo que el anterior, conforme se vaya enredando la trama las letras crecerán en número, pero muchas gracias por el review y las buenas vibras, me hacen sentir muy bien .

**Sarita Li: **Gracias por tu review, y por tenerme pendiente, lo aprecio mucho, gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo, ya me cuentas.

**Dianacerezo4: ¡**Vaya! gracias por el lindo review, lo que pasó entre ellos lo sabrás más adelante, tienes razón, Sherlyn es un personaje muy importante en la trama, ya viste un poco de las ocurrencias que tiene y su poca timidez para decirlas, y no, no son tus desvaríos xDD, Syaoran no tiene ni la menor idea de que Sherlyn lleva sangre Li por sus venas (creo que te diste cuenta ya de eso), como ves, tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia, y muchas gracias no lo había pensado. Gracias por tus deseos para mi regreso a clases, muchas gracias, espero que no te pierdas.


	3. Lo pasado ¿Pasado?

¡Hola

_**¡Hola! ¿Siguen ahí?... espero que sí… bueno ¿qué les digo primero?... no… no fue que se me fué la musa, ni me secuestraron los extraterrestres… simplemente mi PC murió, quedó totalmente inactiva por más de una semana (la última actualización la hice desde la PC de mi madre) y aunque era solo el Internet, yo iba a seguir escribiendo pero esta PC hace lo que quiere y jamás volvió a encender… pero en fin, estoy de vuelta, recién formateada y espero no irme por ahora… rayos… estoy escribiendo, editando y todo el rollo con esto pero tengo junto a mi la pila de cuadernos llena de tareas sin hacer para mañana **_

_**En fin… las hago luego (¡sii! Engáñate a ti misma Janna), ya todos saben que los personajes (la gran mayoría) pertenecen a las CLAMP, sin embargo yo ya tomé posesión de Syaoran (Sii Karina, ¡el es para mi, entiéndelo!).**_

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capitulo3: **

**Lo pasado… ¿Pasado?**

Hacía un clima muy agradable, y estar en ese hermoso jardín era como un placer de esos que no se pueden comprar, la temperatura estaba enfriando... el otoño iba a entrar en esos días y las plantas no tardarían en vestirse de colores café, anaranjado y amarillo y esa brisa fresca se filtraba en la cara del ambarino, era un ocaso precioso el que se apreciaba en su posición, pero el prefirió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del divino fresco que hacía. Era como si eso fuese a calmar el torbellino que tenía en su mente, no podía evitarlo, eran demasiadas impresiones en un día, al cual le faltaba todavía una noche. Excavar en los recuerdos sin tocar _aquel, _era difícil, muy difícil, sumándole a esto que estaba nervioso, sabía que Meiling estaba tramando algo.

Tomoyo estaba mirando a Sherlyn, vigilando que no se fuera a caer o ensuciar para que a Sakura no se le añadiera un pensamiento más en la cabeza, sabía que su amiga estaba en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, su cabeza era como una bomba que espera que la toquen para explotar, por eso, la ojiverde no necesitaba algo más en que pensar, aunque sea algo mínimo y Tomoyo ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Sabia que Sakura no era la unica, porque si bien Sakura estaba aterrada, Syaoran, quien estaba frente a ella en uno de los bancos del jardín, donde hacía un rato estaban reunidos todos, con esa mirada perdida, debía estar sumamente confundido y desilusionado, confundido por saber que Sakura tenía una hija cuyo padre desconocía (¿irónico?) y desilusionado porque era obvio, al menos para los siempre audaces ojos azules de la pelinegra que el corazón de Syaoran aún sentía algo por Sakura, se le notaba en la mirada, aquella mirada oscura y brillante al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría con esos dos de ahora en adelante que tendrán que trabajar juntos?. Debía ser difícil, sufrir por un amor y verlo a diario, convivir con él, y suponer que nada pasa, por suerte ella no tenía que pasar por eso, su amor era lejano e intocable.

- Hace buen clima en esta parte de la ciudad. – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie.

Tomoyo, aturdida por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, contestó – Si, para estos tiempos, la temperatura es deliciosa, y en esta casa con tantas plantas, aún más. –

-Ya veo, pienso caminar un poco por los alrededores del jardín, ¿crees que a Sakura le moleste?

- No veo por qué, cualquiera diría que no la conoces Syaoran. – Dijo Tomoyo con diversión.

- Creo que ya no la conozco… - contestó él con amargura.

- ¿De qué hablas?, Sakura sigue siendo la misma despistada, torpe y dulce chica que antes, sólo que ahora está un poco más madura, y más firme, tiene una hija, y eso no es cualquier cosa - dijo ella poniéndose de pie también.

- A eso me refiero Tomoyo, tiene una hija, una de 4 años, sé sacar cálculos, no le tomó mucho irse con otro y hacer su vida, y aunque eso ya es pasado, eso… ¡bah! Olvídalo - Syaoran tenia un dejo de enfado en su voz.

- Y eso te molesta. – Finalizó Tomoyo, pensando divertida en que tal vez, Syaoran no supiera sacar bien los cálculos.

- No es que me moleste que ella sea feliz, pero… yo solo… es difícil de explicar. No vayas a pensar que todavía tengo interés en ella, o algo así, pero… yo…

- Entiendo perfectamente – lo interrumpió Tomoyo, no quería enredarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Genial, porque yo mismo no entiendo nada…

-Lo harás, deja que pase un tiempo Syaoran. - Dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Sherlyn iba de un lado a otro con el cachorro, se veía tan inocente, tan linda, tan… Sakura. Syaoran la miraba maravillado, no importaba quien fuera el soberano padre de la criatura, la madre era Sakura, y la ternura de sus ojos estaban en esa niña.

- Tía Tomoyo aún no me ayudas con mis clases de ballet y me está costando mucho acostumbrarme, siempre llego con mucho dolor. - la voz Sherlyn dejó atrás los pensamientos de Syaoran.

- Tú tampoco me has dicho cuándo y en qué quieres que te ayude. – Contestaba la amatista con un suave tono de voz.

- Bueno es que yo no sé. ¡En todo! No hago nada bien, soy muy torpe. - Decía la pequeña con tristeza.

- Eso lo heredaste de tu madre pequeña – Interrumpió Syaoran – Sakura solía ser muy torpe en muchas cosas, pero nunca se rendía y al final resultaba ser la mejor de todas, yo creo que tu también puedes.

-¿¿Usted cree Señor Li?? – Sherlyn se emocionó mucho al escuchar esto. Como solo había estado con su madre, ella era su heroína, su ejemplo y siempre había procurado imitarle y cuando le decían que se parecían se llenaban sus ojitos de una inmensa alegría que era casi palpable.

- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo el ambarino sonriendo.

- ¡Pues me voy a poner a trabajar duro para ser como mi mami! – dijo muy contenta la pequeña.

- Y yo te voy a ayudar princesita. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Dónde está mi mami? Tiene mucho rato que se fue y ya esta casi oscuro.

- Tienes razón pequeña, está oscuro, entremos, sabes que a Sakura no le gusta que estés en el jardín de noche, además ella debe estar dentro esperándonos, vamos. – Dijo la pelinegra.

- ¿Entiendes Meiling?, no puedo, aun no puedo decirte nada. – Decía Sakura ya sin fuerzas, deseaba poder contarle a Meiling, pero era demasiado rápido, además ella le diría a Syaoran y él la odiaría, eso sería insoportable.

- Muy bien Sakura, muy bien, hieres mi orgullo, pero seré comprensiva. – Sonrió Meiling derrotada. – Pero eso sí Sakura Kinomoto… No será la última vez que hablemos de esto, no puedes esconderte para siempre.

- Gracias Meiling, te prometo que cuando esté lista, hablaré.

- Más te vale, pero no esperes a que me pierda y nos encontremos para decírmelo. – bromeó Meiling y ambas rieron, luego agregó. – Mira Sakura, ya enserio, algo extraño pasa contigo, y no creas que es porque quiero saber, pero lo que si se nota, es que has estado sufriendo mucho en estos años, se nota en tu semblante, tu forma de hacerme entender que aún no puedes decirme me hizo comprender que has pasado momentos terribles amiga, se que criar una pequeña no es fácil, estando sola mucho menos, no se quien sea el padre o que haya pasado, pero sea lo que sea, no temas, porque cuando me lo digas yo no le diré nada a Syaoran, sé que eso es lo que te preocupa, crees que le contaré lo que has estado haciendo en estos años como si yo fuera su detective privado, pero no, jamás haría eso, si Syaoran quiere saber algo confidencial tuyo, que lo averigüe a su modo, te daré tiempo para que compruebes lo que digo.

Sakura sonrió, aún no estaba segura, pero ahora confiaba más en Meiling, tal vez con el tiempo, según desarrollaran la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, podría contarle.

--

Mientras las dos jóvenes terminaban de hablar para regresar con Syaoran, Tomoyo y la pequeña Sherlyn, estos ya estaban dentro de la casa y Syaoran no pudo evitar fijarse aún más en los detalles de ésta, en las primeras horas del día había estado embelesado con ciertos ojos verdes, pero ahora que miraba a su alrededor, notaba fotos, muchas fotos, de Sakura graduándose, en reuniones, una foto de sus padres juntos, ella con su padre y su hermano (una gran gota le apareció en la cabeza, ¿dónde estaría su excuñado que tan difícil había hecho su relación con Sakura cuando estaba presente?, también vio fotos con Tomoyo y su madre, en una de las paredes habían 3 enormes cuadros, uno de Sakura en brazos de su madre, junto a un pacífico Fujitaka y a Touya que se veía como un niñito rebelde (sabía que era la única foto de Sakura con toda su familia), el otro cuadro era de una actual Sherlyn con una gran sonrisa, rodeada de varias fotos incorporadas de ella como bebé, era un cuadro que mostraba el crecimiento de la pequeña, y el último cuadro era de Sakura con Sherlyn bastante felices en lo que parecía una hermosa playa. Pensó lo maravilloso que hubiera sido que él fuera parte de la vida de Sakura todavía, aun así, la admiraba (porque era solo admiración y sorpresa lo que sentía por ella, ¿verdad?, es decir, el hecho de que pensara en ella… _''unas cuantas veces''_, no significaba que él no la hubiera olvidado), en fin, si, la admiraba por su forma de salir adelante con una hija cuyo padre ha estado ausente, ¿qué clase de patán dejaría a su mujer embarazada?, no sabía, pero no importa el problema, no hay razón para abandonar a un hijo de ninguna manera.

- Mire Señor Li, en esa foto, mamá y yo estábamos en El Caribe, en Republica Dominicana _(N/A: No lo pude evitar, es mi tierra y estoy orgullosa de ella xD),_ ¿sabe dónde está?, es muy lejos, pero es muy bonito, ¡yo quiero volver! – Dijo Sherlyn percatándose de que Syaoran había estado mirando ese cuadro.

- Eso es fabuloso, si se donde queda… ¿fueron ustedes solas? – Dijo Syaoran por decir algo, la verdad era que no esperaba que la pequeña se diera cuenta de que estaba observando la foto con tanta atención, por suerte, era solo una pequeña._ (N/A: Eso cree él)._

- No, fuimos con la tía Tomoyo, la Sra.Sonomi, el abuelo, tío Touya, y el Sr. Hiraguizawa. – La pequeña iba contando con los dedos los nombres de las personas.

La sorpresa de Syaoran no se hizo esperar, ¿Eriol también estaba en Japón?, sería bueno tener a su viejo amigo cerca y más si este había seguido en contacto con Sakura, no es quisiera saber algo más de ella, era solo para saber tratarla en el tiempo que trabajaran juntos y no echar nada a perder, después de todo eran negocios importantes, digamos que era la estrategia.

_Ahora se le llama estrategia'… apunten eso…_

En fin que solo quería saber de su amigo, después de que las cosas se complicaron en su pasado matrimonio con Sakura, no sostuvo mucho contacto con nadie, el se había aislado casi herméticamente.

- ¿Señor Li? – Dijo Sherlyn al ver la cara del ambarino tan distraída.

- Oh, si, lo siento pequeña, ¿acaso dijiste Sr. Hiraguizawa, Eriol Hiraguizawa? – por fin reaccionó.

- ¡Ah si! El Sr. Hiraguizawa es amigo de mi mamá, el fue que sugirió que fuéramos al Caribe, dijo que era un regalo para nosotras, el nos quiere mucho y me trae muchas cosas cuando viene. – Decía Sherlyn, no ocultando su afecto al británico.

_- Típico de Eriol –_ Pensó, el británico en eso era bueno, le gustaba dar esa clase de regalos a sus amigos y Sakura siempre fue su amiga. - ¿Y viene seguido?

- No tanto como la tía Tomoyo, él vive muy lejos, no vive en Tokio. ¿Usted lo conoce verdad?, el también es amigo de mamá desde que era pequeña. – Dijo Sherlyn tras pensarlo un poco.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿segura que tienes 4 años? – Dijo Li totalmente sorprendido ¿qué comía esa niña que desarrollaba su inteligencia tan rápido?, es decir, la forma de relacionar todo eso tan rápido era increíble. La pequeña solo sonrió. – Así es, Eriol y yo éramos grandes amigos, pero tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

- Eriol viene cada cierto tiempo, según pueda, pero siempre habla por teléfono y por correo electrónico – Intervino Tomoyo que había estado escuchando la conversación un tanto ausente.

- Ya veo, ¿Dónde esta viviendo ahora? – Quiso saber el joven chino.

- Aun sigue en Londres. – Contestó simplemente la chica de ojos azules. Syaoran no sabía las intenciones de Eriol con Sakura, ella no las iba a decir tampoco, pero pensó que las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes.

- Ah – Solo dijo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que estuviera un poco más cerca – Bueno, me hubiera gustado verlo.

- Y es probable que lo hagas, según nos comentó viene en unos días.

En ese momento entran a la sala común las dos jóvenes que se habían ausentado hacía ya un buen rato.

- Lamentamos la repentina desaparición, ¿De qué hablan? - Dijo Meiling.

- ¡Ah!, Meiling, estábamos hablando de Eriol, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, estaba en nuestra clase. – Dijo la amatista.

- ¿De Eriol? – Sakura parpadeó confundida.

- ¡Claro!, ese inglés tan misterioso, se volvió a Londres, lo recuerdo, hablábamos mucho, ¿Qué hay con el?

- Es que salió a relucir en una de las conversaciones y le comenté a Syaoran que Sakura y yo mantenemos contacto con él todavía, y justo le decía que vendrá pronto, acostumbra a visitar Japón de vez en cuando. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Vaya!, de repente encontramos a todos los amigos desaparecidos… creo que solo Syaoran y yo hemos estado un poco alejados… - Dijo la china no ocultando la sorpresa que llevaba.

- Así parece. – corroboró Syaoran

- Cuando hable con él, con gusto les avisaré que están en Japón, se pondrá muy feliz. – Dijo Sakura.

- Hasta podríamos tener otra reunión como esta, ¿no?, aunque fue improvisada. De veras me puse feliz de saber de ustedes, esperemos volver a estar como antes, y que aumentemos la confianza, para volver a ser las mejores amigas, ¿verdad Sakura? – Dijo Meiling, esto ultimo con un guiño a la castaña.

A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza, Meiling si que era persistente. – Este… claro… ya te dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo. – Ambas sabían a que se referían.

_- Flash back – _

_Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Meiling engañó a Sakura para que la condujera supuestamente al baño, ahí aprovechó para preguntar lo quería saber._

_- Muy bien Sakura Kinomoto, explícame bien, siempre hemos sido amigas aunque nos alejamos hace años, me sigo considerando de confianza para ti, aunque sea prima del idiota de Syaoran. - Comenzó la china._

_- Sí Meiling, también te considero mi amiga, aunque pasaran muchas cosas, tú no tuviste nada que ver y... - Fué interrumpida._

_- Bien, gracias por eso Sakura, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo porque los demás sospecharán. Dime, ¿qué pasó con el padre de Sherlyn?_

_Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó congelada. SABÍA que esto iba a pasar, había sembrado la duda en Meiling y esta no había tardado en florecer más y más. _

_- Meiling, no es el momento para hablar de eso. – Sakura trató de poner un semblante menos… ¿asustado?. _

_- Claro que lo es. ¿Qué esperas?, no me tragué el cuento de que el padre de la niña es un trotamundos y como estamos en el siglo 1, no ha podido comunicarse por falta de tecnología. Sherlyn tiene 4 años Sakura, pero yo no. _

_¿Cómo es que Meiling no tenía el más mínimo rastro de pena al preguntarle eso?. En fin, tenía que admitir que en el momento que Sherlyn preguntó algo acerca de su padre, no se le había ocurrido algo mejor, no era buena inventando historias. _

_- Bien, es cierto Meiling, no malinterpretes que quiera ocultarle a Sherlyn algo, pero creo que es mejor para ella que aun no sepa lo que pasó, si le digo, habrá más y más preguntas y no creo que esté preparada para entender, no quiero que mi hija sufra por cosas entre su padre y yo.. – Dijo Sakura con una decisión propia de una madre que da todo por sus hijos. _

_- Entiendo eso, pero aún no has contestado, lo que te pregunté. – Meiling estaba sorprendida por el dolor escondido y a la vez el peso que tenían las palabras de Sakura._

_- Ya dije que no es el momento Meiling, yo tampoco estoy preparada para revelar esas cosas, y menos si tú… - se calló. Por un pelito y suelta todo._

_- ¿Yo qué? – Dijo Meiling alzando una de sus cejas._

_- ¡Nada, nada! – Se apresuró a decir Sakura. _

_Meiling parpadeó varias veces y agregó – Ya entiendo, aún no estas confiada totalmente conmigo… si, tal vez me precipité al pedirte que me cuentes todo el mismo día, pero es que me intriga mucho… _

_- Yo… solo… Lo siento Meiling… cualquier otra cosa te contaría pero estamos hablando de algo que concierne parte de la vida de mi hija, y se que un movimiento en falso, y causaría sufrimiento en ella, cambios para los que está demasiado pequeña, me he esforzado mucho para que viva feliz sin su padre, solo conmigo y mi familia y amigos, no ha sido fácil, pero es lo más importante que he hecho y es por eso que no puedo arriesgar nada… y si yo te dijera, yo… entiéndeme por favor. – Dijo Sakura en un tono que parecía no ser de ella, algo melancólico y asustado, allí fue que Meiling entendió que quizás, no era el momento._

_- Bien… No te entiendo nada, pero te comprendo. Eres una cabezotas y no dirás nada por el bien de tu hija, pero quiero que sepas algo Sakura Kinomoto, te dejaré pasar esto, por ahora, porque se que con los años, la confianza no es la misma, pero ya verás, aumentaremos nuestra confianza mutua y me podrás contar, no creas que quiero saber por saber, es que creo que necesitas ayuda, el peso que tus palabras arrastran, la tensión que tienes, es muy fuerte y tu familia y Tomoyo no son suficientes para aliviarla, eso lo se… es por eso que me comprometeré a ayudarte. – dijo Meiling._

_Meiling estaba no solo preocupada por la forma en la que actuaba Sakura, sino también por su primo, sabía que esta situación le estaba matando y que sería demasiado para Syaoran trabajar con la ojiverde estando ella con otro, pero sabiendo a Sakura libre y sin saber si podría tener o no oportunidad, era ciertamente peor, Meiling sentía que podía ayudar en algo, muy en el fondo, sabía que las heridas de ellos aún tenían la cicatriz, y si llegaba la hora de que su primo se decidiera a pisar ese terreno desconocido, al menos, sabiendo la situación, ella lo pudiera servirle de guía._

_- Gracias Meiling – Dijo Sakura, dejando entrever que no se sentía nada cómoda hablando de la situación._

_Tal vez con el tiempo Sakura había creído superar eso, y quizás cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero al reencontrarse con Syaoran después de tantos años, se dio cuenta de que no, de que era como volver atrás, algo para lo que no estaba lista, y la ponía en una difícil decisión: Hablar o no de la verdad. Ahora se daba cuenta… realmente no lo había superado… simplemente lo había ignorado. Ignorar es una buena salida por un tiempo, pero siempre termina siendo un túnel sin salida y esta vez, Sakura se encontraba dentro, la cuestión era: ¿podría regresar?, ahora con Sherlyn en medio, le daba temor, mucho temor. _

_- Fin del flash back- _

--

Habían pasado todo el día de un lado para otro, comprando cosas para la nueva casa, para los amigos, simplemente dejando que el tiempo corra. Ella había ya comprado cosas para todas sus amigas, un nuevo guardarropa, cosas para la casa, para el jardín, bueno, para todo, estaba emocionada sabiendo que irían a vivir a una nueva casa y quería que fuera todo muy perfecto, a Nakuru siempre le había gustado tener su espacio organizado, limpio y bien decorado.

Eriol sin embargo, había estado observando, y de vez en cuando compraba uno que otro obsequio para Sakura y Tomoyo, juguetes para Sherlyn y solo algunas cosas para él.

- ¿Crees que sea suficiente Nakuru?, no vayas a dejar nada – Dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza viendo cuando Nakuru trataba de ordenar todo para que cupiera en la parte del equipaje del Jet.

- Eriol querido, tengo todo calculado. – Dijo Meiling con un aire seguro y confiado (tan normal en ella).

- Eso veo, ya vámonos, tengo hambre y nos iremos en la madrugada, aun tenemos tiempo de cenar afuera e ir algún club. – Dijo el apuesto inglés.

- Claro, ya estoy lista. ¡Vámonos!

Mientras iban en el auto, Eriol pensaba que faltaba muy poco para el gran cambio que tanto anhelaba, al fin podría tener una posibilidad real, vería a Sakura más seguido y trataría de formar parte de su vida. Lo tenía que lograr.

--

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Sakura, si comes así a diario, no entiendo como es que no estas rodando por las escaleras – Decía Meiling ya en la sala común, mientras estaban todos los adultos, la pequeña Sherlyn estaba viendo caricaturas en la sala de juegos.

- Jajaja, Meiling, puedes venir a comer cuando quieras aquí, siempre serás bien recibida. – Dijo Sakura.

- No digas eso o la tendrás aquí a diario – dijo Syaoran en tono relajado. La invisible barrera estaba ahí, pero poco a poco habían roto el hielo y al fin, el ambiente era menos denso.

- ¡Ay Syaoran! Eres un idiota – La china le había pegado en la cabeza al pobre Syaoran.

- Disculpen un momento – Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba una llamada de su madre y se alejaba.

- Oigan, yo iré a ver en que esta mi nueva amiguita, regreso en un momento – Antes de que pudieran gesticular algo, Meiling ya estaba alejándose de ellos camino a la sala donde se encontraba Sherlyn. Había que admitirlo, era ingeniosa.

Sakura y Syaoran tenían una gota en la cabeza, estaban solos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De momento la atmósfera era densa otra vez, y se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio.

- Y… bien… ¿cómo está Eriol? – Preguntó Syaoran para aliviar la situación.

- Está muy bien, está trabajando en un hospital importante en Londres, es un gran psicoanalista. – Contestó Sakura, feliz de que ese fuera el tema de conversación.

- Si, creo que esa era su vocación desde pequeño. – Dijo el chino.

- Si… - De nuevo ese silencio.

- Oye, lamento la actitud de Meiling, ella no ha cambiado mucho estos años, y si te ha dicho algo que…

- No, no hay problema Syaoran – Interrumpió Sakura – Meiling solo ha mostrado su felicidad de volvernos a ver, nada más, y tiene mucho para sorprenderse, la entiendo.

- No es solo eso Sakura, no soy tonto, se que cuando se fueron, intentó preguntarte cosas de tu vida y eso no está bien, conozco a mi prima, si te causó alguna incomodidad o algo yo…

- No hizo nada que yo no esperara Syaoran – Le volvió a interrumpir Sakura – Ya te dije, la entiendo. – Aunque la verdad era que Syaoran estaba en lo cierto.

- No has cambiado eso. – Dijo el joven Li.

- ¿Ah?

- La manera en que comprendes a todos, tal vez Tomoyo tiene razón, no has cambiado tanto. – Dijo Syaoran cambiando por completo su tono impersonal en uno más cálido.

- Yo… bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, no soy la misma. – Dijo Sakura, allí estaba ese tono que tanto la preocupaba.

- Eso veo, me hubiera gustado ser parte de tus cambios Sakura – Dijo esto acercándose un poco más. Estaban en el mismo sofá, solo que Meiling estaba entre ellos.

- Syaoran yo… - Sakura estaba empezando a perder la calma… ¿Qué pretendía Syaoran?, ahí estaba, con esos ojos color canela que tanto le gustaban, acercándose a ella como antes lo hacía, con su rostro, del cual Sherlyn había heredado uno que otro rasgo.

- No, no hables... escucha… yo… - Se acercaba más y más – Lo que pasó… yo nunca…

El sonido de unos pasos los hizo sobresaltarse, Sakura de un brinco estaba fuera del sofá, con la cara roja, mientras Syaoran se mantenía sentado ocultando su evidente rubor.

- Ya volví, era una llamada de mamá y… - Tomoyo analizó la situación, pero no dijo nada, solo preguntó - ¿Dónde… está Meiling?

- Ehhmm… fue a ver a Sherlyn, que esta viendo televisión en la otra sala, ya voy a buscarla... es tarde y ya nos tenemos que ir. – Dijo Syaoran levantándose del mueble lo más rapido que pudo para que no notaran su cara del color de una cereza bien madura.

Tomoyo volteó hacia Sakura buscando respuestas pero esta solo negó con la cabeza en claro signo de que no pasaba nada, aunque era lo contrario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sherlyn estaba en brazos de Syaoran (esto puso a Sakura más nerviosa todavía), mientras se despedían.

- Bueno chicas, fue un placer verles después de tanto tiempo, ya tienen mi número y mi correo electrónico, ya estamos en contacto, la próxima vez, nos veremos en nuestra casa, ¿verdad Syaoran?

- Si… claro, cuando quieran. – Syaoran estaba aun levemente sonrosado.

- ¿Yo también podré ir mamá? – Preguntó la pequeña Sherlyn.

- Bueno…

- ¡Claro que sí Sakura!, será como la pequeña invitada de honor. – Dijo Meiling, emocionando a la pequeña ojiverde.

- Es hora de irnos, gracias por todo y nos vemos. – Dijo Syaoran poniendo a Sherlyn en el suelo.

- ¡Adiós Señor Li, Srita. Meiling! - Sherlyn agitaba sus manitas en el aire.

- Nos vemos pequeña. – Dijeron ambos primos.

- Yo también me voy Sakura, tengo que ir a ordenar un encargo de mi madre, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Después de despedirse de su mejor amiga, Sakura acostó a su pequeño retoño. Cuando la encantadora niña cayó en brazos de Morfeo, la chica salió al balcón que había en su habitación, de este se podía ver gran parte del jardín, y se sentía la suave brisa nocturna que acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la ojiverde.

¿Había hecho lo correcto al esconderle a Syaoran la verdad?, a el no le había importado herirla a ella, no la había seguido buscando, no había hecho el intento siquiera de saber donde estaba, como estaba o si estaba con alguien. La verdad es que ella tampoco. Pero era diferente… ella era la victima, estaba embarazada y con el corazón lastimado. Además, siempre se preguntaba si el estaría realmente con alguien más… ¿sería cierto lo que él le había dicho? ¿A El le hubiera gustado ser parte de su vida? ¿Y si alguien habría ocupado su lugar y Syaoran estaba mintiendo?... nadie había ocupado el lugar que él dejo vacío. Durante años se había olvidado de que era una mujer joven y bella que podía conseguir a quien quisiera, para dedicarse a su hija, sin darle la bienvenida a ningún hombre que quisiera algo más que amistad con ella, tal vez inconscientemente esperando el día que el volviera… nunca lo hizo. Espero días, noches, semanas, meses, todo su embarazo, finalmente el nacimiento, pero de Syaoran jamás volvió a saber.

_Después de ti una mañana sin ti hoy esperaré hasta_

_Mañana,_

_Si recordar es vivir imaginarte sin mi es un dolor que_

_Me mata,_

_Después de ti en el silencio lloré sin ti ya no me_

_Queda una lágrima,_

_Tan solo escucho una voz que late en el corazón_

_Y que se pierde la nada,_

_Aunque te quiero olvidar_

_Yo se que nada cambiará…_

Sin embargo, ella no dejó de amarlo, y si alguna vez creyó hacerlo, este reencuentro era la prueba de que no era así. Syaoran seguía siendo parte de su vida de una u otra forma, lo recordaba cada vez que su hija sonreía, al peinar sus cabellos idénticos a los de él, al acostarla, cosa que quizás, si todo hubiera sido diferente, hubieran hecho juntos.

_Aun te siento en mi piel respirar porque estas_

_Como una voz en el alma,_

_Y aun este amor es igual_

_Porque siempre estarás_

_Como una voz en el alma,_

_Que no se puede apagar_

_Con nadie más, con nadie más._

_Que no se puede igualar_

_Con nadie más que tu..._

**Millie Corretjer – Una voz en el alma (Fragmento)**

Suspiró, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella alguna vez pensó. Con Syaoran tan cerca, no sabia hasta donde podría llegar con esa situación. No sabía como se llevarían de ahora en adelante y solo pensarlo le erizaba la piel.

--

Llegó, y se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse, había sido quizás el día más sorprendente y difícil de su vida.

_- Sakura… _- No pudo resistirse, cuando estaban solos en la sala, sentía unas ganas locas de besar a esa mujer, besarla como si fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la faz de la tierra… ¿Qué estaba pasándole?... no podía ser que la siguiera deseando tanto. Esto era peligroso, estaba pisando un campo minado.

Se preguntó quién había ocupado el lugar de él, dándole a Sakura una hija. Apretó los puños con rabia, signo de que estaba ¿celoso? ¿Despechado? No soportaba el hecho de que otro la hubiera acariciado de la manera que él lo había hecho, que otro la haya tenido en sus brazos en las noches. No lo soportaba.

Ella estaba sola ahora, supuestamente, pero ¿y si alguien más llegaba?, no soportaría ver a Sakura con alguien más… no es que la amara todavía, era puro orgullo.

_De nuevo, apunten eso, en la vida de Syaoran Li, ''orgullo'' era sinónimo de ''celos'', creo que debemos actualizar nuestro diccionario._

Se apretó más la almohada en la cara como si eso fuera a aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. ¿Quién era el padre de Sherlyn?, ¿Quién?...

De pronto… una idea cruzó por su cabeza… tal vez…

…….. Continuará.

**Notas de autora: ¡**Lo siento! De verdad no quise demorarme tanto, es que como ya dije, mi PC se dañó, repararla, y eso llevó tiempo, y escribir el capítulo con tantas tareas es difícil, además mi país está pasando por momentos difíciles, ya 2 tormentas han azotado nuestro territorio y un huracán categoría 4 viene en camino este fin de semana… tenía que ayudar a poner cosas en orden, pero ya, la buena noticia es que trataré de que la actualización sea semanal. Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?, Sakura no le dijo a Meiling pero esta china no se quedará tranquila para nada… por otro lado, Syaoran muere por saber algo del pasado de Sakura, y viendo las fotos en la casa se dio cuenta de que ha perdido muchas cosas, Sherlyn de nuevo da a demostrar que no es tan ingenua y Tomoyo ya empieza a notar que la situación está en rumbo interesante… ¿Qué hará Eriol cuando regrese y vea que Syaoran ha hecho lo mismo? Y por cierto, ¿cuál fue la idea k le cruzó a Syaoran por la cabeza?, bueno amigos espero que no me dejen de leer y que sigan mi historia, me manden comentarios, críticas y lo que sea, yo los aguanto xD… ¿Eh? Sobre el momento en el sofá... ¿Qué pensaron?, esta ya los besó xD ¡PUES NO! Muajaja... Se tendrán que esperar un poquitin…

Nos vemos ya la próxima semana si Dios quiere.

PD: tengo que hacer tareas…

PD2: Ya no hace tanto calor, no ha hecho sol en días.

PD3: Este capítulo fue terminado hoy gracias a que ni ayer ni hoy tuve clases por motivos de la tormenta.

PD4: ¿Alguien lee las PD?

PD5: La canción fue un fragmento que me pareció justo para ese momento, ojala les guste.

**Gracias por los reviews… enserio… que me ponen de buen humor.**

**Sarita Li****: **Gracias por seguir la historia, cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este capitulo también, me alegra ser la causante de tu risa xD.

**Dina:** Gracias por tu review, y espero que estés bien, porque enserio que no necesito más cuentas para pagar xDD

**Adriana:** Gracias por tu consejo y por tu apoyo, descuida, no me dejaré llevar por las personas que se dedican a arruinar a los demás. Cuídate y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**elisa li kinomoto:** Gracias por el interés en la historia, y bueno, ya ves que a Meiling no se le hará tan fácil saber lo ocurrido. Lo de Eriol, ya lo veremos con el tiempo, sigue pendiente.

**katie-karina****:** Solo te digo una cosa rumi... ES MIO... jaja ahí está el capitulo.


	4. Desenterrando recuerdos y sentimientos

_**Mis bellos y hermosos lectores, bienvenidos al capítulo 4 xD, ¿como están todos?, (¡qué educada he salido este día!) no, ya enserio, espero que estén bien, y deben estarlo porque están aquí, sentados, leyendo fics, que vagos que son… xD… (Quizás yo sea peor que lo escribo, pero así es la cadena de la vida)… hoy estoy algo filosófica, y tendrán que aguantarme…. Digo aquellos que leen esto… ¿enserio leen esta parte? Creo que enserio no hay mucho que hacer… en fin, aquí estoy, no demoré tanto como la otra vez, aunque tengo muchos exámenes en esta semana, adelanté el capítulo en el fin de semana para que vean que soy una chica de palabra. **_

_**Bien, todos saben que Syaoran es mío, por si quedan dudas, y los demás personajes con pocas excepciones son de las muy astutas y maravillosas, también sádicas CLAMP.**_

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capitulo4:**

**Desenterrando recuerdos y sentimientos**

El sol indicaba que un nuevo día había empezado, no sabía con certeza como estaba la temperatura afuera, pero suponía que no muy tibia, el otoño estaba entrando dejando atrás el caluroso verano. Estaba muy emocionado al saberse pronto en el oriente y no había dormido bien. Su reloj marcaba las 6:30 AM, el sol estaba todavía saliendo, aún le faltaba un buen rato para llegar, tal vez después de desayunar lograra conciliar el sueño.

- ¡Y SIN TI, YA NO SE VIVIR!

_O tal vez no…_

- Nakuru, ¿no está demasiado temprano para estar… intentando cantar tan alto? – Dijo Eriol a su escandalosa prima.

- ¡Ay Eriol! Eres un aburrido, cantar en la mañana pone a cualquiera de buen humor. – Contestó la chica.

- Si, pero no si tu eres la cantante. – Contestó el británico, como siempre bromista.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una amenaza para el autoestima de las personas?, no se como puedes ser psicoanalista. – Dijo la chica mientras hacía un puchero falso.

- ¡Oh prima querida!, ¡cómo duelen tus comentarios! – El chico tenía una mano en el pecho en un fingido signo de ofensa.

Las risas nunca faltaban en la relación de estos primos. Todavía al vuelo le faltaban unas horas, debía llegar un poco después del medio día. Eriol sacó el comunicador portátil que llevaba, aunque lo pensó mejor, en un sábado en la mañana Sakura debía estar aprovechando para dormir un poco más, además si todo había salido como ella le dijo, el día anterior estuvo en una tediosa reunión de firma de contrato y seguro estaría cansada, la llamaría un poco más tarde.

_El pobre no tenia ni idea xD_

Se dijo que lo mejor era desayunar e intentar dormir un poco antes del aterrizaje. Llamaría a Sakura después de que desayunara para avisarle que estaría en Tokio esa y todas las tardes de ahora en adelante. Además quería hacerle una visita ese mismo día, no podía esperar ni un día más para verla.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lo que no sabía nuestro bello británico favorito, era que la dueña de sus pensamientos, estaba acostada, si, pero con los ojos verdes y hermosos abiertos, no había dormido nada esa noche, había estado dando vueltas en la cama, se paraba a ver el jardín de noche desde el balcón, iba por un vaso de agua, al baño… bueno, totalmente inquieta, los acontecimientos del día anterior habían hecho imposible conciliar el sueño y ya el sol estaba afuera, y debía preparar el desayuno, aunque Sherlyn se levantara un poco más tarde, ella debía cocinar, bien lo podía hacer la servidumbre, pero Sakura era controladora en lo que comía la pequeña y por lo general ella cocinaba si le daba tiempo, además le encantaba.

Bien, se levantó. Total, no iba a dormir de cualquier forma, por más que lo intentara, no lo había logrado en toda la noche. Se iba a entrar a la ducha cuando el comunicador de su habitación anunció una llamada. Se extrañó, pero la tomó y al ver en la pantalla quien era, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Eriol! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamaba la castaña conforme Eriol le informaba que estaba rumbo a Tokio.

- Así es, hoy Nakuru y yo comeremos fuera, pero estaremos de visita en tu casa en la tarde, si no te molesta. – Hablaba el inglés, sin dejar de notar el semblante cansado que presentaba Sakura imperceptible para alguien que no se fijara _bastante bien_, pero no dijo nada de esto.

- ¡De ninguna manera!, los invito a comer en mi casa, ya sabes que me da mucho gusto verte y no es problema para mi.

- ¿Crees que estaría bien? Te ves cansada Sakura – Dijo Eriol preocupado.

- Por supuesto, no veo el problema, no estoy cansada, me siento muy bien y hasta puedo llamar a Tomoyo, Sherlyn estará muy contenta de verte de nuevo, ya ves que te adora. – Sakura estaba feliz, Eriol siempre había estado ahí para ella, apoyándola y comportándose como un buen amigo, y para ella era todo un gusto tenerlo de visita ese día, no le mencionó nada del día anterior, pensó que ya que se verían más tarde, podrían hablar con calma.

- Pues me convenciste, estaremos allá un poco después del medio día. Avísale a Tomoyo y me le das un beso a Sherlyn. – Dijo Eriol feliz, vería a Sakura antes de lo esperado.

- Esa bella durmiente aun no abre sus ojos, pero dalo por hecho, saludos a Nakuru. – Se despidió la ojiverde.

- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces. – Finalizó la conversación, pero quedó pensativo. ¿Era él o Sakura se veía cansada?, si era así, ¿Por qué ocultárselo?, bueno… ya se daría cuenta cuando se vieran, Sakura se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando supiera que no iba precisamente de visita a Japón.

_Veamos quien se sorprende más… xD_

- Veo que ya le avisaste a Sakura de nuestra llegada – Dijo Nakuru que había llegado cuando ya estaban despidiéndose.

- No del todo, aún desconoce que nos quedaremos definitivamente. – Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste? – Preguntó la chica de ojos marrones.

- No lo sé, se me ocurrió que podíamos sorprenderla, por cierto, estamos invitados a comer a su casa. - Informó.

- ¡YUPIII!, Sakura siempre cocina muy bien, ¿estará Touya en su casa? –

- Eso no lo sé, el Doctor Kinomoto casi nunca está cuando vamos, sabes que no vive en Tokio, trabaja y vive en Osaka y es raro coincidir con su visita. _(N/A: Osaka, para los que no lo saben es una ciudad de Japón, y como dice Eriol, allí reside el hermano de Sakura). _

- Una de las razones por las que me alegra volver a Japón, veré a Touya más seguido y lo conquistare y será mío por siempre, ¡SIEMPRE! ¡JAJAJA! – Corazones, estrellas y brillos habían aparecido alrededor de Nakuru mientras decía aquello.

- Si… por… supuesto – Eriol tenía una gran gota en la cabeza. ¿Cuándo a su prima se le iría esa obsesión con el hermano de Sakura?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Luego de una difícil jornada de trabajo el día anterior, por fin habían llegado sus vacaciones, había trabajado y sacrificado horas y días libres, para poder tomar un largo respiro, ese respiro se conectaría con sus vacaciones de invierno y formarían unos meses de tranquilidad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Se comunicaría con su padre para ponerse de acuerdo y verse donde Sakura, tenía mucho que no veía ni a su hermana, ni a su padre, pensó que sería un buen momento para ir a Tokio y quedarse en casa de Sakura, ver a su sobrina y le diría a Yukito, su mejor amigo, para que fuera también.

Ah si, Yukito era el amigo inseparable de Touya, habían cursado juntos la primaria y la secundaria, se separaron en carreras, Yukito era profesor y Touya médico, pero aun así vivían en Osaka y su amistad con los años, seguía intacta. Yukito tenía el cabello grisáceo y unos ojos hermosos en los que se reflejaba la ternura detrás de unos anteojos. Su carácter, a diferencia de su amigo era muy calmado, pacífico e inalterable. Touya siempre buscaba consejo en él, ya que en muchas ocasiones entendía mejor sus arranques que él mismo. _(N/A: ¡NO SON GAYS!... tenía que decirlo -.-). _Como Yukito siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Touya, había hecho convivencia en la familia, y lo tomaban como un miembro más, la verdadera familia de Yukito estaba demasiado lejos (por ahí, por Europa), y de pequeño había vivido con sus ya difuntos abuelos, la pérdida fue dolorosa, pero la familia Kinomoto lo acogió aun más y se adoptaron mutuamente.

Era por eso que cada vez que Touya pensaba pasar tiempo con su familia, incluía a Yukito como un miembro más, viviendo en Osaka era la única persona en quien confiaba, Touya no era muy social, tenía un genio complicado y era tímido en relaciones sociales, quizá por eso no tenía novia, porque si hablamos de físico, era ciertamente un buen prospecto. Piel bronceada, cabellos marrones, cuerpo atlético, ojos cafés… si definitivamente tenía una buena portada.

El problema del galeno era su carácter intolerable, era celoso en exceso con todo lo que quería mucho, un ejemplo Sakura, si algún muchacho se fijara en su preciada hermana en presencia de él por más de 10 segundos, allí estaría el puño de Touya plantado en su cara. Y ahora era más que nunca, porque si alguna vez permitió (aunque no estaba de acuerdo) que su hermana fuera de alguien, ese idiota la hizo sufrir y ahora era madre soltera por su culpa.

Si, ése era Touya Kinomoto, celoso, sobre protector… pero bueno ¿qué se iba a hacer?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tras darse una buena ducha, se sentía mucho mejor, aunque se sentía algo cansada por trasnochar, tenía bastante energía. La inesperada visita de su viejo amigo Eriol la ponía de buen humor y debía salir a comprar algunas cosas después de desayunar, para la hora de la comida. Primero se dispuso a llamar a Tomoyo y luego de informarle a la amatista, fue directo a la cocina, y a abrir la puerta de su habitación encontró a su pequeña hija de pie frente a ella, con los ojos no despiertos del todo, acababa de levantarse, eso era seguro.

- ¡Princesa!, me asustaste, buenos días.

- Buenos días mamá.

- ¿Cómo durmió lo más bello de esta casa? - Dijo Sakura levantándola.

- Bien mamá – Era notable que acababa de despertar, estaba tan tranquila y estrujándose los ojitos verde iguales a los de su madre.

- Te tengo buenas noticias princesa, hoy vienen a visitarnos Nakuru y Eriol, vendrán a comer.

-¡¿Enserio mamá?! ¿El Sr. Hiraguizawa y la Srita. Akizuki vendrán? ¡Qué bueno, qué bueno! – Celebraba la pequeña, sencillamente los adoraba y se ponía feliz al saber que ellos vendrían, Nakuru era muy divertida y Eriol también.

- Si y es por eso que cuando desayunemos, iré a comprar cosas para cocinar el almuerzo y tu te quedaras jugando con tu perro aquí tranquila, ¿si?-

- ¡No! Yo quiero ayudarte a hacer las compras mamá, Kero se puede quedar aquí un ratito, ¡si!, ¡anda! – Sakura se lo esperaba, ¿por qué las niñas adoraban las tiendas, aunque fuera solo una de comestibles? _(N/A: ¿no les parece cierto? xD)_

- Está bien, está bien, pero ve a lavarte los dientes, prepararé el desayuno y luego saldremos.

- ¡Si mami! – Vociferó la pequeña y de un brinco salió corriendo a su habitación.

- Mientras la pequeña desaparecía por el pasillo, Sakura salía de su habitación, y fue cuando visualizó en una de la repisas la foto de ella embarazada.

_Tantos recuerdos volvían a su mente. _

No había sido nada fácil salir adelante, por supuesto que tenía a su familia pero era tan difícil en esos tiempos seguir sin él… recordaba cuando se enteró de su embarazo, estaba tan asustada, tan deprimida…

-_ Flash back-_

_Esa mañana apenas había probado bocado en el desayuno y allí estaba en el baño, vomitando de nuevo, desde hacía varios días estaba así, supuso que era el estrés mental al que estaba sometida. _

_Syaoran y ella… todas las promesas y sueños estaban rotos. Una relación tan efímera que solo parecía un sueño del cual ya había despertado. Su hermano había tenido razón, nunca debió casarse tan joven y menos con aquel chino, pero no lo pudo evitar, lo amaba tanto, tanto que no dudó en darle el sí a sus casi 17 años._

_Nunca pensó que las cosas se tornarían de un color tan diferente al que ella había pintado. A pesar de todo, lo quería, lo amaba, deseaba que los últimos acontecimientos jamás hubieran pasado para poder seguir viviendo en la cumbre de la felicidad.._

_Pero ambos estaban demasiado jóvenes para comprender que en un matrimonio, la confianza y la madurez son esenciales y que sin estas, la relación no tendría la base sólida que necesitaba para funcionar. La ausencia de estos ingredientes, más __**aquello**__, finalizó para siempre la unión._

_Estaba tan desilusionada, tenía ganas de morir, total, estaba muerta en vida. Quien la hubiera visto el día de su boda, o los días en que estaba de novia con Syaoran, no diría que era la misma Sakura, la siempre alegre y optimista Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sin encontrar lugar en su casa, todos sus amigos cercanos, su familia, estaban muy preocupados por ella, estaba realmente devastada, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que su cuerpo no escondía y aparte de eso, se veía pálida y algo frágil. _

_Tomoyo había insistido en quedarse con ella hasta que se sintiera mejor, no pudo decirle que no, era la única persona a la que podía hablarle con más confianza._

_- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? – Dijo la joven de cabellos negros._

_- Si, estoy bien… es solo un mareo Tomoyo, yo estaré… bien._

_- Sakura me parece que deberías ver a un doctor, te ves terrible._

_- Me siento terrible Tomoyo_

_- Eso no es excusa, te ves enferma Sakura, tienes hambre y cuando llega la hora de comer no tienes apetito, comes muy poco y vomitas frecuentemente Sakura, esto no es algo normal, insisto en que deberíamos ir a que te vea un doctor, no tiene que saberlo nadie y será solo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien, eso nunca está demás amiga. – Suplicaba una muy preocupada Tomoyo, la verdad es que nunca vio a su mejor amiga en un estado de ánimo tan bajo y entendía eso, pero tenía ciertas sospechas que esperaba no fueran ciertas._

_- Tomoyo, no quiero ver a nadie, a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga, nisiquiera quiero ver a mi padre o a mi hermano… mucho menos un doctor. – La desolación era notable en el rastro de sus palabras. _

_Tomoyo sabía que su amiga no se movería de la habitación, ya no sabía que hacer para animarla, ni para hacerla tomar aire fresco, su estado de salud estaba decaído y no podía recurrir a Touya (que era lo más cercano a un doctor – estaba estudiando aún- que había cerca). Supo lo que debía hacer para calmar los temores._

_- Sakura, voy a salir unos momentos, volveré en la tarde, ¿estarás bien?. _

_- Si… - La simplicidad del monosílabo hacía más evidente la depresión en la que estaba sumida la ojiverde. _

_**-Esa tarde-**_

_La amatista después de tomar un buen consejo, decidió que si Sakura no iba al doctor, el doctor iría donde Sakura, por eso fue que recurrió donde un buen especialista conocido, le explicó sus sospechas y algo de la situación y el accedió a ir a ver a la chica._

_- Sakura, ya volví, alguien quiere verte. – Susurró la chica de ojos azules._

_- Tomoyo, ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie, por favor._

_- No me importa lo que digas amiga, no estás bien y por eso traje a un doctor para que te revise. Hazme ese favor Sakura, solo serán unos minutos. – Sakura miró a Tomoyo resignada, bien, lo haría para que su amiga se tranquilizara, después de todo le debía mucho, Tomoyo estaba cuidándola desde que todo pasó y no la había dejado sola. _

_- Bien… que pase… _

_- Buenos días Srita. Kinomoto, un placer atenderla. Tomará solo unos minutos examinarla, si me permite…_

_Tomoyo observaba en un asiento de la habitación mientras el doctor revisaba a su amiga. Sakura estaba respondiendo a lo que el doctor le preguntaba casi mecánicamente, como si hubiera puesto una grabadora para que contestara por ella._

_El doctor tras finalizar su examen se puso de pie y Sakura lo observó curiosa, tenía la cara típica del médico anunciador de algo y por un segundo Sakura temió que las cosas fueran a ponerse peor… si es que podían._

_- Señorita Kinomoto, necesitaré que pase por mi consultorio luego de hacerse la prueba._

_- ¿Prueba? – Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los negros del doctor que se notaba muy sereno._

_- Por supuesto, según lo que he notado en este rápido análisis y lo que me ha dicho, es que su apetito es irregular, no duerme bien a pesar de que siempre está cansada, tiene frecuentes náuseas, mareos, vómitos y por lo que noto, insomnio, sin embargo no percibo nada más como muestras de alguna enfermedad complicada hasta ahora, por lo que le pediré que se haga una prueba casera de embarazo y me diga los resultados en mi consultorio para confirmarlos, cual fuere el resultado, usted necesita un análisis más riguroso, ¿de acuerdo?. – Sakura estaba oyendo, pero no escuchando muy bien, ¿embarazada?, no podría estarlo. ¿O si?_

_- Eh… si doctor, le avisaremos, gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir - Despedía Tomoyo al doctor, sabía que Sakura estaba en otro universo._

_- No hay problema Srita. Daidouji, para mi es un placer servirle. – Al menos era caballeroso el galeno. Era buen amigo de la familia Daidouji._

_Cuando Tomoyo desapareció para acompañar al doctor hasta la puerta, Sakura tocó su vientre y calculó mentalmente… ¿Podía estar embarazada? ¿justo ahora?, justo ahí le vino otro mareo y tuvo que hacer carreras para llegar al baño a tiempo, cuando pasó el malestar, se tocó el vientre y lo supo, los cálculos en su mente fueron claros como agua de manantial… estaba embarazada. Salió del baño y fue ahí cuando vio Tomoyo y esta la miró con gesto preocupado._

_- ¿Qué haré ahora Tomoyo? – Dijo la castaña tomando la iniciativa al tema._

_- Sakura, me parece que lo primero es confirmar._

_- ¿Y luego qué?, soy despistada pero no es para tanto, sé que dará positiva – Las lágrimas que habían dejado de brotar hacía ya rato, volvieron de nuevo._

_- Pues me parece que deberías decirle, tal vez…_

_- ¡NOOOO! ¡ÉL NO LO SABRÁ TOMOYO! ¡YO NO LE IMPORTO Y MUCHO MENOS LE IMPORTARÁ UN BEBÉ! ¡NO LE IMPORTA NADA, NI NADIE! – La desesperación daba lugar a una atmósfera tan tensa e incómoda._

_- Sakura, cálmate, no puedes ocultárselo, el va a ser…_

_- ¡NADA!, NO SERÁ NADA. – Sakura estaba herida, eso era evidente, Tomoyo no encontraba por donde buscarle la vuelta, por supuesto, sabía que Syaoran debería enterarse, sería algo de lo más egoísta y hasta cruel de parte de Sakura, pero las heridas estaban tan frescas y la verdad es que muy a su modo, Sakura tenía razones para querer al chino lo más lejos posible de su vida. Lo que le preocupaba era que sabía que ni Syaoran, ni Sakura se buscarían mutuamente… por lo tanto… Sakura hablaba enserio al decir que Syaoran no se enteraría._

_Sakura y Syaoran en buen matrimonio, vivieron en China, específicamente hablando en Hong Kong que era la tierra del joven, cuando sucedió lo de la separación, Sakura volvió a su casa en Japón y le pidió a su padre que le cediera la mansión, por unos días, su padre no se negó, después de todo, el lugar sería de sus hijos, lo que Sakura quería era estar sola para que nadie la viera en ese estado pero Tomoyo rápidamente se instaló con ella y la había estado cuidando desde entonces, no hacía mucho, solo un par de semanas. En ese tiempo, Syaoran no se había molestado en buscarla o llamarla para saber como estaba, sabía que había intentado solucionar algunas cosas antes de que Sakura partiera aunque sin éxito, pero en cuanto la ojiverde puso sus pies en Japón, al chico como que se lo tragó la tierra, Tomoyo se lo encontraba muy extraño y Sakura muy doloroso, a pesar de todo, él no había seguido buscándola y demonios… dolía._

_Por esto, la chica estaba tan decidida, no le diría jamás si es que el resultado en verdad daba positivo y punto. Se iría al fin del mundo con su bebé si fuera necesario, sabía que su familia no la dejaría sola. Syaoran se lo tenía merecido._

_- Como tu digas Sakura, pero tranquilízate, yo iré a la farmacia y compraré la prueba, y mañana iremos al doctor. – Suspiró resignada la amatista._

_**-En la noche-**_

_Ambas miraban el resultado con atención, aunque ya se lo imaginaban, era diferente cuando se aseguraba._

_Positivo._

_Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse… o al menos no sabía identificar ese sentimiento, feliz, esperanzada, asustada, enojada, triste, cohibida, ilusionada… todas podían bien aplicarse a su persona y encajarían, Tomoyo la miraba como si en vez de descubrir un embarazo, hubiesen presenciado un crimen o algo así. _

_- To…moyo…_

_- Sakura…._

_- …_

_- …_

_Las palabras estaban demás, Sakura se aferró en un abrazo a Tomoyo, como si se abrazara a la vida, lloró. No sabía exactamente el sentimiento que hacían a esas lágrimas salir, pero era fuerte, muy fuerte. Así Tomoyo la acompañó y antes de dormir, acordaron ir al día siguiente donde el galeno. _

_**- Al otro día –**_

_El día era lluvioso, muy lluvioso, Tomoyo le imploró que al menos esperara a que la lluvia pasara pero a Sakura le importaba un soberano cacahuete el clima, iría a ver al doctor… Ella sola._

_Así lo hizo, el doctor se sorprendió de verla tan pronto en su consultorio e imaginó los resultados. Esa decisión de saber qué pasaba solo era propia de una madre, sin importar el clima que hubiese afuera. La recibió y examinó debidamente y confirmo los resultados de la prueba casera. Después de darle las recomendaciones y un pequeño librito acerca de maternidad, Sakura salió del consultorio. Caminó por la calle hasta el parque que estaba frente al hospital, se estaba mojando pero en ese momento solo pensaba, puso su mano en el vientre y luego susurró:_

_- Mi bebé…- Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. _

_Ese día se prometió a si misma que le daría todo, todo lo que tuviera a esa criatura para que nunca le faltara su padre, el padre que seguramente no le importaba su existencia._

_- Es el mejor recuerdo que la vida me pudo regalar. – Dijo finalmente y la lluvia seguía mojándola… Aunque ella no se movió por un rato._

_- Fin del flash back –_

Si que había estado asustada ese día, pero había sido el motivo por el que ella saliera adelante y la sonrisa volviera tan pronto a su rostro. Simplemente ser madre era lo mejor que le había sucedido, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no… pero al pensar en Sherlyn, su pequeña Sherlyn continuó con una sonrisa su camino hacia la cocina, dejando atrás la foto que la hizo volver a sus recuerdos por unos instantes y sus dudas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Esa mañana se levantó tranquilamente y desayunó solo, como casi siempre, a menos que Meiling fuera a verlo o a desayunar con él. Se dijo que era patético, pero no se desanimó, era normal que estuviera solo, la verdad era que su vida era algo solitaria, no tenía muchos amigos, ni una novia… No era un santo que no había tenido una que otra relación, pero digamos que era solo para calmar sus necesidades. Por alguna razón el reencontrarse con Sakura había despertado algo en él, despertado era la palabra correcta.

_Aunque cierto chino no lo quisiera admitir._

En la noche anterior, el instinto de besar a Sakura se había apoderado de él y pensó que eso había sido un arrebato de él, pero se percató de que si no hubieran interrumpido, Sakura hubiera aceptado su beso.

Eso le daba muchas ideas… entre ellas, que Sakura había sentido el mismo instinto que él, ¿Y si a Sakura todavía le quedaba algo de los momentos felices que vivieron en un tiempo?, aunque fuera la más mínima cosa. Sonrió. ¿Habría posibilidades?, para poder saber o hacer algo debía indagar más sobre lo que pasó con Sakura después de que él supiera de ella, para empezar… ¿Quién era el padre de Sherlyn?, se había dormido pensando en eso… bueno… lo poco que había dormido, tenía que investigar, ¿quién podría saberlo?, Tomoyo jamás lo diría, pero… se sacudió la cabeza…

-_ ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Sakura es solo parte de mi pasado, ya nada de ella tiene que ver conmigo, se supone que no piense en ella. _

_¡¡Vaya que este hombre es un terco mis queridos y amados lectores!!_

No pensaría en ello, decidió. Más tarde iría a caminar un rato, los sábados y domingos eran tranquilos para él, no trabajaba y podía hacer lo que quisiera, como salir con una novia al cine, pasear con ella y dedicarle tiempo… pero como no tenía, se dedicaba tiempo a sí mismo y salía a veces con amigos, uno de ellos era Kenji.

Kenji era un chico muy apuesto (_N/a: mujeres, atención xD)_, tenía un cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes hermosos, tenía descendencia europea, una piel limpia y clara y era el mejor amigo de Syaoran en esos momentos, practicaba deportes, principalmente el softball. Era la promesa en todos los juegos. El chico si sabía divertirse, no es que fuera un mujeriego… (_N/A: no, no es cierto, si lo era.)_, pero le gustaban mucho las fiestas y eventos, a Syaoran también, pero es que Kenji era más… ¿Alegre?... digamos que sí.

Kenji no conocía a Sakura, pero se sabía la historia por completo, de memoria al derecho y al revés, a menudo le decía a Syaoran que debía olvidar todo eso, pero por más que se lo dijera, Syaoran decía que ya hacía mucho que estaba todo en el baúl del olvido. Por eso Kenji, se resignó a escucharlo sin opinar mucho del tema y a comprender sus estados de ánimo ciertos días. En resumen, Kenji era un chico alegre, si, pero definitivamente bueno, apoyaba siempre a su amigo y era muy leal, de las pocas personas en las que Syaoran confiaba. Acostumbraban a andar por ahí los fines de semana, pasar el rato, cambiar de ambiente, botar el estrés y eso es justamente lo que harían ese día, solo que nuestro chino favorito tenía algo que contarle a su mejor amigo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Madre e hija desayunaban normalmente, como hacían cada sábado (por lo regular, en los días laborales estaban más apuradas por el tiempo), en los fines de semana aprovechaban para desayunar mejor. Sherlyn estaba más callada de lo normal y Sakura lo notó, su pequeña generalmente hablaba tanto como podía y ese día estaba muy callada, a pesar de que estaba feliz porque tendría a sus ''amigos grandes'' de visita, como ella los llamaba.

- ¿Pasa algo princesa? – Sherlyn levantó la mirada y con temor balbuceó la respuesta.

- Mami… es que ayer yo estaba pensando algo… - Sakura vio que la pequeña no quería decir ni media palabra y que lo hacía atemorizada.

- Princesa, está bien, puedes decirme lo que quieras, sabes que no me voy a enojar si no hiciste nada malo y de haberlo hecho me sentiré orgullosa de que me lo dijiste.

- ¡No! No hice nada malo mami es que….

- ¿Si?...

- Tú y la Srita. Meiling y el Sr. Li, eran amigos desde pequeños, eso dijo ella ayer.

- Si… - La palidez no se hizo esperar en la piel de la joven madre, cada vez que Sherlyn mencionaba o se refería a Syaoran, Sakura sentía un revuelco en el estómago.

- ¿Ellos también conocen a mi papá? Porque conocen al Sr. Hiraguizawa y me dijeron que eran amigos cuando eran pequeños, como lo eran de la tía Tomoyo y de ti, y mi papá te conoció cuando eras pequeña también. ¿Verdad que si lo conocen mamá? – La luz en los ojitos verdes brillaba y las palabras estaban cargadas de una emoción contenida.

- Eh… bueno… si, pero digamos que nos distanciamos un poco hija, viste que ellos no sabían que te tenía, tampoco saben quien es tu padre.

- ¿Pero lo conocen? – Dando énfasis en lo que realmente quería saber. Sherlyn tenía algo en mente y Sakura estaba nerviosa, sabía que su hija era muy precoz e inquieta, además de muy persistente, le daba pavor el no saber qué estaba realmente pensando la niña.

- Bueno, si… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

- Solo se me ocurrió mamá – Repuso con una sonrisa que a Sakura no la terminaba de convencer. Algo estaba pensando su pequeña y traviesa criatura.

- Está bien, vamos a terminar el desayuno o no llegaremos con tiempo suficiente para preparar la comida para nuestros invitados princesa. – El cambio de tema era lo mejor pensó Sakura.

- ¡Si!

Así lo hicieron y se dispusieron a vestirse para ir comprar lo que hacía falta. Ambas estaban ansiosas de que vinieran sus invitados, querían que se sintieran muy bien.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El día había transcurrido rápidamente y casi llegaba la hora en que Eriol y Nakuru se aparecieran en casa de Sakura, la ojiverde, con su amiga Tomoyo y algo de ayuda de la pequeña Sherlyn terminaba los arreglos de la comida. Mientras Tomoyo ponía la mesa, con la ayuda de la más pequeña, Sakura terminaba de amoldar los alimentos y fue cuando sonó el timbre, no era ya sorpresa quienes eran, por eso Sherlyn corrió a toda velocidad detrás de su madre a recibir a los invitados. Tomoyo se esperó a terminar de poner la mesa.

- ¡Pero mira que grande estás Sherlyn!, ¡eres toda una monada! – Nakuru se apresuró a apachurrar a la pobre pequeña y alrededor de estas había corazones y estrellas. - ¡Eres tan linda! – Los presentes tenían una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿cómo estás?, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de invitarnos a comer. – Eriol le daba un abrazo amistoso a la chica.

- Ya te dije que no es problema para mí, al contrario, es un gusto tenerte por aquí.

- Te lo agradezco mucho. Pequeña Sherlyn, ¿cómo estás?

- ¡Hola Sr. Hiraguizawa!, ¡estoy muy bien! ¡Ayudé a poner la mesa! – La pequeña se lanzó a brazos de Eriol y este la alzó en un abrazo.

- ¡Vaya!, eres una muy buena niña que ayudas a tu madre, bien hecho, pero estás comiendo mucho en estos días. – Esto provocó que la pequeña riera.

Procedieron a entrar, antes de llegar al comedor vieron a Tomoyo que iba en su encuentro, Eriol la saludó entusiasta, le tenía un muy especial afecto a la joven amatista, esta respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, por suerte para ella, era casi imperceptible, también saludó a Nakuru. Durante la comida, hablaron temas muy llanos, nada importante, Nakuru hablaba sin parar cosas sin relevancia, hasta que Eriol le informó las nuevas.

- ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado Eriol!, ¡es genial!, ahora estarán mucho más cerca de nosotros. – Una muy sorprendida Sakura dejaba su emoción en aquellas palabras.

- Pues ya ves, era una sorpresa, no podíamos echarla a perder.

**- **¡Viva! ¡Ahora tengo más amigos grandes cerca! - Sherlyn también dejaba ver su emoción. De hecho la que estaba más sorprendida, no hablaba, esta era Tomoyo quien al escuchar, se había quedado muda, ahora sí que las cosas se pondrían difíciles para ella también.

- ¿Más amigos dices Sherlyn? – Eriol dejó entrever su curiosidad en la pregunta.

**- **¡Sí!, tengo más amigos que son amigos de mi mamá y suyos Sr. Hiraguizawa, estaban aquí ayer, trabajan con mi mamá y también son amigos de la tía Tomoyo. – Sakura se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y Tomoyo abrió un poco más los ojos.

Ahora sí que Eriol estaba interesado, había soltado sus utensilios de comer para prestarle atención a la niña. – Continúa pequeña, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

- El Sr. Li y la Srita. Meiling.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Eriol dejó de mirar a la pequeña para posar sus ojos en las dos jóvenes que lucían ahora más nerviosas. - ¿Cómo que Syaoran y Meiling estuvieron por aquí y nadie me dijo nada?

- Es que… pensaba decírtelo en otro momento, básicamente es eso, fue una casualidad, la empresa Li se asoció con la de la Sra. Sonomi y pues era la reunión de contrato de la que te hablé, ellos eran los representantes de Tecnologías Li, se canceló la firma ya cuando ellos estaban aquí, por supuesto que ni Tomoyo ni yo sabíamos que ellos eran los que vendrían, nisiquiera tuvimos el cuidado de ver el nombre de la empresa tecnológica, y pues todo sucedió tan rápido… al cancelarse la reunión, los invité a pasar el día aquí de todos modos, todo fue pura casualidad. – Explicaba Sakura con cautela.

- No existen las casualidades Sakura, sólo lo inevitable. – Dijo Eriol quien estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué había dicho acerca de que su a su llegada le traería sorpresas a todos?. Esta vez las cosas fueron al revés.

- Le di a Syaoran tu número, me dijo que se pondría en contacto contigo en cuanto pudiera, pero me parece que se verán más rápido de lo esperado. – Terció Tomoyo.

- ¿Vive aquí en Tokio?, porque tenía entendido que estaba en China – Se animó a preguntar Nakuru.

- Así es, desde hace un tiempo se mudó a Japón. – Contestó la amatista.

- Creo… que deberíamos hablar de esto más calmadamente… _después… -_ Dijo Sakura al notar que Sherlyn estaba callada y atenta a la conversación.

- Bien, de acuerdo, luego podremos conversar mejor. No hay por qué apresurarse. – Se calmó Eriol que estaba algo tenso al enterarse de la presencia de su viejo amigo en Japón… tan cerca de Sakura. _– Me pregunto qué clase de consecuencias traerá el regreso de Syaoran en la vida de Sakura y Sherlyn… - _Pensó para sí.

.:.

.:.

.:.

. . . . . . . Continuará.

**Notas de autora: **¡¡Esta autora reprobará historia por estar de complaciente!! xD Tengo una entupida alergia que me está complicando la existencia, mañana tengo examen y estoy como aturdida (¿nunca se han tomado antialérgicos de esos que dan sueño, pero no te duermen sino que te dejan como medio muerta xD?) bien, así estoy yo… pero bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... Vimos el primer flash back sobre lo que fue la vida de Sakura al terminar su relación… la verdad es que cuando uno quiere a una persona le otorga el poder de romperte el corazón, y lo hacen, intencional o no muchas veces… si le sumamos que Sakura estaba embarazada (esos terribles cambios de ánimo) a esta depresión post-marital xD… el resultado es lo que vimos, pero encontró fuerza en su bebé que ahora es la pequeña y encantadora Sherlyn, no juzguen a Sakura por no decirle a Syaoran, eso estuvo mal, pero cuando sepan todo, comprenderán que muchas en su situación, hubieran hecho lo mismo. Syaoran sigue de terco aunque sus pensamientos ya están conectándose con lo que en verdad siente, ¡¡Nuevo personaje!! Kenji, personalmente lo amo y es de mi imaginación, veremos más de él en capítulos siguientes, no podía dejar a Syaoran solito, sin amigos ni nada xDD. ¡No peleen!, habrá más chicos rondando este fic. También vimos más de Touya, he visto en muchos fics a Touya de médico y la verdad es que no puede haber un mejor trabajo para él, ¡le queda tan sexy xD!, lo de Yukito de profesor se me ocurrió del fic de Mikki-Chan, y la verdad es que también me parece que le queda, decidí dejar la amistad que tenían en el anime intacta y matar a los abuelos de Yukito para facilitarme mi ya complicada existencia xD (que cruel suena, pero es la cruda verdad)… Otra cosa fue que ya por fin Eriol se enteró que Syaoran está de nuevo por allí, lo que no sabe es qué papel desempeñará esta vez… ¿Sorprendidos por la astucia de Sherlyn?, les juro que mi hermanastra es parecida… saca unas conclusiones insólitas. Pero pasando a algo… enserio ¿qué onda con los centros educativos de hoy en día?... están más cabrones que nunca… parece como si quisieran que una no viva tranquila. Qué poca… ¡demasiadas tareas juntas…!

PD: Nos vemos la semana que viene… ¡dejen reviews please! Les quitara 60 segundos de su tiempo escribir me gustó esto, no me gustó lo otro, o lo que quieran.

PD2: ¡¡Maldita alergia!! estos estornudos… ya me va a dar gripe… lo verán…

PD3: ¡Cuánto llovió hoy!

PD4: Va para Rosalie C. que se lee las PD Xd

PD5: No hubo canción en este capítulo.

PD7: ¿Alguien notó que cambié mi perfil? xD

PD6: Ya no los jodo más xD.

¡¡Reviews, reviews!! ¡Gracias, los adoro! Y para aquellos que no me dejan review… háganlo o sentirán mi ira… xD ahh no, no es cierto, pero no sean flojos… me hacen un gran favor al darme sus opiniones.

**Fanfiction victim:** Sorry por no contestarte el review anterior es que no se que pasó que no se copió y me di cuenta después de publicar. Pero no creas, te agradezco mucho el review y lamento que tu comentario no haya salido, es que mi PC hace lo que quiere.

**Sarita Li:** jajaja Te agradezco mucho porque me parece que desde el principio estas dejándome review y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y enserio, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!, y espero otro review tuyo.

**Dina:** Jajaja, si, regresé como el ave fénix de las cenizas… (?), Ya verás que fue lo que hizo MI Syaoran xD, y si, te adelanto que tuvo una fuerte razón, pero casarse tan jóvenes los hace más intensos al pelear, hablan y no se escuchan y termina todo mal… ese es el caso, además de _lo otro xD (_Que pasión la mía de dejarlos en incógnita), en este capítulo vimos alguito de por qué Sakura no le dijo nada, me alegra de que sea de tus fics favoritos, descuida tus preguntas serán resueltas y espero que te guste este capitulo. Por cierto me alegro que no me haya llegado ninguna cuenta de terapeutas a tu nombre. Espero tu review.

**Rosalie C.:** Jajaja, ¿tanto te aburres?, jajaja, no es cierto… me alegro de que alguien lea mis ocurrencias xD, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas con mi historia.

**Elisa Li Kinomoto:** Gracias, me alegra verte de nuevo entre mis reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

………: No tienes nick, pero fíjate que no te rechazo ¿eh?, me alegra que estés siguiendo mi historia y con ánimos de otro capítulo, espero verte de nuevo entre mis reviews, cuídate y muchos besos.

**Katie-karina**: ¡SYAORAN ES MIO! Si esa niña es medio… Lamb... xD déjame callarme, jajaja y ¡Syaoran es mío, solo mío!.

**F-zelda**: Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste y que sigas dejándome tus opiniones, gracias por el cumplido hacia el fic y por el review.

**Isabel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este te guste más, ¡gracias!

Ya me largo a dormir que tengo mucho sueño… ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Grandes amores, pequeños corazones

**Bien, yo nunca salgo de una…antes tenía alergia, algo de gripa (no me llegó a dar por completo), y ¿qué me pasó ahora?, bien pues me tuve un tremendo tropezón, caí cual guanábana madura redondita en el piso de MI PROPIA CASA (si, tengo que admitir que fue graciosa la forma que caí, fue tan estúpidamente extraña… pero me desgarré un ligamento… eso quiere decir que mi músculo se abrió (del brazo derecho), y me duele horrores, por suerte puedo escribir, aunque no tan rápido, ni tanto tiempo… pero bueno, mi universo no es tan gris, aprobé mis exámenes hasta ahora (¿soy una genio o habrá sido suerte? Espero pasar química… es mi debilidad xD), En fin, no se cuando se vaya el dolor, espero que pronto, porque no veo la hora de enderezar mi brazo por completo xD…. Bien queridos lectores no los molesto más y he aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecer a las talentosas CLAMP a excepción de algunos por ahí… peroooo… ¡Syaoran es Mío! (¿Leyeron bien?, MÍO).**

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Grandes amores, pequeños corazones**

Mientras dos amigos almorzaban, acompañados de una chica de pelo azabache adornado con un sencillo lazo situado en el lado derecho de la cabeza mientras el pelo caía graciosamente por los hombros, el día pasaba y seguían hablando de lo mismo.

- ¿Y dices que tiene una hija? ¡¡No puedo creerlo amigo!! – Kenji no ocultaba su sorpresa… no era que le sorprendiera que la chica que había secuestrado los pocos gramos de cordura que tenía su amigo haya hecho su vida, de hecho, era lo que siempre pensó puesto que en fotos la chica se veía hermosa, pero el reencuentro tan repentino y bajo esas circunstancias le había causado menuda sorpresa ese día.

- Así es… - La amargura con la que Syaoran había relatado lo que había descubierto de la vida de Sakura, dejaban ver a alguien muy suspicaz como lo era el rubio, que el ambarino no se conformaba con la poca información que tenía. Era claro que deseaba saber más.

- ¡Hubieras visto la cara de Syaoran!, cuando la miró a la cara pensé que sería lo último que haría. – Meiling tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera como Kenji.

- ¡Me lo imagino!, no sabes como lamento que no hayas tomado una foto. Creo que ahora sí que perdimos al buen Syaoran.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó el chino incómodo.

- ¡¡Ay Syaoran!! Desde que te conocí estás pensando en esa chica y no disfrutas tu vida como deberías, a veces eres tan serio que me asustas, está claro que esa Kinomoto es la única que sabe dónde fue que dejaste la cabeza. – Respondió el rubio carcajeándose. Meiling lo acompañó.

- ¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!! – Repuso Syaoran que tenía el rostro del más vivo carmesí que se hubiera visto. – Yo vivo la vida como se me antoja, y Sakura no me interesa, es solo parte de mi pasado, ya no importa, ¿acaso no me puedo preguntar que fue de su vida alguna vez? Su recuerdo no me afecta en lo absoluto. He tenido otras relaciones por si no lo recuerdas.

- Oh, claro fueron muy exitosas… dime, ¿es por NADA que tenemos más de 3 horas hablando de lo mismo? – Ahora era Meiling que hablaba.

- Bien, si tanto les molesta, ¿por qué no hablan de otra cosa? No he visto que intenten cambiar el tema. – Syaoran estaba ya fastidiado. ¿Por qué Kenji y Meiling tenían aquella manía de molestarlo?

- Syaoran, no es eso. – Kenji ya había parado de reír forzosamente al ver que su amigo se enfadaba. – Sabes que por mi, puedes hablar lo que quieras, pero es que es divertido ver como no quieres aceptar lo obvio.

- ¿Y qué es lo obvio para ustedes? – Preguntó ya molesto.

- Que aún te interesa Kinomoto, y ahora que la encontraste más.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Se los he repetido mil veces

- Pues por eso, si no te interesara, no andarías tratando de convencerte a ti mismo repitiéndolo tanto… - Meiling si que era directa.

_Eso dolió. _

- Yo… solo…. – agachó la cabeza de modo que el cabello marrón oscuro no dejaba ver la expresión que escondía. - … no lo entienden. Nadie entiende. – se levantó de su silla y salió calmadamente de la cafetería en la que se encontraban.

_No... Nisiquiera él entendía._

- ¡Syaoran no seas pesado! – Llego a decir ya tarde Meiling. Syaoran había abandonado el lugar.

- ¿Crees que esté enojado? – Preguntó un muy divertido Kenji. Aunque sabía que era obvio.

- Ya se le pasará, es un cabezotas.

- ¡Vaya que le llegó bien profundo Kinomoto!, pasan años y ni así.

- Así es, y eso que no estabas cuando todo estaba reciente. Lo más extraño de todo es que por un momento pensé que Syaoran en realidad la había dejado en el baúl del recuerdo. – Más que hablando, Meiling pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Bromeas? Bueno, hay que admitir que a veces parecía que si, pero ya viéndolo desde otro ángulo, ahora que la encontró de nuevo, por lo que parece ser soltera, sin compromiso alguno con alguien más y futura compañera de trabajo, debe ser algo muy tentador… es decir, sabiendo de antemano que él nunca la dejo de querer.

- Ya lo había pensado Kenji… por eso traté de que Sakura me dijera algo de lo que le pasó con el padre de la niña, siquiera que me dijera quién era o cómo era, no sé… para que si Syaoran intentaba algo, poder ayudarlo, no contándole confidencias, pero si guiándole, pero… Sakura estaba muy asustada, nerviosa, al parecer algo muy grande pasó. – Reflexionaba la chica.

- Eso no me lo dijo Syaoran, ¿sabe él que le estuviste preguntando?

- ¡Claro que no! Y tu no le dirás nada, tiene demasiado en qué pensar ahora.

- Bien, bien, pero creo que te fuiste muy rápido al preguntarle eso a la chica, tenían años sin verse Meiling… - Kenji se imaginaba la figura de Meiling enorme y monstruosa exigiéndole a una menuda Sakura la verdad. Una gota apareció en su cabeza.

- Tal vez… pero no me daré por vencida, ya me lo dirá.

Kenji lo sabía, Meiling y la palabra vencida no iban juntos en una oración positiva. Meiling era muy perseverante, al punto de ser necia y caprichosa a veces, pero el espíritu que tenía para conseguir las cosas era admirable, y su bondad infinita, prueba de ello era tal caso, Meiling no estaría tranquila hasta ver a su primo con Sakura de nuevo, o feliz sin ella. Era esta clase de carácter que hacía de Meiling una mujer interesante, al menos Kenji lo pensaba así.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Por lo que me cuentas, Syaoran no ha cambiado mucho en comparación contigo Sakura. – Comentaba el chico de gafas a la ojiverde, ya hablando entre adultos.

- Eso no lo sé Eriol… aún no he hablado lo suficiente con él para saberlo. – Las palabras salieron más como meditación que como contestación.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo?

- ¡Por supuesto!, es decir… ya sabes, por Sherlyn…

- ¿Piensas contarle? – Esta vez fue Nakuru quien habló.

- No… en realidad, sí, bueno… no sé…. Es complicado, es decir, uno no sale de la nada después de 5 años diciendo: ¡Oye nunca te conté, pero tenemos una hija! Osea… tengo que primero ver… - La indecisión era notoria en el tono de la castaña.

- ¿Ver qué Sakura? – Tomoyo también aprovechó para preguntarle sobre el tema a su amiga.

- ¡Pues no sé!, qué ha pasado con él… no lo sé, solo le diré si siento que le importará.

- Sabes que le importará. – Le corrigió Tomoyo.

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Saltó de repente Nakuru.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- Una cita, ustedes dos, solos, una noche tranquila en la que puedan hablar de lo que pasó con ustedes en todo ese tiempo, no sería nada raro y así podrías darte cuenta de si decirle o no la verdad sobre Sherlyn.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Sakura sin darle crédito a sus oídos. – Debes estar bromeando, ¿salir con Syaoran a esta altura de juego?... ah no, claro que no. Además, ¿qué pensará de mí?

- A mi no me parece una idea tan descabellada Sakura. – Opinó Tomoyo. – Ustedes tuvieron una relación que falló y desde el punto de vista técnico, sería bueno que ataran cabos si quieren trabajar _tranquilamente,_ ahora, desde el punto de vista personal creo que nada perderías con intentar y supongo que Sherlyn vale el sacrificio. – Aunque Tomoyo estaba casi segura que no era precisamente un sacrificio para Sakura el salir con Syaoran.

_Ya quisiera que los sacrificios fueran así._

- Exacto, además tal vez puedan llegar a ser buenos amigos. – Recalcó Nakuru.

- Pero… ¡yo no puedo invitar a Syaoran a salir! – Protestaba una casi derrotada Sakura

- Tranquila Sakura, obviamente, no serás tu quien lo invite a salir a él. – Dijo Tomoyo con una expresión de ''tengo un plan''.

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces? No creo que él tenga ganas de salir conmigo. ¿Cómo podría él saber que quiero hablarle? – Sakura estaba ya nerviosa, la mirada de Tomoyo era muy significativa y de pronto recordó las palabras y miradas que Syaoran le lanzó cuando se quedaron a solas por un momento en la sala. Se sonrojó

-_ ¿Que no tiene ganas de salir? … yo diría que más que eso_- Se dijo la amatista mentalmente - Déjalo todo en mis manos amiga.

_Si, definitivamente Tomoyo tenía un plan. _

Eriol, que había permanecido casi en silencio durante la conversación, no opinó acerca de la idea de Nakuru. Por un lado sabía que ambos, Sakura y Syaoran necesitaban hablar, y él estaba totalmente en contra de que el chino no supiera de su paternidad, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le gritaba que esa no sería una charla normal. Sabía que allí podría perder a Sakura para siempre, porque nada se le escapaba a sus agudos ojos color añil (o eso él creía)… la chica de ojos verdes no había contado _todo_ sobre el reencuentro, algo omitía y por algo sería.

_¿Qué podrá ser? – _Pensó para sí.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Solo en su habitación, decidió dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran…

_A los mil demonios… todos se iban al mismo sitio._

Recordó lo dicho por su prima horas antes.

- _Flash back- _

_- ¿Y qué es lo obvio para ustedes? – Preguntó ya molesto._

_- Que aún te interesa Kinomoto, y ahora que la encontraste más. _

_- ¡Eso no es verdad! Se los he repetido mil veces _

_- Pues por eso, si no te interesara, no andarías tratando de convencerte a ti mismo repitiéndolo tanto… - Meiling si que era directa._

Eso dolió.

_- Fin del flash back – _

¡Vaya que si dolió!... ¿Alguien había escuchado aquello de que la verdad duele? La verdad es que sí sentía _algo_ por Sakura… pero no estaba seguro de qué. Sabía que sentía algo porque era ilógico no hacerlo cuando varias veces en esos años había recordado los momentos que compartieron juntos y ahora que la había vuelto a ver no había podido dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos verdes grandes y brillantes, ahora alimentados con experiencias que tal vez eran desconocidas para él, pero tan sinceros que le daban la dulce expresión que siempre había tenido su rostro. Eso no había cambiado para nada.

Desde que estaban en la primaria, cuando Syaoran ingresó a la escuela de la ojiverde, él había caído en manos de cupido, ella por igual. Ambos eran tan tímidos, que el solo hablarse causaba una coloración al rostro de ambos jóvenes. Syaoran aunque orgulloso, terco y para nada cobarde, tenía cualidades que hacían un contraste impactante: detallista, tímido, defensor y romántico, esto último inconscientemente.

_-Flash back- (N/A: Es un múltiple flash back, habrá varias escenas del pasado MUY pasado de S&S que iré separando, NO necesariamente llevan un orden específico, simplemente no importa, el orden de los factores no altera el producto xD)_

_Se había cansado de observar sentado en el área verde del patio de recreo la misma florecilla que estaba frente a él, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, había escogido un lugar extraño para crecer, sin embargo no era esto lo que ocupaba su pensamiento. Esa florecilla, tan frágil y menuda, pero hermosa, le recordaba solo a una persona: la niña que había capturado su atención desde que llegó a esa escuela. Habían hablado poco, ella lo ponía muy nervioso, además no estaban en el mismo salón, el era un poco mayor que ella. Sin embargo, la banda de la escuela era para todas las edades, y allí la veía, también en las prácticas de deportes donde mientras él jugaba, ella ensayaba como porrista con las demás chicas y además en la clase opcional, él se había puesto en teatro para estar cerca de ella. _

_- ¿Qué haces ahí Li? – Una voz melodiosa y alegre había acariciado el ambiente, mas le había causado tremendo susto._

_- ¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó entre espantado y aturdido el pequeño Li. _

_- Pues, es lo que yo te pregunté. Yo… - se sonrojó – no te había visto en todo el recreo y pensé en buscarte…-_

_- ¿A mi?... pues… yo solo estaba… buscando esto… - Arrancó la florecilla que había estado observando delicadamente y la puso en el rostro de la pequeña Sakura… - Ahora sí que estaban AMBOS muuuy rojos. – Es para ti… - _

_- ¿Para mi? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó una muy aturdida Sakura. _

_- Porque eres la niña más linda de la escuela… y tu me… - ¿ADIVINARON? Tocó el timbre de volver a sus respectivas clases. Para lo que Syaoran solo dijo – Tu ya lo sabes… cuídala. Nos vemos. – La timidez venció esta vez, y el encantador chino salió de escena corriendo, no se sabe si para llegar más rápido a la clase o para evitar el contacto visual con la confundida y apenada niña que había dejado atrás._

_Aunque él no la escuchó, ni la vió, Sakura murmuró en voz suave pero clara – Gracias…- y sonrió soñadoramente. Desde ese día sus ojos verdes adquirieron un encantador brillo que hacían notar la felicidad que irradiaba la niña._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_En aquellos días había mucha actividad en la escuela, el festival interescolar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y como era de costumbre, se llevaría a cabo en la escuela Tomoeda por ser la que proveedora de mejor ambiente, espacio y distribución, las diferentes exposiciones que se llevarían a cabo estaban siendo preparadas y los últimos días, los alumnos iban a ayudar y a practicar en vez de tomar clases. Era importante aquel festival que duraría 3 días. Sakura haría gala de su actuación en clase de teatro, de su habilidad como porrista y de bailarina en otro de los actos. Su talento daba para más, pero sus energías y su tiempo no. Su mejor amiga Tomoyo formaría parte del coro, como la voz principal, de presentadora en varios actos y también compartiría escenario en el cuerpo de porristas con Sakura._

_Todos trabajaban arduamente. Syaoran por su lado, era la estrella de su equipo de deportes, ayudaba con algunas cosas de las obras de teatro y también formaba parte de los encargados de la comida. Así es, el ''pequeño hombre'', como lo llamaba el entrenador, estaba en la cocina y la verdad se le daba bien. _

_Aunque fuera un chiquillo. _

_No por ello significaba que Syaoran Li no tenía otros talentos más…. ¿relevantes?... ¡No señor!, al contrario, el pequeño Li era bastante versátil y multifacético. Pero había un problema que pocos conocían. _

_Maldita timidez. _

_Como no tenía tantas cosas que hacer como los demás, se dedicaba a mejorar su japonés.(N/a:Aunque en el anime Syaoran sabía perfectamente hablar – aunque a veces se le veía haciendo tareas con diccionarios- decidí que en esta historia, él haya viajado sin perfeccionar perfectamente el idioma). Esto lo hacía leyendo libros sencillos de la biblioteca o bien, como en ese momento estaba, escuchando música. Apagó el aparato. Allí desde donde estaba (en algún árbol de los que estaban en el patio de recreo), sentía mucha calma, casi podría dormirse. Syaoran era un chico tranquilo y reflexivo. Uno de los acordes de la melodía que recién había escuchado rondó su mente y así olvidándose de lo que le rodea entonó:_

Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña

y tú sabes que soy yo,

Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca

y por fin te encontró,

Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo.

**Enrique Iglesias – Alguien soy yo (Fragmento)**

_- ¡Increíble! ¡Cantas precioso Li! _

_Un sonido como de una cara estrellándose contra el suelo tomó lugar._

_No sabía que tenía público. Odiaba que lo escucharan cantar. Pero no solo eso, el saber que __esa__ niña lo había escuchado era realmente peor, es decir ¿qué tan roja se podía poner una persona?_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Li?_

_- Ki..nomoto… Estoy bien, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – Miraba a todos lados menos al rostro de la sonriente, hermosa, dulce y simpática niña que estaba frente a él._

_- Pues… buscaba un lugar tranquilo para practicar las líneas de mi personaje. Y pues, no imaginé que hubiera alguien por aquí, no sabía que podías cantar tan hermoso. ¿Podrías seguir la canción? Me gustaría escucharte mejor – Esto causó un sonrojo mayor en el chico. _

_- ¡No!... es que… no me gusta cantar. - Las palabras salían bastantes torpes de su boca._

_- Pero si lo haces muy bien, ¡anda!, ¡solo un pedacito de la canción! – le animaba Sakura. Era tan linda…_

_- Yo… es que… yo… yo no… no me gusta… no puedo. – La realidad era que no podría cantar __esa canción__ a __esa niña__, Ya que ella tenía la poderosa virtud de ponerlo más nervioso de lo que normalmente lo pondría otra niña cualquiera. No sabía por qué pero tampoco quería negarse. _

_- Ya veo… no quieres que yo te escuche – Dijo desanimada. No sabía por qué a veces le daba el presentimiento de que aquel niño la evitaba y eso le resultaba extremadamente… ¿doloroso? ¿Mortificante?, tal vez le caía mal o algo así, era curioso porque a ella él no le caía __para nada__ mal. Su sonrisa se fue borrando y Syaoran se sentía ¿culpable?_

_- ¡No, no!, no es eso… no es… eso… - Intentaba de verdad explicarse porque el ver que él había quitado la sonrisa de aquella niña, aunque fuera por quizá unos instantes lo ponía en una agonía desconocida para su corta edad, de nuevo sin saber por qué. – No… es por ti._

_- No tienes que mentirme, se que no te agrado mucho, pero si he hecho algo que no te haya gustado, tu solo tienes que…_

_- ¡Por Dios no!... ¿qué no entiendes? No es por ti Kinomoto._

_- ¿Por qué entonces?_

_Syaoran se rindió. Tenía dos opciones, cantar o explicarle que no era aquel chico que muchos pensaba que era, como era el ''pequeño hombre'' para muchos, tal vez se pensara que él era muy arrogante o que le gustaba acaparar la atención de los demás (lo que normalmente hacía, puesto que era un niño muy lindo) cuando la realidad era otra. Bien, __jamás__ cantaría frente a nadie. – Es que yo… no… es decir… tu no me desagradas. _

_- ¿Enserio? – La manera en que Sakura sonrió en ese momento puso al chico aun más nervioso (si es que se podía). _

_- Si… enserio, es que yo… no soy tan sociable, no me gusta hablar mucho con los demás y menos cuando mi japonés no es tan bueno. – Al menos estaba hablando de forma coherente. _

_- Yo no creo que sea tan malo - Le hizo ver Sakura_

_- Aun… me falta por aprender. – Dijo humildemente el chico. _

_- Ya veo… te puedo ayudar si quieres._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?? _

_- ¡Claro!, podría ayudarte en lo que tengas más dificultad, a mi no me pesaría, eso si tu quieres. – Su voluntad era tan inocente como sus ganas de ayudar a aquel chico._

_- Gracias… - Su sorpresa era grande, su miedo de convivir con __ella__ aún mayor, pero sus deseos sobrepasaban todo eso. Él en verdad quería estar cerca de ella, aun sin saber por qué y esa era una especie de oportunidad. _

_- Pues es un trato entonces. – Sakura se sentó al pié del árbol del que Syaoran había caído hacía unos momentos. - Pero yo creo que deberías unirte al coro de la escuela, están buscando más voces para la presentación en el gran festival._

_¿Coro? ¿Presentación? ¿Festival? ¿Cantar frente a todos? No gracias. Esto fue lo que cruzó por la asustada mente de Syaoran al escuchar la idea de la chica de cantar en público. – Jamás haría tal cosa – Dijo sentándose finalmente, junto a ella._

_- Pues a mi me parece una gran idea. Aunque te de vergüenza admitirlo, cantas bien. _

_- A mi nada me da vergüenza, y no canto bien. – Dijo el azorado muchacho. _

_- Jajaja ¿ves que sí? – Syaoran hizo un puchero – a ver, si no te da vergüenza canta algo ahora._

Golpe bajo.

_- …_

_- ¡Te lo dije! Jajaja, pero no importa, a mi también me pasa a veces. Espero que lo superes y así podré escucharte de nuevo. Yo también espero poder actuar bien en esta obra. – La pequeña estaba un poco asustada._

_- Lo harás. He visto los ensayos y lo haces muy bien, por algo debes tener el protagónico._

_- Pero no creo ser la indicada._

_- ¡Claro que sí! – Syaoran estaba sorprendido consigo mismo ¿desde cuándo hablaba así con una niña que no fuera de su familia? – Eres muy linda y actúas muy bien, me parece que el papel es lo menos que te pudieron dar. – ¡Vaya que lo había dicho muy convencido!_

_- Muchas gracias Li – Sus palabras la habían sonrojado._

_- De… nada… es solo lo que pienso. – Ahora era él quién se avergonzaba de lo que había dicho. Estaba muy confundido, ella lo confundía._

_- Espero poder escucharte cantar algún día. ¡Anda! Prométeme que cantarás para mi algún día._

_- Algún día… - Se rindió de nuevo ¿dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad?_

_- ¡Hecho!_

_- Oye… - Syaoran no pudo evitar que esa idea le cruzara por la mente - ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

_- Tú dime…_

_- No es tan necesario, pero si quieres, me puedes llamar Syaoran. - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? solo su familia lo llamaba por su nombre._

_- ¿Enserio? ¡Por supuesto!, tu también puedes llamarme Sakura._

_- Sakura…_

_- Así mismo, Syaoran. _

_Esa fue la tarde donde Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto empezaron formalmente su amistad, desde pequeños, dígase 10 y 11 años respectivamente. Y aunque Syaoran en ciertos momentos trataba de evitarlo, su corazón actuaba por él por lo que la amistad fue creciendo hasta tomar un interesante matiz con los años. _

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Todos disfrutaban la velada, el cumpleaños número trece de Tomoyo se estaba celebrando en grande en un lujoso salón donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y familiares, como era una fiesta de chicos, los pocos adultos que habían asistido se encontraban fuera del salón, en el jardín, conversando, alejados de la ruidosa juventud, mientras que los chicos se divertían de lo lindo, entre ellos, unos muy cercanos Sakura y Syaoran. _

_No era secreto para nadie en la escuela, que esos dos se gustaban. Pero sí que era un misterio saber si eran más que buenos amigos. La cuestión era que lo negaban rotundamente, sin embargo hablaban tanto y cuando salían en grupos, siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro. _

_Tomoyo sabía que sus amigos se gustaban. Era demasiado claro para todos, menos para ellos. Primero: Sakura era MUY despistada, además de inexperta en esos temas, jamás se daría cuenta a menos que se lo dijera él mismo Syaoran. Aunque no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que se sentía atraída por el joven chino. Lo segundo era que Syaoran era más terco que una mula, no podía aceptarse a sí mismo el estar enamorado, decía que eran cursilerías. Sin embargo ella había tenido una conversación en la que dejó al desnudo su corazón, y él no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo frente a ella, pero le hizo jurar que nunca le diría a Sakura. Y aunque su amiga de ojos verdes y ese chino mantenían una gran amistad, ambos sabían que por su parte era un amor disfrazado._

_Hasta esa noche. _

_Sakura con los años estaba cada vez más hermosa, como un botón que va floreciendo con el paso del tiempo y era ilógico que sólo Syaoran se diera cuenta. En algún momento de la fiesta, uno de los invitados tal vez un primo o amigo de Tomoyo que Sakura no conocía, debía tener 15 años, la invitó a bailar, a lo que ella se negó, había bailado mucho con Syaoran y estaba descansando en ese momento. _

_- ¡Vamos! Solo esta canción. – insistía el muchacho. _

_- De verdad, no tengo ganas de bailar, estoy muy cansada… - Explicaba la ojiverde._

_- Pero es que – ahí agarrándola por su antebrazo – tienes que… _

_- ¡Oye! – Un tercero interrumpió la discusión…- Me parece que Sakura dijo que no quiere bailar, mejor déjala en paz.- Dijo serenamente._

_- Tú no te metas Li, no es tu asunto. – Dijo el chico girando la vista hacia un amenazador Syaoran._

_- Te lo diré de nuevo: déjala en paz. – repitió_

_- Mira Li, soy más grande que tú, te lo advierto, lárgate o… - No pudo terminar la frase porque un diestro movimiento lo había golpeado._

_Syaoran le hacía honor a cualquiera que fuese su maestro de artes marciales chinas. El arrogante muchacho soltó a Sakura y se levantó del piso en el que había caído, solo para huir de la escena que TODOS habían visto. Syaoran se sonrojó por tanta atención._

_- Gracias por defenderme Syaoran. – Sakura también tenía color en sus mejillas porque sabía que Syaoran siempre la cuidaba mucho. Le sonrió de la forma más dulce y tierna que el chino le hubiere visto jamás. _

_Fue esta la gota que derramó el vaso. _

_Syaoran se había dado cuenta de que no soportaría ver a Sakura salir con alguien más, tratar a algún chico como lo trata a él… bien, llámenlo egoísta si quieren, tal vez celoso, pero esto y la sonrisa que Sakura le dedicó en esos momentos, hicieron que por fin la timidez no venciera, se acercó a ella lenta pero decididamente y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla aún más. Ella no puso resistencia y sin poder acercarse más mutuamente, inclinaron la cabeza y cerraron los ojos instintivamente, acercando sus labios a los del otro para dar lugar lo que fue su primera manifestación de cariño de __no amigos__._

_Tan dulce. Tan fugaz pero a la vez tan perfecto, él no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero lo hizo, ella no sabía ni dónde estaba parada, ambos al separar sus labios, se miraron significativamente, todo lo demás importaba un soberano pepino. Solo estaban ellos, en algún lugar del mágico universo._

_La algarabía los hizo pisar tierra de nuevo._

Adiós a los corazones flotantes y a las pequeñas estrellas brillantes y bienvenida sea la realidad.

_- ¡SON NOVIOS!_

_- ¡SI! Yo los vi, ¡fue en la boca!_

_- ¡Yo también los vi!_

_- Yo lo sabía desde hace mucho_

_Comentarios de este tipo se escuchaban alrededor de la multitud de invitados que se habían acercado para presenciar el conflicto de Syaoran con otro chico y que ahora habían sido los espectadores de la romántica escena. Syaoran tomó a Sakura de la mano y rápidamente la llevó a un lugar menos… concurrido. Atravesaron el jardín, esquivando la mirada de algunos adultos, y al alejarse de la vista de los adultos, pudo Syaoran al fin hablar._

_- Escucha Sakura… yo… quería decirte… que tu… es decir, desde hace tiempo tu me… gus…t-t-tas… y yo quería saber, si… primero que todo lamento haber hecho eso sin preguntarte ni nada, pero es que yo… - ¿quién dijo que la timidez se había dado por vencida? Syaoran no podía estar más rojo ni más nervioso._

_- Syaoran yo… no estoy enojada contigo, al contrario… tu… también… ya sabes… me… gustas… - Sakura lo miraba… ¡cuánto había crecido!... en los últimos 20 minutos. Se veía tan lindo sonrojado. La verdad nunca pensó que él sentía lo mismo que ella. _

_- ¿Quiere decir que te… gustaría ser…mi novia? – ¡JA! ¡Toma esto estúpida timidez!_

_Sakura lo abrazó y le dijo suavemente al oído – Me encantaría – _

_Y así, entrelazaron sus manos en un claro gesto de afecto y regresaron a la fiesta, no sin antes, sellar la promesa con otro pequeño e inocente beso, digo pequeño e inocente porque en nada se compara con los que sucederían en unos años que distaban de ser pequeños o inocentes, ya que el amor, el deseo y la mentalidad crecían junto con sus cuerpos, pero por ahora, eran solo dos adolescentes enamorados. _

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Toda la multitud se puso de pié en plena algarabía, el equipo había ganado, era un gran año para Tomoeda. El responsable de la victoria, por anotar y de esta forma desempatar justo a tiempo era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li, antes conocido en el equipo infantil como '' el pequeño hombre'' pero ahora, formando parte del equipo juvenil como jugador principal, era llamado ''El lobo'''. A sus 16 años de edad, Syaoran era el joven más deseado de la escuela, pero para desilusión de muchas, rabia de otras y resignación del resto, el apuesto chino llevaba ya 2 años de noviazgo con la misma chica y sin algún indicio de inseguridad o desacuerdo… eran simplemente dos tórtolos, tímidos en público, pero felices. _

_El equipo de porristas hacía su coreografía triunfal dirigidas por la capitana, que no era otra que la dueña del corazón del ''lobo'', Sakura Kinomoto, todos sabían quien era por su participación desde pequeña en varias actividades escolares, además de su simpatía y graciosa belleza, como toda quinceañera, estaba en el momento donde pasaba a otro capítulo, dejaba su niñez para empezar a convertirse en mujer, por lo que su físico, su mentalidad, sus sentimientos y actitudes iban cambiando, aunque tenía muchos pretendientes, no muchos eran tan valientes de declararlo sabiendo a Syaoran cerca de ella. El chico nunca se caracterizó por su tendencia a compartir. _

Ni un poquito.

_Luego de la victoria de la escuela Tomoeda en el partido interescolar, el atardecer estaba finalizando y ya estaba tomando lugar la noche de cierre del festival, se entregarían los premios y habría espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Los visitantes, alumnos, profesores y organizadores andaban dispersos en toda el área del festival, pero la pareja que nos interesa se encontraban caminando en una calle alejándose del territorio escolar para llegar a sus respectivas casas. (N/A: no esperarán que estuvieran con la ropa sudada toda la noche ¿o si?)_

_- ¿Y a qué hora volveremos al festival? – Preguntaba Syaoran quien tenía su brazo extendido en los hombros de la muchacha._

_- Etto… no se… en 2 horas más o menos. – Pensaba la ojiverde dejándose abrazar de su novio._

_Syaoran hizo un falso gesto dramático._

_- ¡2 horas! ¡Oh mi vida, cómo lo soportaré! ¡Eres tan cruel con este humilde chico! ¿Acaso no me he portado bien? ¿No soy un buen niño entonces?– Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura rió a carcajadas, Syaoran era tan gracioso cuando hacía eso._

_- Oh sí… el mejor de todos. – Le siguió la corriente_

_- ¿Por qué el castigo entonces niña mía? – Continuando su drama barato. _

_- Porque esta niña tiene que ponerse muy linda, arreglarse muy bien, para que cierto niño no ande desviando sus miradas en el festival._

_- Eso sería innecesario, el que debería cuidarse soy yo porque si te arreglas mucho y me descuido el que saldría perdiendo sería yo._

_- Jajaja, eres un celoso. Sabes que no sería capaz. _

_- Y tú sabes que aún acabándote de despertar serías la más linda para mí. _

_- ¿Insinúas que despierto fea? A ver, ¿Cuándo me ha visto usted despertar? – Ahora Sakura se hacía la ofendida._

_- Nunca, pero al menos yo no me levanto preparado para un concurso de belleza, Miss Kinomoto._

_- Jajaja... Gracias Syaoran – Dijo recostando su cabeza en los hombros del muchacho._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por estar conmigo…_

_- De nada… la verdad es que tienes suerte porque… - Un codazo no lo dejó terminar – ¡Oye!, ¿qué no ves que mi reputación de ''lobo'' se iría abajo si ven que me dejo golpear de mi novia?_

_- Lamento quebrar tu orgullo varonil – Sonrió ella burlona. _

_- Sabes que no es cierto… jamás me avergonzaría de estar contigo aunque me hagas hacer lo que te de la gana, seas una manipuladora, me prives de toda autoridad y siempre termines haciendo lo que quieres. – Declaraba falsamente ofendido._

_- ¿Yo? Jamás haría tal cosa – Dijo Sakura poniendo cara de niña inocente._

_- Claro que sí, pero me encanta. _

_Y se dieron cuenta que había llegado el momento de que cada quien tomara el camino a su casa si no querían llegar para el festival del año entrante. _

_- Nos vemos en 2 horas… - Dijo Sakura dándole un besito, pequeñito en los labios con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. _

_- ¡Hey! - Tarde lo había dicho porque su novia estaba alejándose lo más rápido posible. Le encantaba mortificarle. _

Ya me las pagará

_En realidad la habría alcanzado sin problemas, porque aunque Sakura era rápida y hábil, vamos, él era más alto y 5 veces más rápido. Pero la dejó continuar y mientras caminaba de regreso a su propia casa, pensaba en lo bien que se sentía en su relación con Sakura, sabía que no eran parte del porcentaje de adolescentes que se unían en relaciones puramente sexuales y poco importaba la edad. No, definitivamente no, Sakura y él __jamás__ llegarían a ese punto sin estar preparados realmente, se querían demasiado como para hacer algo tan extraordinariamente estúpido. _

_¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan… maduro?_

_Desde el momento que supo que Sakura Kinomoto era __su amor__. _

_- Fin del flash back -_

Sí, definitivamente, aquellos tiempos, donde había empezado todo, eran inolvidables y no solo Syaoran pensaba de esta manera, Sakura tampoco estaba muy concentrada en la redacción de su libro. Tomoyo había salido misteriosamente luego de la conversación que habían tenido sobre una dichosa cita con Syaoran mientras que Eriol y Nakuru llevaron a pasear a Sherlyn, era en esos momentos que debía aprovechar para adelantar su proyecto pero su cabeza hacía caso omiso a la razón y pensaba en otras cosas.

O personas…

Específicamente hablando, _esa persona._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

Kenji acompañaba a Meiling a su casa, aunque por lo regular, estaban ellos dos con Syaoran, este último se había desaparecido desde la hora del almuerzo. -_Conociéndolo debe estar tirado en la cama pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.-_ Pensó el rubio. Pero esto no estropeó la diversión sabatina de él y Meiling quienes habían ido a recorrer un mall (centro comercial), a Kenji no le molestaba hacer compras, al contrario, era un chico que le gustaba vestirse bien y con variedad sin llegar a caer en lo extraño.

Cuando iban saliendo del mall para encaminarse a casa de Syaoran a ver si seguía vivo, el celular de Meiling sonó.

- ¿Si? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?, si, si, estoy bien, ¿qué dices?... Si…. Entiendo… por supuesto que si, yo me encargaré de eso…. Hablamos luego.

- ¿Quién era?, sonaba como una conversación interesante. – Preguntó Kenji.

- Lo era Kenji, ven que te cuento, sentémonos.

- ¿No íbamos a ver a Syaoran?

- Él puede esperar. – Sonrió Meiling.

……Continuará

**Notas de autora: **¡konnichiwa! he aquí su servidora Jannys con su brazo descompuesto y sin dejarse vencer por ello… aunque me quitaron la codera, aun me duele xD… Por cierto es probable que en capítulos futuros haya un lemon que una amiga fuera de fanfiction me ayudará a hacer (Gracias Jenny xD), no me pude resistir a contarles xD. Bueno en este capítulo se dieron cuenta de que los sentimientos que envuelven a nuestros protagonistas son bastante claros, desde la infancia se quisieron, atrajeron, enamoraron y finalmente formalizaron una relación… (¿Qué tal Syaoran cantando?… siempre quise que lo hiciera desde uno de los episodios del anime en que Sakura le pregunta si había estado en algún acto en China), como vieron, eran bastante tímidos y fueron fortaleciendo la confianza con el tiempo, ¿No es lindo .?... bien de ahí nació el nombre del capitulo, aunque eran pequeños, el amor que sentían no concordaba con su tamaño. ¡Bien! ¿y la idea de Nakuru? Para nada mala, ¡Tomoyo tiene un plan! A ver si adivinan de qué se trata, 10 puntos al que adivine (¿?), lo que les digo es que si el plan de Tomoyo funciona y Sakura y Syaoran llegan a tener la cita, muchas cosas pueden pasar… pero bueno, palabras han habido xD veamos primero si el dichoso plan funciona. ¿Qué les parece? Nuestro bello Syaoran no asimila con facilidad sus sentimientos, pero ¡esperen! (tambores) ¡AL FIN RECONOCIÓ QUE SENTÍA ALGO!... es un avance, nuestros protagonistas necesitan más tiempo a solas para desnudar sus sentimientos. Ah… ¿Quién llamó a Meiling?... ¡levante la mano todo el/la que sepa! (Me encantaría ver que lo hicieran de verdad, a lo menso con la mano arriba frente al ordenador xD). Bien… ya como es normal en mi, es tarde de la noche y mañana mi deber escolar llama (EXAMENES U.U), pero bueno, ya esta semana será la más difícil y va por la mitad, así que supongo que el fin de semana está libre (Janna da saltos de alegría por toda la casa). Ya saben la forma de hacerme saber sus opiniones, críticas, o lo que sea….

Muchos besos, abrazos y demás demostraciones de afecto para todos. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

PD: Jajaja, me encanta como leen las PD xD

PD2: ¡Qué calor!

PD3: Me duele mi estúpido brazo.

PD4: No iba a actualizar hoy, pero en vista de que mañana estaré aislada estudiando química cual nerd en una biblioteca, pensé que no tendría tiempo de editar el capítulo, y me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, debes hacerlo hoy. xD

PD5: Como ya lo puse… La canción que supuestamente Syaoran canta para mejorar su japonés (bueno, tengan en cuenta que se supone que los personajes hablan japonés y ustedes lo leen en español xD) es alguien soy yo, de Enrique Iglesias. Muy oportuna. Ya verán que la faceta de cantante de Syaoran resulta ser un detalle grato para Sakura más de una vez.

PD6: A ver, ¿quiénes son los que quieren el lemon? Háganme saber sus opiniones. Cuidado porque puedo cambiar de opinión xD. Denle a ese botoncito a izquierda que dice GO! Y guíenme por su sabio camino (¿?)

PD7: Manden reviews y ya no jodo más. xD

¡¡Reviews!! Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, ¡sigan así! xD y los que no lo hacen… ¡¡anímense!! O mejor dicho, anímenme a mi xD

**Dina:** ¡¡Claro que cumplí!! ¡Jum!... A ver… lamento lo de tus trastornos…. No es mi intención dejarte tan picada (no… espera… si la es…) jajaja, paciencia, paciencia, solo menciono que sucedió algo y ya principalmente porque… soy mala xD… jajaja, no es cierto… es que no es momento aún… y si... me encanta dejarlos intrigados xD ¿lees mis pensamientos raros y cuya única razón de escribirlos es botar mi estrés xD? Jaja, bien, la parecer no soy la única que se aburre… fíjate… como dije al principio, me mejoré de la alergia, pasé historia y ahora me jodo el brazo… mi vida es tan rara… y si… se que no serías capaz de chantajearme ni nada… (…)… Y descuida, me gustan los reviews largos…. ¡Espero tu review…! Y muchas gracias. Un besote. PD: Puse canción y el capítulo tuvo una extensión normal. xD prometo que eso no influirá.

**Elisa li kinomoto: **Syaoran es mío… xD…. Si, decidí conservar esa actitud de Syaoran en el anime, ¿recuerdas que decía que no podía estar enamorado de Sakura y todo eso hasta que finalmente, luego de analizarse, se dio cuenta?, esto es lo que pasa… Mi bello niño no quiere darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Gracias por el review, me alegra que te den risa mis PD… (No es la intención principal de ellas, pero bueno).

**Kamille**: ¿Dramones de mangas coreanos? jajaja xD bueno, admito que no he leído uno solo, pero he visto par de escenas de telenovelas coreanas y son bien dramáticas… xD jaja… si buscas en youtube una canción llamada Tong hua (búscala traducida) xD verás que más que un video de una canción, parece una novela de esas que te llegan bien profundo… luego me comentas xD a mi me dio pena… en fin… está claro que Eriol le ha servido de apoyo a Sakura mientras Syaoran no estaba, el problema de Eriol es que siempre a tenido miedo de que siendo muy obvio, Sakura se aleje… ahora las cosas se le están poniendo difíciles, pero en su viaje de conquista descubrirá otras tierras, veamos si Tomoyo corre con suerte…xD… Abrazos para ti también, y gracias por los deseos de mejora de mis estúpidas alergias.

**Ossalia:** Bueno, si soy de aquí, Republica Dominicana… jajaja, yo he visto creo que 3 personas… una de ellas eres tu xD… ¿cómo sabes que tengo facebook o.O? bueno, te busqué. No se si me aceptaste, y como los correos de facebook me llegan al viejo email… ni idea xD pero bueno, mi nombre es Janna y lo otro lo habrás visto tengo una foto parecida a la de mi perfil de aquí de fanfiction. Espero que te guste el fic. Luego me dices, yo vivo en esa página porque me entero de cada cosa xD. ¡Besos compatriota xD!

**Isabel:** Jajaja, ¡Qué impacientes que son! xD jajaja, poco a poco veremos… me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por otro review ¡y espero que no dejes de enviarlos! Saludos.

**Sarita Li:** ¡Me alegra verte entre mis reviews otra vez!, si, siempre puntual, te lo agradezco mucho… Bien al menos una de las lectoras es paciente, jajaja… gracias por la preocupación, no, no me dio gripa, pero ya viste lo de mi brazo (si lees las locuras que escribo xD)… En fin, gracias por tus buenas vibras y espero tu review PUNTUAL jajaja ¡Besos!

**Katie-karina:** Yo me caí por estar averiguando en mi casa, Noris estaba en mi casa cuando pasó xD…. ¿Tu también lees los PD xD? Jajaja… ¡MII SYAORAN…! ¡ES MIOOO!. Si a esa niña como que le patina el coco.

**Maika: **¡Me encanta que te encante!, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y te animes a decirme que te pareció. Gracias, (sonrojadita) ¿escribo bien?, es mi primer fic y la verdad creo que me falta mucho por aprender pero muchas gracias me has levantado el ánimo. ¡Besos!


	6. Planes peligrosos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al espectáculo (?), como siempre espero que disfruten desde sus asientos y busquen palomitas de maíz (?), porque ahora vamos a ponerle algo de acción a nuestros queridos protagonistas. Pasando a mis pensamientos extraños cuyos fines son dejar el estrés que me persigue en un carrito rojo de carrera (?) y que ustedes leen no se por qué… hey ¡qué horrible fue la semana pasada! La odié con todo mi corazón (¿se puede odiar a una semana?)… bien, me di cuenta de que cuando uno está en 0 en la escala de humor y ánimo, siempre llega alguien y te demuestra que hay números más bajos que el cero, y te bajan el ánimo a -5000. Pero, considerando que soy algo lunática, frenética y psicóticamente inestable (estúpida edad puberta xD), ahora estoy bien, pero mi macabra cabeza estuvo activa en el fin de semana y mientras me bañaba el sábado (??) se me ocurrieron unas ideas más para este capitulo, jaja, si me hubieran visto repitiendo en voz alta las ideas para que no se me fueran a escapar xD. **

**Mis adorados amigos, los personajes de este fic (excepto uno que otro) pertenecen a las alucinantes CLAMP quienes disfrutan torturándome. Y mi eterna lucha contra Katie-karina (?) por Syaoran terminó porque decidimos compartirlo (!) como buenas amigas que somos.**

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 6**

**Planes peligrosos**

El clima en la ciudad era inestable en esos días, debía ser por el cambio de estación, pero la brisa era deliciosa a esas horas de la tarde, sin embargo, había cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en el clima, al menos ese era el criterio que tenía una amatista que caminaba hacia su destino. Ya llevaba unos días reuniéndose con sus ¿cómplices?... podría llamarlos así, todo para ayudar a unos amigos, aunque ella deseaba que hubiera otro cómplice más, pero éste no estaba feliz con el proyecto, por lo que quedaba neutro en todo este embrollo. Si tan solo él entendiera que al amor no se le puede llevar la contra, bien al menos ella había aprendido a resignarse… En fin, debía dejarse de absurdos sentimientos y ponerse las pilas, porque ya casi era el momento de que todo sucediera.

- ¡Daidouji! – Exclamó un apuesto rubio que estaba en la mesa de un café, justo hacia donde ella se acercaba.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! – Dijo Meiling - ¿Dónde estabas? No es normal que te retrases tanto.

- Hola a todos, y de verdad lo lamento, tuve muchos problemas, Sakura y yo tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente con eso del contrato, y terminamos algo agobiadas, por suerte Akumi llega hoy y Sakura y Sherlyn fueron a buscarla al aeropuerto, fue cuando aproveché para convencerla de que siguiéramos mañana… - Se disculpaba Tomoyo.

- Bueno, no importa porque tenemos estupendas noticias, cuéntale Kenji. – Nakuru estaba más que feliz.

- Toma asiento Daidouji, verás, tengo buenos contactos con esto de los deportes y creo que tenemos un buen lugar, el restaurante delicatessen d' Tokio, es un lugar hermoso, amplio y con varias áreas con diferentes ambientaciones, sirven comida y bebida internacional exquisita, tiene un toque bohemio y la verdad, el servicio es excelente, al menos mi representante dice que allí van solo personas que quieren disfrutar de una verdadera cena, fina y lujosa. ¿Qué te parece? - Explicaba el rubio

- Suena algo costoso Kenji… ¿no crees que es muy apresurado que vayan a un sitio así? – El lugar sonaba espectacular, pero era muy comprometedor.

- ¿Para Syaoran Li? Buena broma… nada es muy costoso para él, es decir, tiene buena descendencia… además, considerando la situación, el lugar tiene la ventaja de que podríamos reservar un área alejada y estarían solitos ¿no es lo que buscamos?, además, según investigué el dueño es algo flexible cuando se trata de ganar dinero, Syaoran nisiquiera se dará cuenta de a donde la llevará, en Hong Kong iba a lugares así. – Kenji conocía muy bien a Syaoran, la verdad el chino no se fijaba mucho en nombres de restaurantes, y estando en Japón, no era muy dado a ellos, a menos que fuera para algún negocio o los de comida rápida a los que solían frecuentar juntos.

- Si, además, cuando esté buscando sitio, bastará con que le digamos un poco sobre el lugar para que acepte sin dudarlo, mi primo es bastante descuidado a veces, y más cuando está nervioso, solo querrá llevar a Sakura a un lugar elegante y lo hará. – Era más que evidente que Meiling estaba de acuerdo con Kenji y pues, viéndolo de ese modo, no había mucho que buscarle. El lugar estaba decidido.

- Pero todavía tenemos el problema básico chicos, ¿Cómo se animaría Syaoran a invitar a cenar a un restaurante a Sakura?, es decir, uno no va por la vida ofreciéndole a su ex-esposa invitaciones a lugares finos, así por así…. debe haber una razón. – Recordaba Nakuru.

- Estuve pensando en ello, y según como he visto a Syaoran en estos días, ganas no le faltan, solo hay que darle la idea y convencerlo de que sería bueno una charla con Sakura. – Dijo Meiling.

- Creo que eso lo puedo hacer yo chicos – Ahora era Tomoyo quien hablaba – Me parece que puedo convencerlo.

Y así era queridos lectores, Tomoyo había decidido primero observar unos días a Sakura y a Syaoran juntos, para luego determinar si había algo todavía por allí flotando, las sospechas estaban confirmadas al ver el nerviosismo de ambos, sonrojos y otras señales tan obvias que solo un verdadero despistado no se daría cuenta.

_Un despistado o los involucrados que eran más que despistados…_

Para ello, había llamado a Meiling, quien como supuso, estaría más que encantada de ayudarle en su ''estudio'', al igual que aquel chico, Kenji, que había conocido mediante la china, y se habían llevado bien, con el pretexto de afianzar amistades, lograron reunirse casi a diario con Sakura y Syaoran para luego de llegar a la conclusión de que era imposible que la parejita no fuera compatible, habían estado planeando cómo hacer que tuvieran una cita que no tuviera que ver con los negocios…

- Bien, creo que eso es lo único que falta entonces, solo hay que poner la operación en marcha… ¿Kinomoto aceptará, verdad? – Preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Con la cara de adolescente confundida de amor que tiene, lo dudas? – Se burló Meiling.

- Jajaja, bien, yo solo quisiera ver a Syaoran invitándola a salir, ¡a veces es tan atolondrado! Debería aprender de mí… - Esto último lo dijo con aire de hombre conquistador.

- ¡Oh no por favor!, queremos que mi primo tenga una relación estable, no que se eche a perder… - Hablaba Meiling, siempre tan sencilla y directa. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad, los presentes solo habían conocido la faceta alegre de Kenji, pero el chico tenía sus mañas.

- Me ofendes mi querida _campana de fresa… _(N/a: El significado del nombre Meiling es strawberry bell, lo que sería campana de fresa). – Todos continuaron riendo y llegó el momento de entrelazar las cosas, con el lugar escogido solo hacía falta algo… que Syaoran diera el primer paso.

_Bien, quizás no sea tan complicado… _

Aunque Tomoyo como siempre, tenía su haz bajo la manga.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Quien había dicho que te convertías en adulto a los 18 años estaba equivocado, porque en estos momentos, se sentía como cualquier puberto con hormonas activas. Y es que los últimos días habían sido muy fuertes para él, al menos emocionalmente. ¿Quién diría? El siempre serio Syaoran Li, soltero codiciado en los negocios, desinteresado en relaciones que involucren sentimientos, ahora sentía que su día era terrible si no veía a aquella mujer.

Si, tenía que reconocer lo que le gritaba su corazón pero sus oídos no querían escuchar, ni su cabeza razonar… ese corto tiempo que había pasado conviviendo con ella, charlando, dándose cuenta que seguía siendo la misma que conoció hace años, la que le ofreció ayuda cuando estaba integrándose en el colegio, a pesar de que no se hablaban mucho, luego se convirtió en su amiga, la primera que tuvo en Japón, para pasar a ser su novia y esposa, la única que amó y…

Todavía quería….

Tal vez era estúpido, es decir, pasan 5 años y ya ni te acuerdas, pero Syaoran se caracterizaba por ser muy serio en lo que a sentimientos se refería, para él no era ningún juego de niños su relación con Sakura, tal vez en esa parte también había sido su culpa, tal vez había puesto bajo presión a Sakura al casarse tan joven, él sabía que ella quería, pero quizás nmo había sido el momento, pero es que él estaba seguro (y aun lo estaba) de que ella sería la única mujer con la que viviría, podría formar una familia, la única a la que él le entregaría su corazón, pero…

Ella había amado a alguien más…. Tenía una hija…

_Bien, no es que él se hubiese sometido a la ley de abstinencia, pero…_

Sentía tanta rabia de saber que alguien más la había tocado… Lo más probable es que ella se había olvidado de él rápidamente, es decir, Sherlyn tenía 4 años, no le había tomado mucho tiempo… quizá unos meses, cuando él de idiota había pensado en ella en todos esos años… la recordaba tan a menudo…. Y ella lo olvidó en solo pocos meses…

_Simplemente lectores les digo… si hubiera un concurso de idiotas, Syaoran perdería… por idiota…_

Pero ya, cuales fueran los sentimientos de Sakura, él ya se había percatado de los suyos… por más que intentara negarlo, no podía evitarlo… Quizá solo estaba sorprendido al ver la gran persona en la que se había convertido o solo estaba apresurándose… pero estaba cayendo olímpicamente en sus manos…

Y aquello era un poco (bastante) preocupante… no quería volver a sufrir, no lo soportaría, tenía que buscar la forma de saber que Sakura estaba sintiendo lo mismo…

Primero debía tener claro lo que estaba sintiendo él…

- _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir pensando en ella?- _Pensó para sí….

¿Cómo descifrar sus sentimientos y descubrir los de Sakura?

Aunque para él era casi claro que su corazón estaba volviendo a latir por la que fue alguna vez su esposa…

Tal vez su corazón empezaba de nuevo a latir por Sakura Kinomoto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Una mañana más, todo estaba listo… Tomoyo impulsaría a Syaoran a invitar a Sakura a salir, para ello, lo citó en una de las populares cafeterías, las cuales frecuentaba mucho últimamente… Muy al contrario de lo que todos pensaran, ella estaba segura de que no se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para convencer al chino. Esta situación era como una bola de nieve en la cima de una montaña muy inclinada, bastaba solo un empujoncito para que tomara su curso y se hiciera más y más grande al rodar.

- Seamos sinceros Tomoyo, se que no me invitaste aquí para charlar de cualquier cosa… - Dijo el chino al ver como la amatista tenía su característica expresión de ''Tengo un plan y eres parte de el''

- Bien, seré sincera contigo Syaoran, en estos últimos días te noto muy tenso, no sé si eso viene desde antes de reencontrarnos… o _después de…_

- Trabajo mucho…. Debe ser eso, yo no noto nada extraño en mí, es normal que sienta estrés y presiones ciertos días….

_Le va a crecer la nariz… _

- Dijiste _seamos sinceros_ – Una gota apareció detrás de su nuca… ¿y ahora qué? Decirle a Tomoyo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza y corazón no era muy bueno en estos momentos… Ella era la mejor amiga de la causante de todo.

_Cualquiera pensaría que es un crimen._

- Bueno, nada tiene que ver con Sakura, si es lo que quieres saber…

- O tal vez sí… nunca mencioné a Sakura en esta conversación…

- Pero mencionaste el reencuentro

- Reencuentro incluye a parte de Sakura, a Eriol, Nakuru y a mí… y en realidad me refería con eso de nuestra aparición a la firma de los contratos… no a Sakura…. Te veía muy tenso y sospeché que era por eso, pero me acabas de confirmar mis _otras_ sospechas…

_Traicionado por su propia lengua._

- Veo que no cambias en lo más mínimo Tomoyo Daidouji… - Dijo resignado, Viéndole el lado bueno, tal vez ella podría servirle de desahogo emocional, no pensaba contárselo a Meiling, ni mucho menos a Kenji, ellos serían capaces de encerrarlos en una habitación para que pasara _cualquier cosa, _Meiling ya lo había hecho una vez, podría repetirlo.

_Aunque la idea no era del todo mala… _

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, como cuando era niña… - Pero Syaoran, si tantos disturbios te trae estar cerca de Sakura, es que hay algo…

- … - Syaoran solo agachó la cabeza.

- Interpretaré tu silencio… ¿algo fuerte?

- No lo sé… no sé nisiquiera lo que me pasa, tal vez es solo el impacto de verla de nuevo, tu mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que ha pasado, y de no ser eso, ¡qué importa!

- ¿Qué importa? Son cosas importantes las que te pueden estar pasando con Sakura… Tal vez, otra vez… tu….

- No tendría importancia Tomoyo, ella es feliz con su hija, tuve mi oportunidad hace años, el que yo venga en ese plan le complicaría su existencia y… - Miró ausente el vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía frente a él – No quiero ser un estorbo.

- Pero eso quiere decir entonces que sí la amas….

- No estoy seguro, pero ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

- Syaoran, ¿Cómo puedes maltratarte a ti mismo de esa forma? Me parece que estas siendo egoísta, no le estás dando la oportunidad a Sakura de opinar, de volver a conocerte… en estos días he visto como la miras, y ella te devuelve las miradas sigilosamente, no sé qué signifique y eso debes averiguarlo tú… Eso que estás sintiendo puede ser importante, solo tienes que tratar de expresarlo, trata de conocerla y cuando estés seguro… si llega a ser amor, debes decírselo, recuerda que los sentimientos hay que transformarlos en palabras para que las demás personas nos entiendan, el pasado es pasado y nadie sabe si el destino les está dando otra oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué tal si solo son casualidades?

- No existen las casualidades Syaoran, solo lo inevitable… de no ser una oportunidad, será otra cosa que luego descubrirás, pero no hay peor intento que el que no se hace…

- Yo… ¿Y cómo podría yo estar seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Cómo podría saber yo si es amor o no lo que estoy sintiendo? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo saber lo que Sakura está sintiendo?

_¡Bingo!_

- Bueno, tengo un par de ideas…

Syaoran alzó una de sus cejas y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – A ver…

- Que tal… si la invitas a salir – Aquello provocó que se atragantara con el líquido que estaba tomando…

- ¿¡Qué!? Tomoyo, ¿cómo crees que la voy a llevar a cenar?

- Claro que sí, nada comprometedor, ustedes tuvieron un pasado, le puedes decir que es solo para hacer las paces, sin rencores ni nada, formalmente…

- Pero… pero…

- Piénsalo bien, una cena, ustedes dos solamente, sin Meiling, Kenji o ninguno de nosotros alrededor, les dará oportunidad de volver a… establecer – Dijo cuidadosamente, no quería echarlo a perder – una relación, en este caso amistosa claro, y te serviría para identificar tus sentimientos y tal vez los de ella, solo necesitan tiempo a solas…

- Podría ser… pero ella jamás aceptaría…

- Creo que esa decisión deberías dejársela a ella, ¿no crees?

- Está bien – suspiró resignado, Tomoyo tenía razón pero estaba aturdido ya de la conversación – Cuando la vea… la invitaré… a cenar…

- ¡Eso es genial, nos vemos esta noche en mi casa!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Así es, nos reuniremos esta noche en mi casa, Sakura estará allá, puedes aprovechar la oportunidad, nos vemos, me tengo que ir… - Dijo esto tomando su bolso antes de que Syaoran se arrepintiera

- Pero… Tomoyo… yo…

_Muy tarde. _

Pero ya, no importaba, lo haría, no tenía nada que perder… pero…

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿A dónde la llevaría?

Consultaría a Kenji para aquello del lugar, el era muy ''activo'' en eso de relaciones y sabía donde llevar a las mujeres, él no había salido mucho a restaurantes en Japón a pesar de que tenía un tiempo viviendo allí.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eriol estaba jugando con Sherlyn por un rato, la reunión de esa noche había estado muy extraña, igual que las demás, pero el se sentía un poco… ¿Excluido?, es decir, Sakura tenía la cabeza hecha un caos, con Syaoran no había encontrado ocasión de reunirse, y las chicas, junto al rubio aquel, Kenji, estaban enfrascadas en convertirse en seguidores de cupido. Al parecer, Sherlyn y él eran los únicos que no tenían mucho en qué pensar, a pesar de que a él esta situación lo estaba matando. Pero aun nada estaba seguro. Odiaba ser él quien no tuviera el control del juego.

- ¿En qué piensa Sr. Hiraguizawa? – La voz de la pequeña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Nada pequeña, solo en cosas que debo tratar de investigar – Contestó melancólicamente.

- ¡Yo también debo investigar cosas!

- ¿Perdón?, ¿tú?, a ver, ¿qué es lo que quiere investigar esta princesita?

- Eso es un secreto, no puedo decirlo

- Pero yo podría ayudarte…

- Si, pero no lo hará…

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿A caso es alguna travesura que traes entre manos?

- ¡No! No es una travesura, es solo que no se si está bien…

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas para orientarte pequeña?

- Solo si me promete, si me jura que no le dirá a mi mamá

- Prometido – Le ofreció su dedo pequeño como sello de la promesa.

- Quiero encontrar a mi papá. – Sherlyn tenía el maravilloso (o desastroso) gesto de ser muy directa. Vaya a saber Dios de dónde lo sacó, eso sacaba de línea a cualquiera, definitivamente, Eriol no esperaba tal cosa.

- Pero, Sherlyn, tu sabes que tu papá…

- Si, ya lo sé, está de viaje y todo eso, pero yo quiero saber quién es, y no le puedo preguntar a mi mamá, ella se pone muy triste cuando habla de él, yo creo que es porque lo extraña y yo no quiero verla llorando, por eso yo voy a encontrar a mi papá y lo voy a traer de regreso, para que estemos felices los tres. – Definitivamente, aunque era una niña precoz no dejaba de ser adorable, la verdad es que desde que tenía uso de razón, Sherlyn defendía, cuidaba y quería mucho a su mamá. Haría lo que fuera por sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura, eso era admirable en la pequeña.

- Pero no creo que debas inmiscuirte en las cosas de adultos…

- Pero es MI papá y lo voy a encontrar… ya verá… y tendré una familia como la de mis amigas…

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – La pequeña agachó la cabeza… no tenía un buen plan todavía.

- Yo… me las arreglaré. ¿No le dirá nada a mi mamá? – Eriol le dio un abrazo, Sherlyn era idéntica a Sakura cuando pequeña, ese gesto de inocencia inspiraba una ternura tan grande…

- Una promesa, es una promesa pequeña, que tengas suerte…

- ¡Gracias Señor Hiraguizawa!

Y mientras ese par jugueteaba, había otro que no estaba precisamente para juegos… Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru y Kenji se las habían arreglado para alejarse lo más posible de Sakura y Syaoran, todo era parte del plan, ahora estarían a punto de ver si se llevaría o no a cabo…

Se encontraban sentados, uno frente al otro, sin atreverse a decir nada, hasta, el silencio era incómodo pero sinceramente mejor que decir algo fuera de lugar. Syaoran no supo cómo, pero al fin empezó.

- Oye… Sakura, yo quería decirte algo… - La ojiverde levantó la mirada, no estaba segura si quería mirarlo a él, debía hacerlo por educación pero ¡Dios!, su cerebro se apagaba con solo mirarlo demasiado tiempo.

- Tú dirás…

- Yo solo… quería… decirte que…. – El calor empezaba a subir en su rostro.

Desde un lugar escondido, pero bien ubicado, habían cuatro personas observando…

- ¡Mírenlo parece un adolescente! Jajaja, ¡qué vergüenza de primo! – murmuraba Meiling.

- Shhh, dale una oportunidad Campanita… - le dijo Kenji.

Y el chico al fin lo dijo…

- Te quería invitar… a salir, ya sabes, tu y yo… ¡como amigos!, para limar asperezas, es que siento que aun tenemos cosas que resolver, antes de seguir siendo amigos, compañeros o lo que sea… y estas reuniones así en grupo, con tantas personas no me sirven, no tienes que aceptarlo ahora… solo si tu quieres… tu lo piensas… - Estaba claramente nervioso y bastante sonrojado, Sakura puso gesto pensativo durante unos segundos, como analizando lo que había escuchado.

- Bien… Yo creo que tienes razón, hay cosas que debemos dejar claras… cosas que solo nos conciernen a nosotros. – Respondió Sakura, aunque salir con Syaoran le daba PÁNICO, era la oportunidad que necesitaba… Para saber si hablar o callar, además no iba a demostrar su temor, ¡claro que no!

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo aturdido, no había sido tan difícil. – Bien, ¿qué te parece mañana en la noche? O cuando tu quieras, no importa, tu me dices y…

- Mañana está bien.

- ¿Paso por ti?

- Está bien, no hay problema, es decir somos amigos, ¿no? – le ofreció una sonrisa graciosa y un chasquido de lengua, un gesto casi infantil, pero muy al estilo Sakura…

- ¡Claro!

_Aunque amigos no era lo que tenía en mente. _

Los clandestinos jóvenes, celebraron su primera anotación, todo estaba saliendo bien.

Esa noche, ya camino a su casa, acompañado de Kenji y Meiling, Syaoran preguntó de repente.

- ¿Saben de un buen lugar para cenar?

- ¿Hablas de un restaurante? – Preguntó Meiling, fingiendo extrañeza.

- Así es…

- ¡Vaya…! ¿Y a quién llevarás a cenar? – Molestaba Kenji

- Eso no es asunto tuyo… - Sus mejillas subían de tono poco a poco…

- ¡Qué humor hermano!, bien, si tienes una cita, te recomiendo el restaurante delicatessen d' Tokio, tienen comida internacional y es muy lindo el lugar, claro, si es para ir con alguna chica, si vas con un hombre se verá algo gay… en ese caso, te sugiero el café del centro comercial. – Le contestó el rubio, lanzando otro anzuelo sin perder su chispa de gracia.

- Muy gracioso… Delicatessen d' Tokio… ¿Tu que crees Mei?

- ¿Yo? ¡Oh si!, es un lugar divino sin duda alguna deberías visitarlo, cocinan muy bien y son muy amables allí. – Decía con una gota en la cabeza, la verdad, no tenía idea de lo que decía.

- Ya veo… - Eso fue como un ''está decidido'' en el idioma de Syaoran. Y allí se acabó el tema. No tenía tiempo de investigar mucho, tomaría la dirección y reservaría en la mañana del día siguiente. (N/a: En este tipo de restaurantes, dígase cuando Syaoran dijo ''un buen lugar para cenar'', casi siempre se requiere de previa reservación).

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mientras la veía de pies a cabeza como si estuviera viendo un marciano saliendo de una nave espacial, en su cabeza estaban los escarabajos jugando al dominó (?)… No podía pensar en ABSOLUTAMENTE nada. ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de diseñar aquel vestido y en qué maravilloso momento Sakura había decidido comprarlo?

_Bien podría haber sido diseñado por Tomoyo, no le extrañaría. _

Tomoyo siempre había sido como la diseñadora privada de Sakura, cuando estaban juntos era así. Siempre pensó que era una sádica porque a pesar de que Sakura se veía celestial con la ropa, su cerebro le hacía jugadas y las hormonas empezaban su jornada… Y así era difícil charlar de cualquier cosa.

_¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llevar a cabo eso de ''comunicación en el hogar'' si no podían salir de su boca dos palabras coherentes?_

_No era su culpa._

Bien, no hagamos caso al debate mental de Syaoran, porque si bien, Sakura estaba provocándole algunos (muchos) disturbios mentales, no era que estuviese vulgar. La verdad tenía un atuendo para nada extravagante. Aun no hacía frío para abrigarse, por lo que la chica tenía un vestido muy fresco y sencillo, un strapless de color blanco en la parte superior que se amoldaba a su figura e iba cayendo graciosamente hasta sus rodillas, con algo de vuelo y tornándose de un ligero color rosa al final. Dejaba al descubierto parte de sus piernas bien tonificadas y adornando sus pies, unas zapatillas de color blanco con lo que parecían piedras decorativas incrustadas, no muy altas, de sus orejas colgaban unos sencillos pendientes que hacían juego con el vestido y su collar daba el complemento perfecto, al conjunto, complementándose con su larga cabellera castaña que se movía con la suave brisa y desprendía una fragancia deliciosa, nada fuera de su lugar (cuando digo nada, me refiero a nada, excepto los pensamientos de Syaoran), y es que le había recordado a Syaoran con aquel vestuario que nada despertaba más la curiosidad de un hombre que la intriga, la intriga de no saber que hay debajo de aquellas telas que lucían tan bien sobre la chica.

_No se sabe que es peor, ver o no ver. _

Aunque si con esa estamos, Syaoran tampoco lucía para nada mal, lucía un pantalón negro formal y una camisa verde, verde como los ojos de Sakura, con mangas largas, tenía esa colonia que hipnotiza a cualquier mujer y el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, aunque unos cabellos rebeldes se salían del montón, como el muchacho tenía un cuerpo bien formado y un porte muy varonil, la formalidad del pantalón combinada con su camisa, sin saco pero con una corbata bien combinada, lo hacían ver tan distinguido, tan…

Descaradamente sexy

Al entrar al lugar, un hombre no muy alto, pero muy elegante los recibió y revisó sus nombres en lo que parecía ser un libro de reservaciones, luego los condujo a una de las áreas del restaurante y les mostró su mesa, cuidadosamente arreglada y en el área techada, sin paredes y con la vista a un jardín hermoso, muy romántico.

_Demasiado, si me lo preguntan._

El hombre les dijo que regresaría a tomar la orden y entonces se dispusieron a sentarse de frente (mesa para dos… curiosamente la única arreglada en _esa_ área), sin embargo no se miraban a la cara, mientras el chico observaba el mantel que era poco (o nada) interesante, Sakura se disponía a analizar la teoría de la relatividad, mirando el centro de mesa.

_Oh si, todo estaba bajo control._

- Lindo lugar… - Trató Syaoran de aligerar la densa atmósfera.

- ¿No habías venido antes? – Se supone que él había escogido el lugar.

- No, solo me recomendaron el sitio y me pareció una buena oportunidad. – Contestó simplemente.

- Interesante – En realidad más que interesante, misterioso, no sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que no sería una noche tranquila.

- Bien… ¿Y cómo está Sherlyn?

- ¿Eh? – La pregunta le llegó un poco directa. Pero trató de no titubear - Está… con Akumi, una chica que empezó trabajando como ayudante en mi casa mientras estaba embarazada, luego… y luego de niñera permanente de Sherlyn y aun lo hace, pero más que eso, es parte de la familia, todos la apreciamos mucho, llegó ayer de sus vacaciones, aun no la conoces, Sherlyn la quiere muchísimo y es una excelente persona, como no tiene familia en Japón, vive en mi casa.

Sakura omitió la parte en la que Akumi la ayudaba cuando tuvo complicaciones con el embarazo de la niña. Está bien, él no tenía por qué saberlo.

- Oh… deben ser muy felices… - Syaoran se rascó las orejas. Sakura recordó ese gesto y sonrió. - ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó confundido el chino.

- Jajaja, te estabas rascando las orejas ¿estás nervioso?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Jajaja hay cosas que nunca cambian Syaoran, recuerdo que solías hacer eso cuando te ponías nervioso o estabas preocupado. – Volvió a sonreír y él la acompaño. ¿Sakura se acordaba de él con tanto detalle?

- Veo que tienes muy buena memoria, antes eras muy olvidadiza, lo que quiere decir que hay otras cosas que _sí_ cambian.

- Todo cambia cuando se es madre. No puedo darme el lujo de olvidar pagar la educación de mi hija o de comprarle lo que necesita.

- Debe ser eso lo que te ayudó, debió ser difícil al principio.

- Lo fue, me costaba trabajo recordar donde había puesto cada cosa, por suerte Akumi y Tomoyo estaban siempre ayudándome.

- ¿Y el padre?

_Justo al blanco. _

- ¿Cómo dices? – Sakura se aturdió un poco ¿cómo fue que cayeron en ese tema?

- El padre de Sherlyn, ¿no ayudaba?

- Syaoran, soy madre soltera.

- ¿Siempre lo has sido? – Quiso saber

- Si, y eso es algo que no va en la conversación, por lo menos por ahora.

- Claro, lo siento, fue solo curiosidad… - Tal vez estaba adelantándose a los acontecimientos, era solo una noche tranquila sin tocar temas demasiado profundos para luego ir adquiriendo confianza. Ese era su plan.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes – Si seguía así iba a ser difícil tener el control de la situación. Sus nervios le hacían mala jugada cada vez que Syaoran tocaba el tema de Sherlyn, debía controlarse.

- Tienes una hija muy simpática, mucho más audaz que tu cuando eras pequeña, me alegra saber que han sido felices.

- ¿De veras te da gusto? – Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿de veras te da gusto saber que fui feliz con alguien que a tu juicio no eras tu? Pero pensándolo bien, la pregunta sonaba menos directa de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé.

- Sakura, que en el pasado las cosas no hayan sido las mejores, no significa que te he deseado lo peor en estos años, no podría…. Te quie… quise demasiado.- Casi descubierto, pero estaba bien, Sakura era una despistada así que no se dio cuenta que la intención de Syaoran al principio era que el verbo ''quiero'' fuera dicho en presente.

A pesar de su despiste, se sonrojó por la mención de aquello, pero se trató de controlar (no lo logró). Syaoran debió notar que el hielo que había intentado romper se había vuelto a formar, y tras pensarlo un poco y verificar el ambiente, finalmente dijo:

- ¿Quieres bailar? – No sabía por qué, pero a Sakura esa pregunta la dejó algo confundida, tal vez porque recordaba que Syaoran no era muy amante al baile (aunque lo hacía tentadoramente bien), o porque sencillamente esa pregunta no venía la caso con la ocasión, pero en fin, la música era algo movida, y bueno, a ella le gustaba bailar.

- De acuerdo, veamos si me sigues el paso Syaoran Li – Esto sonó un poco (bastante) más sensual de lo que Sakura hubiese querido o imaginado, pero Syaoran intentó no pensar en ello. Sakura también pensó que bailar seria una buena forma de congeniar con su ex y así durante la cena, no estaría tan nerviosa, por eso aceptó sin rodeos.

_Sin mencionar que cualquier cosa era mejor que tener como tema de conversación a Sherlyn, a pesar de que en otros tiempos, bailar con Syaoran era algo, ¿cómo decirlo?... perturbador._

La música tenía un ritmo armonioso, y mientras dibujaban los pasos en la pista de baile, casi se podían oír los latidos del otro, era solo un baile, nada comprometedor, nisiquiera estaban bailando tan cerca ya que por suerte, la música no lo ameritaba, pero aun así las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

_¡Oh maravillas de la vida! Cambio __misterioso__ de canción._

_Una balada…_

El hombre que los había recibido en la entrada, había vuelto en ese momento para pedir la orden, por lo que parecía, y al verlos decidió retirarse (tenía una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro), y percatándose de que tenían la intención de sentarse habló:

- ¡Oh no! Por favor, sería un honor para mí que continuaran esta pieza en mi restaurante.

- …

- … ¿Es usted mesero de su propio restaurante? – Preguntó Li.

- Este… no, es que yo los estoy sirviendo personalmente porque se que son clientes muy distinguidos, solo un ignorante en los negocios no sabría que Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li son representantes de empresas importantes del oriente, es para mi un honor que estén en mi restaurante y dejarlos totalmente satisfechos es mi deber, por favor, continúen la pieza, no se preocupen, yo iré a traerles un champagne cortesía de la casa y tomaré su orden. – El hombre de verdad tenía empeño en agradar, pero algo ocultaba.

- Bien, muchas gracias señor, la estamos pasando bien en su restaurante. – Dijo Sakura.

- Oh, no sabe cuanto me enorgullece, iré a buscar la bebida.

- Gracias – Respondió cortésmente la ojiverde viendo al hombre marcharse, y de un momento a otro su mano fue tomada para ser guiada de nuevo a la pista de baile donde había comenzado otra balada. – Syaoran, no es necesario…

- No podemos ser descorteses con el amable señor – Bien, Syaoran no era el gran maestro en etiqueta y protocolo, pero sabía aprovechar las oportunidades. - ¿Acaso Sakura Kinomoto teme bailar una balada conmigo? – De nuevo aquel tono seductor que Syaoran había usado aquella noche, cuando fue a su casa por primera vez, mientras estaban solos en la sala.

- Yo… ¡claro que no!

_El orgullo puede más que la razón._

La tomó de la cintura, la canción exigía (como toda buena balada) cercanía de cuerpos durante la danza, por lo que Syaoran acercó a Sakura más hacia sí mismo, y la verdad ella no estaba poniendo resistencia. Y estando así tan cerca, aspirando la esencia del otro, fue que se olvidaron de todo y empezaron a danzar en una especie de nube, ya nisiquiera importaba donde estaban. Al principio se dedicaron a distraerse con lo que decía la canción, que hablaba de algo sobre no perder un amor o vaya a saber Dios qué.

_Habían más cosas para distraerse. _

Podrían perderse y jamás los volverían a encontrar, más que bailando, estaban abrazados balanceándose cual reloj de péndulo esos dos. Solo hacia falta eso, estar lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de que en realidad las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Syaoran pudo percibir el suave aroma de la chica quien tenía ya su cabeza recostada en su pecho, las cosas no estaban del todo normal, él ya se estaba sintiendo embriagado por la fragancia femenina. Si seguían las cosas así no se responsabilizaría de sus actos. Sakura siempre había causado en él gran admiración, por su dulzura combinada con una sensual ingenuidad y sumándole a aquello, un cuerpo que ahora que se habían reencontrado, parecía estar mucho más que perfecto.

Y Él que pensaba que antes era un ángel, ahora era una especie de diosa. Y por los mil demonios, era muy difícil pensar en tener una conversación o un baile tranquilo sintiéndose como se estaba sintiendo, pensando lo que estaba pensando y ¿por qué no? Descubriendo sentimientos.

¿Cuándo fue que pensó que bailar con ella sería una buena idea?

_Estamos pensando muchas estupideces últimamente…_

No era casual que hubiera pocas personas (léase nadie), en la parte del restaurante donde se encontraban, todo había sido parte del plan de Tomoyo que tenía sus segundas (y hasta terceras) intenciones. Se había aliado con el dueño del restaurante para que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieran una charla ''tranquila'' y quizás algo más. La amatista le dijo al hombre del lugar que si todo salía bien, podría estar seguro de que ese sería el sitio favorito para comer de la pareja… _si todo salía bien_. Por eso el hombre tenía tanto empeño en que todo estuviera más que perfecto. Pero de esto nada sabían nuestros protagonistas.

Bien, tampoco era que les molestaba viéndolo desde cierto ángulo. No era para nada cómodo estar solos, pero era mejor charlar de temas personales en privado, aunque en ese momento no estuviesen charlando precisamente.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música y al mismo tiempo recordando por qué se había enamorado de aquel hombre: ¡Dios era irresistible!, su cuerpo, su delicadeza, su forma de bailar y qué importa que más, le sacaban cualquier pensamiento coherente y la hacían viajar a otro mundo, simplemente era adorable, en el pasado había procurado ocultarle todo eso a su memoria y a su corazón, tratando de no recordarlo para poder armarse de valor y no salir corriendo tras él al pensar aquello, era como una armadura, pero su armadura se estaba viendo afectada al salir de nuevo todas estas cosas que hacían del chino, un hombre codiciable. Es decir, ¿quién podría decirle que no a alguien así?

_¿No que todo estaba bajo control?_

Era el turno de los sentimientos de reencontrarse, las palabras sobraban en ese instante, solo había que dejarse llevar…

La canción terminó y se quedaron quietos, Sakura abrió sus verdes ojos y levantó la cabeza para quedarse frente a él bastante (demasiado) cerca y encontró los ojos ambarinos perdidos y llenos de algo que le era muy familiar. Una mirada penetrante, y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, la distancia estaba siendo acortada por él, y así, sin planearlo, Syaoran tocó con sus labios la mejilla de Sakura, buscando algo que le indicara que podía continuar, o bien, algo que lo obligara a detenerse.

No hubo respuesta, Sakura se quedó tan quieta que el chino continuó su camino hacia su meta: los rosados labios de la castaña lo estaban llamando mudamente, exigiéndole atención, atención que no tardaría en darle, aunque buscaba una respuesta, la ojiverde quería que la encontrara en su boca… y así fue. Se fundieron en un beso que primero fue sutil y dulce, superficial pero fue tornándose más apasionado, cargado de sentimientos y emociones contenidas. Con una mano Syaoran apretaba a Sakura contra sí… tenía 5 años esperando ese momento, en que pudiera probar el sabor de su boca otra vez, tenerla cerca y la emoción de saber que ella correspondía este deseo (y si no era así, lo disimulaba muy bien), lo hacían sentir tan lleno, como no se había sentido en tanto tiempo.

Y Sakura no podía evitarlo, había soñado tantas veces el poder volver a sentir ese roce, esa pasión, su abrazo, todo en un beso que nisiquiera fue planeado, ¿acaso había algo más hermoso que sentir el beso sincero del que amas, correspondiéndote? Era obvia la respuesta pero, ¿de verdad todavía sentía tanto amor por Syaoran? Y lo más curioso, ¿Syaoran sentía lo mismo? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que aquellos tiempos volvieran? Perdonar era un acto de voluntad, pero ¿Cuál era su verdadera voluntad? Por ahora solo disfrutar el momento.

_Vaya que lo disfrutaba, ¿Cómo es eso de ''saborear el momento''? xD_

Pero bueno, acción y reacción… la acción estaba hecha…

……… Continuará

**Notas de autora: **¡Si, si! ¡Se besaron! (Jannys se levanta de su silla y da vueltas por todo el lugar), LAMENTO dejarlo ahí (Nah… ya saben que no) No se quejen ustedes querían beso… y yo se los di (?), en fin, se supone que publico los miércoles en las noches para que el jueves el capítulo esté arriba, pero los días en que más adelanto (fin de semana) estuvieron complicados y no escribí nada, así que tuve que hacer como Flash y escribir rápido, y a pesar de que estuve 2 días sin clases, siguieron presentándose inconvenientes. Pero ya, saben que no dejaré de publicar el fic (no sé si lo saben, pero yo se los hago saber), y pasando al capítulo, comencemos, a los que dijeron que Tomoyo había sido quien llamó a Meiling, acertaron, en efecto, la amatista buscó la ayuda de la china para su plan que parece ser que va mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, al parecer Eriol no está muy feliz de que todos estén ayudando a unir de nuevo a Sakura y a Syaoran ¡Pero no lo culpen!, ustedes tampoco estarían muy felices si estuvieran en sus zapatos… Al parecer solo él y Sherlyn no saben bien lo que pasa con la parejita aquella, y hablando de Sherlyn, la criatura es un amor, yo la veo y me la como completa, ¡es un dulce de leche! (?), la pequeña quiere una _verdadera_ familia, lo que no sabe es que su padre está más cerca de lo que ella piensa. ¡Syaoran ya está definiéndose!... Veamos después de esto si termina de tomar una decisión… ¿Y Sakura?, bueno, digo lo mismo, después de esta cita, veamos si se decide a decirle la verdad a Syaoran, este beso traerá sus reacciones, sus emociones, palabras y quién sabe qué más, y miren que nisiquiera han cenado xD… bien mis queridos lectores, ya saben mantengan la sintonía conmigo (?) y nos vemos la próxima semana… ahh… lo olvidaba, debido a que solo he recibido aceptaciones para el lemon, es un hecho… habrá lemon. xD

PD: La primera PD va para mi queridísima y mente cochina de Jennys (no, no es casualidad que su apodo se parezca al mío, de echo, ella me puso el mío), quien será la mente pervertida (?) que me ayudará a escribir el Lemon que USTEDES (Sí, ustedes), quieren y que yo ofrecí.

PD2: Odio no tener un Syaoran y pensar que jamás tendré uno me deprime (?)

PD3: No tengo mucho que decir estoy un poco –Muy- nostálgica (?)

PD4: Estoy bien, ya saben que soy inestable (!)

PD5: Últimamente llueve mucho por aquí

PD6: Tengo hambre y sueño y son las 3:00 AM… xD

PD7: Dejen reviews POR FAVOR. Ya… fin de las PD xD

Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews (se inspiraron, me han mandado más que en capítulos anteriores) y espero que en este capítulo se inspiren aun más (conste que los besé -?-) xD jajaja, aquí las respuestas de sus reviews, ¡gracias a todos!

**Isabel:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado leer los recuerdos!, a decir verdad tenía mis dudas en hacer un capítulo así, pero no sé… me da la impresión de que le da un toque especial al fic, así dejo claro la intensidad de los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, como dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida… (Aunque tengo mis dudas xD), fíjate… yo me inspiré en el trato que tenían en el anime, Syaoran todo renegado y nervioso hasta el final, pero sin dejar de proteger a Sakura y ya al final ambos sin saber que hacer xD. ¡Gracias por tu review y nos vemos la próxima semana!

**Ali li:** (Me encanta tu nick porque suena gracioso xD)… ¡Vaya, vaya!, pero si es la que no se había animado a dejarme un review antes, eh?... te lo pasaré esta vez pero que no se repita xD…. Jajaja, me encanta que te encante mi fic, y amo que lo ames… Sherlyn es toda tierna pero nada tonta xD…. Me recuerda a mi ahijadita xD. (Sonrojas a Jannys diciéndole que su fic está muy bien). Chanfles... me hubiera encantado verte con la mano arriba xD. ¡Eres una de las pervertidas que quieren el lemon, eh?... este mundo está perdido… jaja, no es cierto, no tiene nada de malo, en ese caso soy yo peor que lo ando ofreciendo xD, espero verte entre mis reviews de nuevo, me divertí mucho leyéndote. ¡Arigatou por la porra!...sobre cuidarme el brazo… en ello ando xD ¡Gracias y muchos besos!

**Kamille - newtype: **Jajaja, mangas coreanos xD, bien… me gustaría leer uno xD, aunque a decir verdad solo he leído 3 mangas en mi vida xD… Y todos de las muy sádicas Clamp. Prefiero ver el anime, aunque en el caso de Tsubasa, el manga es mucho mejor… aunque las Clamp quieran atacar a mi pobre corazón. En fin, hay muchas cosas que no están claras aún pero en eso ando… xD... Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas en contacto con el fic (?) xD, es decir con su autora que soy yo… xD

**Sarita Li:** Si otra vez por acá, y me da mucho gusto… que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Conocimos un poco más de los sentimientos de nuestros consentidos protagonistas, y claro que habrá mucho más, hay muchas cosas que no saben, ¡esta historia está comenzando!, ¡qué bien que estés de acuerdo con el lemon! Te prometo que me esforzaré en que no me quede vulgar, pero bien hecho. Y ya viste… acertaste… Tomoyo fue quien llamó a Meiling, era lo más lógico, verdad?, gracias por los deseos para mi desafortunado brazo xD… sobre química… pues xD… lamentablemente no me fue como esperaba, pero nada… me esforzaré más para la próxima. ¡Gracias por los ánimos, y espero volverte a ver, como siempre, puntual xD!

**Dina:** Siempre tu review me da risa xD y te lo agradezco mucho… (Estuve la semana pasada con un estrés increíble, especialmente el día después de publicar y el que le siguió, a lo que le sumo que hay personas que simplemente escogen los peores momentos para hacerte sentir mal), pero no voy a entrar en las hazañas de mi vida una vez más, lo que te quiero decir es que los reviews ayudaron a levantarme el ánimo, especialmente el tuyo xD. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, y te prometo que haré de Syaoran un Pavarotti xD, jaja, no es cierto xD… pero si veremos a Syaoran en esa faceta musical… más que recuerdos en este capítulo agité las cosas…. ¡Pervertida!, ¡pervertida! ¡Te atrapé! Jajaja, si habrá lemon mi desenfrenada y pervertida lectora… jajaja, no importa, nada de malo tiene algo de acción xD, así me dijo la persona que me ayudará a escribirlo, nos esforzaremos mucho. Bueno, ya puedes dormir en paz (espero xD)… y he de decirte que soy una psicópata sádica y demás adjetivos que sugieran que me guste torturarlos… xD jaja no, lo hago sin intención (Jannys tiene una aureola sobre su cabeza). Y no… no salgo de una… te cuento, pasé el estúpido día después de publicar, estudiando como toda una nerd… (Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en las tardes puesto que soy algo así como una vampiresa) bien, no dormí bien, ni tarde ni noche, no descansé debidamente el brazo, estudie mucho e igual me fue peor de lo que esperaba… ¡Odio la química! Pero ya estoy bien, porque el fin de semana me relajó un poco. Si, se que no eres de las más pacientes y descuida, todo se aclarará. Y me cuidaré, haz lo mismo xD. Espero tu review, ¡Besos!

**Angelazul26: **¡Bienvenida al maquiavélico mundo de Jannys! xD… jajaja, me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te hayas animado a dejarme review, (Jannys se sonroja cuando le dicen que es buena en esto). Sobre actualización, es cada semana, generalmente los jueves, quizá miércoles… (No sé por qué esos días, pero es cuando termino xD) aún no me ha pasado pero puede que quizá me atrase por los deberes, pero siempre trato de adelantar lo más que pueda en el fin de semana, para en la semana solo agregar, quitar y editar detalles, si termino antes de lo normal, pues publico… no soy tan sádica xD. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y saludos a Colombia! (mi mamá ha ido dos veces allá y nunca me llevó…. U.U). espero que sigas animándote a dejarme review.

**Katie-karina****:** ¡¡Mii rumiii que no puede faltar!! Jajaja, si también quieres lemon xD que no te de mal, porque hay más (prueba, el capitulo que acabas de leer xD) Syaoran es de nosotras, y no hay problema con que uses las PD en tu fic, más vale que mi socia Katherine y tu se pongan en eso… jajaja ¿Cuál es tu chibiriquería xD? Jajaja. Te quiero mucho.

**Srita. Li: **No le cuentes a mi mamá xD jajaja, gracias por tu review, y me alegro poder hacerte reír xD… espero que si me cumplas (?) y me mandes reviews… cuídate mucho y mira tu beso xD. Jajaja ¡Hasta la próxima semana! (no es tan larga la espera). ¡Muchos besos y cerezas! (?)

**Jennys:** Al fin me dejas review xD. Pues mira tus dudas aquí respondidas y resueltas, espero que con ese limón y medio limón no se nos haga limonada (?)… Ok mal chiste… xD Si mira, ya las cosas se están poniendo rojitas. ¡Sigue dejando review! Gracias por tus condolencias hacia mi brazo. Me encanta que te encante, ¡Gracias y adiós!

**Kitty-san: **¡Pervertida!, jaja no es cierto, que bueno que te hayas sumado a mis lectores y me alegra que te guste el fic, Syaoran aun no se puede enterar (¿no hay demasiadas sorpresas juntas como para otra que equivaldría a otras mil?) debo dejarlo descansar, viste la idea de Nakuru se dio acabo aunque hicieron algo más que hablar. ¿Te gusta Kenji? ¡Qué bueno!, me alegro que leas mis pensamientos y PDs… al menos han tenido aceptación xD. Descuida, el lemon es definitivo, pero será en unos cuantos capítulos más, pero hay que hacer negocios (?).

**Vivi-chan: **Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, actualizo semanalmente a menos que algo se presente, casi siempre miércoles o jueves actualizo. Espero que sigas la historia y que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡'Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Jackierubia: **Y eso que no has visto casi nada, tu verás de este capítulo en adelante, que las cosas estarán más interesantes… Bueno, yo leeré tu fic, así es que, gracias por el review (que tanto te pedí xD) jajaja, en fin… nada, como ves eres media psíquica, porque pasaron par de cosas que habías dicho, y mira que ya las había escrito.


	7. Acción y reacción

**Hola mis pequeños duendes, estoy feliz con ustedes porque me mandaron muchos reviews en el capítulo pasado, y espero que me manden igual o más en este… hey… me atrasé de nuevo porque el fin de semana (que es cuando hago más de medio capítulo xD), el sábado me fui de parranda xD y el domingo de paseo, pero ven que me esforcé mucho y el sábado al llegar media (como uno llega da las fiestas xD), me puse a escribir y pues, algo avancé… de lo contrario tendrían que haber esperado mucho más porque tengo mucho que hacer en el fin de semana... en fin… estoy oyendo las canciones de Chris Brown que me encantan y estoy feliz de traerles el capítulo 7, (Dios, no puedo creer que lleve ya 7 capítulos xD). Quiero un helado :( y es enserio… mataría por uno en este instante (?)**

**Ya saben que CLAMP son las dueñas de los personajes de esta historia y me amarga decirlo todo el tiempo porque ya los quiero para mi (?)… pero Syaoran es mío… (Y tuyo Katie-karina) xD…**

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 7**

**Acción y reacción**

La pequeña niña sonreía mientras estaba demasiado cerca de alcanzar su meta en el videojuego como para presenciar las charlas de los amigos de su mamá, que estaban esa noche en su casa, no sabía exactamente por qué, si su madre había salido. Pero, no importaba mucho, también eran amigos de su tía Tomoyo quien pasaría la noche en la casa, luego iría a hablar con ellos, por ahora, seguiría jugando.

- ¡Dios mío! – Decía Meiling desde la sala principal – Me tienen al borde de un ataque, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Cómo les estará yendo?... ¡ya quiero saber!

- Cálmate Meiling, deben estar bien, les dije a ambos que en esa cena no trataran temas muy profundos ni nada, porque causarían alteraciones, traté de aconsejarlos para que no hicieran tonterías, espero que me hagan caso. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Descuiden, si hacen algo ''profundo'' lo sabremos, el dueño del lugar quedó entusiasmado con aquello de que si todo salía, extremadamente bien, sería un beneficio muy grande para él, además, era amable, parecía dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese. – Ahora era Kenji quien hablaba.

- ¿No creen que se están entrometiendo demasiado en la vida de los demás? – Eriol había permanecido callado ante todo este asunto, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta.

- Eres un aguafiestas Eriol, ¿qué no ves que ayudamos a dos personas? Que a ti no te agrade la idea es otra cosa. – Contestó Nakuru un poco cansada de la actitud que Eriol había mostrado con la idea y aparte de eso, como vivía con él, había tenido que soportar su humor y sus replicas de por qué estaban actuando mal, todas mal fundamentadas.

- Uno no anda haciendo de cupido, eso no es algo que deba hacer la gente, las cosas no se apresuran, si son… pues son y si no, pues no son y ya.

- Pero no es un crimen ayudar, además, esas palabras deberías aplicártela antes de decirlas a los demás. – Le replicó Nakuru.

- Chicos… - Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa, sabía que esto podría convertirse en una discusión entre primos…

- Yo solo digo que están manejando a Syaoran para que haga lo que quiera con Sakura, para que ella vuelva a caer en sus mentiras.

- ¡Mi primo no es ningún coche para que lo manejen! No te metas con él Hiraguizawa, si te molesta algo lo dices sin entrometer a Syaoran, tu no sabes lo que pasó, ellos decidirán si arreglan o no las cosas, Sakura es bastante grande para hacer lo que quiera. – Ahora Meiling se había enojado. Solo hacía falta hablar mal de Syaoran en su presencia para lograr que le hirviera la sangre.

- No sé a qué diablos volvieron a la vida de Sakura… - Cuando el inglés dijo esto, salió de la sala principal para dirigirse a la biblioteca de la casa y a pesar de que dudó mucho en hacerlo, Tomoyo salió tras él, sabía necesitaba descargarse y a pesar de que si lo hacía, si confiaba en ella, le dolerían sus confesiones, le quería demasiado como para dejarlo con esa carga emocional.

Era una situación extraña: Eriol amaba a su mejor amiga, la cual amaba al mejor amigo de él en su infancia, mientras ella lo amaba a él. Él nunca se había percatado de que los sentimientos de Tomoyo eran más que amigos, algo profundo, porque no buscaba a nadie más, estaba demasiado enfrascado en que Sakura debería amarlo, pero la verdad dolía, Sakura amaba a Syaoran, por más confundida que estuviese y eso hacía que Eriol se sintiera frustrado, pero ella… ella se sentía peor… viéndolo sufrir por alguien que no lo iba a amar, y ese alguien era su mejor amiga. La situación era demasiado incómoda.

- Eriol…. Debes escuchar, no puedes estar así. Debes comprender.

- ¿Comprender qué? Que Sakura no me mirará jamás, que vuelva a ilusionarse con Syaoran aun cuando le causó mucho daño, que debo resignarme… pues discúlpame la verdad Tomoyo, pero no lo entiendo. No logro hacerlo – Dijo el inglés que se había sentado en una de las sillas que había en la biblioteca.

- Porque no lo estás analizando bien… estás pensando como hombre despechado Eriol, tu eres el único que no quiere admitir que Sakura jamás ha dejado de querer a Syaoran, no es difícil darse cuenta de que Syaoran al parecer le a pasado lo mismo, son dos personas que _siempre_ se han querido, y se han querido bastante, esta cita ocurriría tarde o temprano, con o sin ayuda de nosotros. Debes aprender Eriol, que las cosas son como son. – Se había sentado junto a él. Se sentía tan rara.

- Pero… es que yo siempre la he querido Tomoyo, siempre… - La abrazó.

- Para amar, se necesitan dos.

- A veces creo que jamás dejaré de sentirme así, por eso me duele tanto… es la única que me ha hecho sentir tan… no sé...

- ¡Vamos Eriol! Ahí afuera hay un millones de chicas que darían lo que fuera por salir contigo, deberías aprovechar, conocer a alguien más. – De verdad era difícil hablar con él si la abrazaba así. Dolía tanto. Y él que no sabía.

_Si no me dices_

_ya no se_

_no soy solo lo que ves_

_no me atrevo a decir nada_

_me confunde tu mirada._

_Soy así y así muero_

_si no grito que te quiero_

_cuántos cielos te daría_

_se que es una fantasía_

- Pero nadie como ella Tomoyo, muchas solo por el aspecto, por mi dinero u otros beneficios que se puedan encontrar conmigo, he intentado salir con más personas, conocer chicas, pero nadie me muestra ese amor, nadie me interesa….

_Amor mío si pudieras_

_si pudieras descubrir_

_que te llevo aquí en mis sueños_

_que mi mundo es para ti_

_Amor mío si pudieras_

_si pudieras comprender_

_para mi eres diferente_

_y yo una mas entre la gente_

- Tal vez… no estás buscando bien… primero debes olvidarte de cualquier posibilidad con Sakura, debes resignarte, no es nada fácil… pero es lo necesario, solo así podrás fijarte con más atención en lo que sienten los demás.

_Puede ser que algún día_

_si estás cerca todavía_

_me desnuda el sufrimiento_

_puedes ver lo que yo siento_

- Hablas como una experta… - Dijo el chico separándose de su abrazo, notándola algo tensa.

- Algo sé del tema…. – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho Tomoyo? Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme, se que algo te pasa.

_Amor mío si pudieras_

_si pudieras descubrir_

_que te llevo aquí en mis sueños_

_que mi mundo es para ti_

_Amor mío si pudieras_

_si pudieras comprender_

_para mi eres diferente_

_y yo una mas entre la gente_

**Flor – Amor mío (fragmento)**

- No, no me pasa nada… solo me quedé pensando en tu situación, es todo – Mintió la amatista.

- Nada fácil, no sabes lo difícil que es olvidar, lo difícil que es cuando uno vive enamorado, y esa persona… ese amor platónico, la persona que se ama no nos quiere… muy difícil, porque se supone que uno sea fuerte, que salude a esa persona como si nada… aunque por dentro uno se esté muriendo. Es muy difícil Tomoyo. – Dijo el inglés.

- Si… supongo que lo es… - No pudo ser más exacto. Tomoyo tenía una expresión extraña pensó el británico. Y ahora que se fijaba bien… era muy linda, es decir… ¿Por qué no tenía pareja?

- Tomoyo gracias… de verdad, te has comportado siempre como la mejor amiga y créeme que sin ti, hay momentos que no sé como hubiera podido superar, no sé como agradecértelo. – Dijo el inglés, ahora abrazándola en gesto de amigos y no como apoyo… se sentía bien tenerla en sus brazos. Tomoyo por su parte tenía un debate entre si perder o no la razón en ese momento, si salir huyendo o no. Optó por quedarse… sería muy extraño hacer lo contrario.

- Eriol… yo – Dijo ya demasiado nerviosa, temía meter la pata con su actitud. – No tienes que agradecerme, soy tu amiga y me puedes buscar en el momento que quieras, yo estaré ahí para ti… para lo que necesites.

- Yo también Tomoyo, de verdad, si te pasa algo, si quieres desahogarte, lo puedes hacer conmigo, si algún idiota te hace daño, yo iré a golpearlo por ti, porque te mereces a alguien que valga la pena, nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz a ti, te quiero mucho. – Eriol se sorprendió de lo fácil que salieron esas palabras de su boca, y con la convicción que las había dicho. Pero, no era nada extraño, Tomoyo era su amiga desde siempre y la quería como una hermana. No sabía de verdad, por qué no estaba con nadie.

_Hablando de idiotas…_

- Gracias Eriol… yo tengo que ir a ver que Sherlyn se separe del videojuego… y ya ves como es, nada fácil…- Balbuceó como pudo… el calor en su rostro estaba comenzando a notarse. Se levantó pero el la tomó de la mano sin levantarse de su asiento.

- Tomoyo, lamento mi actitud hace rato, y estos días… creo que soy el único que solo ha pensado en si mismo… - Ahora incorporándose frente a ella

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas… entiendo… ya me voy… - La retuvo nuevamente.

- Si… y gracias, por ser la única que me entiende – Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla que terminó causando un sonrojo mayor en la amatista quien ya no respiraba normalmente. Aquello fue muy tierno. Sencillo, pero demasiado tierno, para ella. Para él, fue nuevo y diferente, no solía ser tan cariñoso con sus demás amistades normales…. Tomoyo era encantadora.

- Y eso que tú eres el psicoanalista… - Dijo sonriéndole y antes de salir casi huyendo. De verdad, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse más tiempo y salió de la biblioteca de la casa de Sakura, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sherlyn.

Eriol sonrió por primera vez en esos días.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cerraba el teléfono una vez más… estaba harto de llamar y que no contestaran. ¿Dónde se habría metido el monstruo ese? Había pasado todo el día y lo que iba de la noche tratando de avisarle que se encontraba en Tokio, en casa de un amigo de él y Yukito, había ido primero allí porque el pequeño hijo del chico tenía un problema de salud y casualmente se enteró de que Touya había arribado a Japón. Le pidió que lo revisara antes de llevarlo a cualquier sitio, y los invitó a comer y cenar.

- No contesta… ¿qué le pasa? Nunca hace eso de desaparecerse, ¿qué estará haciendo? – Dijo ya enfadado.

- Touya, Sakura es una mujer, tienes que resignarte, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, sin pedirle permiso a nadie. – Habló su mejor amigo de cabellos grises.

- ¡Claro que no! Se supone que debes estar pendiente de su celular, y tampoco es que puede ir haciendo por ahí lo que le venga en gana. – Dijo molesto nuevamente… Touya no soportaba la idea, temía que conociera a alguien y la lastimara, como ya había pasado, demonios, como odiaba a aquel chiquillo que le hizo tanto daño a su hermana. Bien, era bastante sobre protector. ¿Y?

- Touya… Tienes que darle su espacio, podremos encontrar un buen hotel esta noche, además tu padre vendrá también mañana. No tengo problemas con ello. – Insistió Yukito, a veces él servía de mediador entre las discusiones que tenían Sakura y su mejor amigo, ella pidiendo por su espacio y él con sus celos de hermano mayor. Siempre había sido así.

- Me importa un soberano rábano, solo quiero saber dónde diablos está mi hermana, y no iré a ningún hotel, no me importa aparecerme en casa sin avisar.

_Bueno… lo intentó. _

- Bien… ¿por qué no llamas a la casa?, seguro que Akumi debe saber donde está.

- Si… Akumi debe saber. Lo intentaré. – Tras mencionar el nombre de la niñera de su sobrina, sonrió (muy dentro de sí), le tenía mucho cariño a la chica, además era muy hermosa, atractiva sin duda… Ya había intentado conocerla mejor, pero la chica era algo… hermética, al menos con él. – Debo dejar de pensar bobadas… - Y marcó el número de la casa de su hermana. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su sobrina.

- ¿Bueno? Es la casa Kinomoto, ¿quién habla? – Dijo la pequeña por el auricular.

- Pero si estás hecha una presumida… ¿qué haces contestando el teléfono y de noche enana? – Dijo touya por saludo.

- ¡Tío Touya! – Gritó emocionada, a pesar de que Touya era celoso y tenía muchos defectos odiosos, con Sherlyn el actuaba algo (solo un poco) diferente, era más… simpático y le demostraba mucho afecto a la chiquilla. Por lo que la precoz criatura de ojos esmeraldas lo adoraba. – Ya soy una niña grande, además Akumi estaba muy lejos para contestar a tiempo, yo estaba muy cerquita y mi mamá me enseñó lo que debo decir.

- Eso veo, ¿Y dónde están Akumi y tu mamá?

- Akumi está en la sala principal con la tía Tomoyo, el Sr. Hiraguizawa, La Srita. Akizuki… y dos amigos más de mi mamá. Mamá no está.

- No sabía que el inglés estaba en el país. – Dijo refiriéndose a Eriol, aunque lo que le molestaba era Nakuru y su acoso.

- Sí, ellos vivirán en Tokio ahora y vienen seguido a visitarnos con amigos de mamá. – Dijo la pequeña causando sorpresa en Touya… lo que le faltaba, Nakuru cerca de él cuando visitara a su hermana.

- ¿Y qué hacen allá si Sakura no está presente? – A veces a Touya se le olvidaba que hablaba con una niña de 4 años.

- No lo sé, pero están con la tía Tomoyo. – Respondía la niña sin saber exactamente por qué las preguntas de su tío.

- Bien… gracias Sherlyn, nos veremos pronto. – Y colgó. La pequeña se extrañó pero no le dio mucha mente… su tío era así. Ahí llegaba Tomoyo para ver a la pequeña.

- ¿Quién llamaba pequeña? – Preguntó olvidándose por un momento de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca instantes atrás y pensando en que Sakura pudo haber llamado para afirmar que todo estaba bien o algo así.

- Era el tío Touya.

- ¿Touya? – Parpadeó confundida - ¿Qué quería?

- No lo sé… creo que nada, dijo que llamaría luego. – Dijo restándole importancia como típico niño de su edad.

- Bien… creo que es hora de que dejes los videojuegos y vengas a compartir con los invitados.

- Pero tía… estoy terminando, solo un ratito….

- Sherlyn…

- De acuerdo… - suspiró resignada a pequeña, pero luego volvió a mostrar su sonrisa brillante que la caracterizaba además de esos ojos verdes.

Tenía tanto de Sakura, pero esa sonrisa era de Syaoran.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A pesar de que el clima estaba fresco, ambos sentían calor, el calor de la respiración del otro, la cercanía y el sentimiento hacía que se quemaran, pero de pasión. Syaoran la abrazaba más y más y ella se dejaba llevar por los impulsos que le estaban atacando desde antes de empezar la cita. Podrían perderse con todo el gusto así, no cabía la menor duda de que muchas cosas se decían en un beso.

_Eso sí que es entrega…_

Pero, eran humanos y tuvieron que separarse, casi sin aliento, el brillo labial de Sakura ya no estaba, y el calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era casi insoportable, era como si la sangre estuviera siendo transportada en 500 grados y su corazón estallaba a mil por hora, su cerebro de pronto volvió a encenderse y trató de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Había besado a Syaoran Li, ex-esposo suyo, con el que había tenido una hija sin siquiera él enterarse y con el cual había perdido contacto por cinco años y se lo había encontrado hacía dos semanas, soltero, mucho más guapo de lo que solía ser, la había invitado a ''hacer las paces formalmente'' y allí estaba… acabando de besarse con él en la primera oportunidad de estar completamente solos…

_Linda forma de hacer las paces._

_- Brillante Syaoran, te dejaste llevar por el momento… se supone que iba a ser una noche tranquila, sin llegar a lo profundo…- _pensaba el chino, no había podido soportarlo, Sakura estaba demasiado cerca como para no haberlo hecho, era como un imán, y bueno… ella no se había negado, ni se había quejado… -_quizás me vio cara de desesperado y le dio lástima – _Incluso si hubiese sido así, no se arrepentía, aunque prefería pensar que ella también había sentido lo mismo que él.

- Eh… Syaoran no… - Trataba la chica de decir algo aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

- No… Sakura yo, lo siento, no debí pero…

- Ya, ya, no tiene importancia, ya pasó… lo mejor es olvidar eso, nunca pasó ni volverá a pasar…

- Pero… Sakura… tu…

- Yo nada Syaoran… lo nuestro quedó en el pasado, quedamos en hacer las paces, como amigos… - Aunque decía eso, sabía que _jamás_ podría ser amiga de Syaoran.

- Sakura….

- Por favor… no… - Sakura casi le imploraba que no insistiera, ella no podría soportarlo y más después de eso.

- Bien, pero, no dejemos la cena, debemos hablar muchas cosas, al menos yo sí quiero… - Syaoran de verdad quería intentar no arruinar más las cosas.

- Creo que mejor... será otro día… - Caminó hacia la mesa y agarró su bolso, dispuesta a pedir un taxi (puesto que Syaoran la había llevado).

- No puedes huir para siempre Sakura… - Dijo Syaoran convencido.

Lo que no sabía el chino era que estas palabras tenían un significado más allá de lo conocido por él, y a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… no estaba pensando en Sherlyn, se supone que la estúpida cena era para probar si valía la pena decirle la verdad a Syaoran o si había hecho lo correcto en dejar las cosas en secreto. Aunque tal vez él no lo supiera tanto como ella, tenía toda la razón… estaba huyendo y no podría hacerlo siempre.

- Está bien… seguiremos con esto... sin bailes por favor… - Syaoran suspiró, bueno, al menos no se había ido. Aunque lo habían dejado con todas las ganas de seguir el... baile…

_Y todo lo que conllevaba el mismo…_

- De acuerdo… solo, sentémonos, ordenemos y hablemos, y enserio… no fue mi intención…

_Claro que sí. _

- Syaoran, te dije que lo olvidáramos por favor.

- Bien – Syaoran no lo olvidaría, eso era tan claro como el agua y Sakura solo aparentaba que no había tenido importancia, pero sentía todavía en sus labios la pasión del chino, su entrega, su ternura… sin duda, besaba tentativamente mejor… todo lo que había visto en él, especialmente esa noche, había cambiado para bien y eso era…

Demasiado peligroso, de repente ya no se sentía tan confiada.

El hombre que los estaba atendiendo había vuelto con una botella de champagne frío, y una libreta pequeña para tomar la orden, luego sirvió la bebida y se marchó para dejar nuevamente sola a la pareja, el ambiente de verdad era agradable, tan bohemio, tan estético y fresco, sin perder la elegancia.

- De acuerdo, Syaoran, ve al punto, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Dijo Sakura, desesperada de que todo eso llegara a su fin.

- No, no quiero pedirte nada, quiero arreglar las cosas Sakura, nisiquiera podemos hablar bien, de verdad quiero poder llegar a ser tu amigo…

- Yo… no tengo problemas en establecer una amistad contigo…

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan técnica? Siento que hablamos de algún tipo de negocio, no te recuerdo así…

- Tal vez lo sea

- ¿A qué te refieres? Sakura, no eres una empresa. – Dijo atónito, no podía creer que Sakura viera esta situación como un estúpido negocio.

- No, pero represento una, la cual tendrá importantes ganancias unida a la tuya y viceversa, no sería conveniente que me alejara. No lo haré Syaoran, por si es acaso el motivo de todo esto. – Se dispuso a pensar Sakura que, el ambarino hacía todo esto para beneficio económico, quizás así era más fácil… pensar en que Syaoran la veía como un negocio.

_O tal vez más difícil… eso dolía. _

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LO SABES! Jamás tomaría a una persona como un negocio Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no me recuerdas? Sabes que no soy así… y yo… pensaba que tú tampoco, te veo tan diferente en ciertas cosas, ¡eres el recuerdo más importante que tengo! No podría utilizarte de esa manera, pero veo que tal vez tu sí lo hagas…yo solo quiero poder arreglar las cosas, en el buen sentido, llevarnos bien… solo eso… - Había empezado muy enojado jamás pensó en Sakura como parte del negocio, era cierto, debían mejorar relaciones, pero ¡al diablo con eso!, muy poco le importaba cualquier negociación empresarial en esos momentos, pero fue bajando el tono porque le llegó a la cabeza que tal vez, Sakura pensaba diferente.

- Yo solo….- Jodido fuera Syaoran Li…. Acababa de romper la última capa de su armadura, su único refugio ante él: la indiferencia… la cual no llevó muy a cabo hacía unos momentos. Las palabras del muchacho le habían dejado claro que lo último que Syaoran pensaba en ese momento era en algún asunto de índole económico.

Pero sobre todo había dicho que ella era el recuerdo más importante que tenía, el gozo de su corazón en ese momento era inalcanzable, era increíble la forma en la que Syaoran combinaba su disconformidad sobre lo que ella había dicho antes, con una declaración así, él pensaba (al parecer), que para ella, su recuerdo no valía nada sin saber que ella tenía la mayor manifestación de amor, una prueba de que jamás podría olvidarse de él, ella tenía a Sherlyn, su pequeña… la hija de _ambos_ que siempre mantuvo lejos y que ahora estaba a dos pasos de su padre, sin siquiera imaginarlo.

Qué ironía… siempre quiso volver a verlo, tenerlo cerca y ahora que el destino había puesto de su parte, ella no hacía nada, no podía hacer nada… simplemente no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, nisiquiera qué pensar… y ya estaba desesperada… por un lado quería poner todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en un armario y cerrarlo todo, para empezar desde cero, pero por otro lado, el pasado es parte de lo que será un futuro, y entre esos tiempos estaba Sherlyn.

- No lo sé – Dijo por fin la castaña – No sé Syaoran, esto es muy extraño, te desapareces y apareces de la nada, por años no te vi ni una sola vez, nisiquiera sabía si estabas vivo o nada… y ahora pretendes que reparemos las cosas y que seamos amigos así nada más… tan campantes por la vida, fingiendo que nada pasó. Yo no puedo…

- No he hablado de fingir que nada pasó, no hablo de mentir Sakura, hablo de amigarnos, de perdonarnos, dejar los rencores atrás, yo tampoco supe nada de ti hasta ahora… he vivido igual o peor que tú… al menos tuviste consuelo…

- ¿Quién te dijo que tuve consuelo?

- Si tienes una hija, no se debe de tener demasiada imaginación

- ¡Deja de meter a Sherlyn en esto! Ella no tiene que ver, tú no sabes nada, no puedes opinar, no… puedes… decirme que no sufrí, que lloré menos que tú, no puedes decir nada, porque no estabas… – Ya a Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus verdes esmeraldas que eran sus ojos…

- ¡Tú te fuiste, me dijiste que no te buscara!

- Y veo que no lo pensaste mucho

- Supe al enterarme de que volviste a Japón que te había perdido, tuve que resignarme… y era más fácil así. Escúchame, no debí enojarme porque quisieras hacer tu vida, era lo más normal, ese no es el punto de esta conversación.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres Syaoran? ¿Por qué no me dices y terminas con esto?

- Quiero ser parte de tu vida Sakura, como amigo, lo que sea, pero lo que no quiero es ser un estorbo, una incomodidad, un mal recuerdo. Por eso es que quería hacer esta cena…

- _Eres parte de nuestra vida, mía y de Sherlyn…- _Pensó la castaña para sí… pero no lo dijo. – Tienes razón… las cosas son muy complicadas de esa manera, creo que lo mejor es dejar todo el pasado atrás, y empezar desde cero.

_También era lo mejor para su hija. _

- Bien, entonces, ¿amigos de verdad?

- Amigos… de verdad

_Bien, repasemos, amigo: __Persona querida con afecto desinteresado. También es el principio de toda relación humana coherente. Digamos que es un avance._

La cena había transcurrido normal, no habían hablado demasiado, solo lo básico, cosas sin importancia pero que evitaban que la cena se volviera monótona.

- Sakura… yo… bueno… aunque… no… olvídalo…. – Syaoran estaba un poco (bastante) aturdido, quería ser sincero, desde el principio comunicarle que se sentía confundido como un adolescente en su primera cita… que no había dejado de pensar en ella… quería expresarle los sentimientos que lo dominaban en ese momento, pero… ella se asustaría...

- No… dime… por favor – No hay nada peor que la incertidumbre.

- No, es importante, no te gustará saberlo…

- Syaoran… No puedes tenerme miedo.

- No… es que… no… - ¿Lo diría? – Sakura… no sé como te sientas tú en estos momentos, pero yo siento como… si todo empezara otra vez…

- En eso quedamos… en empezar desde cero, como amigos.

- No… empezando otra vez… no como amigos… no puedo evitar pensar en ti Sakura, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y ahora, con lo que pasó, aunque digas que es mejor olvidarlo, sería como ver una flor plástica marchitarse, es imposible… no olvidé nada de lo que pasó hace 5 años, ¿y pretendes que olvide esto?... cuando lo he deseado tanto, tal vez estoy apresurándome demasiado, quizás entrando en terrenos prohibidos, pero sabes como soy, contigo aprendí a ser más arriesgado, a jugármela por ti, en estos momentos Sakura, pienso que las cosas… pudieron ser diferentes y viéndolo así, creo que tendríamos tiempo de pensarlo, volver a conocernos…

- Syaoran…

- No puedes engañarme Sakura, sé que te gustó aquel beso, sé que te sientes extraña pero que algo de lo que siento, también esta en ti, has cambiado, pero no lo suficiente para mentirme en algo así.

- Basta… solo estás complicándome las cosas Syaoran, no puedes venir a pedirme una oportunidad, ¡nos encontramos hace dos semanas! Y no terminamos en son de paz en tiempos pasados. No puedes decirme que volvamos, no tan pronto….

_¿Metió la pata?... _

- Yo nunca te lo pedí…

- Pero es lo que planeas… no me vengas a confundir.

- No te lo niego, pero simplemente quiero ser sincero contigo, me están pasando cosas fuertes contigo que no puedo definir, me gustaría que intentáramos llevarnos, el tiempo dirá que pasará después, no puedo negarte que me muero por besarte de nuevo, pero _trataré_de respetar tus decisiones, lo que quieras, pero dame la oportunidad de volver a conocerte, acercarme a tu vida, conóceme de nuevo Sakura, no soy el mismo de siempre… he cambiado también. He madurado… por favor. - Le decía Syaoran. Él no se cansaría de pedírselo, jamás se daba por vencido y eso era algo que Sakura sabía.

_Y tampoco es que la idea le pareciera mala._

- ¿Y respetarás mis decisiones? - Sakura tenía una ceja arqueada… Syaoran cuando perdía el control, lo perdía enserio, eso es lo que la atemorizaba, que el se pusiera en plan de casanova con toda la pasión que derrochaba y que ella cayera sin remedio alguno. Era tan fácil que sucediera.

- Dije que trataré – Dijo él en tono divertido.

- Syaoran – Se enserió ella… - por favor, no intentes nada, necesito tiempo, tiempo para analizarlo, no es fácil para mi… podemos seguir hablando pero, necesito tiempo para pensar _en lo otro. _Me di cuenta de que algo extraño me pasa, tengo que ponerme clara, por favor, solo eso te pido… tiempo.

- Todo el que quieras… - Se levantó, dejando un billete en la mesa, que cubría toda la cena y propina, y quizás algo más, para colocarse al lado de Sakura, quien también se ponía de pie. – No tengo prisa. – Su voz era tan sensual…

- Syaoran, prometiste respetar mis decisiones.

- No, dije que lo intentaría… - Se inclinó en gesto muy sugestivo hacia ella, colocó su mano en su mentón y ella cerró los ojos instintivamente, no sabía por qué lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, pero no importaba… el sabor de sus labios era tan irresistible y luchar contra aquello era una guerra perdida. Definitivamente hay cosas que no están del todo bajo control. Este beso fue más breve que el primero, pero no por ello con falta de pasión, al contrario, al saber lo que el otro sentía y pensaba, estaban más entregados pero Sakura se separó.

- Syaoran… por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, te dije que necesito tiempo.

- No la vi quejándose Srita Kinomoto. – Dijo él en tono triunfante, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. – De acuerdo… no más besos.

- Gracias… - Y se fueron. La cita no había sido lo que tenían en mente, pero al menos habían hecho una especie de acuerdo, Sakura le pidió tiempo, debía pensar muchas cosas. Demasiadas. No era nada fácil esta situación.

Al estacionarse frente a la enorme mansión de Sakura, bajó de su lujoso vehículo para buscar a su prima y a Kenji. Una vez adentro, las caras de los presentes estaban entre expectantes, algo asustadas y nerviosas…

- Bueno… ¿Qué pasa, por qué esas caras? – Preguntó Sakura quien había entrado primero a la sala principal, seguida del ambarino.

- Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo – es que tienes… visitas…

- Eso ya lo sé, ya los había visto… ¿O te refieres a alguien más?

- Bueno… es que…

- ¡CONDENADO CHIQUILLO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HERMANA?! – Una voz fue la que emitió aquellas palabras y se iba acercando… no se veía bien.

Syaoran reconoció esa voz.

Sakura tenía una gran gota en la cabeza…. No podría ser otro que Touya, y la verdad Syaoran no era su persona favorita, pero ¿qué hacía Touya en su casa?... ahora sí que la situación se pondría complicada.

Touya siempre se quedó con las ganas de darle ''su merecido'' a Syaoran, y considerando la hora, aunque no era tan tarde, pero aun así, estaba sola con él en una cena y sin que Touya se enterara, conociéndolo, debía estar muy enfadado.

- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ERES TÚ MOCOSO INÚTIL! –Syaoran había fruncido el entrecejo por el adjetivo que se le fue otorgado, pero no había hecho nada más que eso, estaba en casa ajena y Sherlyn podría andar por ahí.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó Sakura asustada al verle feroz.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos hacías con este idiota Sakura?

- Tío… - Sherlyn con una cara de querer morirse de sueño, entró a la sala, no había querido dormirse sin darle las buenas noches a su madre. - ¿Por qué te molesta que mamá salga con el Sr. Li?

- ¿Sakura no te ha dicho? – Fue allí cuando todos abrieron sus ojos, desorbitados, asustados ¿Touya sería capaz de decirlo?, bueno, excepto Syaoran y Meiling que no sabían de qué hablaba.

- ¡Touya! No te atrevas…. Te juro que si lo haces, me conocerás realmente… – Dijo Sakura en un tono tan amenazante que asustó a todos… Los primos chinos estaban desubicados… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Touya lo pensó mejor, y no dijo nada, pero aun así no se quedó callado. Llegó a la casa de su hermana para pasar tiempo con su familia, ese era su plan, y prácticamente había obligado a los invitados que se había encontrado a decirle con quién había salido Sakura, pero no pudo sacarles dónde y se resignó a esperarla. Saber que se encontraba con ese idiota…. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que su hermana pudiera volver a estar con él.

- Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo qué diablos hacías con este chiquillo…

- ¡Oye no soy un chiquillo!

- Tú cállate

- ¡Touya! Syaoran no es ningún chiquillo, y quiero que te quede claro que soy lo bastante adulta como para saber lo que hago.

- Ya había escuchado eso alguna vez…

- ¡No es lo mismo!, acostúmbrate a verlo seguido porque será mi compañero de trabajo y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos, no me importa si te guste o no… ya somos amigos.

- No veo que salgas con todos tus amigos de esa forma – Dijo refiriéndose a su atuendo, la hora y la formalidad.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! Touya estoy cansada de que me vigiles todo el tiempo, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- ¡Vaya! Ya nisiquiera puedo visitar a mi hermana menor y a mi sobrina, hubieras sabido que vendría con Yukito si hubieras atendido tu teléfono móvil. – Sakura se sonrojó, la verdad había escuchado el timbre de su celular, durante la cena… pero no quiso tomarlo.

- No importa… el punto es que dejes de controlarme…

- ¡NO QUIERO A ESTE MOCOSO CERCA DE TI!

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó la pequeña Sherlyn que había estado allí durante la discusión, llorando sin que nadie se percatara, desde pequeña tenía miedo a las discusiones porque sabía que alejaban a las personas.

- Sherlyn… - Touya había olvidado de que la niña estaba presente.

-¡Ya no discutan! Ya no… - Corrió a los brazos de Sakura quien la alzó en un abrazo consolador.

- Tranquila princesa, solo son cosas de tu tío y yo, no es nada grave, tranquilízate pequeña.

- ¿Por qué tío Touya no quiere al Sr. Li mamá? - Una gota surgió de la cabeza de todos los presentes.

- Nunca… se llevaron bien, pero tranquila, Touya respetará a Syaoran de ahora en adelante... ¿verdad hermano? – Touya se limitó a irse de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba cuando visitaba a Sakura.

- Bueno… nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos, ha sido una noche agitada… - Dijo Kenji.

- Les ruego que disculpen a mi hermano, siempre es así de agresivo cuando se trata de mi…

- Si, eso vemos… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. – Dijo Meiling.

- Nos vemos Sakura… lamento esto… - Le dijo Syaoran en un tono que solo ella escuchó.

- No es tu culpa, lo sabes… y… gracias por la cena. – Contestó ella en el mismo tono. Él solo sonrió. Y procedieron a marcharse.

Ya sola con Tomoyo y Akumi, salió con su hija en sus brazos a acostarla, sin decir palabra alguna. Las chicas que se quedaron se miraron en una interrogante, pero no emitieron palabra, ya tendrían tiempo cuando hablaran con Sakura.

Mientras Sherlyn debatía entre el sueño y quedarse despierta Sakura la observaba con admiración, era un ángel, lo más hermoso que la vida le había dado, toda su alegría era gracias a esa pequeña. Se sintió culpable porque sabía que su hija sufría por no tener a su padre, aunque no lo dijera… quería terminar con eso, si tan solo supiera que Syaoran la aceptaría sin querer quitársela. ¡Ese era su temor! Que utilizara la excusa de su silencio ante un juzgado y lograra arrancarla de su lado. Tenía que estar muy segura de lo que haría.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonreía sin saber por qué. Ya en su casa, sentado en un sofá podía relajarse y pensar que fue la mejor noche que tuvo en mucho tiempo, y estaba decidido, pondría su empeño para que eso que estaba sintiendo, no se perdiera. En el auto ni Meiling, ni Kenji emitieron palabra, quizás por a tensión de la última escena en casa de Sakura, pero eso no importaba, había besado a Sakura y nada ni nadie le quitaría esa felicidad.

De repente suena su móvil y al contestar se le estremece la piel con solo escuchar y reconocer la voz de la persona que hablaba.

- Li Syaoran… ¡Tanto tiempo!... ¿cómo estás _cariño?_

………………………Continuará

**Notas de autora: **Aquí Jannys, de nuevo tarde… mis problemas continúan y me impiden escribir lo normal a diario, y lamentablemente la semana que viene es probable que publique viernes también, ya que tengo que ir el fin de semana completo a una actividad de mi centro académico, son tres días y en horarios incómodos para mi, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Me esforzaré. Pasando al capítulo les quiero decir que al fin Eriol tiene planes de resignarse… y vio a Tomoyo de otra forma, ese beso en la mejilla fue demasiado para la pobre amatista que no encontraba como quedarse de pie. Pero allí se está mezclando algo. En fin, nuestra pareja consentida ¡están bastante confundidos!, pero al menos Syaoran está poniendo de su parte en esto… Sakura tiene que ponerse las pilas, ella no quiere caer para no sufrir, pero en el amor no se manda y ella no puede evitar que su corazón esté sintiéndose diferente. Vimos a Touya y sus celos de siempre, créanme, no es nada fácil, tengo dos hermanos mayores que siguen el ejemplo de Touya y son un fastidio total, al menos Sakura lo tiene a Yukito, yo he tenido que luchar sola con mis dos hermanos y librarme de ellos por mi cuenta. Que no se queje…. Hey Touya casi lo dice… cuando se está tan enfadado no se piensa mucho. Hey… ¿quién llamó a Syaoran? casi lo olvidaba, veamos si las cosas siguen así de bien… o empeoran jajaja, oigan pero… ¡besé de nuevo a los tórtolos! xD no pensaba hacerlo, pero la cita debía tener una despedida apropiada y acorde con lo que habían quedado y pensé que era lo mejor. ¡No se ilusionen! No es mi estilo dejar que todo pase tan fácil, nuevos problemas asomarán sus narices. Decidí dejar el capítulo aquí para no extenderme más con la publicación y porque soy una sádica xD pero así me quieren ¿O no? Jajaja. Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene en la siguiente publicación, espero que esta haya sido de su agrado. Falta poco para que sepan lo que pasó entre SyS. Así que sean buenos y dejen reviews xD

PD1: Lo que Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo acerca de lo difícil que era olvidar y todo eso, ese párrafo son las palabras de Luis Fonsi en un concierto antes de cantar ''se supone'' me pareció que eran perfectas con lo que quería describir en boca de Eriol y como son las cosas, la estaba oyendo, se puso sola y justo en el momento adecuado. Soy una suertuda xD (Por cierto, la canción duele bastante al oírla xD ¿cómo puede tener tan descaradamente la razón?) en fin… ¡qué PD más larga xD!

PD2: Gracias por el apoyo que cada vez es más

PD3: Tengo sueño y estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

PD4: ¡Adoro a Chris Brown!

PD5: La canción que utilicé (casi me olvidaba), no sé de donde la escuché, pero me gustó, lo único que sé, es que la canta la tal Flor y se llama amor mío, me han dicho que es de la telenovela argentina Floricienta, y de hecho aparece así a veces, pero no, no es de ahí. Xd

PD6: ¡Qué calor hace!

PD7: Tuve que subir este capítulo como 1000 veces porque esta página está totalmente loca.

PD8: Ya… no sigo retardándolos para que dejen reviews…

Bien, ya saben lo de los reviews, como siempre es la única paga que pido, me hacen reír mucho, alegran el día y esa clase de cosas… y se están animando a dejarlos cada vez más, en cantidad y extensión, la verdad me encantan y como es mi costumbre, contesto sus comentarios aquí:

**Dina: ¡**Si, sí! Se besaron, tu cerebro no estaba mal y procesó bien la información, créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que es dormirse tan tarde, la semana pasada duré 3 días en eso, y debía levantarme muy temprano, era horrible porque me gusta mucho dormir (aunque en el día porque adoro estar despierta de noche), yo andaba como un zombie por todos lados y no sabía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero me alegra que hayas sacado tu tiempo (tan tarde) para leerme, y que tu dolor de cabeza cesara, pero no fue mi culpa lo de atrasarme (aunque haya sido un día), fue por tantas tareas… culpa a mis profesores, yo soy una víctima más. Pasando a esto, si, se besaron y de verdad, y enserio están en una cita, jajaja, si todo fuera tan fácil como lo pintas, perdería la diversión, además no podría dejarlos intrigados… muajajajaja…. Controla esa mente pervertida porque el lemon no está todavía para ellos (dales tiempo xD), si, admito que soy psicópata, y algo sádica a veces… xD, no te preocupes, ya sabrás lo que pasó, me alegra que haya sido tu capitulo favorito (eso quiere decir que voy mejorando ) gracias por tu review que siempre me da risa y te prometo que me portaré muy mal (mujajaja…), ¡Besos y cuídate!

**Lorena:** Me encanta que te encante, y muchas gracias por tu review, bueno, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga en el capítulo anterior (nope… es mentira… no lo lamento), actualizo semanalmente, generalmente el jueves el capítulo está publicado, el anterior fueron inconvenientes que me retrasaron un día, espero que sigas allí y que te guste este capítulo también… ¡besos y abrazos! Muchas gracias.

**Angelazul26: **También me encanta que te haya encantado el capítulo que tanto trabajo me dio hacer por cuestiones de tiempo, ya era tiempo de que pasara algo más que sonrojos, , me alegra que mi fic alegre tu día xD, jajaja, Eriol aprenderá como bien dijo Tomoyo que al amor no se le lleva la contraria… y si… entraste al mundo maquiavélico de Jannys, jajaja, bueno no soy culpable de reacciones secundarias y ya sabes, de miércoles en adelante, es que actualizo. Gracias por un nuevo review y espero que te animes a seguir enviándolos, cuídate, saludos.

**Sauma Sakura****: **Me alegra que quedaras satisfecha con el capítulo, es lo que realmente busco… bueno, ya viste las reacciones, al menos Syaoran se puso las pilas y sabe que quiere algo, pero todo cuesta en esta vida, y veremos si Syaoran piensa cuando tenga que pensar y sienta cuando tenga que sentir, sobre Sherlyn, es tan mona y tan … ella, que se puede llevar bien con todos, Sakura deberá encontrar el valor como bien dices, de admitir que se equivocó y darle la oportunidad a su hija de tener un padre, a veces las mares son algo egoístas con los hijos, y más en el caso de Sakura, pero no hay por donde culparlas, me alegra haber visto tus pensamientos y gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. ¡Cuídate!

**Sarita Li: **Grato como siempre el verte entre los reviews, gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo mis locuras y sí, haré el lemon y en unos cuantos capítulos (no sé cuantos xD), estarás leyéndolo. Muchas gracias por el review y cuídate mucho, nos leemos la próxima semana .

**Katie-karina:** Tu y tus loqueras rumi, jajaja si, tu sabes que tu eres especial xD… y está bien, más le vale a Katherine que me deje review, jajaja, entonces, nos vemos y gracias. PD: Alcalá, ya tu sabes ¡jojojo!

**Isabel: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, el baile y el beso también fueron mis partes favoritas, junto con la conversación de Tomoyo, ya sabes, nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por el review y por seguir leyéndome xD.

**Kata: **Holis xD, me da gusto saber que te gusta mi fic y que te hayas leído todos los capítulos de una vez, eres como yo, siempre me gusta leerme todo de una vez, soy una impaciente… xD, actualizo los jueves casi siempre, en su defecto el viernes como fue la vez pasada, me alegra que cada vez más personas lean mi fic, y ya vamos a ver en qué quedan nuestros protagonistas. Besos también, y estaremos leyéndonos la próxima semana.

**Gabyhyatt**: Hola y gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que sigas leyéndome, te cuidas, ¡Besos!, muchas gracias otra vez.

**Jackie-chanrubia****:** Jajaja, no era mi intención matarte la pasión xD (si, la verdad sí la era), pero nada, yo no tengo la culpa de ser así (?) xD… en fin, mira, un nuevo capítulo, ya tu sabes lo que debes hacer desde que termines de leer este capítulo.

**Kitty-chan: **Ya les he dicho, paciencia, paciencia, que bueno que te haya gustado el beso y si, ya ves que a Tomoyo se le ocurren muy buenas ideas y este grupo será bastante… insistente en este plan, adora a Syaoran todo lo que quieras pero es mío jajaja, gracias, y ya te dije, paciencia, gracias por el review, cuídate mucho y besos…

**Jennys:** Es que no hubo tiempo, lo revisé yo misma y lo publiqué en la madrugada, y ni modo, tenías que atender a Sara Lia, eres la mejor y claro que sí, haremos el limón y medio limón… gracias por el review querida y ya aquí está el capítulo 7, gracias por el review, sigue asi xD. Saludos :)

**DniiCe CuLlen : **Hola y gracias por estar de metiche leyendo mi fic xD… jajaja, que va, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic, pero como ves las cosas no se resuelven solo con un beso… sobre aquello de Eriol, si, debería mirar un poco a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que hay más personas que la castaña y bueno… Todos queremos que Sakura se arme de valor y le diga a Syaoran la verdad… de nuevo gracias por el review y nada, cuídate mucho. ¡Besos y cerezas xD!

**Ali li: **Jajaja, si, créeme que me animó muchísimo, jaja eres muy graciosa… ¿también lees el verdadero legado de Mikki xD? Yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¡cómo adoro ese fic! Bendito el día que me inspire en buscar X cosa de Sakura, vi la imagen de en la torre de Tokio y la encontré . pero en fin… nos toca esperar de nuevo, por ahora… en fin, no, no conozco un grupo de lectores fanfictions anónimos… créeme que yo debería estar en uno xD, aunque ahora escribiendo, solo leo los que están siendo publicados y ya había leído pero igual he leído bastantes… si… yo quisiera ser Sakura y así tener a un lindo Syaoran pendiente de mi… pero nada… xD y esa Sherlyn es todo un caso, sí, se nota que alguito de Meiling sí tiene y sabes que Syaoran nunca se da cuenta de nada, haría falta echar un par de cálculos para darse cuenta, además Sherlyn tiene alguito de él, como el cabello y la sonrisa, aunque los otros aspectos físicos los haya heredado de Sakura, Eriol es otro asunto, el pobre, no me gusta ponerlo a sufrir (um… no es cierto, me encanta xD) y la verdad es que sí, cierta ojiazul estaría dispuesta a servir de cosuelo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes sean unos pervertidos, eh? Yo soy muy tranquila (cuando duermo y creo que ni así, vivo dando vueltas en la cama como pelota xD) y sí, quise tentar a Syaoran para ver si termina de poner los puntos sobre las i. Sobre el lemon, te revelo que es posible que sea más de uno (para ustedes los pervertidos…) jajaja, gracias por la porra… y por la buena vibra, te cuidas mucho, ¡besos y cerezas!, nos leemos la semana que viene xD. Jajaja y gracias por leer las P.D. xD

**F-zelda: **Muchas gracias por el review, y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic, espero que sigas en él, cuídate mucho, y gracias otra vez…

**Yela01: **Tienes suerte… el último review del capítulo 6 y rapidito el cap. 7 xD jejeje, por supuesto que les complicaré la vida, y si, han sufrido mucho, aquí está lo continuación y gracias por tu review… ¡Saludos!


	8. Hierba mala nunca muere

**Hola nuevamente a tods los que aun siguen este fic, les agradezco muchísimo que lo hagan. Bien aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les agrade… Estoy muy feliz, como una lombriz (?), hey, le ando corriendo a la conjuntivitis que está de moda por estos lados, hay una epidemia y a cada rato me arden los ojos y tengo que correr rapidísimo a echarme gotitas (de esas que odio ponerme) para que no se me irriten más… dudo que les importe pero es que lo estaba haciendo en este momento. xD… jaja me muero de la risa… (?) Es que en estos días les he dicho a todo el que puedo que haga la sonrisa de la monalisa (Gioconda), y es de lo más gracioso verlos intentarlo xD (?), bueno como ven, me aburro más que ustedes, pero inténtenlo y verán las caras que ponen xD.**

**Bien, CLAMP son el grupo dueño de los personajes en su mayoría de la historia y eso no se discute… Pero como llevo repitiendo durante ya con este 8 capítulos, Syaoran es mío. **

**Destino**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Hierba mala nunca muere**

Contemplaba al pequeño y angelical rostro de la niña, quien tras una difícil batalla en la que Morfeo salió ganador. Estaba profundamente dormida y Sakura la observaba, veía lo más importante de su vida allí, recostada en una camita, dentro de una habitación color lila y rosa, con muchos juguetes y llena de ese encanto infantil que tanto adoraba Sakura.

- ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti princesa? – Dijo en voz sumamente baja, para no despertarla. La verdad era que no sabía cómo hubiera sido su vida sin su pequeño tesoro. Probablemente vacía, mala o quizás no tan mala, nadie sabe… pero no la cambiaría por nada, nada en el mundo iguala un hijo, el sentimiento de satisfacción al verlo sonreír sabiendo que tú eres el responsable de aquella sonrisa, es algo que no se podía expresar. Sakura lo pensaba así, sacrificaría una vida entera por ver a su hija feliz.

Eso precisamente era lo que la llevaba inevitablemente a pensar que tal vez, la vida le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad. Tenía al hombre que su hija más amaba sin conocerlo siquiera, el que había causado en ella la fascinación y la curiosidad desde que tenía uso de razón… Su padre. ¿Debería decirle a su pequeña que su padre era el ''Sr. Li'' como ella le llamaba? Pero, antes de eso, debía preguntarse: ¿Debía Syaoran enterarse de la verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Se enojaría, alegraría, entristecería, preocuparía, encolerizaría, enorgullecería o qué haría? ¿La aceptaría como su hija? ¿Le creería? ¿Trataría de quitársela? ¿La odiaría a ella por habérselo ocultado? ¡Dios! Podría reaccionar de tantas formas que a Sakura le ATERRABA decirlo, además ¿Y si no estaba listo para saber la noticia? ¡Habían tantos contras en eso de decírselo!, todas con bastante probabilidad de ser, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que debía hacerlo. Trataría de pensarlo, era una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Besó a su hija en la mejilla con la delicadeza que solo una madre podría tener y salio silenciosamente de la habitación.

- ¡Ah! Allí estabas monstruo, quiero hablar contigo… - El tono de Touya no daba derecho a réplica.

- Bien, podremos hablar mañana…

- No… hablaremos esta noche, ahora, nosotros solos, Yukito no te salvará esta vez… - Sakura lo siguió hasta su habitación, sabía que Touya estaba más que molesto.

Al llegar al aposento del guapo doctor, Sakura se sintió algo… asustada… porque bien, debió avisar todo eso, pero fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en nada…

_En nada que no fuera Syaoran. Era tan perfecto, y esa noche, ese beso, ese baile, esa cena, esas palabras… todo era tan hermoso, tan sublime… tan…_

La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Escucha ¿A qué diablos estás jugando Sakura?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tu sabes a qué me refiero, ¿Qué haces saliendo con ese chiquillo? ¿Piensas caer de nuevo?

- Ya te dije que es mi compañero de trabajo, la mamá de Tomoyo firmó contrato de asociación con la empresa del padre de Syaoran, y somos socios… entiende que tenemos que hablar de muchos negocios y te guste o no, lo seguiremos haciendo.

- No tienen que salir ustedes dos solos a eso, Tomoyo también trabaja en la empresa de su madre.

- Pero Tomoyo hace otras funciones aunque le toca también trabajar un buen tiempo con nosotros, pero además Syaoran y yo salimos a resolver otros temas…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ¡Touya!

- ¿Cómo confiar en él de nuevo? Maldición Sakura, ya te demostró una vez la clase de basura que es, no vuelvas a lo mismo

- Syaoran no es basura hermano, y yo ya lo perdoné

- Si pero por lo que veo no del todo, porque no le contaste acerca de Sherlyn

- ¡Touya! Por Dios, claro que no, acabo de encontrarlo, necesito pensar…

- Pues piénsalo bien, porque la felicidad de Sherlyn es lo que estás jugando, y la tuya también – Aunque fuera como fuera, Touya solo se preocupaba demasiado por sus seres queridos, era como una bestia protectora y celosa con sus crías.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer hermano?

- Con un demonio Sakura, el tipo es un idiota, y se va y vuelve de la nada, jamás le importó si te tragó la tierra en esos años… ¿Crees que es el padre que Sherlyn merece?

- Pero es que… yo tampoco le avisé Touya, estamos hablando de su hija… no de mí – Touya pareció meditarlo.

- Solo te digo que no me gusta ese chiquillo así que ni se te ocurra... de nuevo – Dijo esto sonrojando a la castaña… no hablaba mucho con Touya asuntos de esa índole.

- ¡Hermano! – Dijo acalorada

- Mira, lo de Sherlyn y él, tienes razón, debes meditarlo pero lo _otro…_ No me agrada para nada Sakura, ¿Me entiendes bien? Para nada… - Dijo dando con esto punto y final a la conversación. Sakura no dijo nada…. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación que ocupaba su hermano. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se encontró a Yukito recostado sobre la puerta de enfrente (que era su habitación en ese momento).

- ¡Oh Yukito! Me asustaste… ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Hay algún problema en la habitación…? O tal vez…

- No Sakura, tranquila, lo que quiero es conversar contigo, si no te molesta – Sabía por donde iba el asunto, Yukito estaba arriba cuando pasó la discusión con Touya, pero cuando subió con Sherlyn se lo encontró arriba en las escaleras, en una posición donde se veía y escuchaba muy bien lo que pasaba en la sala principal, por lo que supuso escuchó todo.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema – Y en realidad estaba siendo sincera, con Yukito sí se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque era profesor, fácilmente pudo ser psicólogo o algo así, era tan reconfortante hablar con él, tenía una infinita paciencia, envidiada por todos, jamás se alteraba ni perdía la calma. Yukito invitó a Sakura a entrar ahora en su habitación provisional, y así sentados en los pequeños muebles que había en ella comenzó él hablando.

- Dime Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien… supongo – la verdad no esperaba que preguntara eso exactamente.

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, es que han pasado muchas cosas y…

- No, no… no me estás entendiendo Sakura… cuando te pregunté como te sientes, a eso me refería. ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos que te dominan ahora? ¿Estás realmente bien? – Sakura entendió lo que Yukito quería decir.

- Te refieres a lo que pasó…

- No… me refiero a lo que está _pasando_ Sakura – Dijo serenamente y Sakura trató de darle una respuesta pero ninguna llegaba a su mente.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No sé lo que me pasa Yukito, no sé lo que pasa a mí alrededor, estoy caminando en círculos, sin saber si voy o vengo... no entiendo qué es lo que pasa. – Dijo con tono de frustración, refiriéndose claro, al tema de Syaoran nuevamente en su vida y todo lo que eso podría conllevar. – No sé cuál es el punto de todo esto ¿Por qué pasa esto Yukito? ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

- No es tan difícil Sakura, si esto está pasando, es porque tenía que pasar, recuerda que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.

- Lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo inevitable? ¿Qué va a pasar Yukito?

- Creo que nadie te puede responder eso Sakura, nadie lo sabe, lo verás en su debido momento, algo se trae el destino con ustedes.

- Eso es lo que temo.

- ¿A qué le temes? ¿A que se entere de la verdad? ¿A que el futuro los una de nuevo? – Al fin estaba llegando a donde quería.

- Si… es que Yukito, yo no sé cómo tratarlo, como estar cerca de él.

- Si dices eso es porque algo pasa cuando estás cerca de él… ¿Me equivoco? – Ella negó con la cabeza y Yukito agregó – Entonces, lo que tienes es miedo, miedo de estar demasiado cerca de él, porque te sientes vulnerable, y si te acercas puedes volver a sentir algo por él, y no quieres que se repita tu pasado, además de todo aquel tema de Sherlyn, tu corazón aun no está cerrado para él y eso es lo que te preocupa ¿Estoy en lo correcto Sakura?

- Así es Yukito… en la cena pasaron muchas cosas –Empezó tratando de evitar mencionar los besos - … Cosas con las que me di cuenta de que no estoy tan preparada como pensé, tengo miedo de volver a confiar en él, de que me haga sufrir, él me habló de que me quiere, que se siente atraído por mi y muchas cosas pero yo… no quiero creerle, sin embargo mi corazón no me hace caso…y siento tanto miedo de que ahora pueda resultar herida también Sherlyn, ¿Y si Syaoran al enterarse me la quiere quitar? Es un hombre importante, él podría hacerlo… si me la quitan yo me muero Yukito, te juro que me muero, es lo que más quiero en el mundo, es mi hija… - Los ojos de la chica parecían piscinas verdes, inundados de lágrimas. – Y yo estoy muy confundida, demasiado confundida, no puedo decidir qué hacer… - Se puso de pie desesperada…

- Tranquilizarte es lo primero que debes hacer – Dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en los hombros femeninos - Deja de pensar tan negativo Sakura, es normal que sientas todo lo que estás sintiendo, pero tienes que pensar en que tanto Sherlyn como Syaoran tienen el derecho a reconocerse como lo que son, padre e hija, pero ya eso es tu decisión, hasta que no decidas decirle la verdad, no vas a aclarar tus sentimientos, porque aunque reconozcas tu debilidad con él y decidas tener una relación con él, habrá una mentira siempre que no te dejará disfrutar lo que te guste, por que sabes que aunque haya felicidad, en tus manos podría estar el otorgar una felicidad aun mayor a tus seres queridos.

- Tienes razón Yukito, pero necesito tiempo….

- Lo tienes. – Dicho esto Sakura lo abrazó, lo necesitaba, aquel abrazo confortador de un gran amigo como lo era Yukito

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- ¿¡Qué diablos quieres!?

- ¡Oh vaya! No esperaba que me recordaras, ¿Esa es la forma de saludarme _querido?_ – Dijo una voz femenina e hipócrita

- ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! Eres la basura más grande que hay en este mundo Hana Yamamoto. – Dijo irritado, odiaba a esa mujer.

- ¡Qué gracioso que pienses eso Syaoran! Porque yo pienso todo lo contrario de ti, _eres el más grande tesoro que hay en este mundo_… Pero me halaga que me recuerdes con nombre y apellido. – Dijo sin una pizca de enojo en su voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Comunicarte que tú y yo no hemos terminado.

- Nunca hemos comenzado

- Me ofendes querido, no por nada la chica aquella te dejó solo hace ¿Cuántos años? ¿4, 5…? Jajaja ¡Lloraste como un bebé!

- Deberías tener algo de vergüenza, ¿no crees?

- ¿De qué? Yo no te obligué a nada mi querido príncipe Li. – Dijo satisfecha, parecía disfrutar el enojo del chico.

- No pienso discutir contigo Hana, dime qué es lo que quieres…

- Te quiero a ti…

- Pues lo siento, no estoy disponible – Dijo Syaoran tajantemente

- ¿Ah no?, no me conoces aún, claro que lo estás, lo sé, me tomó tiempo localizarte en Japón querido, pero lo logré y acabo de descubrir que no soy la única que acaba de reencontrarte. – Dijo triunfante.

- Eres una maldita… ¿no es suficiente para ti lo que hiciste hace años? ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

- No lo hice sola, no me des todo el crédito.

- ¡Me engañaste!

- El fin justifica los medios.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Te juro que esta vez ya sé que clase de mujerzuela eres… - Syaoran estaba harto de oírla.

- No querido, tú serás mío y no permitiré que la estúpida mujercita de Kinomoto vuelva a interponerse en mis planes. La logré alejar de ti una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo.

- No te metas con Sakura

- ¿Ya la defiendes? ¿Tan pronto? Ten cuidado, alguna vez me dijiste que nada los separaría y te tragaste tus palabras. – Dijo soltando una carcajada fuera de lugar lo que encolerizó más al chino.

- Púdrete Hana… - Dijo colgando el móvil. – Esa maldita… - En ese momento llegó un mensaje de texto a su celular:

''_El juego vuelve a comenzar Syaoran Li, y quieras o no, ya estás en la partida. Atte.: Hana Yamamoto''_

Syaoran se llenó de ira ¿qué diablos querría esa mujer?, lo sabía, Hana siempre había sido una sombra en su vida, desde que llegó a ella, nunca se detuvo hasta marchitar la relación entre él y Sakura. Bien, él tenía su culpa y Sakura la suya, pero esa mujer… había causado tanto daño. Le había envenenado la cabeza. Luego de lograr su objetivo… nunca lo dejó en paz, por eso no se negó a mudarse a Japón, se quitó un peso de encima, pero ahora volvía en el peor momento, como cuando alguien está logrando apagar la fogata de algún campamento, viene un indeseable a echarle más ramas y leña para alimentar la llama.

No podía permitirlo… pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Sakura jamás le creería nada relacionado con esa mujer.

_Cuídate Li. _

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Esa noche era fría para él, sentía tanto odio, rencor, cólera

¿Por qué ella nunca se fijó en él? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla? ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente? (N/A: en el buen sentido de la palabra, eh?). Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Era irónico, era un psicoanalista calificado en la sociedad como célebre y prestigioso a pesar de ser bastante joven, por su gran desempeño en el trabajo y la gran cantidad de personas que acudían a él y lo recomendaban, aquel afamado psicoanalista estaba dejándose caer por un problema NORMAL de la vida, por el que pasan todas las personas…

No era cardiólogo, ni neurólogo, ni cirujano, ni especialista que busca en el paciente una respuesta definitiva a alguna dolencia física y luego de encontrarla recetaba un sin número de narcóticos para su mejora. Su especialidad desafiaba toda la ciencia que ocupaba a las demás ramas de la medicina. Las personas acudían a él con problemas emocionales, algunos sencillos de resolver y otros que solo podían ser suavizados con el tiempo hasta disolverse, no era fácil escuchar y buscar las palabras correctas, la solución perfecta sin entrometerse demasiado, tampoco contestar lo obvio que muchas personas no veían, ni mucho menos tener la paciencia de oírlas a todas.

Pero amaba su trabajo, sin embargo, era muy diferente estar en el diván, ser el del problema era mucho más complejo, el que está fuera del pozo es quien se da cuenta de lo profundo que es, el que está dentro, no tiene sino otro remedio que buscar la salida a ciegas, sin saber cómo cayó. Con todo y su experiencia, no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo sentirse. Y es que la verdad, a veces lo que duele no es el puñetazo, sino la emoción tras él.

Y aunque no hubo puñetazo… tenía demasiadas emociones juntas.

De repente algo le llegó, como respuesta divina… como cuando uno abre los ojos después de un largo sueño.

Sakura no lo quería, amaba a Syaoran, siempre había sido así y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiarlo, ni ella ni él tenían la culpa y si algo pasó o no entre ellos, son cosas de ellos.

Ella jamás le correspondería, no porque no quisiera, sino porque así eran las cosas, la vida era así y él no lo había entendido… hasta ese momento…

Y lloró.

Como nunca en su vida lo hizo, como si perdiera algo que formaba parte de su cuerpo, sin pudor ni nada, lloró mirando por su ventana en una muda interrogante…

¿Cuándo encontraría a esa persona especial?

''_Tal vez… no estás buscando bien… primero debes olvidarte de cualquier posibilidad con Sakura, debes resignarte, no es nada fácil… pero es lo necesario, solo así podrás fijarte con más atención en lo que sienten los demás. '' – _Recordó las palabras de Tomoyo.

Ella tenía razón… - a lo mejor no estoy buscando bien, por pensar en Sakura… tengo que cambiar eso. – Se dijo.

Lo que tal vez no sabía el inglés era que ya había dado el primer y más importante paso para buscar a un nuevo amor… dejar el viejo atrás, resignarse, enterrarlo, dejar los rencores y comenzar desde cero, como decía Tomoyo, era lo necesario, aunque no era fácil, nadie dijo que amar era sencillo.

Cerró la ventana y se recostó en su cama y pensando en las palabras que Tomoyo le había dicho fue que concilió el sueño, con la esperanza de que podría tener a alguien para sí.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se levantó muy temprano, era domingo y todos dormían todavía. Ella era la única despierta y no le importó mucho en realidad. Vio al pie de su cama a Kero. Su cachorro, quien abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

- Eres un vago Kero – Dijo la niña.

Se paró y recordó que tenía que buscar una foto de cuando ella era una bebé para su tarea del día siguiente, en el sótano la encontraría, la buscaría ella, porque su mamá era algo nerviosa en los lugares oscuros, a ella no le preocupaba demasiado y para no molestar luego (sabiendo que estaban su Tío Touya y Yukito en casa), pensó que era mejor buscarla en ese momento.

Salió cual escurridizo ratón por la puerta de su cuarto y bajó silenciosamente, como lo supuso todos dormían, no había ni un alma en caminando por toda la casa, excepto ella claro… bostezó.

Debían ser las 5 de la mañana, todavía el sol no salía bien y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía sueño, por lo que se dijo que cuando encontrara la foto volvería a dormir.

Al llegar al sótano, encendió la luz que estaba un poco alejada de la entrada, y continuó su camino en busca de las fotos. Habían muchas cajas, papeles, ropas, cuadros y juguetes viejos, pero ni rastro de las fotos.

- ¿Dónde podrán estar? – Se preguntó la pequeña. Fue hasta unos minutos después que buscando vio una especie de baúl, con la llave puesta en la cerradura. Lo abrió y encontró muchas fotos viejas, tal vez un poco más viejas de lo que ella buscaba, pero ella no sabía, así que las comenzó a revisar.

Vio una joven de ojos verdes, muy parecida a ella pero con cabellos castaños, vestida de uniforme, sonriente y junto a un chico al cual distinguió como su tío Touya. Habían fotos con Tomoyo, con su abuelo Fujitaka, con la Sra. Sonomi y con muchas personas que ella no conocía. Y dio con una que le llamó la atención.

Su mamá, un poco más crecida que en las demás fotos, pero seguía estando muy joven, junto a un chico de cabellos marrones, muy similares a los de ella, solo que más cortos y ojos ámbares, sentados en un banco, tenían el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistían y el tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, se veían muy felices. El chico le era de lo más curioso, cuando un chico y una chica están tan… cerca, se gustaban, eso pensaba ella al menos. A lo mejor era un novio que había tenido su mamá….

_Que deductiva._

No sabía que su mamá había tenido más novios que su padre, ella no se lo había contado, sabía que se podía tener más de uno, porque Akumi había tenido ya dos. Aunque no debía ser al mismo tiempo, no señor. ¡Un momento!...

Recordó algo que su mamá le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

_- Flash Back – _

_Había sido un día muy duro para la pequeña y ya llegaba a su fin, su mamá la estaba preparando para dormir. Era el día del padre. Todos los niños y niñas del jardín infantil habían pasado días preparando manualidades para los padres y ella no había hecho nada, simplemente no tenía motivos. Eso la había mantenido triste en ese tiempo y cuando llegó el día, apenas comió en el transcurso del mismo. _

_- Mami… ¿Mi papá es bueno? – dijo _ausentemente_._

_- Sherlyn… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Se sorprendió Sakura - ¡Claro que es bueno!_

_- ¿Por qué no está conmigo entonces mamá, ni contigo? _

_- Son cosas que pasan princesa, pero no quiere decir que sea mala persona._

_- ¿Y tu lo quieres mucho aunque no esté aquí con nosotras? – preguntaba con algo más de interés. _

_- Claro princesa, tu papá ha sido __el único amor de mi vida__, aparte de ti, por supuesto. – Dijo Sakura mirando con orgullo a su hija, sus preguntas estaban sin duda tan bien elaboradas, su pequeña era todo un genio. – Ya estás muy preguntona, es hora de dormir._

_- ¡Si mamá! – Dijo algo más animada. Sabía que su madre quería a su padre, eso era para ella algo muy importante. _

_- Fin del flash back _

_- _Si mi papá fue el único amor de mi mamá, este de la foto puede ser él. – Dijo en voz baja. Escuchó algo cayéndose y se asustó. Recordó que estaba en el sótano sola y que no debía estarlo por mucho tiempo, y menos si todos dormían. Decidió poner la foto que había examinado en el baúl, junto a las demás y lo cerró de nuevo y salió del lugar.

Ya en su habitación bostezó nuevamente y pensó que quizás por ahí andaban más fotos de su papá y teniendo una imagen de él, podría encontrarlo más rápido. Algo en ella le decía que ese chico de la foto era él.

Lo divertido del caso es que le era _extrañamente _familiar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya estaba lista. Se había despertado porque su padre llegaría a la ciudad y ella lo recogería en el aeropuerto, cuando se dirigía a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse, se desvió al cuarto de su pequeña y al abrir la puerta se la encontró recién abriendo los ojitos verdes que tenía.

- ¿Princesa?

- ¡Mami!

- Cariño, no es normal que te levantes a las 8 de la mañana un domingo, casi siempre te aprovechas y duermes hasta las 10 y 11, y eso que te acostaste más tarde ayer. – Dijo sin saber que la pequeña había madrugado y vuelto a dormir.

- Bueno, es que ya no tengo sueño. ¿Vas a salir? – respondió la pequeña todavía perezosa.

- Así es, voy a recoger a tu abuelo al aeropuerto

- ¿El abuelito viene? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Anda mami di que sí!

- Está bien, pero vamos a apurarnos para ponerte una ropa para que te vea bien linda. No podemos hacerlo esperar, ¡vamos, párate!

- ¡Si!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya la mayor parte del día había transcurrido, Syaoran sentía una jaqueca tan fuerte que no había podido levantarse, joder, se sentía bastante mal, Meiling había tenido que ir a ver como se encontraba, porque el pobre parecía como si estuviese agonizando.

_Cuando hay mucho stress, vienen las migrañas._

Por suerte su siempre adorable prima, lo cuidaba y verificaba que estuviese bien.

- Syaoran, no puedo pasarme mi domingo cuidándote, a ver si te mejoras y dejas tus boberías.

_Bien, quizás no tan adorable. _

- Meiling, te juro que cuando me canse de la jaqueca, la guardaré en el armario para otro día. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

- No me malinterpretes primito, te adoro, pero tienes que admitir que eres odioso cuando te lo propones. – Dijo con su humor de siempre.

- No es mi mejor momento.

- ¿Ah no? Yo pensaba que sí, como anoche tenías brillo labial en la boca, pensé que no te había ido tan mal – Dijo maliciosamente, sonrojando al chino. Meiling era tan descaradamente directa, y lo peor de todo, no se le escapaba el más mínimo detalle.

- Ese no es el punto… surgió un problema.

- ¿Problema dices? – Ya el tono de su primo estaba serio, quizás no bromeaba cuando decía que no estaba en su mejor momento.

- Anoche recibí una llamada de…. Hana Yamamoto.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Esa silicona andante? La que…

- Así es…

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué?

-No sé exactamente qué es lo que quiere, pero deja muy claro que no me dejará en paz hasta que ''me rinda por ella''

- Me disculparás por exigir demasiado, pero ella no es el plan de pricuñada que tengo.

- ¡Meiling! Por supuesto que no será tu pricuñada, ¡no pienso involucrarme con ella! ¿Quién crees que soy?

- Es que a veces eres tan cabezotas que tengo miedo de que se te ocurran brillantes ideas como ésa.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza…

- Bueno, ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Le contarás a Sakura verdad?

- Se enojará conmigo…

- Pero no tienes la culpa de ser un imán de siliconas…

- Pero, tengo miedo de que eso altere las cosas… estamos en buen camino, creo, y no quiero arruinarlo Mei, no quiero.

- Entonces dícelo, porque lo arruinarás si se entera de otra forma, ya sabes como es esa bruja.

- Espero que esa mujer no me cause más problemas…

Hana Yamamoto era la persona que probablemente Syaoran más odiaba. Una mujer sin duda muy seductora, tenían un cuerpo muy voluminoso y le sacaba el mayor partido al mismo. Con un cabello negro violáceo, largo y con unos bucles que siempre utilizaba, combinaban con unos ojos negros que cuando se posaban en algún objetivo, era definitivo, tenía que conseguirlo. Era muy vanidosa, aunque cuando Syaoran la conoció no lo notó mucho. Solo recordaba que gracias a ella había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida la cual le costó bastante cara.

Ella desde que conoció al chino, se sintió fuertemente atraída por el y grande fue su sorpresa, pero no su desilusión al enterarse que una chica ocupaba el lugar que ella aspiraba. Esto nunca fue un alto para ella, al contrario, solo avivó las ganas de conseguir al hombre joven más cotizado de toda Asia, por ser un renombrado empresario y heredero de Tecnologías Li, la empresa en tecnología más grande del continente y una de las más importantes mundialmente. La resistencia que Syaoran ponía solo ayudaba a que ella se obsesionara más y más por tenerlo para ella. Siempre fue una molestia en la relación de Sakura y Syaoran, además de ayudar a causar la separación.

Cabe aclarar que Syaoran NO sentía nada por ella, ella buscó el momento perfecto para darles donde más les dolería y lo consiguió, lamentablemente, y ahora pretendía lo mismo, sin dejar siquiera que Syaoran y Sakura tuvieran algo, bueno, era más fácil no dejarlos unirse, que separarlos.

_- Maldición… ¿por qué tiene que volver a mi vida esa mujer? – _Pensó

- Bueno Syaoran, espero que sepas manejar la situación.

- Mi temor no es caer en sus garras, mi temor es que pueda lastimar a Sakura y a su hija… sabes que es capaz de molestarlas solo para presionarme y no estoy dispuesto a aceptarle ningún acto inverosímil.

- Espero que no te confíes demasiado de todas formas.

Syaoran no le contestó, pero se quedó pensando en lo persistente que era la mujer, por un tiempo pensó que se había librado de ella… pero no.

_Hierba mala nunca muere_.

Y allí estaba la prueba.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eriol llevaba la mayor parte del día cavilando y tratando de relajarse, no había ido a la casa de Sakura como lo llevaba haciendo en esos días, tampoco había pensado tanto en ella como lo hacía. En sus cavilaciones solo estaban las palabras de Tomoyo.

A él siempre le había parecido una chica muy culta, inteligente y hermosa, con una delicadeza tan natural como un jazmín silvestre. Sin duda su amiga era fabulosa, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía bien, cocinar, bailar, cantar, manualidades… y si seguía pensando desgastaría sus neuronas. Pero lo que siempre había despertado admiración en su persona, era la calidad de amistad que ofrecía la amatista, es decir, esa chica sacrificaba todo por sus amigos, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlos y dar un buen consejo (o un buen regaño), era confiable y paciente, amigas como ellas no quedaban muchas.

- Solo de alguien así, me podría yo enamorar de nuevo. – Pensó, primero en broma pero luego recordó algo.

Cuando en un claro gesto occidental, besó en la mejilla a Tomoyo, pudo percibir la suavidad de su piel y aunque en ese momento no le dio importancia, algo dentro de sí como que se movió. Eso se había sentido bien.

_Tal vez demasiado._

Reaccionó y supo que le había gustado bastante, y que quizás, la chica en sí tenía un aire cautivador que despertaba admiración y por lo menos en él, curiosidad, curiosidad de saber qué más esconde la vida de la pelinegra, porque si bien ella había sido muy buena amiga, se estaba dando cuenta de que ella siempre se preocupaba por él, pero por estar con la cabeza en la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, nunca lo había tomado tan en cuenta como en ese momento.

- Cuando se tiene un decepción amorosa, lo primero que hace el sufrido es buscar consuelo en alguien, lo que podría convertirse en un juego peligroso de sentimientos, que terminan mezclándose y causando confusión entre el amor y la admiración. – Dijo para sí. – Su experiencia como consejero y pionero en la investigación y descubrimiento de la mente humana no lo dejaba mentir.

Estaba mezclando sentimientos que no deben ir juntos, y estaban reaccionando en él, causándole una atracción y admiración hacia Tomoyo. Sonaba lógico, ya que era el único apoyo que había sentido, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por esas cosas. No podía mortificarse a sí, ni mortificar a la pobre chica, era su amiga y no quería perderla por una idiotez.

_Idioteces hay muchas…_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- ¡Vaya papá! Entonces estarán por aquí hasta después de las fiestas de navidad, eso me parece genial, el cumpleaños de Sherlyn no está lejos y me gustaría celebrárselo y que estén presentes. – Dijo Sakura. Por lo que había entendido, Touya combinó sus vacaciones al igual que su padre y Yukito para quedarse junto a ella y su hija durante las fiestas navideñas.

De todo eso se había enterado recién porque la llegada de Touya no fue muy tranquila que digamos y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Le hacía muy feliz tener a su padre y hermano (aunque fuera un odioso) cerca, puesto que era su familia y la mayor parte del año, se veían como podían, ambos trabajaban mucho y ella no podía sacar a Sherlyn del Jardín de niños cuando ella quisiera, además de que su propio trabajo no era nada fácil, sin mencionar que quería acabar su misterioso libro.

- Así es, estaremos hasta después de navidad, si no te molesta hija. – Dijo el siempre sereno Fujitaka.

- ¡Ay papá!, ¿cómo me va a molestar que me visiten?

- Pues no dijiste lo mismo cuando me viste ayer… estabas muy empeñada en otras cosas. - Dijo Touya.

- ¡Hemanooo! – Exclamó la chica azorada de que hiciera alusión a ese momento.

- ¿De que hablan chicos? – Preguntó un confundido Fujitaka.

- Anda, cuéntale Sakura, dile lo que te ha pasado en estos días – Murmuró Touya molesto, y toda la atención de Fujitaka recayó en su hija.

- Pues… lo que sucede papá es que… hace unos días yo… firmamos un contrato con una empresa de tecnologías y…

- ¡Se encontró con ese chiquillo! ¡Ese mocoso chino! ¡Salieron juntos! – Se alteró Touya por tantos rodeos que ponía Sakura y sorprendió bastante a Fujitaka.

- ¿Puedes esperar a que yo hable? – Habló Sakura

- Das demasiadas vueltas, ve al punto, te estás juntando con ese chiquillo.

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera Touya! Soy una mujer independiente y no estoy diciendo que voy a salir con Syaoran ni nada por el estilo, pero me estás controlando demasiado, tienes que dejarme en paz. – Se alteró Sakura, ya todo aquel asunto de los celos de Touya la estaba irritando bastante, como si no tuviese ya en qué pensar. Adoraba a su hermano pero a veces le sacaba de sus casillas que la quisiera tratar como una nena de 15 años.

- Pero tienes que pensar en tu hija Sakura – Le replicaba.

- Pues te informo que justo en ella es que estoy pensando – Fujitaka observaba a sus hijos pelear, hasta que su cerebro asimiló toda la información.

- Touya, por favor, tu hermana es mayor y creo que lo bastante madura para saber que hacer, tienes que darle su espacio… si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. – Dijo al fin.

- Pero es que ese mocoso… - Dijo Touya apretando los puños, nadie le quitaría de su cabeza que ese chino era un secuestra hermanas que les causa dolor y las echa sin piedad al vacío de la manera más cruel y sádica.

_Si, era un poco arcaico y exagerado, pero bueno, así era él. _

- Touya... – Le suplicó su padre. El galeno salió a regañadientes y dejó solos a Sakura y a Fujitaka en el espacio que tenía Sakura en el amplio jardín, como una especie de salón sin paredes pero techada, allí solía sentarse con Akumi y Tomoyo mientras Sherlyn jugueteaba en el jardín, también parte del escrito que quería publicar había tomado lugar allí.

- Hija, ahora si con más calma, ¿qué es todo eso? ¿Acaso es verdad lo que ha dicho Touya? – Pregunta serenamente el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- No exactamente… - Una gota apareció en su nuca – Verás, la empresa de la Sra. Sonomi firmó un contrato con la del padre de Syaoran y pues, por casualidad, somos socios importantes de cada una y responsable de negocios similares, por lo que si queremos que la asociación funcione debemos trabajar duro. – Explicaba.

- No lo dudo Sakura, pero me lo dices como si la noticia no te sorprendiera, como si de cualquier persona se tratara. Además, Touya mencionó que estabas saliendo con él.

- No papá, es que… - Ahí dudó en cómo responderle – el me invitó a salir para resolver cosas del pasado, llevarnos bien y eso, pero justo cuando llegamos, fue cuando noté que Touya había llegado y no me había dado tiempo de contarles nada, las cosas han pasado muy rápido, acepté la invitación porque Tomoyo me aconsejó que tal vez sería una oportunidad para Sherlyn,

- ¿Y para ti no?

- …

- Hija, escúchame, está bien que pienses en tu hija, pero no solo te concentres en lo que es mejor para ella, porque de revelarse aquello, no estarías obligada a estar con el joven Li.

- Pero Sherlyn tiene esa ilusión…

- A mí me parece que estás usando a mi nieta como justificación… como un motivo para estar con él. ¿Quieres acaso volver con él hija? Yo no te crucificaré por eso.

- Yo… no lo sé papá, no lo sé.

Se quedaron hablando más tiempo mientras Sakura le explicaba a su padre como fueron los hechos (siempre evitando mencionar mucho sobre _las cosas_ que pasaron en la cita), le hablaba del reencuentro y cómo había estado. La relación de la ojiverde con su padre era bastante buena, mas no lo suficiente para contarle demasiado sobre _todo lo que pasó. _Eran solo besos, pero considerando su situación, se calificaban un poco más como indicios de volver. Y ella no quería que todos supieran lo que pasaba en su vida supuestamente privada, además de todo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Caminando por el parque, una amatista iba concentrada en sus pensamientos, había decidido salir sola porque debía meditar, a veces las personas necesitan ese tiempo a solas, al aire libre, para que las ideas fluyan más libremente.

Se tocó la mejilla soñadoramente donde el inglés le había besado.

¿Sería que nunca se iba a dar cuenta de lo que ella sentía?

Bien, no es que le gustaría que él la rechazara racionalmente porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero a veces pensaba en cual sería su reacción.

- Le estoy diciendo muchas palabras para consolarlo, animarlo a que se resigne pero… yo no las estoy poniendo en práctica precisamente.

Es decir, ella intentaba olvidarlo pero nada dentro de ella le hacía caso y vivía como una enamorada anónima. La siempre consejera Tomoyo Daidouji, cuyos amigos siempre la veían pendiente de los demás, tenía problemas y nadie, nisiquiera Sakura lo sabía. Siempre temió que ella se enterara y empezara a echarse la culpa, como si ella fuera capaz de controlar los sentimientos. Además su amiga tenía bastante en qué pensar en esos momentos.

Ella podía esperar más, aunque llevaba ya un buen tiempo esperando una de dos:

Que Eriol se olvidara de Sakura y se fijara en ella o bien…

Olvidarse ella de él.

Ninguna de las dos había pasado y por lo que veía, no pasarían por ese momento, así que lo mejor era no pensar en aquello.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se miraba en el espejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello. Era hermosa, lo sabía, cualquier hombre iría al mismísimo fin del mundo por ella, pero poco o nada le importaba aquello. Ella solo quería un hombre para sí.

Syaoran Li.

Era el más perfecto de los hombres, su seriedad le atraía como un imán, y quizás como cuando lo conoció era prohibido, le sabía mejor. No sabía qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de ese chino, pero sinceramente lo quería para ella y para nadie más.

- Ay Syaoran… no sabes con quien estás jugando todavía.- Dijo para sí recordando sus palabras. Hizo un ademán de enfado pero luego sonrió.

- Jajaja, eres tan difícil de alcanzar Syaoran, pero la manzana que está en la copa del árbol, sabe mejor… y tú… serás mío.

Hana Yamamoto rió nuevamente, estaba dispuesta a todo por Syaoran. Aunque el la despreciara y la aborreciera, ella no se daría por vencida.

Era para ella o para nadie.

Para eso, debía sacar nuevamente a la castaña ojiverde que se interponía entre ellos.

Sakura Kinomoto.

La odiaba tanto, esa chica siempre, no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre se había ganado toda la atención de Syaoran, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, Syaoran nunca le había hecho caso, cuando se separaron pensó que sin ella las cosas serían más fáciles, pero el chino seguía pensando en ella, no podía dejar que volviera a lo mismo, tenía que actuar antes de.

- La sacaré cueste lo que cueste de mi camino… la última vez fue difícil, pero lo logré. Esta vez Syaoran será para mí.

Lo que no sabía la pelinegra, era que Sakura contaba con algo que ella no.

………Continuará.

**Notas de autora: **Jannys sale feliz dando saltitos… ¡Esta vez actualicé a tiempo! Seguramente perdieron la confianza en mí después de dos retrasos, pero no, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Todo un personaje la tal Hana Yamamoto… esa mujer es odiosa, y eso que aún no he puesto casi nada de ella, pero dejémosla por el momento a un lado porque me enojo y después me entran ganas de asesinar a la pobre PC (?), bien, vimos a Eriol llorando y dispuesto a olvidar a Sakura y buscar un nuevo amor, mientras que a Tomoyo le está costando mucho trabajo dominar sus sentimientos. ¡Más de los famosos celos de Touya!, la pobre Sakura ya estaba harta, que bueno que Fujitaka y Yukito hacen de moderadores. Oh Dios, me duelen las piernas… xD hey, Sherlyn descubrió algo muy importante, si sigue en esos viajes clandestinos al sótano podría llevarse más de una sorpresa… está más que lógico quien era el que estaba junto a Sakura, al que no lo sepa, le caigo a puñetazos y luego me deprimiría (?). En fin, a pesar de que la niña es precoz, seamos realistas, no podría distinguir quien era por sí sola y tan rápido. Algo más de lo que vimos en este capítulo es que Eriol ya está (por fin) notando la presencia de Tomoyo y sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo, sus cualidades y muchos blah blah blah, los cuales le están cautivando bastante. Syaoran está bastante enojado por la aparición de la pelinegra con silicona como diría la buena Meiling, y no es para menos… veremos muy bien sobre esta mujer y sus patrañas, y créanme que la odiarán igual que mi Syaoran y yo. También vimos a Yukito y su faceta de amigo, no se podía quedar aquello, el chico siempre me ha parecido tan simpático y consejero xD. Bueno, mis pequeños duendes, como diría porky, eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos.

PD1: ¡Me duelen tanto las piernas!

PD2: La conjuntivitis sigue persiguiéndome…

PD3: Adoro la frase del título Xd

PD4: Dejen sus reviews porque harían muy feliz…

PD5: Tuve un fin de semana tan emotivo xD

PD6: De nuevo, ya saben, reviews es lo que pido y no me cansaré de pedir ni recibir.

Reviews! No se me descuiden con ellos, que me enojo xD… jajaja, nah, no están obligados a dejármelos pero me harían muy feliz :) como siempre aquí las contesta de sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias por estar ahí!

**angelazul26: **¡Un gusto leerte! Como siempre… te quiero decir que te tengo envidia de la buena, yo soy la menor de mi casa… bueno, tengo un hermanito pequeño de meses, pero es por parte de padre y no vive conmigo, no viene mucho al caso porque con el todo fresh xD… pero yo soy la única hembra, la más chiquita de parte de ambos progenitores y la que ha tenido que soportar dos hermanos mayores atrás de mi todo el tiempo, aun ahora que tomaron sus respectivos caminos de la vida (uno se casó, el otro vive solo) siguen molestando y queriéndome controlar, pero como soy una bestia indomable (?), no lo han logrado… en fin, pasando al fic y dejando esos asuntos, muchas gracias por los halagos, y para mi es un placer saber que te ha gustado tanto el fic, en realidad han dado un gran avance nuestros queridos protagonistas, pero veamos cuánto les dura ( y me parece que no mucho con cierta chica que entró al fic xD), la verdad mi fin de semana fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida (encuentro espiritual) y llegué con energías y pilas nuevas, le eché muchas ganas al capítulo y espero que te guste, y tienes razón, Eriol ya está en proceso de resignación y con la ''ayuda'' de cierta ojiazul, lo logrará, jijiji, el síndrome de vampiros es un tema que me seguirá siempre… muchas gracias por el review, besos y abrazos de osito de peluche de Taiwán (?).

**Sarita Li:** ¡Hola Sarita! Me alegra que sigas como siempre ahí, jeje, yo no soy mala, ustedes son impacientes, (Jannys tiene una aureola en su cabeza), aquí todos los cabos se atarán a su tiempo, y como te diste cuenta algo ronda ahí con Akumi, conste que yo no los hago sufrir, ellos sufren por cabezotas que son… ojo con eso (…), aquí está un nuevo capitulo, espero como siempre sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo mis locuras.

**Isabel:** Las escenas de celos de Touya te cuento, me recuerdan a mis hermanos xD…Sakura se salva de que solo tiene uno, me apoyé en eso para recrearlas mejor y claro su esencia en el anime, Syaoran es un divino en todo lo que dice cuando se pone en plan de romántico y todo eso, pero hasta a mi me mortifica cuando está inseguro (yo hablo como que no soy yo la que escribo xD), cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho también.

**Sauma Sakura:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, claro que es un avance, lo que te aseguro es que no será sencillo con cierta intrusa que ya conocimos en este capítulo, Tomoyo fue muy fuerte en el momento que estuvo con Eriol, mira que no es fácil decirle a quien tu amas todo eso, y escucharlo además… pero bueno, en cuanto a Sherlyn y su reacción, la verdad es que la pequeña como ha crecido sin su padre, tiene en su cabeza que lo perdió, y bueno, sabiendo que discutir es la forma de que dos personas se alejen, no se le puede culpar, a veces uno no se da cuenta que los niños sufren mucho las peleas de los adultos. Jeje, sí, este sábado me toca otra fiesta xD ¡yupi!, le eché muchas ganas al capítulo, ¡espero que te guste!, saludos y de nuevo, gracias.

**Kata: **¡Holis xD! Que bueno que te hay encantado, ya sabes que me encanta que te encante, te prometo que lo haré cada vez más interesante… xD y ahora con esta chica en el fic, te aseguro que habrán muchos problemillas, Syaoran no es el único que sufre en la situación, la pobre Sakura también tiene lo suyo… Estoy muy bien, gracias por tu review y te cuidas mucho, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabyhyatt: **Jajaja, me encanta tu determinación xD… Vamos a ver si te oye el chico este… y gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho.

**Kata:** No sé si hay dos ''Kata'', o tienen el mismo nick, pero bueno, esto va para el último que recibí bajo este nombre… ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo!, al parecer los celos de Touya le han gustado a la mayoría, jajaja, si, casi dice todo y le daña el teatro a Sakura… pero pues se lo guardó, principalmente por la niña. Sakura y Syaoran son unos tórtolos anónimos, tanto así que ni ellos lo saben, Tomoyo y Eriol todavía tienen que solidificarse (me encanta esa palabra xD), jajaja, si el tarado inglés no se da cuenta que tiene ante sus ojos un ser muriéndose por él, pero bueno, el amor ciega, según dicen por ahí, no soy mala, soy intrigante jejeje, ves que la chica esta causará unos cuantos problemas, como viste, es una clave entre la separación de los protagonistas…. Te cuento que yo soy una impaciente también y me desespero xD… mi mamá antes solía hacer eso, pero como soy una rebelde sin causa (?), no le hice caso nunca y se cansó (ojo, no intenten esto en casa) xD… aquí está un nuevo capítulo, mira que me esforcé para tenerlo a tiempo…. Jajaja, cuídate y gracias por el review… ¡besos!

**Jackie:** Mira tu capítulo ahí muchacha… ya publiqué, ¿feliz? Jeje, nos veremos en el cole. Jajaja, chitu, chitu, chitu, chitu, chitu (8).

**Kitty-san:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y ya viste que esa llamada no tuvo nada de buena. Y claro que hay que complicar la historia xD jajaja, no soy profesional, ya quisiera, pero me esfuerzo en dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, gracias por las condolencias de hermanos y bueno, aquí una nueva entrega, espero que te guste. ¡Besos!


	9. El camino de vuelta al amor

**Jannys sale con una bandera blanca en son de paz… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me retrasé una vez más, pero es que les juro que el destino la trae en mi contra y no me deja escribir, yo soy gente bien, de verdad. Bueno, mientras piensan si me perdonan o no les cuento, el sábado fui a una fiesta y había tanto chico lindo por ahí O Ok, el punto es que allí recibí llamadas extrañas e indeseables, y me ofrecieron droga, y chanfles, quien me la ofreció estaba descaradamente bueno xD, comprendan mi frustración (?) (no acepté por si las dudas xD) aunque la pasé bien, a pesar del ambiente drogadicto que había (conste, no sabía que iba a haber tanto de aquello) xD llegué como drogada a mi casa, a lo mejor recogí la que estaba en el aire, y eso debió provocar que me dieran estornudos, y luego gripe, que es lo que tengo aun, sin mencionar que el domingo cumplía años mi padre (por cierto, felicidades atrasadas, por el día de la raza a todos xD), además el viernes que es cuando empiezo a escribir hubo una actividad en la cual participé (nisiquiera pregunten en qué) xD, y llegué cansada, además el gimnasio me mata… bien, todos estos factores influyeron en mi tardanza, sin mencionar otros que ya son más personales, bueno, mucho blah, blah, si leen esto al menos saben por qué me tardé, los demás, no importa… xD… por suerte, presten atención a la canción de este capítulo en especial, porque fue la que me dio la idea del fic (más o menos), y es la que estaba esperando poner para describir los sentimientos expuestos, la traducí, está en inglés y español escrita en el fic, ya la encontrarán. **

**Ya me estoy cansando de repetir que los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, aunque la historia y algunos adjuntos, son míos… y que yo tengo los derechos reservados de Syaoran bajo la llave de mi corazón (?)**

**Una última cosa, quería felicitar a Katherine (Una de las hermanas del usuario Kathie-karina), te dedico el capítulo loquita, te quiero un paquetón, que cumplas muchos años más y que no se te arrugue la cara (?), como te habia prometido, aquí está un capítulo dedicado a ti, y además, con canción, como te gusta, jaja. **

**¨Destino¨**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 9:**

**El camino de vuelta al amor**

Se levantó rápidamente, como siempre, se le había hecho tarde y tenía que trabajar y dejar a la pequeña en el jardín de niños, pero como estaba entrenada para levantarse tarde y hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz, en poco tiempo ya estaban terminando el desayuno para irse. Yukito, Touya y Fujitaka las miraban con una gota en la nuca, ambas, madre e hija, engullían los alimentos de manera casi automática, para Akumi que había preparado ese día el desayuno, era normal.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. – Dijo Touya.

- ¡Ya nos vamos! – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Akumi no te olvides de recoger a Sherlyn, cuando regrese comeremos fuera porque no tengo tiempo de cocinar hoy.

- Sakura, yo puedo cocinar. – Dijo Akumi, a Sakura no le gustaba que cocinara y no era que lo hiciera mal, pero ella lo veía como un trabajo para Akumi quien a pesar de no importarle, no podía convencerla.

- No te molestes, saldremos todos, será divertido, ¡adiós! – Y salió - ¡Date prisa Sherlyn!

- Adiós Akumi, tío Touya y abuelito, tío Yukito… - Y salió corriendo la pequeña tras su madre.

Un día laboral, completamente normal en la mansión Kinomoto.

Akumi suspiraba, Sakura era todo un caso, nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle la manera en que la acogió cuando más la necesitaba. Cuando Sakura estaba recién separada de aquel joven, tenía claramente una depresión y no hablaba mucho, Tomoyo se mantenía junto a ella, el trabajo de Akumi era cocinar y hacer algunas cosas que normalmente la ojiverde hacía, pero por razones obvias, había dejado de hacer. Ella necesitaba dinero, estaba recién llegada a Japón y su familia era muy pobre, ella debía pagarse sus estudios y mantenerse por sí sola, fue entonces cuando pidió trabajo en la mansión Kinomoto, a pesar de que Sakura se veía decaída, la había aceptado con una paga bastante generosa, con el tiempo aprendió que era natural en su jefa la consideración. Akumi era una persona de gran corazón, sentía mucha pena por lo que estaba pasando su patrona y ayudaba muchísimo a Tomoyo, en la comida procuraba colocar vitaminas para que se mantuviera, y de vez en cuando, siempre que pudiera, le compraba algo al bebé que estaba en camino. Las cosas se complicaban cuando Sakura tuvo sangrados y casi perdía a la criatura, Akumi no dormía y la cuidaba, se turnaba con Tomoyo en las noches, y cuando nació al fin la pequeña, se alegró de que Sakura le dijera que le encargaba el cuidado del pequeño angelito, y pasando el tiempo, fue formando parte de la familia Kinomoto, todos la aceptaban muy bien, Sherlyn la adoraba y Sakura la consideraba como una hermana. Sin embargo cuando se repuso, la dueña de la mansión no le permitió seguir con los deberes que normalmente hacía, cuando Akumi le dijo que necesitaba el dinero, Sakura solo rió y le dijo que solo se encargara cuando ella no estuviera del cuidado de su pequeña, y que dejara de preocuparse, que ella pagaría sus estudios y que el dinero lo ahorrara para irse a ver a su familia de vez en cuando o para comprarse lo que quisiera.

No se sabía quien estaba más agradecida, si Sakura al encontrar apoyo en Akumi, o Akumi en Sakura, lo que sí sabían ambas era que la amistad que forjaron una vez, no se destruiría.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se encontraba en su oficina, sola y sin muchas ganas de hacer algo y es que si su cabeza almacenaba más información podría estallar.

Meditaba sobre su vida, lo que había sido, lo que ella creyó algún día que sería y lo que en realidad era. No se avergonzaba, por supuesto que no, de ser madre soltera, al contrario, para ella era un orgullo haber sacado a su hija adelante de una manera digna, además había aprendido tantas cosas con ella. Había alcanzado éxito como empresaria, estaba escribiendo un libro, su vida era económicamente buena, y familiarmente excelente, también tenía muchos amigos, es decir, también en el ámbito social estaba equilibrada. Pero el ser humano tiene una necesidad primordial en su vida: el amor.

No de hijos, familiares y amigos, sino de pareja. Y Sakura era humana, y siempre algo le había faltado, lo que le había impedido ser cien por ciento feliz en esos años, era _eso_, que le faltaba. _Eso _que la había hecho sufrir pero a la vez sentirse viva y en su momento le hizo conocer lo más hermoso que existe.

Amar y ser amado.

Muy cruda es la realidad cuando se pierde al ser amado. Haberlo tenido, perderlo y seguir con el sentimiento… inconscientemente se busca un camino de vuelta al amor que alguna vez fue, el corazón no se detiene en su búsqueda, pero está limitado porque la razón te dice que lo mejor es olvidar.

Pero nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa.

Ella había pasado tanto tiempo buscando el camino, y tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo estaba empezando a ver…

_I've been living with a shadow over head / He vivido con una sombra en la cabeza  
I've been sleeping with a cloud on my bed / He soñado con una nube debajo de mi cama  
I've been lonely for so long / He estado sola por mucho tiempo  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on / Atrapada en el pasado, parece que no puedo seguir._

Pero no era la única, él también se sentía así, en su correspondiente oficina, Syaoran también cavilaba sobre su vida, las cosas que le habían pasado y cómo había tratado por todos los medios de buscar el consuelo que su corazón necesitaba en otro lugar, cuando solo había una forma de calmarlo… dándole lo que quería, entregándoselo a quién él quería. Solo había que dejarse guiar por el misterioso sendero que proponía y aventurarse hasta encontrar a la persona, aunque en su caso, no era necesario. Él ya sabía quien era esa persona, solo trataba de ignorarlo, porque olvidarlo no podía. Pero ahora las cosas eran más difíciles, todos aquellos sentimientos que habían estado guardados, finalmente salían.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away / He estado guardando todas mis esperanzas y mis sueños  
Just in case I have in need of them again someday / Por si algún día los vuelvo a necesitar  
I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind / He apartado a un lado el tiempo para limpiar un pequeño espacio en los rincones de mi mente_

Ambos buscaban lo mismo, se sentían tan atraídos… era como una fuerza magnética, que tarde o temprano se encargaría de unirlos sin remedio, aunque se resistieran, y no era realmente que quisieran resistirse.

Simplemente no lograban encontrar la forma de enmendar el pasado, de continuar la historia sin leer la última página escrita, no encontraban la forma de regresar, el miedo era el principal enemigo, ayudado por la duda.

_All I wanna do is find the way back into love / Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor  
I can't make it through without a way back into love / No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor_

Por su parte Sakura se había preguntado toda su vida, y en ese momento en su oficina, si había hecho lo correcto, si había vivido en un error, y lo peor era la duda de saber si las cosas pudieron ser diferentes. Todo eso justo en ese momento estaba cayendo en cuenta… por supuesto que no había actuado de la mejor manera. Pero, ¿quién la culpaba?, él tampoco había sido un santo, lo más complejo del asunto era…

Que lo amaba.

Se había dado cuenta, cuando habló con su padre, el bien lo dijo, había utilizado todo el tiempo a Sherlyn como una excusa a su comportamiento para con Syaoran, pero la verdad era otra, se sentía tan fuertemente atraída hacia él que en verdad… le asustaba. No sabía si aceptar el amor que el le volvía a ofrecer… tenía tantas dudas… y no encontraba la más mínima señal, o por lo menos, no la veía, si es que estaba allí.

I've been watching for the stars that used to shine / He mirado pero las estrellas se rehúsan a brillar  
I've been searching but I just don't see the sign / He buscado pero no veo las señales  
I know that it's out there / Se que están ahí  
There gotta be something from my soul somewhere / Tiene que haber por ahí algo para mi alma.

Él estaba claro. Más que el agua. Se había percatado antes que ella, que su vida había estado vacía, que no había encontrado a nadie que le llenara como alguna vez lo hizo ella, cuando las cosas terminaron, el trató por todos los medios de buscar un reemplazo…

No lo encontró.

No lo encontró porque nadie puede reemplazar lo irremplazable, ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por encontrar un amor sustituto!, pero no se puede olvidar aquello que se ama, y simplemente no había consejo alguno que le sirviera para lograr parar el amor que había estado almacenándose en él. Porque con el tiempo, el había aprendido a guardar ese amor, para darlo todo en el momento preciso, a la persona precisa. ¿Sería ahora el momento?

_I've been looking for someone to shed some Light / He buscado alguien que me de luz  
Not somebody just to get me through the night / No solo alguien que me lleve por la noche  
I could use some directions, / Podría usar instrucciones,  
And I'm open to your suggestions / y estoy abierto a sugerencias_

Podría ser… el momento de los dos.

All I want to do is find a way back into love / Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor  
I can't make it through without a way back into love / No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor  
And if I open my heart again / Y si abro mi corazón otra vez  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end / Creo que tengo esperanzas de que estarás al final para mi

Si… podría ser que esta vez si funcionara, que las cosas tomaran su verdadero curso, el que debieron tomar hace años, ya lo sabían, era tan claro… se amaban y no había fuerza tan fuerte para negarlo, no había un argumento que refutara aquella realidad, no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, se amaban y no desde ahora, sino que al separarse, el amor se fue guardando, sin desaparecer, para salir cuando se volvieran a encontrar, estaba escrito… ese reencuentro debía pasar. Parecía una telenovela, cualquiera diría que eso no podía pasar, que el amor es solo algo más en la vida… pero no, el amor es el propósito de la vida, nacemos para amar y para que nos amen. Todo aquel universo paralelo que estaban viviendo hacían la impresión de que estaban solos en algún lugar, de que eso estaba pasando porque ellos querían y no porque en verdad fuera real… ya no sabían qué era real y qué era imaginario.

¿Estaban acaso imaginando sentimientos del otro? Confundiéndolos tal vez… ¿Podría acaso ser tan dulcemente tentativo el destino y a la vez maravilloso?

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real / Hay momentos en que no se si es real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel / O si alguien siente lo mismo que yo  
I need inspiration, / Necesito inspiración,  
Not just another negotiation / no solo otra negociación._

_  
__All I wanna do is find the way back into love / Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor  
I can't make it through without a way back into love / No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor_

No… no podía ser, se conocían lo suficiente como para percatarse de lo que sentían, estaban asustados, ella estaba asustada con justa razón. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho la verdad en tantos años, porque quizás ahora decírsela, causaría su alejamiento…

No esperaba que lo entendiera, porque ella actuó mal, pero quería pensar, que en algún momento… si ella se lo dijera… él la perdonaría, y tal vez así, estarían juntos, ya para siempre.

Para eso debía aceptarlo, a él y a sus pretensiones, o por lo menos tratar de…

Y él por su lado, no se daría por vencido.

_And if I open my heart to you / Y si abro mi corazón otra vez  
I hope that you'll tell me what to do / Tengo esperanzas de que me dirás qué hacer  
And if you help me to start again / Y si me ayudas a comenzar otra vez  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end. / Sabes que estaré allí para ti en el fin._

**Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett - Way back into love** (**"Camino de vuelta al amor"**)

Allí, cada uno en su oficina, se recordaban mutuamente en secreto, sin saber que uno estaba pensando tanto en el otro, tratando de buscar la manera de ser felices juntos.

Syaoran recordó que debía tratar de resolver el problema con Hana Yamamoto, ella podría ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Meiling podría tener razón, debería decirle a Sakura antes de que se entere de otra forma que esa mujer ronda su vida de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo, eso podría terminar con todos sus anhelos, Sakura podría pensar otras cosas distantes a la realidad, lo pondría en tela de juicio ya después de que estaba empezando a confiar en él, despacio, pero lo estaba logrando.

Sonrió al recordar el beso mientras bailaban.

- Exquisita…. – Se dijo.

- Ay osea, muchísimas gracias mi amor… - Syaoran casi se cayó de su asiento, no esperaba que Kenji estuviera en su oficina, y menos que escuchara sus pensamientos, y aun peor escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan… femenina.

- ¡Oye ya déjate de eso Kenji! ¿Qué haces en mi oficina? – Dijo colorado y verdaderamente avergonzado.

- ¡Ay pero que poco amoroso que eres! Hace recién me halagas y ahora casi me ruges, eres muy descortés querido – Decía Kenji en tono amanerado, por supuesto estaba bromeando, su orientación sexual era muy derecha, pero le encantaba molestar a Syaoran con eso cuando tenía oportunidad, era tan divertido la forma en que se enojaba.

- ¡Kenji!

- Jajaja, bueno, ya, pero conste que tú comenzaste – Una gota apareció en la nuca de Syaoran – Vine a buscarte para que almorcemos, hay una nueva cafetería y venden cosas deliciosas, te gustará, hay comida china, ya es casi hora de tu primer descanso y yo no tuve práctica hoy, el entrenador se fugó con su _exquisita _novia y dejó al equipo a sus anchas… - dijo bromeando nuevamente.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Enserio, ¿qué pasó que no tuviste prácticas? – Dijo ya molesto.

- Es tan divertido molestarte, jajaja, el entrenador tuvo que asistir a un viaje, volverá creo que mañana, por eso hoy estoy de mi cuenta. Pero me conviene, estoy descansando.

- Pero yo no, debo trabajar, por si no lo recuerdas.

- El que sufre de amnesia eres tú, porque si mal no recuerdo, no estabas haciendo nada los últimos 15 minutos que llevo aquí.

- ¿¿Llevas 15 minutos en mi oficina?? – Profundamente sorprendido, la verdad que estaba MUY distraído.

- ¡Vaya que era exquisita! Nisiquiera puedes percibir lo que pasa alrededor de ti de solo pensarla. Claro que llevo rato esperando a que bajes de la luna.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta? No puedes entrar por ahí, se ve anti-ético.

- Por supuesto que no, tu secretaria me dijo que podía pasar, cuando toqué no respondiste, abrí la puerta para ver si los extraterrestres no te habían secuestrado, me preocupé por ti amigo, pero creo que llegué tarde, se llevaron tu cerebro.

- Cállate ya Kenji, a veces eres un fastidio.

- Lo tomaré como un halago de tu parte hacia mi sentido del humor… dime, ¿pensabas en Kinomoto?

- No es tu problema.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un no me molestes.

- Entiendo, ¿nos vamos? – Kenji no mostraba el más mínimo gesto de cohibición ante los enojos de su amigo.

- ¡De acuerdo! Déjame firmar estos papeles y nos vamos… tengo hambre de todos modos. – Dijo resignado. Kenji era desesperante.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La familia Kinomoto, y cuando digo familia también incluyo a Akumi y a Yukito, se encontraban listos para salir a comer y encontrarse en el lugar con Sakura quien al parecer se había retrasado con su trabajo y les pidió que fueran ordenando, así lo hicieron.

Cuando hubieron llegado al sitio de encuentro, Touya ayudó a su pequeña sobrina a bajar del auto, y con toda intención, a Akumi quien se avergonzaba de sentir los fuertes bazos del galeno evitar que se pudiera lastimar. No sabía Akumi si había sido un acto de galantería o de caballerosidad, de ambas formas, le había cortado la respiración en un simple roce, procuró no hacerlo notar demasiado y cargó a Sherlyn en brazos.

_Al parecer está de moda usar a Sherlyn como armadura para sentimientos._

Nadie se dio cuenta de aquello, fue como un secreto entre ellos. Para Touya no era nuevo el sentimiento, Akumi le gustaba mucho, desde hacía tiempo, pero la chica era algo hermética en cuanto al tema de noviazgos o tener algo con un hombre, por lo que Touya no podía alimentar mucho la atracción para convertirla en algo más fuerte. Akumi también conocía sus sentimientos, pero siempre había pensado en ello como algo ''no correcto''. A pesar de llevar tiempo siendo amiga de Sakura, consideraba una relación con el hermano de su patrona como inmoral, su familia podría no estar de acuerdo, ya saben, las costumbres de algunas familias chinas tienen el ''honor'' en una escala demasiado exagerada, cuando la chica se percató de que el galeno estaba flirteando con ella, casi se le va el aire, y con el tiempo, aprendió a controlarlo un poco mejor.

Nadie conocía nada de aquello, nadie se imaginaba siquiera que Touya pudiera estar como un adolescente en plan de conquista, o Akumi como colegiala novata en el amor.

_Dos adultos… ¡Vamos!..._

Hablando de adultos despistados, Sakura iba por la calle conduciendo para llegar a tiempo a comer con su familia, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al perder tiempo en su oficina, sabiendo que debía entregar un informe antes de su primer descanso. Había sido un descuido de su parte, pero ¡qué más da!, después de todo, al menos pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas que rondaban en su corazón, y aunque más que alegre, estaba asustada. Porque, bien, Syaoran le dijo sus intenciones y todo eso, pero ¿y si no era así? y de serlo, debía andar con cuidado en ese terreno minado, porque si daba un paso en falso, podría ser fatal.

A esto se le sumaba la ''noticia'' que debería darle al chico, consideraba muy injusto tanto para él como para su pequeña el no saberlo… _en caso de que Syaoran y ella tuvieran una relación nuevamente. _

Bien, era injusto de todos modos, eso caía tal vez en lo cruel…

Pero no era el momento, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse conduciendo.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, fue directo al parqueo, al salir de su vehículo y dirigirse a la entrada del restaurante, dio quizás por instinto una última mirada al estacionamiento y fue cuando sus ojos visualizaron a una mujer de espaldas, con una cabellera negra que con la luz del día destallaba reflejos violetas, era tal vez la forma de caminar haciendo un pronunciado movimiento con sus caderas que hizo que a Sakura le pareciera _terriblemente_ familiar. Se quedó allí hasta que la voluptuosa figura se hubo perdido entre los vehículos y Sakura salió de su trance hipnótico causado por los pensamientos que habían llegado a su cabeza…

- _¿Podría ser?... ¡No, no puede ser! – _Pensó y sacudiendo su cabeza un tanto confundida entró al restaurante, a lo mejor estaba alucinando, ya había tenido muchos desvaríos ese día.

- ¡Mami! – Gritó eufórica Sherlyn.

- Ya era hora monstruo – Dijo Touya sin mucho tono.

- Lo siento, se me hizo algo tarde…

- Si, eso lo notamos… - Volvió a decir Touya.

- Bueno, no importa, ya estás aquí – Dijo Fujitaka con una gota en la cabeza, sus hijos no cambiarían jamás. Se dispusieron a comer, mientras Sakura estaba algo distraída.

- Oye hija, ya Sherlyn casi está de cumpleaños, ¿qué harás? – Decía Fujitaka tras un rato.

- Si la princesa quiere, podríamos hacer una fiesta con sus amiguitos del jardín de niños, en la casa, y con mucho pastel. ¿Qué dices pequeña? – Respondió la ojiverde.

- ¡¡Siiii!! Si quiero mamá, y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera, ¿verdad? – Sherlyn estaba muy emocionada.

- Claro princesa, Tomoyo me puede ayudar con la decoración y en otras cosas, será genial porque estarán aquí. – Dijo Sakura. Rara vez, Sherlyn compartía su cumpleaños con su abuelo y sus tíos Touya y Yukito, el trabajo no perdonaba, pero esta vez era diferente.

_Y no sabía qué tan diferente. _

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya la noche se asomaba, Syaoran recogía sus cosas de la oficina y se preparaba para irse, fue cuando vio en una de esas revistas de ejecutivos algo que le llamó la atención y llamó a su secretaria.

- Berenice, por favor necesito que me consigas un número rápido.

- …Ajá… claro, déme un segundo Señor Li. – Contestó – enseguida se lo paso. - A los pocos segundos sonó otra voz.

- Buenas ¿en qué podemos servirle? – Hablaba una mujer con voz tranquila y amigable.

- Buenas, habla el Señor Li Syaoran.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya en su casa Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo por teléfono sobre lo que tendrían que hacer para el cumpleaños de Sherlyn, la amatista siempre había sido muy buena en eso de ambientaciones y podía conseguir buenos ayudantes en ello.

- ¿Planeas invitar a Syaoran? – Preguntó Tomoyo en la primera oportunidad a su amiga.

- Creo que debería… Además Sherlyn me lo sugirió cuando veníamos de comer hoy.

- Touya explotará – Dijo Tomoyo entre carcajadas.

- No es gracioso Tomoyo.

- Jajaja, claro que lo es.

De repente Akumi entró fugaz a la habitación de Sakura, provocando que la ojiverde se asustara y pegara un brinco.

- ¡Akumi! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Dijo Sakura todavía con Tomoyo en línea.

- ¡Ay Sakura! No sabes… - Comenzó Akumi.

- Espera, Tomoyo, te llamaré luego. – Dijo Sakura

- De acuerdo, hablamos – Se colgó la línea tras estas palabras de parte de la amatista

- Dime ahora lo que sucede, ¿por qué vienes así corriendo?

- Es que llegó esto para ti y de no ser porque tengo buena condición física Touya se hubiera enterado. – Dijo Akumi y fue cuando Sakura se percató de un gran arreglo de flores que la chica llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿¿QUIÉN MANDÓ ESTO AKUMI?? – Gritó Sakura estupefacta, quien lo había mandado tenía buen gusto, era un hermoso y delicado arreglo de flores de cerezo, sus favoritas.

- Bueno Sakura, ayudaría que leyeras la tarjeta.

- Oh si – Estaba tan sorprendida que el cerebro no estaba funcionando bien.

''_Para la más hermosa de las flores de cerezo'' Li Syaoran. _

Sakura tuvo que leer la diminuta tarjeta unas 10 veces como si tratara de traducir algún idioma antiguo, para darse cuenta de por qué tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Akumi la miraba como si no pudiera creer que existiera un hombre que todavía fuera detallista y guapo a la vez.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas de solo imaginarse que Syaoran pudiera ser tan… tan…

_Dulce… irresistible… conquistador… seductor… galante… detallista… y otros adjetivos positivos más._

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Consiguió decir por fin

- Pues créelo, porque yo también soy testigo.

- ¡Ay Akumi ya no sé que hacer!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… siento que… todavía hay algo.

- Es decir que…

- Así es… creo que quiero a Syaoran… pero no sé Akumi, tengo que pensar bien las cosas. Él dice que está sintiendo cosas fuertes por mi y creo… que yo también por él. – Sakura miraba el arreglo fijamente como si en él estuviera la respuesta que ella buscaba.

- Bueno, ahora te aconsejo que los llames.

- ¿..Ah?

- Claro, para agradecerle por el arreglo, se vería muy descortés si no lo hicieras. – Akumi tenía un tono algo pícaro pero Sakura prefirió no pensar en ello.

- Muy bien… lo llamaré aunque no sé qué decirle… ¿Tú qué piensas Akumi? – Lo dijo muy tarde porque en cuanto Sakura aceptó la idea de llamarle, Akumi salió de la habitación con toda intención, para dejarla que hablara ''a solas'', a Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza al captar el gesto.

- Esta Akumi nunca cambiará. – Dijo y vio el teléfono que había colocado en la mesita junto a su cama. - _¿llamarlo?_ – Debatió mentalmente si hacerlo o no, y finalmente lo decidió. Después de todo, era un simple agradecimiento por teléfono ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Marcó el número y esperó que sonara unos segundos. Nadie contestaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse la voz cortó en seco su respiración y la tomó por sorpresa.

- Pensé que nunca llamarías. – Dijo la ya conocida voz masculina.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- Identificador de llamadas, son muy útiles a veces. – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_En realidad si, era lo más obvio del mundo._

- Por supuesto. – Dijo avergonzada. – Yo… quería agradecerte… ya sabes….

- No tienes por qué, no tomes esto como si fuera algo que me pesara, no es un favor ni nada por el estilo, es un placer. – Maldito fuera el momento el que hubiera adquirido la galantería de su voz, hacía que la piel se estremeciera y todas las emociones corrieran a la superficie.

- Yo… Pues gracias – Sakura estaba dudando de que había sido buena decisión llamarlo.

- ¿Y cómo estás? – Pregunta despreocupado el chico.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo estaba? ¡Con las piernas temblándole como gelatina por el tono descaradamente sensual que tenía! Y el allí, simplemente haciendo la pregunta más básica en cualquier conversación cotidiana. ¡Mundo llamando a Sakura! ¡Contesta rápido por favor!_

- Bien - ¿Solo bien? Es lo único que puede contestar porque ya se tuvo que sentar, el cuerpo estaba traicionándola… ¿Será que ahora que conoce sus sentimientos no los puede domar? - ¿Y… tú?

- Me alegro, yo _ahora_ estoy muy bien. Estaba pensando en lo perfecto que sería salir contigo de nuevo… - Dijo el chico de ojos canela.

- ¡Syaoran! Dijiste que iríamos despacio, que me darías tiempo….

- Y no estoy sugiriendo nada, solo una simple salida… de amigos…

- Sabes que esa no es tu intención…

- Tal vez…

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Deja de hablar así!

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó divertido. Desde que recordaba, ese tono siempre ponía a Sakura nerviosa. Era bueno tener memoria de elefante.

- ¡Ya sabes…!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero enserio Sakura, ¿Podríamos salir nuevamente?

- Creo que estaré ocupada en estos días, Sherlyn estará de cumpleaños. – Dijo la castaña.

- ¿Ah si? - ¿Cuándo habían cambiado de tema?

- Así es, estás invitado.

- Me siento importante. – Dijo satisfecho, al menos lo tomaban en cuenta para fiestas familiares. Eso era punto a favor.

- Eres importante… - Dijo Sakura sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Lo soy para ti? – Dijo de nuevo en ese tono.

- Sí Syaoran… eres importante para mí… mucho…

- Tú eres muy importante para mí también Sakura… - Le contestó. – Tal vez… demasiado importante… - Dijo sonrojando a la chica. ¡Qué calor que hacía de repente!

- Me hubiera gustado saberlo hace unos años atrás… - Le dijo Sakura tratando de endurecerse un poco.

- A mi también… ¡Tú te fuiste Sakura!

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso…

- Tú comenzaste, si tú supieras todas las veces que pensé buscarte Sakura, si tu supieras cuántas noches te pensaba, pero no podía buscarte, no podría soportar que me dijeras otro no, preferí aislarme, si tú supieras…

- ¡No Syaoran! Eres tú el que no sabe, no sabes las veces que pensé que me buscarías, siempre quedé con la esperanza de que volverías por mí, que me intentarías recuperar… ¡Nunca hiciste lo más mínimo!

- ¡Era un chiquillo Sakura! No sabía nada, yo quería buscarte pero sentía que todo estaba perdido, que no valía la pena. – Decía recordando lo que había sentido los días cercanos a la ida de Sakura.

- ¿Y qué me dejas a mí? Yo también era una chiquilla, y te aseguro que no la pasé de mil colores… - Recordó su miedo al saberse embarazada.

- Ambos fuimos culpables Sakura, pero quedamos en que eso había quedado en el pasado… - En ese momento pensó en decirle lo de Hana Yamamoto, pero se dijo que era mejor en persona.

- Hay cosas que no se olvidan…

- Como el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia, ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo tratando de suavizar la conversación. Sin que el se percatara, del otro lado del teléfono, Sakura sonrió.

- Estabas nervioso ese día, quién diría que ese fue el Syaoran Li de niño. – Dijo comparando la inocencia de su ex cuando era pequeño.

- ¡Hey! teniendo a una chica hermosa frente a mí, era comprensible.

- ¡Qué exagerado que eres! – Decía de nuevo sonrojándose.

- Hablo enserio.

- Recuerdo que fue una noche muy linda…

- ¿El día que aceptaste ser mi novia?

- Si… fue la noche más linda que viví, estaba tan contenta…

- Yo también, era la noche más feliz de mi vida, hasta que llegó nuestra _noche de bodas. _– El malicioso tono que Syaoran utilizó en esa frase puso a Sakura no roja, ¡morada!

- Syaoran…

- Seguro, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo…

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir…

- ¿Tan temprano? La noche empieza a ponerse _interesante._

- Debo acostar a Sherlyn y… ya sabes… trabajo y cosas así… - Cualquier excusa era buena para no continuar con la conversación que estaba tomando otra tonalidad.

- Muy bien… entonces… buenas noches, querida Sakura.

- Bue... buenas noches… Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura, 5 segundos más y no soportaría las ganas de decirle que fuera en ese instante a su casa.

- Te amo. – Y colgó.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿La amaba?

Decir que Sakura se quedo inmóvil era poco, olvidó cómo respirar y de nuevo la sonrisa idiota aparecía en su cara, ¡la amaba! ¡Lo había dicho claro! Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos recordando el beso en el restaurante. Lo había sentido, las tantas emociones que se resumían en algo tan simple de pronunciar… Amor.

Se sentía como cuando era niña, tan emocionada e ilusionada. Pero era una adulta, no podía estar como colegiala salvaje por ahí lanzándose a cualquiera, pero aunque la razón le exigía pensar las cosas, su corazón ya estaba muy lejos uniéndose poco a poco con quien nunca debió separarse. Iban a caer los dos y eso era algo definitivo, aunque ella intentó en un principio de negar lo que le sucedía, sus sentimientos viajaban a un mundo que ella quería conocer.

Pero nada en la vida que valga la pena es fácil.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**- Días después - **

Hacía una hermosa mañana y la brisa soplaba con afán, los pequeños animales se escondían del frío y las madres siempre pendientes a sus crías salían a buscar alimento para los meses que venían. Eriol llegaba con informalidad sin perder la elegancia de su persona a la casa de Syaoran. Tenían ya tiempo conversando cuando se reunían con los demás, pero habían quedado en hablar ellos, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos en un tiempo.

Syaoran lo recibió, lo esperaba no solo por tratarse de Eriol, sino que él si había estado en la vida de Sakura en esos años, y quizás algún día podría contestarle varias interrogantes que la ojiverde se negaría a decir.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, hablando de negocios e historias que no tenían gran importancia pero que se adecuaban al momento y alimentaban la confianza poco a poco, además de que rompía el hielo.

- Oye Syaoran, te quería preguntar algo…

- Tú dirás…

- ¿Pretendes… reconquistar a Sakura? – Preguntó el inglés interesado.

- Si – Contestó simplemente. No sabía por qué desde que había llegado le daba la impresión de que Eriol no estaba tan feliz de su llegada.

- Sabes amigo, Sakura me gustaba…

-¿Gustaba? – Era muy extraña esa revelación, además de… ¿incómoda?

- Así es, y te hablo de recientemente, pero me di cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad.

- …

- Verás, desde que te fuiste hace años, intenté acercarme a Sakura, de que me viera con otros ojos, por supuesto ella nunca se percató de nada, eso alimentaba mi frustración, venía de Londres a verla y así tratar de que confiara en mí como hombre, y no como amigo, pero nunca lo hizo Syaoran. Sakura nunca quiso a nadie a su lado que no fueras tú, y ahora con tu regreso, lo comprobé y me resigné, no te niego que todavía me duele que no me haya aceptado, mi orgullo quedó herido, porque tu llegaste y ella, nuevamente se ve interesada en ti… por eso te digo… esta vez cuídala.

- Eriol… yo no sé que decirte… - Si lo hubiera escuchado por otro medio no lo hubiera creído. ¿Eriol enamorado de Sakura?

- Solo tienes que decirme que la cuidarás, y me quedaré tranquilo, no me interpondré entre ustedes Syaoran, nunca lo hice, como lo sabrás.

- ¿Quieres decirme que estabas enamorado de Sakura cuando yo estaba con ella? ¿Y no me dijiste? ¡Eriol yo era tu mejor amigo!

- Lo sé, por eso no quería que sacrificaras tu felicidad por mí, y no quiero que lo hagas ahora, ni tampoco ella, ella no debe enterarse de nada, simplemente te digo Syaoran, si la haces sufrir ya no te consideraré mi amigo…

- ¡Nunca haría sufrir a Sakura intencionalmente!

- Lo sé, quería comprobarlo… ¿Puede esto quedar entre nosotros? – Dijo el inglés extendiéndole la mano. Syaoran sonrió por un instante.

- Muy bien Eriol, te prometo que la cuidaré, esta vez, haré las cosas bien, lo juro.

Fue un juramento para sí mismo, más que para Eriol. El inglés desde hacía varios días quería dar ese paso, si quería olvidarse para siempre y de una vez de Sakura. Pero quería estar seguro de que la dejaría en buenas manos.

Lo sabía, él rara vez se equivocaba.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Los jardines de la rústica mansión Kinomoto eran perfectos para disfrutar de la naturaleza y relajarse un poco, pasar el rato y charlar sin tener cuatro paredes de por medio, eso ayudaba a liberar la mente, y eso era lo que Tomoyo y Sakura hacían justamente, mientras esperaban a sus compañeros para sus ya regulares reuniones sociales.

- Ya veo Sakura, entonces dime, ¿te atreverías a arriesgarte y decirle la verdad? – Preguntaba la amatista.

- ¡Ay Tomoyo no lo sé! Me da tanto miedo, con justa razón se enojaría y lo que me da pavor es pensar que me la pueda quitar.

- No creo que Syaoran sea capaz de tanto. Admito que lo más normal sería que se enfadara pero eso debería ser algo temporal.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por supuesto que sí amiga, a Syaoran se le nota que se muere por _tenerte _– Esto último lo dijo maliciosamente, sonrojando a la castaña. – Y no creo que quiera arruinar las cosas.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué…qué… quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Ay Sakura, no me digas que no has notado como te _devora_ con la mirada…!

Ahora sí que la ojiverde estaba roja.

- Etto… Tomoyo y dime, ¿qué tal tú? Estás muy misteriosa en estos últimos días, no te había preguntado por todo lo que ha estado pasando, pero sí lo he notado. – Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Misteriosa yo? – Tomoyo nunca pensó que incluso Sakura se percatara de su comportamiento extraño últimamente.

- Vamos amiga, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

- No es nada Sakura, enserio. – Desvió su mirada de la ojiverde que la observaba con interés.

- ¿Acaso estás enamorada Tomoyo? – La pregunta llegó más directa de lo que Sakura se propuso.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Lo sé?, Tomoyo, una vez que has sentido el amor, es fácil reconocerlo en los demás. – Después de todo Sakura no era tan despistada en ciertos aspectos.

- …

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el ambiente.

- Y… ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Sakura tras unos segundos.

- Pues… tú lo conoces. – Contestó Tomoyo con dificultad, bien, en algún momento iba a tener que decirlo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Así es… la persona es… es Eriol… - No sé si era causa del destino, pero en ese momento, sin que ellas se percataran, el mismísimo Eriol acompañado de Meiling se acercaban y pudieron escuchar lo más importante de la conversación, en la última parte, Eriol tenía los ojos desorbitados sin que su cabeza pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tomoyo lo quería, secretamente, él no sabía desde cuando, pero el hecho de saberlo le causó un shock y una alegría indescriptible, aunque no sabía la razón, a la vez le causó un sentimiento de culpa al escuchar el tono desanimado con el que la muchacha lo explicaba. A Meiling le pareció un momento interesante, por lo que en una mirada que cruzó con el inglés decidieron mantenerse en silencio.

- ¿Eriol? Pero… ¿desde cuándo? ¡Sí que soy despistada! ¡No puedo creerlo Tomoyo! – Sakura no ocultaba su sorpresa.

_No era la única despistada y sorprendida._

- Preferiría que habláramos en otro momento Sakura…

- De acuerdo, bien Tomoyo, pero no puedes quedarte con todo lo que sientes dentro de ti, a veces hablar con alguien es la mejor manera de expresarse, sabes que yo estaré ahí cuando tú quieras decírmelo. – Decía la comprensiva castaña.

- Gracias… De verdad Sakura…. Pero dime, ¿tú qué piensas hacer respecto a _tu asunto_?

- Pienso que tal vez podría hablar con él, me gustaría decirle pero no puedo ir simplemente: ¡Oye Syaoran! Adivina, ¡eres el padre de Sherlyn! porque…

- ¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE?? – En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con una Meiling que había salido de la nada con expresión de susto y sorpresa, pensando en si darle o no crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, junto a un Eriol con expresión difícil de descifrar. - ¿¿SYAORAN ES EL PADRE DE SHERLYN??

…………… Continuará xD

**Notas de autora: **Ya sé, ya sé que probablemente me quieran matar, mandar una bomba nuclear o algo así, pero es que me fue imposible publicar a tiempo, e incluso hoy domingo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, les comento que soy algo así como una de las encargadas de mi promoción (ya saben, el último curso antes de entrar a la universidad y todo eso), en mi país se hacen mil y un cosas, y entre ellas está la dichosa promoción que da muchos problemas y solo un grupo tiene que resolver (Kathie-Karina no me deja mentirles, puesto que Kathie está en mi salón y Karina en mi centro académico), en fin, muchas vueltas he tenido que dar, pero aquí estoy, y no me maten por favor. Pero pasando al capítulo, espero que hayan leído la canción, fue la que me dio la idea de un amor que quería volver a surgir, vimos que Sakura ya se dio cuenta (Janna saca los pompones y alrededor de ella hay una orquesta tocando de felicidad), ¡Sí señor! Ya avanzando mucho más. Kenji en su actuación extraña ¡pero no lo confundan!, solo es un bromista sin fines de lucro, ¿Qué tal la conversación de Eriol y Syaoran? O mejor de Tomoyo y Sakura, o mejor aun, de Sakura y Syaoran…. Oh sí, hubo varias conversaciones interesantes. ¡Todos saben a quién vio a Sakura en el estacionamiento! Anótense 10 puntos si lo saben (?), oh sí, estoy muy feliz, aunque tengo gripe, pero no importa xD vino un chico lindo a verme O (?), Lo olvidaba, Touya y Akumi, bueno esos dos están más fríos que un témpano de hielo, pero bueno… ¡Para los fans de Eriol y Tomoyo ya vieron, Eriol ya sabe de los sentimientos! ¿Acaso nadie en este fic sabe que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Bueno, veamos que opina, porque si de sorpresas hablamos nuestra querida y directa Meiling está bien dosificada. ¿Qué tal el detalle de Syaoran de enviar flores? Bueno, admito que lo vi en una película hace un montón y la volvía ver hace poco, pero no recuerdo el nombre, el chico le mandó flores así, sin conocer a la muchacha bien, solo para agradarle el día y me pareció tan lindo… (Solo que cambié el día por la noche, me pareció más sugerente muajajaja) En fin, aquí está el capítulo espero que a todos les haya gustado y que no se enojen conmigo por tardar.

PD1: ¡Qué lindo el chico que me visitó! xD

PD2: Quiero agradecerles mucho a los miembros de crónicas que leen el fic, me gustaron muchos sus comentarios acerca del mismo

PD3: Tengo exposición de química mañana xD

PD4: Kathie este capítulo es dedicado a ti xD por tu cumpleaños

PD5: Mis PD's tienen fans jajaja xD

PD7: Sonrían como la monalisa xD

PD8: Como se pudieron dar cuenta, la canción utilizada en el fic es de **Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett - Way back into love**** (****"Camino de vuelta al amor"****)**

PD9: Los quiero mucho, sigan mandando reviews y alegrándome los días xD

Como ya saben, mi costumbre es de responder los reviews, y aquí están, mil gracias a todos, ustedes me dan más ganas de escribir, y también los callados, que no los envían, gracias por seguir en el fic, y pues, ya saben lo que les pido, envíen reviews… ya saben, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene!

**Sarita Li:**Qué bueno que mis locuras y desvaríos mentales sean de tu agrado, me encanta que sigas presente en mis reviews y pues que te digo, Hana causará más de un dolor de cabeza de esos que les da a Syaoran, gracias por tu comentario, por estar presente, por leerme y por tomar tu tiempo. ¡Saludos y cuídate!.

**Ali Li:** Me dejaste el review del capítulo 7 después de publicar el 8, por eso lo contestaré ambos (en diferentes párrafos, este es el del 7 xD) pues espero somatarte literalmente con mi fic porque siempre me causas mucha risa, te haces extrañar si no dejas review xD, que bueno que te haya E-N-C-A-N-T-A-D-O el capitulo 7, y ya ves que Syaoran tiene su lado seductor por ahí, solo hay que encender los motores… pero hay que tener cuidado porque… ejem, ejem… en fin…. Tomoyo y Eriol van avanzando mucho. Los celos de Touya han sido el chiste del año, ¿nunca tuvieron un hermano mayor celoso? Chanfles… les regalo uno de los míos xD, En fin, Sakura tuvo suerte de que el hombre no dijera nada. Sherlyn a mi también me encanta, es que si vieras la criatura de la cual saqué la idea de la personalidad de la pequeña, te la comes xD. Me declaro inocente de las desapariciones de Kero, lo juro. Si ya todos tienen sospechas e indagan acerca de lo que pasó, a ver si aciertan. Lamento muchísimo tu accidente, pobre de tu pie, para mi sería terrible porque, debo subir escaleras siempre (vivo en un 3er piso y mi salón de clases queda en un 2do nivel), gracias por preguntar, mi brazo está como nuevo y pues la verdad me dolía muchísimo, no podía hacer nada bien, era más torpe que la palabra torpe, en fin, me alegro de que puedas caminar al menos.

**2do review xD:** Jajaja, si te extrañé xD, me agrada que Sherlyn te guste como personaje, espero que no te de un colapso nervioso, ¡qué bueno que no sabes donde vivo! Así no me llegan las cuentas extrañas de hospitales. Volviendo a Sherlyn, si, la verdad es que sus padres no son el Sr. y la Sra. Percepción pero bueno, la pequeña no es tan distraída. Bueno, la macarena puede estar de moda otra vez porque Eriol al fin tiene un momento de iluminación mental. (No lo puedo evitar, ¿te los imaginas a todos los del fic, bailando al son de la macarena xD?) etto… bien, silicona con patas o no, la chica será una garrapata en el blanco pelaje de este fic (?). jajaja, bueno, dale, nuestro Syaoran, el tendrá que arreglárselas si no quiere echar todo por la borda. No conozco al mata-viejitas, pero que onda, ¿mata mujeres de la 3era edad xD?, si, en mi edificio vive una mujer que vive persiguiendo hombres, una vez andaba tras mi ex, odio que las mujeres le rueguen a los hombres, me da coraje… por suerte el tarado de mi ex me lo dijo a mi (dale, no era tan tarado xD). Sakura sí que tiene armas para luchar por Syaoran, veamos si las usa. Kenji anda por ahí, y quiero decirte que eres muy perceptiva, no se te escapa una, algo por ahí con Meiling tal vez se forme en un futuro, te lo adelanto porque le atinaste, pero shhh, entre tu y yo y las personas que lean esto xD. A mi me duele la pierna, pero del gimnasio, ¿nunca nadie se fijó en lo duro que es ejercitarse? Dios, necesito calmantes xD… en fin, si, la verdad México me parece un sitio bastante interesante, tengo un buen amigo allá, que conozco hace varios años, y bueno, a ver cuando se me da irme por allá y me haces de guía turística. Jejeje, descuida, me gustan los reviews largos, y pues, las Pds seguirán hasta el final. No te puedes quejar, tienes dos parrafotes para ti solita. Gracias por tus comentarios, cuida ese pie, y que mejores, ¡saludos y abrazos de osito de peluche de Taiwán!

**Sak Petit:** Por un momento te iba a clavar el cuchillo en el pecho y me dirigía a un rincón a llorar, pero no, jajaja, gracias por el review, y descuida, esto continua, todos esperan que la silicona andante no meta mucho la pata, pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos… ¡Saludos para ti! Gracias por tu review.

**Angelazul26**: Hola otra vez, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo de nuevo y ¡Dios! Un club de fans xD, jajaja, ni en sueños podría tener yo uno (Jannys se sonroja :-O ) Pero, bueno hablando del capítulo, la silicona andante no le agrada a nadie (¿por qué será?) hizo tantas cosas que me parece que habría que descubrirlo capítulo por capítulo, y lo que le falta por hacer…el fin de semana estuvo bien, pero ya ves como son las cosas, ahora tengo gripe xD… en fin ¡qué envidia! Una semana entera para relajarse, ¡Dios! No es justo… jajaja, bueno, disfrútala por ti y por mi. Nos vemos entonces en el siguiente capítulo, si sigues por ahí. Ah, y que bueno que te guste Sherlyn xD. ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!

**Sauma Sakura:** Hola, jejeje, Hana es todo un tema, no ha hecho nada y ya todos la odian… xD, bueno, nada que ustedes sepan aun, solo pinceladas, jajaja, ya me da miedo revelar todo, a lo mejor me matan a mi. Sherlyn es lo que se llama en mi país una persona ''cheposa'' que quiere decir, suertuda, bajó, buscó, encontró una foto, descubrió algo y nadie lo supo, a eso le llamo suerte… veamos, hagamos competencias… ¿quién lo descubrirá primero, ella o Syaoran? ¿Sakura lo dirá o ellos lo descubrirán?, vamos a ver… Tomoyo, si la verdad es que nada fácil su situación, Eriol está dejando su idiotez poco a poco y se va dando cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Meiling aunque escandalosa y todo como es, es a veces la voz de la razón, y cuando dice que Syaoran debería decirle la verdad a Sakura, debe hacerlo. Jaja, la fiesta estuvo muy bien, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en ella xD. Yo tengo otra en noviembre, y quizás venga otra antes, vamos a ver xD jejeje, espero que tu también hayas disfrutado tus fiestas xD, jajaja, me contagié pero de gripe, pero ya pasará xD.

**Isabel:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara!, los celos de Touya son divertidos, siempre y cuanto no los vivas tu xD… Yukito siempre ha sido como el consejero de la familia Kinomoto, siempre ayudando a Sakura y a Touya, eso es algo que vemos en el anime, y me pareció bien ponerlo, para mantener relación con el mismo, jajaja, poco a poco veremos lo que pasa con la loca esa, como dices, y qué fue lo que hizo para separar a nuestros amados protagonistas. ¡Gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho.

**Katas:** jajaja, sip, dos veces me apareció un review bajo el mismo nick, aunque al menos ya se quién de las dos eres xD… Sherlyn es todo un tema, es muy inteligente xD e inocente, pero bueno, ya descubrirá quien es su progenitor… espero… jajaja, ya sabrás la estupidez que hizo Syaorancito, y esa siliconada, es que es lo más normal, en la vida cotidiana hay cientos de ellas, en mi edificio vive una que ni te cuento, y no se aleja de mi edad… con esto te digo que nisiquiera es mayor de edad, así empiezan desde temprano a ser todas P…. pero bueno, en este mundo se ve de todo, por otro lado, Sakura muy confundida, hay que ponerse en su lugar, de verdad que su cabeza es un verdadero caos, te cuento que los hombres son, analfabetos emocionales, nunca se dan cuenta de los sentimientos, ni nada, rara vez y siempre tardíamente, te cuento que tengo ahora a mi ex, terminé con él hace poco y nunca se da cuenta de que si sigue llamándome para volver, aunque no es mi intención ahora, me dará algo malo, pero como yo sigo la doctrina de Tomoyo, hacerme la idiota, tengo esperanza de que me deje olvidarlo en paz xD. En fin, ¡hombres! Tan idiotas, y hay que quererlos, jaja, saludos para ti, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

**Katie-karina:** ¡Revivieron! Jajaja, Katherine ¡¡Felicidades!!, Si, yo conozco a esa rumi mía, tan loca, igualita a la hermana, ¡Dios! Yo te digo, que entre tú, Daniel y Noris son fuertes, porque mira, a mi me da algo malo si se me va el Internet, xD, salgo a correr por el parque voceando a ver quien me da señal xD… ok, tal vez no tanto, pero bueno, ya están de vuelta, jajaja, vamos a ver, ¿todo en tu vida es una loquera? ¿Y qué me dejas a mi? xD, gracias, quizás yo haga otro después de este, vamos a ver si se me ocurre algo, no te apures, que ahora Eriol y Tomoyo tan friitos pero orita yo los caliento (en el buen sentido de la palabra), si, ni me recuerdes a Mikki que me vuelvo loca, me tienen a dieta de actualización (?), jajaja, la estúpida de Hana, siempre hay gente así, y tu lo sabes, eso es lo que sobra en SPM y en el mundo, dile a Karina que habrá más flashbacks, pero que se aguante jajaja, las canciones también seguirán poniéndose, jajaja, ustedes son locas las dos, yo me las imagino peleando ahí en la pc, par de locas, jajaja, ¡adefesio! ¡Que risa me dio eso! xD, no hay problemas, pueden secuestrar mis PD's, yo también quiero una hija como Sherlyn y un esposo como Syaoran. ¡Syaoran es un frecooo! Pidiendo matrimonio estando casado conmigo, pero nada, se la perdono, yo también las quiero mucho a las 2, cuídense y gracias por el review xD.

**Kitty-san:** Que bueno que te encante, Sherlyn poco a poco va descubriendo cosillas sin que su madre se entere, me agrada que las cosas te parezcan reales xD, bueno, la siliconas es odiada por todas, pero que se le va a hacer, siempre hay alguien que daña todo, Eriol ya esta reaccionando…. Vamos Eriol tu puedes xD, Sakura que se ponga la falda, la blusa y hasta la ropa interior para que nole quiten a Syaoran. Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho. ¡Saludos!

**Srita.Li:** ¡Hola, que bueno que te guste! No pienso dejar el fic, podré retrasarme y eso, pero no, no lo dejaré, me agrada que te gusten mis pds y mis pensamientos locos, no sabia que podían unirme más al lector, pero bueno xD, te ríes de mi vida xD E+T tendrán que dar de lo suyo, ya me lo exigen xD hablaré con ellos. Touya es todo un tema, pero bueno, gracias por el review y por seguir el fic.

**Jennys:** Como siempre tarde, gracias por adorar mi fic amiga mía, ¿y mi ahijada? xD te tienes que aguantar jajaja, mi pequeña princesa no molesta, déjate de eso, E+T, todos quieren saber, y bueno, eso del lemon comino soon. Te quiero, más te vale que estés ahí.

**Sina:** Hola, me alegra que te guste y claro que lo continuaré, ya hay más de la siliconas y bueno, gracias por el cumplido, y por tu review. ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos!

**Mylay:** Por poco y no te respondo xD tu review llegó un poco antes de yo publicar, y me dije a mi misma: mi misma, contéstalo xD.. en fin, me emociona el saber que te emociono (?) y bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, Hana no apareció mucho en este capítulo, Meiling es directa, pero a veces tiene razón, bueno la reacción de Syaoran no se sabe, pero es una de las intrigas del fic, veamos si Sherlyn los une o los separa a ese par de despistados xD como ves Eriol lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensábamos, Touya es el condimento del fic xD jajaja pero es cierto, el solo quiere lo mejor para los suyos. Créeme todos deberían tener una Meiling para que explique las cosas como son… descuida que su galán está por ahí, no la puedo dejar solita. ¡gracias por los halagos hacia mi fic! De veras que me animan muchísimo los reviews, así puedo ver que estoy mejorando. Bajaré la canción y quien sabe, tal vez la utilice. ¡Gracias por tu review! Muchos saludos y besos.


	10. El cumpleaños de Sherlyn

**Hola a todos por décima vez, ¿cómo están todos? Espero que mejor que yo, aun tengo gripe y me atrapó la conjuntivitis, pero aquí me tienen, no sé por qué razón en el capítulo anterior olvidé poner que la canción era de la película Music and lyrics (Tu la letra, yo la música), pero bueno, ya lo cumplí y lo dije… oh sí ¡tuve otra fiesta! xD (No vayan a pensar que soy una parrandera empedernida, pero hay que saberlo, en octubre cumplen años muchas personas… Enero es un mes muy laboral xD), pero esta si estuvo ''sana'' relativamente hablando xD, cuando hay adolescentes de por medio, nada es sano, hay que admitirlo, en fin fui con todo y gripe xD pero como siempre estoy contándoles cosas que a ustedes no les interesa, pero me ayudan a botar el estrés (?). En fin, estoy tan cansada, pero estoy feliz, porque gracias a ustedes llegué a tener más de 100 reviews O.O ¡¡Arigato!! En serio, mil gracias… en fin... Quería ofrecer mis disculpas públicas (Ni modo xD), me retrasé muchísimo y no crean que estoy creando costumbre, lo que pasa es que tengo complicaciones y todas las tardes he tenido que salir a diligencias y las noches hacer unas negociaciones, todo yo, y con todo y estar enferma… uff no saben que horrible es… bueno tal vez si sepan… pero vamos, repitan conmigo: No voy a matar a Jannys porque luego no hay capítulo… ¡Muy bien! **

**Los personajes son de CLAMP, esas crueles mujeres que hacen que la vida de uno sea tan tormentosa y miserable (estoy leyendo manga y veo anime de ellas muy seguido últimamente y me tienen nerviosa xD), pero ya saben que soy la jefa de Syaoran, y que me pertenece a mi, junto con uno que otro personaje por ahí colado. **

''**Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 10.**

''**El cumpleaños de Sherlyn''**

Había recibido un mensaje para reunirse con aquella mujer, aunque sus ganas de hacerlo eran pocas, o ninguna, debía ponerle las cosas en claro a aquella chica. Sin malinterpretar mis queridos duendes, Syaoran Li es la caballerosidad hecha carne, pero hay un límite que el ser humano tiene para la paciencia y esta mujer lo había sobrepasado olímpicamente hacía ya años.

Solamente le pondría los puntos sobre las íes y se marcharía a casa de Sakura. Ni más, ni menos...

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Sakura, los negocios habían reclamado su atención y no había podido asistir a las típicas reuniones que hacían, por pura suerte pudo verla hacía par de días, pero no le pudo hablar.

No habían hablado desde aquella conversación telefónica, y hoy sería la oportunidad. Podría pedirle a Sakura una respuesta o algo así. Ya estaba ansioso.

Aunque los ánimos desaparecían en cuanto visualizó a Hana Yamamoto. Tan ella sentada en una silla del parque donde habían acordado. Se acercó decidido y se paró en frente de ella. Ella sonrió venenosamente.

- Querido Syaoran… ¿cómo estás?

- Eso a ti no te importa… No vine aquí a hablar tonterías, seré breve, tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo cortante

- ¡Qué humor…! – Replicó con tono burlón, pero algo molesta. - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme Syaoran?

- Vine a exigirte que me dejes en paz Hana, antes ya no me importaba que siguieras molestando, ya no tenías nada más que quitarme, pero ahora te digo que no permitiré que vuelvas a arruinar mi vida, aléjate de mí y de Sakura si no quieres conocerme realmente. – Dijo no dejando lugar a la duda en sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?

- ¡Hana por todos los dioses chinos! ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme?

- Porque nadie me rechaza Syaoran Li, yo nunca pierdo, tú no me aceptaste aún cuándo te ofrecí todo de mí… claro que eso fue al principio.

- Eres una…

- Ahórrate tus comentarios Syaoran… sabes que puedo hacerte más daño del que me harías tú. No tengo miedo a tus amenazas… ya te lo dije… o eres mío o de _nadie._

- Nunca volvería a confiar en ti Hana, no cometo el mismo error dos veces. –

- Eso lo veremos, _querido Syaoran. _

- No me subestimes Hana.

- No... Eres tú quien me estás subestimado Syaoran. – El chico apretó los puños en clara señal de enojo. De no ser por su caballerosidad y posición, ya le habría marcado sus nudillos en la cara a la mujer. Como no aguantaría estar 5 segundos más con esa inmundicia _(N/A: adoro esa palabra xD)_, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a alejarse de esa mujer.

- Te lo advertí Hana, no quiero saber más de ti, no me busques… porque puedes encontrar a alguien diferente a quien conoces. – Dijo tan frío como un témpano de hielo y se marchó, dejándola sola en el parque.

- Definitivamente será mi mayor reto… - Se dijo sonriéndose a sí misma sin que las palabras de Syaoran la afectaran demasiado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nadie había dicho nada, no se sabía quién era el más sorprendido, la verdad era que la vida te podía dar las sorpresas más insólitas, al menos Meiling tenía eso claro.

- Sakura… contéstame… con la verdad… ¿Acaso dijiste que Syaoran es el padre de Sherlyn? – Dijo la china algo menos escandalosa. No sabía por qué al ver la mirada de Sakura, sintió algo parecido (no lo era), a la comprensión.

Desde que habían vuelto a reencontrarse venía viendo cómo Sakura y su hija se llevaban y en las historias que contaban de sus vivencias, podía percibir que la vida de la ojiverde como madre soltera no había sido un lecho de rosas, pensó varias veces que el padre de la criatura era un patán o un idiota, pero si en verdad resultaba ser Syaoran las cosas eran diferentes, porque estaba segura que su primo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada.

- No, Meiling, es que dijimos que si Syaoran fuera el padre… - Trató de intervenir Tomoyo.

- No Tomoyo... Ya no viene al caso. – Dijo Sakura.

- Entonces… ¿Es verdad Sakura? – Preguntó cuidadosamente Meiling de nuevo.

- Si Meiling… pero permíteme hablar contigo, si no les molesta… Eriol, Tomoyo.

- Oh, por supuesto que no Sakura… Nosotros iremos a ver cuando los demás lleguen. – Habló el inglés, alejándose con Tomoyo, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

- Bien… Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas – Comenzó Sakura.

- ¡No tienes ni idea! Sakura, ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste? Porque estoy segura que mi primo no lo sabe.

- Meiling, cuando nos separamos, yo no lo sabía, luego de volver a Japón y encerrarme en mi mundo fue que me percaté de todo. Tomoyo estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Y te apoyó en eso? no puedo creerlo, eso no está nada bien, no lo digo por ser su prima, pero sabes que debiste avisarle, hubiera vuelto enseguida y tal vez ahora serían muy felices.

- Eso era lo que yo no quería y Tomoyo me comprendió aunque no me daba cien por ciento la razón, y entiendo la verdad. Pero si te pones en mi lugar Meiling, ¿te gustaría que hubieran vuelto por ti solo por un bebé? Yo esperaba que el regresara por mí, porque realmente me quería, no porque tuviera ningún tipo de responsabilidad. Además, jamás hubiera vuelto con él por esa única razón. – Decía Sakura.

- Ya voy entendiendo, pero aun así…

- Debía avisarle, y varias veces lo pensé, pero el único momento que en verdad lo intenté, no lo conseguí, había cambiado su número y al parecer ya no estaba en la casa que solíamos habitar. No tenía forma de conseguirlo, no me atrevía a llamar a su madre para una noticia como esa, mucho menos a viajar sin saber que él aceptaría al bebé que llevaba dentro, ese fue el último intento que hice, luego de eso, me quedé con la idea de ser madre soltera jurando que a Sherlyn jamás le haría falta un padre.

- Sakura…

- No Meiling – Los ojos verdes volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, como cada vez que recordaba su pasado. – No ha funcionado, a pesar de que he tratado, conozco a mi pequeña, sé que su anhelo más grande es tener a su padre con ella, pero ¿quién soy yo para decirle que su padre no sabe que existe? Le rompería el corazón, es mi hija Meiling, la amo, es lo más importante que tengo, cruzaría los siete mares por hacerla feliz.

- Pero veo que Sherlyn es muy feliz Sakura, esta rodeada de cariño, tu familia la adora, tus amigos la adoran, es una niña preciosa y muy sana, sin mencionar que es muy inteligente y extrovertida, me parece que has hecho un gran trabajo. Sin embargo me parece que en tu búsqueda de Syaoran, te rendiste muy fácil, pero ahora lo tienes frente a ti casi a diario, ¿no crees que sea un nuevo chance? – Meiling se mostraba más comprensiva de lo normal.

- Lo he estado pensando…

- Mira, hagamos algo, yo no le diré nada a Syaoran, pero tienes que prometerme que tú si lo harás, debes hablar con él, esto lo tiene que saber.

- Mi temor es que pueda usar mi error de jamás haberle dicho en mi contra para alejar a la pequeña de mi lado, puede quitármela Meiling, sé que se enojaría lo suficiente para hacerlo. – Aun estaba sollozando la chica.

- La verdad no creo que lo haga.

- ¿Qué te lo garantiza?

- Soy su prima, se de lo que hablo. – Le dijo la china sonriendo. Sabía que Syaoran estaba empeñado en recuperar a Sakura y si era listo, Sherlyn podía ser un punto a su favor. Era como un juego de ajedrez, solo había que saber mover las fichas para anotar y a la vez esquivar al enemigo, que aunque la castaña no lo sabía, estaba bastante cerca y ya tenía par de trucos bajo la manga. No era otra sino Hana quien quería destruir la posible felicidad que podrían llegar a tener Syaoran y Sakura y eso Meiling lo sabía.

- No estoy tan segura – Dijo la joven madre.

- Si me permites opinar Sakura, me parece que tienes miedo.

- ¡Claro que tengo miedo Meiling! ¿No te digo que me aterra saber que podría separarme de Sherlyn? – Dijo Sakura aturdida.

- No. Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar una vez Syaoran se enterara, porque cuando lo haga es probable que se enoje bastante contigo… y no creo que eso te llene de regocijo.

- Lo único que me preocupa es mi hija

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, tienes miedo de que Syaoran te odie por haberle ocultado la verdad, y aunque eso sea imposible, porque Syaoran no podría odiarte aunque así lo quisiera, entiendo que es normal, y Sakura, el que seas madre no quiere decir que no puedas pensar en ti. Dime algo, ¿qué sientes por Syaoran? – Meiling tenía la virtud (o el defecto) de siempre dar al clavo, eso resultaba aterrador.

- Yo… no sé. – Dijo Sakura, aunque pensó antes de contestar.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- No, no lo sé, estoy muy confundida desde que nos reencontramos, pienso muchas cosas, siento muchas más y ya no sé que puede ser.

- ¿No crees que está la posibilidad de que sigas enamorada de él?

- No… lo sé – Repitió.

- Te confieso que me parece que él piensa lo mismo que tú, si es que a eso se le llama pensar. – A Sakura le salió una gota en la nuca.

- No es tan simple Meiling, sabes que las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

- No es tan simple porque ustedes lo complican demasiado. Dejen de pensar las cosas tanto, ya no son niños. No dejes que se te vaya la oportunidad de ser feliz Sakura, de ver a tu hija feliz también.

- Meiling…

- No creas que voy a esperar toda la vida, apresúrate y dile las cosas a mi primo, porque si lo hago yo será peor, tómalo como un consejo y no como amenaza. Hay veces que la vida nos da una nueva oportunidad, creo que eso es lo que está pasándole a ustedes, no la desaprovechen.

- Yo… dame un poco de tiempo Meiling, quiero estar lista.

- Es un trato, te daré dos días.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Jajaja, era broma, debiste haber visto tu cara – Dijo la chica sin dejar de soltar una carcajada. Esa china jamás iba a cambiar. Sakura solo suspiró.

- No es gracioso Meiling.

- Muy bien, muy bien, pero vamos, anímate que no estás en un velorio.

- Gracias…

- Me lo agradecerás una vez que le digas a mi primo, no antes. ¡Vamos con los demás!, quiero ver a Sherlyn.

- ¿A Sherlyn?

- Así es, ahora la veré con ojos de tía. – Las ocurrencias de Meiling no podían si no sacarle a Sakura una sonrisa.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, Syaoran se enteraría de la verdad. Ya era un compromiso, aunque ya había pensado en decirle, no era nada concreto. Meiling le hizo ver que sus miedos eran egoístas en cierto punto, no estaba pensando en nadie más que en ella, aunque esa no había sido su intención. Todavía tenía la duda de si Syaoran estaba realmente interesado en ella como había dicho e inevitablemente recordó sus palabras por teléfono.

_- Te amo. –_

Esas habían sido sus escasas últimas palabras en esa conversación. Pocas pero suficientes para haberla hecho perder la razón y el sueño durante toda la noche. Aunque no se lo dijo a Meiling, ella estaba segura de que también amaba al chino, pero como toda mujer que ha sufrido percances del amor, tenía miedo de entregarse a él.

_Estúpidos temores._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mientras esperaban a los demás, había una atmósfera diferente en ellos. Tomoyo no sabía hasta qué punto Meiling y Eriol habían escuchado la conversación y eso la asustaba, aunque él no había mencionado palabra alguna y esto le calmaba, la expresión en el rostro de Eriol era indescifrable. Claramente se veía que estaba pensando, pero no sabía en qué y así tan inmutable jamás lo sabría.

El inglés cavilaba y cavilaba sobre lo mismo. ¿Tomoyo le quería? Eso es lo que había escuchado y Meiling lo podía confirmar, todavía las palabras las recordaba.

_- Así es… la persona es… es Eriol… -_

Pero no dejaba de recordar también el poco ánimo de la chica al decir esto. ¡Y cómo no! La tenía como su pañuelo de lágrimas por sus desamores, sin pensar siquiera lo que ella pasaba. Se sentía como un abusador. Pero ella no le había dicho nada, él no era adivino ni mucho menos para darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía.

Aun así, eso no explica nada de lo que sintió al enterarse de semejante noticia. Por primera vez en varios años sintió una clase de alegría tan profunda como misteriosa. Por alguna razón ya no sentía incomodidad cuando veía a Sakura y a Syaoran lanzarse miradas, y pasaba más tiempo con la amatista que con cualquier otra persona, se preocupaba más por ella que antes y eso sin mencionar claro las últimas noticias que habían influido en los últimos instantes a que él viera a Tomoyo de otra manera.

- ¿Crees que Meiling haya entendido a Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo. Y es que Eriol llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio y eso resultaba bastante incómodo en su posición.

- ¿Ah?... Si, estoy seguro que Meiling sabrá comprender.

No se habló más del tema porque Akumi había aparecido, seguida de Syaoran.

En pocos instantes, Meiling y Sakura también aparecieron y comenzaron a charlar como era lo normal, a Meiling se le notaba en la mirada que ''Sabía algo importante'' y a Sakura el gesto de ''estoy en la boca del lobo'', pero luego de un rato nadie le prestó mucha atención. Lo más extraño fue cuando Sherlyn entró a saludar a todos y Meiling la abrazó efusivamente como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en años. Esto lo entendieron solo Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura, puesto que Akumi y Nakuru no sabían que Meiling se había enterado y Syaoran era el único aparte de la pequeña que desconocía su vínculo en la situación.

Ese día ni Sakura ni Syaoran pudieron hablar a solas como pretendía el chino, pues cada vez que pensaba sería un buen momento Meiling y ella empezaban a conversar misteriosamente y no encontraba momento para sacarlas de su plática. Lo más raro de todo era que tenía la impresión de que su nombre vacilaba en esas conversaciones y no era muy placentero que digamos sentir que están hablando de uno, sin uno.

Sakura aprovechó la ocasión para invitarles a todos (esto era para no tener que invitar en privado a Syaoran) al cumpleaños de Sherlyn y Meiling se ofreció inmediatamente a ayudarle con lo que fuera en la fiesta, secundada por Nakuru y luego los demás.

Cuando estaban despidiéndose, Syaoran estaba algo enojado porque su objetivo no lo había podido conseguir y se sentía algo… ¿Frustrado?, pero antes de salir por la puerta principal, mientras todos se daban las buenas noches, él le hablo al oído a Sakura

- Tenemos una charla pendiente Sakura, también ayudaré en lo que sea para la fiesta de la tu hija, ya sabes que todo lo que necesites, independientemente de la fiesta, no dudes en _llamarme._ – Por suerte no lo dijo muy alto y solo la ojiverde lo escuchó. Se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar la alusión a la conversación que habían tenido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**- Días después - **

Faltaba poco tiempo antes de que empezaran a llegar invitados del cumpleaños de Sherlyn y Sakura junto con Tomoyo se encontraban con la pequeña que cumplía ese día.

- No puedo creer que ya tenga 5 años. Me parece que fue ayer cuando nació. – Decía Sakura emocionada al ver a su pequeña.

- Si, el tiempo pasa rápido.

- ¡Ya soy una niña grande! ¿Verdad que sí mamá? – Decía Sherlyn.

- Por supuesto que sí princesa.

Meiling había entrado a la habitación junto a Akumi en ese momento.

- ¡Hola! ¡Felicidades Sherlyn! – Se lanzó a la pequeña y la abrazó fuertemente. – Eres tan linda mírate pareces una muñeca… - Sakura, Tomoyo e incluso Sherlyn tenían una gota en la nuca, Meiling estaba rodeada de estrellas y corazones mientras abrazaba a su pequeña y secreta ''sobrina''.

- Muchas gracias Srita. Meiling – Dijo la pequeña cuando por fin fue liberada.

- Syaoran tiene el regalo que te compramos, lo dejó abajo, el muy tarado no quiso subir. – Decía Meiling quitada de pena. – Ya hay varias personas abajo y unos cuantos niños.

- Pues será mejor que bajemos antes de que destrocen todo sin haber empezado la fiesta. – Dijo Sakura algo divertida.

El cumpleaños iba avanzando y Sherlyn se divertía muchísimo, jugaba por todos lados con sus amigos, mientras las madres observaban que sus pequeños no se ensuciaran demasiado o no fueran a romper algo al mismo tiempo que hablaban de cualquier cosa y se relajaban. Sakura como anfitriona era buena y tenía un gran círculo social por lo que su desempeño en cualquier evento era importante para las impresiones.

Nadie se había atrevido a señalar a Sakura o acusarla por ser madre soltera, porque su inteligencia y habilidad en los negocios era inigualable a su corta edad. En pocos meses Sakura había adquirido una posición social que muchos no habían logrado en años, todo gracias a sus capacidades y esfuerzos sobrenaturales, los cuales habían encontrado pie en las ganas que tenía la castaña de darle a su hija una vida feliz, sin que le faltara nada material y mucho menos amor de su parte, claro estaba. Claro que tuvo suerte en buena parte. Sonomi como gran ejecutiva y dueña de la empresa de juguetes, le abrió las puertas del trabajo a Sakura, no solo por ser como de la familia o tratarse de la mejor amiga de su hija, sino porque pocas veces se encontraba personal joven y capaz de sumarle prestigio al negocio. Sin duda alguna, Sakura se había ganado lo que tenía y por eso era admirada entre los círculos sociales y debido a la bondad que la llenaba, también era querida entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

Especialmente su _nuevo compañero de trabajo._

Syaoran había pasado toda la fiesta observando a Sakura caminando de un lugar a otro, cual ardilla en recolección de nueces para el invierno, la ojiverde se movía con agilidad sin desatender a su pequeña. ¿Cómo rayos podía hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?

_Es el secreto de toda mujer. _

Habría que matar a todo aquel que en la fiesta no se percatara de que el magnate hijo del dueño de Tecnologías Li había estado pendiente de Sakura en toda la fiesta y que arrugaba la cara cuando algún _compañero_, es decir, un hombre, se le acercara siquiera a saludarle. Y es que aunque las miradas no son escandalosas, Syaoran siempre llamaba la atención de todo público femenino, y si lo observaban detenidamente se daban cuenta que sus ojos iban siempre detrás de la joven madre de la pequeña cumpleañera. Los rumores no se hacían esperar y pronto la mitad de los invitados adultos estaban pendientes de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer Sakura y Syaoran.

_Digamos que nadie tenía nada mejor que hablar._

Cuando Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, por primera vez en toda la tarde, la chica se asustó, le preocupaba el hecho de que no habían hablado bien desde que él había dicho que la amaba por teléfono y como comprenderán, rodeados de personas y en su mayoría niños pequeños, por lo tanto, mucho escándalo, no era como para estar tranquila del todo.

- Cada vez me sorprendes más. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Dijo Sakura sin entender bien lo que el chico decía.

- Me refiero que aparte de hermosa, inteligente, trabajadora y buena madre, eres muy sociable y buena anfitriona.

- Pues… gracias… tal vez exageres un poco – Dijo sonrojada sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que no.

- Oh… te lo agradezco.

- Luces muy bien, me encanta como te queda ese atuendo. – Ya no hablaba como antes, de nuevo utilizaba su voz seductora y a Sakura ya le empezaban a sudar las manos.

- Syaoran, no es el momento para que empieces…

- Solo digo la verdad, además tenemos una conversación pendiente, no bromeaba la otra noche cuando hablamos por teléfono. – Estaba de más mencionar a qué se refería.

- Si… claro pero creo que ahora no es un buen momento. – Dijo ya nerviosa.

- Lo sé. Pero quería recordártelo, por si lo habías olvidado.

_¿Olvidado? ¡Maldición! Eso era imposible. _

En ese momento Sherlyn se acercó corriendo y Syaoran la atrapó y la alzó en sus brazos, gesto que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Sakura. Sherlyn se reía y Syaoran, siempre tan serio también se le notaba feliz, cada vez que hablaba o trataba con Sherlyn, Syaoran se mostraba más abierto y simpático, ese día, verlos así jugando de esa manera hizo que Sakura pensara en la ironía que era, sin saberlo su pequeña estaba en brazos de su padre y Syaoran sin saberlo, retozaba con su hija. No le quedó de otra que tratar de disimular sus emociones y cuando el chino colocó a la pequeña en el suelo de nuevo, ella extendió sus manos hacia Sakura en un claro gesto infantil para que la cargara.

- Sherlyn, me parece que sacaste la belleza de tu madre. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿De verdad soy tan bonita como mi mamá Sr. Li? – Dijo la pequeña emocionada. El hecho de saberse parecida a su madre siempre le alegraba mucho.

- Claro que sí pequeña. – Le contestó él.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Oíste eso mami?

- Eh… sí, claro princesa, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus invitados? Anda, ve y disfruta tu fiesta. – Dijo Sakura acalorada.

- ¡Si mami! – Obedeció la pequeña y se alejó del par.

- Una niña adorable. Sin duda es tu hija. – Comentó Syaoran observando a la niña.

-_ Y tuya también –_ Pensó Sakura, pero solo contestó: - Gracias.

A lo lejos Touya desbarataba uno de esos graciosos sombreritos de fiesta mientras observaba a su hermana junto a aquel chino. No tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pero no le gustaba nada. La forma en que ese chico miraba a su hermana era demasiado incómoda para él. Y Sakura estaba tan tranquila conversando con ese mocoso ¡Cómo si nada hubiera pasado! Era el colmo.

- Ese sujeto está con mi hermana, ¡míralos Yuki! ¡Mira como hablan!

- Touya, nisiquiera sabes de qué están hablando. – Dijo Yukito tranquilamente a su amigo.

- No es necesario saberlo, ¡solo tienes que mirarlo! Es un condenado casanova barato.

- Tendrás que ser más flexible, Sakura no es una niña y creo que les está pasando algo importante.

- Eso es lo que más me molesta. – Dijo soltando el sombrerito que cayó al piso. – No quiero que ese tipo le haga daño a mi hermana y a mi sobrina. Si lo hace me importará un pepino lo que me diga Sakura, lo mataré.

- Touya…

- No digas nada Yuki… te juro que lo haré.

Yukito se resignó en decirle algo más, Touya era tan terco como una mula y jamás admitiría que Sakura era grande y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, mucho menos que era lo suficientemente madura para tener una buena pareja y que no necesitaba de un defensor. No señor, Touya Kinomoto jamás daría su brazo a torcer con su hermana, jamás admitiría nada de eso, antes muerto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sakura pensó que este cumpleaños no podía ser más extraño, tantas cosas pasaban… por suerte ya estaba por terminar. Había tenido que soportar la cercanía de Syaoran en toda la fiesta y estaba demasiado nerviosa, bien, entendía el hecho de que le gustara Syaoran, que estuviera demasiado insinuador y que ella inevitablemente se moría por ceder, aunque la razón decía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles como rendirse ante él y ser felices para siempre… no, sin embargo se emocionó mucho cuando vio a Sherlyn en los brazos del chino porque era una de las escenas que toda su vida esperó ver. Se dirigió a la cocina y al llegar pensó que las cosas no podían ser más complicadas.

_¿Apostamos?_

Oh si queridos lectores, el chino hizo acto de aparición… quién sabe si el título de este fic tuvo algo que ver, aunque la verdad no importaba. El caso era que estaba ahí, mirando a Sakura, traspasándola con esos ojos canela, como queriéndole de esta manera hacerle sentir lo que el estaba sintiendo, como si con esa mirada podría atraerla a él y jamás alejarla. Una sensación electrificante recorría todo su cuerpo al observar cada detalle de la figura femenina.

_La viva imagen de la perfección, pensaría él. _

No importaban las circunstancias por las que la vida los separó, ahora mismo eso le importaba poco o nada, lo que le resultaba inevitable era dejar el ferviente deseo de tenerla para él solo, sin miedo al futuro, ni a nada. La admiraba mucho, incluso más que antes, porque si alguna vez la admiró como chica, ahora la admiraba como mujer y madre valiente.

_Hay una mujer,_

_Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel._

_Y como a mi también,_

_a otro hombre esto le puede suceder_

Tampoco era que Sakura estaba totalmente en sus casillas puesto que la ojiverde se encontraba en su trance hipnótico y no podía pensar muy bien. Decir que estaba asustada era poco, digamos que estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar si Syaoran se quedaba mirándola de esa forma. ¿En qué brillante momento de alumbre mental pensó que sería bueno dirigirse a la cocina ella sola? Sabiendo que Syaoran solo estaba como un depredador a punto de atacar… solo esperaba que la presa estuviera sola para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Syaoran dio unos pasos y se acercó a donde estaba Sakura, cerca de una meseta llena de cosas de fiesta, y la ojiverde retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poner distancia, lo que no funcionaba muy bien porque el seguía adelantando.

- Syaoran, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó Sakura un poco (demasiado) nerviosa.

- Solo quiero un vaso, de los que están detrás de ti, se agotaron afuera y Tomoyo me pidió que llevara más. – Dijo simplemente… aunque Sakura no sabia si creerle o no. Se volteó a ver y efectivamente, en la meseta había vasos, a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

Decidió pasárselos y en ese descuido fue cuando Syaoran aprovechó y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la meseta en lo que se cuenta un solo segundo. A Sakura no le dio tiempo ni a respirar cuando ya estaba acorralada y el rostro apuesto y varonil del chino estaba a escasas pulgadas del de ella.

Él no se pudo aguantar, tenía varios días esperando a que ella respondiera a su declaración por teléfono y se dijo que este era un buen momento para recordarle lo que sentía y comprobar si ella también se sentía de la misma manera.

- Te amo Sakura, me he dado cuenta de que siempre ha sido así… No me importa lo que haya pasado, lo único que realmente me interesa es estar contigo Sakura, ya no puedo quedarme ignorando lo que pasa, te amo, te amo, te amo… - Dijo tan cerca de ella, que sus narices se rozaban.

_Que solo por un beso._

_Se puede enamorar._

_Sin necesidad de hablarse,_

_Solo los labios rozarse_

_Cupido los flechará._

_Y Solo por un beso._

_Con ella soy feliz._

_Tan solo con un besito_

_Me llevo al infinito,_

Las piernas de Sakura ya habían dejado de funcionar y como el cuerpo te traiciona doblemente, sus manos fueron directamente a los hombros del varón a buscar equilibrio, la verdad esa pose era demasiado comprometedora, pero como ninguno de los dos estaba pensando, no importaba. Decir que Sakura estaba sudando frío era poco, tragó en seco al escuchar la declaración del hombre que ella también amaba, era demasiado, ningún humano era capaz de aguantar tantas emociones dentro de su ser, ella suspiró en un gesto indescifrable, digamos que lo más cercano a la resignación, lista para perder la cabeza.

Si alguien había dicho que el primer suspiro del amor es el último de la razón, no se había equivocado. Sakura solo alcanzó a decir unas pocas palabras.

- Yo… también… Syao… – Y no pudo terminar porque su boca fue callada por la del hombre en un beso que distaba de ser sencillo y tímido. Era más bien atrevido y pasional, lleno de un torbellino de ilusiones que ambos tenían guardadas, Syaoran puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica como si esto evitara que saliera corriendo, la apretaba más contra sí y ella simplemente se dejaba guiar, no había remedio, ya había caído.

_Un Beso significa_

_Amistad, sexo, y amor._

_En cualquier parte del mundo,_

_Que importa la religión._

_Por un beso de su boca_

_Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios._

_Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción._

Syaoran subía y bajaba las manos de Sakura como recorriendo su espalda y por encima de la ropa podía percibir la frágil figura de Sakura, la chica solo respondía al beso y en un momento de total pérdida de todo lo que se llama razón, enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos del hombre, como haciendo que se acercara más y más (como si eso fuera posible), se separaron por una milésima de segundo en contra de su voluntad, para tomar algo de aire, pero solo intercambiaron miradas fugazmente y volvieron a su labor.

La fragancia femenina estaba embriagando al hombre, se sentía tan feliz como nunca en tantos años, sus anhelos más secretos estaban poco a poco volviéndose reales, los corazones estaban retumbando.

_Su boca es tan sensual._

_Me cautiva y me excita,_

_No te canso de besar._

_Su lengua es mi debilidad._

_Ella sabe los truquitos._

_Díganme si hay alguien más_

- ¡Sakura… te a.. – Pero esta vez fue ella que no lo dejó terminar. Y lo besó con hambre. Syaoran estaba como hechizado y acariciaba su espalda y se separó de su boca, para recorrer su mejilla, luego su cuello con algo de temor a ser rechazado ante su atrevimiento, pero no fue así, al contrario, ella jugueteaba con su lóbulo en un mudo gesto de que podía continuar. Ya estaban algo perdidos y ¡qué más da! Se sentía bien.

_Que solo por un beso._

_Se puede enamorar._

_Sin necesidad de hablarse_

_Solo los labios rozarse_

_Cupido los flechará._

Cada beso que el hombre depositaba, era como una marca indeleble en la piel de la chica, que le quemaba, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que acariciar sus hombros perfectos mientras seguía jugueteando con su oreja, él estaba entretenido con su cuello, como un bebé con un juguete nuevo.

En ese momento tan privado que estaban viviendo, sus bocas ahogándose una con otra, fue que resurgieron los sentimientos guardados y de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la cocina, estaban en algún lugar lejano, donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

Syaoran sentía una electricidad en su cuerpo como nunca había sentido, sentir que Sakura se estaba adaptando a sus caricias y respondiéndolas era como tocar el cielo para él, eso simplemente era lo que le hacía sentir que todo tenía sentido, el suave y a la vez atrevido roce de sus cuerpos, los leves gemidos que emitían, que eran como ronroneos, pero sonaban como la más dulce melodía que ambos hubiesen escuchado y la intensidad del acto hacía que aquello fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

_Solo por un beso._

_Con ella soy feliz._

_Tan solo con un besito_

_Me llevo al infinito,_

_y ni si quiera la conozco bien._

_Un Beso significa_

_Amistad, sexo, y amor._

_En cualquier parte del mundo,_

_Que importa la religión._

_Por un beso de su boca_

_Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios._

_Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción_

Abrazados de esa manera sentían que nada podía estar mal, todos los miedos se habían esfumado por un instante y ellos en su planeta lejano, se separaron unos momentos como para aspirar un poco de oxigeno y fue cuando cruzaron las miradas. Syaoran gesticuló una sonrisa y Sakura por igual, aunque esta última con algo de timidez.

_¡Vaya timidez!_

- Te he extrañado Sakura, todos estos años yo…

- Shh… no digas nada Syaoran, no ahora… - Y recostó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, estaba allí, bien cerca de él, se sentía delicioso disfrutar todo de aquel hombre.

_Hay una mujer,_

_Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel._

_Y como a mi también,_

_A otro hombre esto le puede suceder._

**Aventura - ''El beso''**

Iban a volver a besarse cuando escucharon unos pasos y una voz infantil.

- ¡Sr. Li dice la tía Tomoyo que le lleve los vasos! – Gritaba una Sherlyn que se acercaba rápidamente.

Sakura dio una especie de brinco y apartó a Syaoran de su cuerpo justo a tiempo para cuando entraron Meiling y la pequeña Sherlyn a la cocina para encontrárselos BASTANTE rojos, con la ropa un poco arrugada, y sin mencionar que el cabello de ambos estaba algo… rebelde…

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Meiling inquisidoramente.

- ¡Ejem… sii! Todo está de maravilla, nada puede estar mejor, sí señor, todo está muy bien. ¿Verdad que sí Syaoran? – Trata de disimular Sakura.

- Si… claro, todo está normal, como siempre… - Syaoran había girado la cabeza para esconder el color de su rostro y tenía una gota sobre la cabeza, al igual que Sakura.

- ¿Dónde están los vasos Syaoran? – Preguntó Meiling que no les había creído mucho.

- ¿Qué vasos? – Preguntó despistado

- ¡Los vasos que mandó la tía Tomoyo a llevar hace rato! – Dijo la pequeña

- ¡Ahh si, claro! Los vasos… pues no sé, los estaba buscando y no los encontré…

- Pero están detrás de mi mamá… - Dijo la pequeña con mirada de ''eso fue estúpido''

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – Rió nervioso – Aquí están… bueno, será mejor que se los lleve, nos vemos afuera…- Y salió corriendo prácticamente.

Sherlyn y Meiling tenían signos de interrogación de colores sobre sus cabezas… y miraron a Sakura quien intentaba escapar de la escena también.

- Mamá…. – Sakura se volteó con una especie de sonrisa inocente, pero falsa.

- Dime princesa…

- ¿Por qué estás despeinada?

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, debo estar muy despeinada, me voy a arreglarme, ya vengo tesoro y salió corriendo de la cocina también pero con dirección a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras con velocidad.

Sherlyn se limitó a observar a la china que se encontraba a su lado y a encogerse de hombros. Volvió a su fiesta pero Meiling iba en otra dirección.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Soy una estúpida… soy una estúpida… lo soy, lo soy, lo soy… - Repetía Sakura dando vueltas en diferentes direcciones alrededor de su cama, en su alcoba. - ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar así? No debí hacerlo no…

- Sakura…

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Se espantó al oír una voz.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – Meiling tenía una gota sobre la cabeza, Sakura era extraña de por sí, pero en esos últimos instantes había actuado sospechosamente raro.

- ¡Meiling! Me asustaste, claro que estoy… bien – Se sintió descubierta cuando la china la miró de arriba abajo, sin creerle una sola palabra.

- Definitivamente no lo estás… ¿acaso tu y mi primo estaban _jugando_ en la cocina? – La malicia del comentario era evidente. Y el calor en las mejillas de Sakura también.

- ¿Ehh…?... No digas eso, solo estábamos…

- ¡No Sakura! No me des detalles… es asqueroso…- Decía en su particular tono burlón, el nerviosismo de Sakura le había confirmado sus sospechas.

-¡MEILIING! – Reclamó nuevamente sonrojada.

- Sakura, no soy tu hija, no cumplo 5 años hoy… se perfectamente que no estaban hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

- Bueno… no… exactamente... pero…

- Escucha Sakura… ya sabes mi posición, yo si quiero que ustedes sean felices, pero debes decirle la verdad, está en todo su derecho. ¿No te parece como que lo engañas?

- Lo sé Meiling pero dame un poco de tiempo, necesito pensar cómo se lo diré, ya te lo había dicho.

- Si, pero veo que para _otras _cosas si tienes tiempo… - Dijo en ese tono tan… sugestivo.

- ¡¡Te dije que no hacíamos nada malo!!– Decir que el sonrojo de Sakura era evidente, es poco.

- Yo nunca dije que fuera malo. – A Meiling se le notaba el disfrute ante el sonrojo de Sakura.

- Meiling… por Dios… ¿Qué es lo que piensas que hacíamos?

- Mmm… - Meiling hizo un ademán de que lo estaba pensando. – solo te digo que si quieres ir con calma como dices, de ninguna manera dejes que mi primo suba a tu habitación. – Dicho esto la china despareció como si hubiesen estado hablado del clima.

Sakura tardó un poco en procesar lo dicho por Meiling y en cuanto entendió se sentó en la cama. No sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que era verdad. Si ellos hace rato estaban en la cocina, _simplemente en la cocina_, ¿qué podría pasar _en una habitación?_

Tal vez la pregunta era _¿Qué NO podría pasar?_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mientras la fiesta de Sherlyn tenía lugar en la mansión Kinomoto, en alguna otra parte la ciudad, Hana Yamamoto leía las informaciones que había recopilado. La mujer tenía sus propósitos bien trazados y la forma de conseguirlos también. En poco tiempo había reunido mucha información acerca de Sakura y algo le llamó la atención en el reporte que le había entregado su detective.

En varias páginas de revistas de sociales y negocios, Sakura aparecía con una niña, siempre era la misma. Revisó más profundamente, pero los recortes eran vagos y muchos estaban en mal estado. Uno de ellos tenía una referencia y buscó en el Internet por medio de la fecha de la publicación y el nombre de la revista, el artículo completo del cual había sido sacado dicho recorte y sus ojos no podían creer cuando leía.

''_La joven madre y empresaria Sakura Kinomoto ayuda a subir casi dos puntos en las estadísticas de la empresa de Juguetes liderada por Sonomi Daidouji, la hábil mujer muestra que su juventud y maternidad no es un impedimento para desarrollarse en el ámbito empresarial. En la foto de la izquierda se puede ver a la niña Sherlyn Kinomoto, cuyo padre es desconocido para todos. Sakura pide discreción por parte de los medios respecto a su vida privada y no da el mas mínimo detalle respecto al tema, pero sí nos habla de la nueva cónsola de videojuegos diseñada…'' _

Junto a este escrito en el Internet, se veía la foto de Sherlyn a la izquierda, sonriente con un oso de felpa en los brazos y arriba una Sakura con la pequeña sentada en sus piernas.

- ¿Esa mujer tiene una hija? – Hana no daba crédito a lo que había leído. La observó con mucho cuidado. – No cabe duda que son un calco. Pero dice que el padre es desconocido para la sociedad. – La observó con más atención. - ¿Acaso esa mocosa podría ser hija de Syaoran?

Rió ante su idea. - ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ya lo sabría… - Lo pensó nuevamente. – Mejor investigo eso. Sería de ayuda descubrir el padre de esa mocosa. Si Syaoran resulta ser el legítimo progenitor, esa pequeña sería un estorbo en mis planes.

-Y los estorbos hay que quitarlos del camino.

………………….Continuará

**Notas de autora: **¡No, no estoy muerta!, lo sé, duré mucho para actualizar pero comprendan que tengo una vida ajetreada xD, pero lo importante es que ustedes no me matarán, ni nada por el estilo porque ya publiqué. Bien ¿Qué les pareció?, como vieron Meiling ya está al tanto de los hechos y digamos que hizo una sutil amenaza, aunque prefiero llamarle consejo, a Sakura. Por lo que vimos nuestros protagonistas no se pueden quedar solos por mucho tiempo o de lo contrario Sherlyn podría resultar no ser hija única. ¡Oh, oh! Hana se acaba de enterar que Sherlyn existe… ¡Y la llamó estorbo! Esperemos que no se entere por ahora que es hija de Syaoran, porque la pequeña no tiene la culpa de su genética. Touya una vez más tiene celos a flor de piel, y pues, vimos que Eriol sí que escuchó las cosas bien y tiene a la pobre Tomoyo en incógnita de si lo sabe o no. ¿Qué estará pensando hacer nuestro adorado inglés respecto a eso?. Vimos lo venenosa de Hana, le digan lo que digan no se va, la verdad es que hierba mala nunca muere. Meiling y sus bromas y sus increíbles indirectas que a mi parecer son bastante directas van a dejar a la pobre Sakura color carmín de por vida. Tremenda fiesterita de cumpleaños la de Sherlyn, resultó ser muy agitada, sino pregúntenle a Syaoran que se escapó con la agilidad de un cucaracha en cuanto pudo, antes de que su adorable prima empezara con las que sabe.

PD: Gracias a todos por permitirme llegar a 100 reviews, no pensé que lo haría.

PD2: Gracias al grupo crónicas porque sé que varios de allí me siguen xD

PD3: ¡Ya no hace tanto calor!

PD4: Quiero un helado…

PD5: Mi computadora se apaga sola… ¡qué extraño!

PD6: La canción ya lo puse, pero por si se les pasó, es del grupo Aventura (Si, mis compatriotas), y la canción ''el beso''

PD7: Tengo sueño y eso que está de tarde. Pero igual me iré a dormir para estar como vampiro toda la noche.

PD8: Ya no tengo más nada que decir.

PD9: ¡Gracias por los reviews, sigan enviándolos para que pongan a Jannys contenta!

PD10: Igual si dije xD

¡Gracias por sus reviews, ya tengo **100 **y ¡Dios! No lo creo… jajaja (Jannys da brincos por todo el departamento el cual está lleno de estrellas y luces de colores) mil gracias, aquí la contesta de los reviews, como siempre yo de lo más feliz de contestarles

**Katie-Karina:** Ok, ustedes están locas… definitivamente… Katie me alegra que te haya gustado tu capítulo cumpleañero (aunque fue un día después pero eso no importa), estoy pensando en buenas cosas para agitar eso de ExT, rumi, que bueno que te haya gustado también, con todo y canción, no te apures que flashbacks hay muchos, no me amenaces… Katie, si, la canción es de una película, se me olvidó ponerlo, es más linda xD, pero en fin, Karina si le digo todo a Syaoran se le va la emoción, vamos a hacerlos sufrir ¡Muajajajajajaja!... ok… Katie no sabía que querías tanto de ExT pero vamos a ver que hacemos, hay que complacer jajaja, Si, Eriol es sexy, pero el Syaoran mío y de mi rumi también lol, las pds, las canciones y los flashbacks van a seguir. ¡Cuídense, las quiero mucho y ya saben, nos vemos en el cole! (Katie te queda lindo tu nuevo corte xD).

**Sarita Li:** Si, sigo escribiendo, pero ya ves como es la vida de cruel, en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado nuevamente el capítulo, trataré de no demorar, pero mantén tu cabeza donde la puedas encontrar , después me acusan de eso también…¡Un beso y un abrazo para ti!, gracias por el review, espero seguir contando contigo.

**Sauma Sakura:** ¡Hola Sauma Sakura!, si debo tener cuidado donde me meto xD En realidad, no sabía que iba a haber tanto de ese ambiente, pero bueno, de experiencia me sirvió, en realidad fui por apoyar a un amigo, pero en fin, no te preocupes que no me dañaré xD , en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación telefónica, la dejó en seco Syaoran con ese ''te amo'', me pareció buena idea estrechar la amistad de los guapos chicos de este fic, y aproveché para conectar las ideas de Eriol para dejar a Sakura definitivo y entablar mejor relación entre los chicos, bueno, admito que el final me daba risa, porque me imagino en el lugar de cualquiera de las chicas al verse descubiertas y ¡Cielos! Es duro xD, en fin, gracias por el review, cuídate mucho.

**Haruko Hinako:** Lamento que hayas dejado de hacer tareas y todo eso por mi culpa, me ha pasado la verdad, ¡no soy cruel!, ustedes son sensibles xD bueno, tal vez si soy algo malita, pero no tanto (Janna tiene una aureola en su cabeza) Bueno, lamentablemente tuve la semana difícil, pero espero que ya la próxima pueda actualizar el jueves como es mi costumbre. ExT y SxS, cuál de las dos parejas más atolondradas, jajaja todo quieres, no señor, Syaoran es de mi propiedad, soy su ama y señora. xD Gracias por el review, espero que te haya ido bien con tu tarea y bueno, muchos saludos.

**Angelazul26:** ¡Cómo me alegra que te guste!, Kenji y sus bromas, siempre sacando de quicio al pobre Syaoran, quien estaba bastante pensativo, al igual que Sakura, esos dos no tienen remedio. Todo un caballero el Syaoran, enviando flores y bueno, la llamada ni te digo, con ese te amo, creo que las cosas continúan avivándose, me alegra haber cumplido tus sueños xD. La silicona pondrá esto con un matiz interesante, pero no la puse mucho en el capítulo anterior porque con la alteración que produjo capaz que lleguen a mi casa a armar una revuelta xD ¡Todos a echarle vivas a Sakurita! Bueno, como ves no siempre es bueno charlar tan distraídamente, afortunadamente Meiling no piensa entrometerse '_'demasiado''_ en la relación xD. Aquí ya está un nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. La estúpida fiesta xD en realidad me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero no de ese tipo, aunque uno ve de todo en esta vida, yo particularmente no sabía bien donde iba xD. Estúpida química la odio xD, estar en el último año es excitante y a la vez horrible xD, demasiados deberes y los profesores no perdonan, en mi escuela aparte tenemos muchas responsabilidades de dinero y con eso de promociones y eso, buscarle un nombre que no afecte la moral del colegio (todo siempre afecta la estúpida moral del estúpido colegio), encargarse de que no se sepa el nombre hasta el día del lanzamiento, mandar a hacer t-shirts y una serie de cosas, para los que estamos en la promoción y los profesores, cada quien paga lo suyo, y entre los dos cursos se dividen los gastos en profesores, además de que el día de la fiesta, es primero un pasadía, y luego en la noche una parranda, ya sabes, alquilar local de la parranda, todo eso lo hace un pequeño grupo, digamos que 3 de cada curso, y yo estoy en eso, no sé por qué razón me eligieron y sumándole todo eso, todas las tareas porque me gustaría aplicar para una beca en una universidad bastante exigente para aceptar personas xD, y es que bueno, en este país, la economía es un problema y bueno, siempre que se pueda conseguir facilidades, pues hay que tratar… ¡me halagas con el club de fans xD! Pero siento que es demasiado xD… la gripe esta ya está mejor, gracias por tu comprensión xD, por tu review, y todo lo demás, ¡Saludos para ti! ¡Te cuidas!

**Elisa Li Kinomoto:** ¡Agradable verte de nuevo en un review!, gracias por las felicitaciones, y te cuento que se me olvidó completamente decir en las PD que la canción era de una película, a mi me gustó xD, aunque admito que escuché+ la canción antes de ver la película, y sí es muy bueno acompañar el fic con la canción que pongo, yo así lo escribo, aunque hay personas que se cofunden. ¡Gracias por el review! Cuídate mucho, y bueno aquí está una nueva actualización.

**Kata verde:** Jajaja ¿Te gusta el verde? xD es simple curiosidad, gracias por tu review, y halagos, me alegra que estés compenetrando con el fic, y bueno, todo un caso que Mei se haya enterado, Eriol y Tomoyo siguen subiendo las escaleras del amor (?), y la parejita central, pues bueno… ya vez como están… ardiendo en fuego xD… claro que continuaré y gracias por tus buenas vibras, ¡cuídate mucho y un saludo

**Kata:** Pues sí, hay más de una kata, una se cambió el nick, así que ya sabré que eres tú. ¡Saludos y espero que te haya gustado el fic!.

**Isabel:** Me alegra que la reacción de Meiling haya sido de tu agrado, me esfuerzo por escribir las cosas de modo que a ustedes les guste, y saber que mi objetivo está siendo logrado, me da mucha satisfacción. Ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo, nos vemos, cuídate.

**Amatista1986:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo gracias por tu review y te comento que la verdad sí fue algo fuerte la revelación de la que fue testigo Meiling, afortunadamente no fue Syaoran, ni Sherlyn, porque la reacción hubiera sido otra menos agradable…yo quise poner las cosas lo más realistas posibles, y la verdad es que so muchas las veces que las informaciones llegan a nuestros oídos de esa manera…pues, te cuento que no sé como reaccionaría yo, pero bueno… ¡gracias por tu comentario una vez más! Saludos para ti.

**Sak petit:** ¡Me encanta que te encante xD! Siempre trato de continuarlo lo más pronto posible, y pues, ya viste la reacción e Meiling más detalladamente ¿fui una niña buena? xD, y también la de Eriol, y pues todavía Sakura no le ha dicho nada a Syaoran pero las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga entre esos dos... creo que ni la silicona andante sabe que la tendrá tan difícil, a ver quién gana… ¡saludos para ti! Espeor que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**Mylay: **Jajaja, descuida, entre mi deber me parece que está contestar los reviews de los lectores, me ayuda a demostrar lo agradecida que estoy de que estén leyendo y comentando mi fic, bueno, si, admito que quedó un poco (muy) cardíaco el final pasado… y este pues… pues bien, espero que ya no estés en shock y que hays recuperado la palabra xD, me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, y por lo que ves, ya empezaron a enfrentar mucho más que sus miedos, y pues ya ves a Eriol como quedó xD, bueno creo que el destino juega mucho con los personajes de este fic (tal vez por eso se llame así xD). Jajaja, Hana pues es un personaje muy polémico, no le encuentro el sentido a que haya mujeres así, pero bueno, desgraciadamente me he topado con unas cuantas, ¿Club de fans? ¡Me parece demasiado! (Jannys se sonroja), pero gracias a ti y a los que piensan que podría tener uno. Jajaja, mis alud está mejor, gracias, ¡Un saludo y un abrazo de oso!.

**Ali li:** Mi querida Ali li, me alegra que te hayan gustado tus dos párrafos (si no, te hubiera matado xD) jajaja nah…. Bueno, cuando ya se aclaren las cosas veremos si estás en lo cierto, ¡bruja! xD jajaja ¡qué sádico el hombre mata viejitas xD!, me alegro de saber que reviviste y pues la canción a mi me encanta, jajaja, ya te imagino bailando la macarena xD, pues Tomoyo y Sakura nunca se imaginaron que tenían público y bueno, Meiling ya ves, creo que resultará mejor que ella lo sepa después de todo y Eriol pues tuvo un empujoncito, sé que eres una sádica como yo que te gusta ver sufrir a los personajes xD, bueno ahora creo que Syaoran tuvo algo más que valor y digamos que las… reacciones que tuvo fueron demasiadas, este cumpleaños infantil ya como que no es tan infantil… cualquiera quiere un arreglo de flores de cerezo obsequiado por un Syaoran, una vez me regalaron un arreglo de flores y nunca supe quién fue xD… aun ando buscando jajaja xD Sherlyn es una niña buena (cuando duerme), y Kero pues… por ahí anda, me alegro de que tu pie haya mejorado y bueno, bailar es genial, aunque no creo que sea muy comodo cuando se tiene un pie dañado xD , me alegra que mis Pd's tengan sus fans, y besos y cerezas para ti (?) ¡Saludos y cuídate!

**Celeste:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te guste y pues espero que esta nueva entrega haya sido de tu agrado también, y gracias por las buenas vibras, de verdad me dan más ánimo para seguir y ser mejor… ¡Saludos y besos para ti!

**Diana:** Pues créelo… xD ¡qué gusto que la gente de crónicas se den un paseo por aquí! (ya que estamos a dieta de actualización, aunque por ahora Crys ya dio señales de vida, pero Mikki espero que pronto), lamento causarte insomnio, y bueno… Como bien dices, si todo fuera tan fácil el fic terminaría demasiado rápido y no es mi plan xD, quiero que sufran (?)… muajajaja… gracias por tus halagos hacia mi historia, de verdad, muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que te gustó, y espero que sigas por ahí… ¡Saludos para ti!

**Sina:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ya ves que Meiling no fue tan escandalosa como pensábamos, y pues, me alegra que mi fic te guste, de verdad ese es mi objetivo y me agrada saber que lo estoy cumpliendo. Te cuidas mucho y espero que sigas en sintonía xD.

**Pao:** Te agradezco muchísimo el comentario, y pues ya ves como es la Hana, me alegro sumarme a tu lista de fics con lo que te quedas clavada y espero que no pierdas tu beca xD pero sin dejar mi historia xD bueno la verdad es que Mikki debe estar pasando por muy malos momentos para no haber publicado, espero que mejore su situación sobretodo y espero que pueda publicar rápido porque cada vez que lo recuerdo siento ganas de explotar y luego unas terribles ganas de llorar por no saber nada (?), no me culpes por ser frenética. Bueno saludos, y ya nos comunicaremos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Diana Prenze:** Me encanta que te haya encantado mi historia y que te haya parecido agradable y todo lo demás, de verdad me hace feliz saber que te parece bien mi forma, y que seas mi fan me halaga xD, también me agrada que te hayan gustado mis raras PD's que tienen tanta fama y yo aun no sé por qué… xD cuídate mucho y gracias por el review…¡Saludos!

**Jennys:** Mi tarada favorita, gracias a Dios que te gustó, me encantaba como lo leías xD, y leíste el final jajaja, eres tan divertida. Y si ya se cumplió tu sueño de bronce (ell plateado es cuando se vuelvan a unir y el dorado pues… ejem….) creo que te emocionaste bastante… pero en fin… si ¡¡ya tengo 100!! Y ya bueno, el capítulo una vez más está presente.

**Mica: **¡¡Hola!! Bienvenida a mi mundo xD, me alegra que leas mi fic, y si, te mentiría si te digo que recuerdo perfectamente como te llamas en crónicas, pero recuerdo tu pregunta sobre mi fic. Por supuesto, al poner el lemon la categoría cambiará según el tono que le demos la chica que me ayudará y yo, pero vimos aquí algo más de calor entre los protagonistas, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me hace bien saber que te gusta mi fic, sus personajes y todo xD. Sobre lo que dijiste lo primero que te digo es que estoy abierta a todo lo que me digan, jamás me molestaría por una opinión, crítica constructiva, hasta un tomate que lances… te explico con gusto, Sakura es empresaria por lo que se asume estudió administración de empresas al igual que Syaoran, si algo se de administración de negocios en mi país es que generalmente se toma el tecnicismo en lugar de la carrera en sí, el primero dura aproximadamente 3 años, lo cual no es mucho tiempo, pero siempre escogen ese tipo de carrera quienes tienen posibilidades de asumirla rápidamente, Syaoran tiene la empresa de su familia y Sakura la de la madre de Tomoyo que se asume es su tía. En la universidad entras más o menos con 18 años, en mi caso más joven y mi prima entró a los 16, todo depende mucho de la edad que te pudieras desenvolver bien para entrar al preescolar, aquí lo normal es 3 años y medio, sin embargo yo entre con 2 y medio, y mi prima con 2. Si tomas que Sakura entró a tomar el tecnicismo de administración de negocios internacionales a los 17, ya a los 20 termina, por lo que puede trabajar y poco a poco ir tomando más tecnicismos para ser más profesional, lo mismo con Syaoran. Es como una carpeta a a cual le vas agregando más información. El caso de Eriol es diferente porque es psicoanalista por lo que se presume, estudió medicina (que ya es una oportunidad más a quienes estudian el misterio de la mente humana), y la especialidad en psicoanálisis. Nunca he mencionado la edad de Eriol, pero es algo mayor que Syaoran, no mucho, pero un año es un año xD, y los médicos siempre están renovando sus conocimientos, por lo que el estudio en realidad nunca termina. Pero te pongo el ejemplo de mi hermano. A sus 26 años ya es profesional, se graduó a los 24 y estudió publicidad. La carrera depende bastante. Claro la formación de hombres y mujeres se hace con el tiempo, pero espero que hayas entendido mi punto, lo tomé en base a los estudios en mi país, pero claro que me alegra que hayas puesto tu opinión al aire, el único que necesariamente debe seguir estudiando aunque haya terminado, es Eriol, y claro Touya, por ser doctores, los demás si lo hacen es para tener más prestigio en sus respectivas áreas. Me da gusto que analices las cosas, porque también soy bien analítica xD. Espero que ya estés más clara de lo que sucede con las edades. Ya dejo el review aquí porque imagínate, saldría más largo que el fic, pero es que consideré importante tu comentario. ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme!, saludos para ti y un abrazo de oso y gracias por el review xD.

**DoriSen:** Me da gusto que te haya agradado mi fic, no lo encontraste de casualidad… las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, estabas destinada a leerlo… ¡Muajajaja!... Ok... Olvida eso... aquí un nuevo capítulo. Yo actualizo semanal, de jueves a domingo, según lo complicada que esté la semana puedo retrasarme (como esta vez) y ya varias… pero hago lo que puedo xD. Así es, Sherlyn tiene algo de su tía Mei en ella, y por cierto, la china se enteró de tremenda noticia, sin embargo vimos que a pesar de escandalosa sigue siendo la voz de la razón para los cabezotas esos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Saludos para ti, besos y cerezas xD.

**JACKIE LI CHAN:** Esto es con exigencias… Dios… mi querida rubia, tu sabes que yo odio que las cosas sean como repetitivas, por eso hice el fic diferente a todos, aquí es lo que es, Meiling escuchó y Sakura no puede venir a negarlo así tan fácil… no señor xD…. Pero aun así, tú lo ibas a seguir leyendo porque es una orden, esto no es si tú quieres… ¡JUM!... en fin, ¿viste a MI Syaoran? ¡Qué apasionado! xD pero bueno… vamos a ver, porque pronto esto se va a poner ardiendo en fuego y no precisamente de espíritu... Pero tu sabes a lo que me refiero (creo)… ya… ¡no hay ma' na'! ¡Eso es…! Lo otro es cuento de camino xD.

**Sakuralnl**: ¡Hola! Yo me encuentro bien y espero que tu también xD, me alegra mucho que te agrade mi fic y gracias por las felicitaciones. El lemon yo lo publicaré, siempre es algo complicado con eso de enviarlos y además no cuento con el tiempo lamentablemente, pero cambiaré la clasificación por supuesto, y pondré advertencias. Trataré claro de que quien no lea el lemon no esté perdido también porque es incómodo. Aquí ves que Syaoran si que está avispado y dispuesto a recuperar a la chica y pues Hana no está muy feliz con nada de esto. A mi corta edad me he topado con tantas mujeres así que no me dan los dedos para contarlas, la verdad es que tengo que admitir que conozco todo tipo de personas extrañas xD, me alegra que te emociones con mis escritos, enserio me halaga, y pues sí, he aquí algo más que hacer mientras la queridísima Mikki resuelve sus problemas. ¡Muchas gracias y un saludo desde República Dominicana! xD


	11. Si pruebas una vez

… **¡LO SIENTO! ¡lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!! De veras que sí, tardé años en publicar, y de verdad me siento apenada por eso.. Puede que estén enojados por hacerlos esperar, pero ¡alégrense! Publiqué xD Bueno, saludos a todos, espero que sigan ahí… escuchen… bueno, lean, de verdad que quise publicar a tiempo pero he estado tan ocupada que a penas había tenido tiempo de escribir, pasadas 2 semanas de mi última actualización y solo tenía unos cuantos párrafos… y no me gusta escribir para salir del paso, no me sentiría bien ni conmigo, ni con ustedes… Pero les digo que he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, me han mantenido lejos de la pc por varios días, sin dormir por otros y muy cansada… y hasta enferma por lo que he contado con poco tiempo para el fic, sin embargo, como dice uno de mis esposos, Luis Fonsi, yo no me doy por vencida xD y sigo por aquí además que no soy tan cruel como tal vez piensen y no soy capaz de dejar la historia a medias.**

**Como todos saben, estos personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, mezclados con unos cuantos míos. Pero saben que Syaoran es para mí, me lo dijo un pajarito xD, aunque a veces tengo que compartirlo con sus fans… xD **

''**Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 11:**

''**Si pruebas una vez…''**

Debería ir haciendo reservaciones para el manicomio, porque la locura que había hecho no podía merecer menos… Besar a Sakura en SU casa, en SU cocina, en el cumpleaños de SU hija, corriendo el riesgo de ser encontrado por cualquiera que ingresara de improviso, bien, aquello podría ser lo más normal del mundo en una pareja de novios enamoradizos, de recién casados, una pareja al fin…

El problema es que ellos no eran una pareja y todos lo sabían.

Aunque eso no se había hecho notar mucho en la cocina Kinomoto... pero la realidad es que todo eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando pensaba en cómo ella le había devuelto los besos y las caricias, él bien conocía a Sakura, y sabía que todo eso significaba algo importante, ella no era de devolver besos a cualquiera, y mucho menos de esa manera tan…

Dioses chinos… ¿Por qué aun sentía tanto calor?

Sakura era demasiado provocativa sin querer serlo, la ingenuidad que embargaba la personalidad de la chica era encantadora, daban ganas de mimarla y de darle todo el afecto que merecía, pero toda esta ingenuidad se desvanecía al momento de entregarse a la pasión, allí se convertía en la sensual mujer que lo besó en la cocina, de la cual era imposible escaparse, una astuta mujer capaz de mover los hilos de su propia vida si quisiera, la mujer que lo había hechizado desde siempre… la mujer que fue conociendo mientras buscaba en su infancia el misterio del encanto de la ojiverde y su admiración por ella nunca había dejado de manifestarse. Porque ella fue la que le aseguró que el amor existía.

El amor te puede hacer sufrir pero con el único fin de hacer que lo valores más y lo hagas ser el tesoro más grande por el cual sufriste y te costó tanto alcanzar. A veces cupido tira a ciegas y la persona con quien formalizaste algo que pensaste era perfecto, se viene abajo y con ello tu mundo, tu orgullo y tus esperanzas quedan cabizbajas, buscas odiar a la persona porque piensas que eso calmará tu dolor, en cambio lo aumenta y te hace amarla más.

Eso le pasó a él.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la odió sin odiarla y jamás la dejó de amar, por eso siempre la recordaba como alguien que pasó por su vida dejando la marca indeleble en su corazón. Y aunque aquel pensamiento sonaba asquerosamente cursi, era en verdad lo que sentía. El torbellino de emociones volvió a turbar su mente al recordar cómo había llegado su añorado recuerdo de Sakura.

La había vuelto a ver, con la faceta de madre, por cosas de la vida era su compañera de trabajo, sin que tardase mucho se sintió atraído por ella, era algo magnético…

Y allí estaba, parado pensando en cómo demonios había llegado al punto de acorralarla y besarla… y las consecuencias que podía traer…. Si bien Sakura lo había aceptado, tal vez solo se dejó llevar por el arranque de pasión, pero pensando un poco más a su favor, podía ser, tal vez y solo tal vez que la castaña también sintiera algo como lo que él sentía y se había dejado llevar de deseos profundos y no de emociones e impulsos momentáneos.

Podría ser… ¿Cómo cerciorarse?

_¿Acostumbraba a ser siempre tan… lento para estas cosas?_

Claro, la obvia respuesta era que debían tener una charla, pero sabiendo que podía pasar otro momento como ese… ¿Quién quería charlar?

Debía pedir paciencia a sus antepasados si es que quería hacer las cosas bien…

Miró a su alrededor, muchos niños de diversas edades corrían cerca de él. En el medio de todos, estaba Sherlyn bastante feliz de jugar con los integrantes de su círculo social. Se podía observar que habían niños de familias acomodadas, probablemente los hijos de los socios de Sakura, la forma de jugar y de vestir los delataban, y los que no, debían ser los compañeros de Sherlyn del Jardín de niños. No eran menos educados o mal vestidos, pero se veían más sencillos y desenvueltos en los juegos donde se requería moverse mucho. Sakura le dijo alguna vez que no llevó a la pequeña Sherlyn a un Jardín de niños de esos que son para gente adinerada, porque podría afectar su comportamiento, quería enseñarle a su hija a convivir con todos en paz y que aprendiera el verdadero valor de las cosas desde su tierna infancia.

Y era muy hermoso ver como todos esos niños de diferentes clases sociales, convivían tan bien. Pronto centró su atención en algo más.

Sakura se dirigía a buscar su hija. Siente su rostro arder al contemplar a la mujer que hacía unos instantes atrás había besado. Y que tanto adoraba.

La ojiverde ignorante a los pensamientos del chino, le comunicaba a su pequeña que la fiesta estaba por terminar, era casi de noche y por lo tanto, hora de que toda fiesta infantil acabase, a lo cual Sherlyn asintió obediente, y acompañó a su madre. Al tomar a su hija de la mano Sakura sintió un profundo escrutinio hacia ella que la asustó, y mayor fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta quién la observaba con tanta atención. No muy lejos unos ojos canela estaban fijos en ella. Se sonrojó al reconocerlos. Y aun más al percatarse de que se acercaban a ella.

- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunta la voz del hombre que ya estaba prácticamente junto a ella. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

- ¡Sr. Li! Vamos a finalizar el cumpleaños. – Contestó la pequeña Sherlyn que seguía parada en medio de los zombies.

_Sin duda un bello retrato familiar. _

- Sherlyn soplará las velas y pedirá su deseo, ya está casi de noche – agregó Sakura casi mecánicamente.

- Ya veo… - Contestó no con mucho interés. Nisiquiera miró a la pequeña que había hablado primero.

- Si… así que mejor… vamos rápido a la cocina… - Dijo Sakura ya nerviosa con la cercanía del chino.

- ¿Cocina? – Pregunta Sherlyn

- Perdón, es decir, a donde están los demás, esperándote princesa. – Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de la cocina. Al parecer tampoco ella podía pensar en otra cosa con claridad. Por su parte a Sakura no le pareció tan gracioso dejarse tan… expuesta.

¡Y él había sonreído tan descaradamente… Sexy al escucharlo que no se le ocurrió algo más (dígase menos) brillante que devolverle la estúpida sonrisa, para luego seguir su camino con la pequeña!

Al llegar a la pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba el enorme pastel de chocolate donde con alguna crema repostera habían escrito para quién le interese: ¡Felicidades Sherlyn!, Sakura pidió que le pusieran atención, y cada quien tomo asiento, solo ella estaba de pie, junto a su hija, y Syaoran que observaba con interés la situación, estaba de pie recostado en una de las columnas de la casa que estaban cerca de la plataforma.

- Me siento muy agradecida con todos ustedes por compartir voluntariamente este día tan importante conmigo y con mi hija, la verdad hemos pasado un día muy lindo, junto a todos estos niños, entre amigos, y con un buen tiempo, un día sin duda… - recordó algo al divisar al chino observándole nuevamente – inolvidable. Para mi Sherlyn es lo más importante que tengo, es mi princesa, la adoro, y siempre que la veo tan feliz, recuerdo que fue producto de un embarazo complicado y me da escalofríos pensar en cómo podría sobrellevar una vida sin mi pequeña, sus ocurrencias, su sonrisita traviesa, por suerte es una niña sana, y agradezco mucho a la vida que siga aquí conmigo y pido porque así sea siempre, a muchos no les parece bien que una niña viva sin la familia tradicional pero, no todos conocen la unidad que existe, lo bien que nos llevamos y esas son cosas que no las cambio por nada. Hijita… - Se puso a la altura de la pequeña que aunque no entendía el peso de las palabras de su madre, podía sentir que con todo eso, expresaba su cariño – Que Dios te bendiga mucho, te quiero, felicidades.

- ¡Gracias mami, yo también te quiero mucho! A mi también me da frío cuando pienso que tu no estás. – Dijo la inocente niña mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Aplausos y risas… los presentes estaban conmovidos por las palabras de la joven madre y las siempre tiernas ocurrencias de Sherlyn.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Solo quedaban los mejores amigos de Sakura en la mansión Kinomoto, y claro, Akumi, Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka. Tomoyo colocaba a un lado los regalos de la festejada, mientras Eriol la observaba con atención cosa que Nakuru no dejó escapar. También Syaoran pudo percatarse que su viejo amigo miraba demasiado a Tomoyo, ¿Sería que el viejo Eriol estaría tras los huesos de la amatista? Bueno, mejor, así se cerciora de que Sakura esté lejos de su mente.

- Fue muy hermoso lo que dijiste Sakura – Dijo Nakuru.

Sakura sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento.

- Los monstruos no suelen hablar así, seguro que lo tenía escrito en un papel. – Bromeó Touya. Una patada en el pie fue su respuesta.

- No soy un monstruo y no tenía nada en un papel hermano. – Se enojó Sakura.

- Touya no seas tan odioso con la pobre Sakura, déjala en paz… - Se acercó peligrosamente Nakuru.

- Está bien, pero aléjate de mí – dijo el médico.

- No quiero…

- Que me dejes te digo.

- ¡no!

Todos tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza… Siempre se habían tratado así.

- Bien Nakuru, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos…. ¿Tomoyo, te quedarás a dormir aquí o te llevo a tu casa? – Dijo Eriol algo… ¿Sonrojado?

- Muchas gracias, me voy, entonces, nos veremos luego. – Dijo Tomoyo sonrojada por la atención que Eriol estaba poniendo en ella.

- Hasta luego Touya, nos veremos… - Sonrió la siempre coqueta Nakuru.

- En unos mil años… espero - Dijo por lo bajo el galeno.

El hombre procuró subir las escaleras antes de que Nakuru se arrepintiera de irse y fue seguido por Yukito y el señor Fujitaka. Solo quedaron Meiling, Kenji, Syaoran, Sherlyn y Sakura en la sala.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy, a todos. – Dijo la castaña.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! Debería dejar a un lado el área empresarial y dedicarme a servir refrigerios y jugar con niños, ¡Son tan lindos!, pero es agotador. – dijo Meiling.

- Bastante… - Le confirmó Sakura.

- Dime algo Sakura, todas esas personas, los adultos ¿trabajan para Sonomi? – Dijo Syaoran pensativo… Recordó que en la fiesta había muchos invitados HOMBRES, y, que todos ellos se llevaban MUY bien con Sakura. La habían saludado con mucha alegría y demasiado afecto, además muchos la miraban de una manera no precisamente de amistad. Él era hombre y lo sabía.

Aunque los celos influían.

- Mhm… La mayoría, lo que sucede es que he trabajado en varias áreas en la empresa de Daidouji, por lo tanto hice amistades conforme he ido avanzando. Además estoy presente en las reuniones y me llevo bien con todos allá. Por supuesto, no todos asistieron, porque no con todos llevo la relación de amistad propiamente dicha, pero sí, en efecto, la mayoría trabajan para Sonomi, claro, a excepción de algunos padres y quizás algunos que los haya conocido en alguna otra circunstancia. ¿Por qué? – Contestó la castaña ignorante a los pensamientos del chico de ojos canela, pero apenada porque no había conversado con él todavía sobre lo sucedido. Era bochornoso.

- Nada en especial. – Dijo. No le gustaba la competencia.

Sakura tenía un gran signo de interrogación. No era precisamente lo que esperaba que hablaran.

- ¡Mami quiero ver mis regalos! – Dijo la pequeña en la sala, observando la gran cantidad de cajas y bolsitas de regalo.

- ¡Subamos arriba Sherlyn! Yo te ayudo a abrirlos todos y a ordenarlos en tu habitación - se adelantó a decir Meiling, haciendo de las suyas. – Kenji y Akumi nos pueden ayudar, tu mamá y Syaoran deben hablar de algo de… negocios.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Syaoran para protestar con un enorme sonrojo.

Muy tarde, la pequeña, Kenji, los regalos junto con Meiling y Akumi habían desaparecido de la sala. Sakura ya se lo temía.

- Bien… - Dijo.

- Sakura, yo solo… discúlpame, otra vez sucedió y…

- No fue solo tu culpa Syaoran…

- Quizás, pero no quería presionarte… - Dijo esto sentándose junto a la castaña en el sofá.

- No… no lo hiciste. – Dijo Sakura con un color indescifrable en su rostro – Yo también me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

- ¡Demonios Sakura! No trates de defender lo que…. – Analizó bien lo que escuchó…. ¿Acaso dijo, lo que sentía? Osea, que sentía algo - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es decir que ya sabes lo que sientes Sakura? Que lo que dijiste, era verdad… ¿tu también me amas?

- Pues… - Odiaba que las palabras salieran tan atropelladas.

- Sakura mírame… no tengas miedo conmigo, ni vergüenza

_Mira quien lo dice. _

- ¡Por Dios Syaoran! No me hagas repetirlo… estamos en mi casa, cualquiera puede oírlo.

- Sakura, no somos dos niños, además, sabes que no es porque escuchen, tu familia, y los demás están arriba, no hay nadie por aquí. Ese fue el objetivo de Meiling.

- Es difícil para mi.

- No lo fue hace rato. – Dijo sonrojándola, y sonrojándose a sí mismo al recordar que ella también había admitido sus sentimientos y que él estaba presionándola ahora. Aunque la situación cambiaba un poco. Tal vez ahora podía moverse un poco.

- Muy bien Syaoran, tienes razón, lo admito… - Dijo suspirando.

- ¿Admites qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿De qué hablamos? – Dijo aturdida.

- Tú dirás.

- Syaoran.

- Sakura.

- Deja eso…

- ¡Dilo! – Dijo ya desesperado. Él quería escucharlo

- Yo…

- Sakura…

- ¡TE AMO, NUNCA DEJÉ DE HACERLO! ¿Estás feliz? – si hubiera habido alguien en el piso de abajo, probablemente hubieran escuchado esa parte interesante de la conversación.

- Bastante.- Dijo sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura.

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que estaremos juntos! – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Pero Sakura, las cosas no pueden quedarse así nada más.

- Syaoran, tú lo dijiste no somos niños, niña es mi hija, y no creo estar lista para darle esta noticia. – Dijo pensando, en que en realidad, la verdadera noticia era tal vez la curiosidad más grande de Sherlyn.

- No tiene que saberlo de inmediato, yo sabré ganarme a Sherlyn, no me molesta Sakura, no me importa en lo absoluto, al contrario, para mí sería genial que ella fuese mi hija.

Sakura no se pudo controlar, pero las palabras tan sinceras de Syaoran la impulsaron a besarle fugazmente y abrazarle. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se apretaba contra el pecho del hombre. Syaoran no comprendió mucho la situación, pero decidió pensar que ella no esperaba que él aceptara a la pequeña, y se dedicó a disfrutar la cercanía de la mujer.

- Si entendieras algunas cosas…

- Puedo intentarlo…

- No quiero apresurarme…

- No lo haremos…

- ¿Encontrarás la excusa a todo lo que te digo? - Se exasperó de que ya no tenía muchos argumentos.

- ¿Le buscarás un pero a todo lo que nos pasa?

- Respóndeme. – Esquivó la pregunta.

- Solo cuando haya una… ahora respóndeme tu. – Syaoran no estaba bromeando. Quería algo enserio.

- Solo cuando haya uno. – Se rindió por fin.

- Es decir, que tu Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas ser mi novia, formalmente, aquí y ahora… - Dijo como asegurándose.

- ¿Debo firmarlo acaso?

- Un beso será suficiente. – Sonrió triunfante… No podía creerlo. Estaba allí besando a Sakura, su novia, su deseo más ferviente estaba convirtiéndose en realidad, cuando un sonido de algo cayéndose se escuchó y se separaron violentamente.

- ¡Sherlyn! – Exclamó Sakura al ver a su hija pálida frente a ellos, obviamente sorprendida de la escena que presenció y el extraño juguete que había sido el autor del sonido, efectivamente en el suelo.

Detrás de la pequeña estaban Meiling, Kenji y Akumi, quienes al parecer habían corrido tras la pequeña. La situación fue que Sherlyn quiso mostrarle a su madre uno de los obsequios que más le había gustado, Meiling insistió en que Sakura subiría en instantes, pero la pequeña hizo caso omiso (como todo infante) y bajó corriendo las escaleras, seguida por los adultos que la acompañaban, pues ellos sabían que podía encontrarse con un una escena no muy agradable a sus ojos y efectivamente, ahí estaban en una incómoda situación.

-¡Sr. Li! Deje a mi mamá, suéltela, no la bese, déjela en paz, usted no es mi papá. Mami, tú me dijiste que amabas a mi papá, ¿Acaso el Sr. Li es mi papá? – La pequeña tenía los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar. - ¡mami habla! ¡Dime!

- Princesa… yo… ven acá… sobre lo que te dije, tenemos que hablar, pequeña, tu papá….

- Espera Sakura, Sherlyn, pequeña, escucha, no soy tu papá, no tengo que serlo, pero puedo ser tu amigo, y quiero mucho a tu mamá, y a ti también, ven, hablemos… - Trató de ayudar Syaoran.

- ¡No, no! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – La pequeña se fue corriendo a algún lugar de la casa. Y nadie la pudo detener.

Silencio.

- Y bien… ¿Alguien irá a hablar con ella? – Dijo Meiling.

- Yo iré… - Dijo Sakura rápidamente.

- Déjame a mí. – Dijo Syaoran.

- No creo que ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones de hablarle, ella no los entenderá ahora. Iré yo. – Dijo Akumi saliendo en busca de la alterada niña.

- ¡Sabía que algo así iba a pasar! Te lo dije Syaoran, esto no puede estar pasando, no todavía. – Dijo Sakura.

- Hubiera pasado igual si lo hubiésemos dicho ahora, o luego, quizás, si tuviera más tiempo tratándola hubiera tomado las cosas con más calma, pero es una niña Sakura, es normal, nada iba a cambiar su reacción.

Syaoran tenía razón sin tenerla. Por supuesto que ella hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, sea como sea, a excepción claro, de saber que él es su padre. Y Sakura lo sabía, Meiling lo sabía. Se miraron como comunicándose por los pestañeos, pero no dijeron nada. Quedó como una charla pendiente.

- Sherlyn debe estar sufriendo… y es mi culpa… - Dijo Sakura algo frustrada.

- Sakura… se le va a pasar… ya verás, es una niña inteligente. – Dijo Syaoran rodeándole la cintura. Más como gesto de apoyo y cercanía que de afecto.

- ¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer? – Dijo Kenji

- ¿Nosotros? – Dijeron al unísono.

- Claro, ¿Quiénes más?, por lo que conozco a tu familia Sakura, sé que también tendrán sus reacciones al enterarse.

- Nadie más lo sabrá. – Dijo Sakura tajantemente.

- ¿Piensan ocultarlo como si fuera un amor adolescente? No creo que Sherlyn se lo calle. Es inteligente y precoz, pero es una niña al fin. Deberías pensar en otro plan. – Le contestó el rubio.

- Hablaré con ella, no quiero que se enteren por ahora, debo, debo pensar bien las cosas… planificarme, Syaoran creo que es mejor que se vayan. – Dijo sin soltarse de su agarre. Pero en verdad estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa.

- Yo de aquí no me muevo Sakura, me quedaré contigo esta noche. – Dijo Meiling.

- Gracias Meiling pero…

- Pero nada. Me quedo y no hay nada que puedas decir para convencerme de lo contrario.

- De acuerdo, gracias…

- Entonces… nos vemos Sakura, vendré mañana. - Dijo Syaoran.

- Bien, te llamaré. – Dijo ella algo ausente y con una auténtica preocupación en su mirada. Él le besó la frente antes de irse.

- Nos vemos Sakura, ya verás que la enana entenderá las cosas… - Dijo Kenji con un buen humor, como siempre – Adiós Mei, no vayas a estorbar mucho. – Bromeó.

- Eres un pesado Kenji. – dijo Meiling en el mismo tono. Así se trataban y así eran felices. Dos dementes al fin. Se fueron los hombres y las chicas se quedaron solas en la sala.

- Anda Sakura, te haré un té, estás muy nerviosa, vamos. – Dijo la china.

- Creo que necesitaré mucho más que un té.

**Mientras tanto **_(n/A: Ya parece película de Batman y Robbin) xD_

Akumi no encontraba a Sherlyn en ningún lugar, hasta que vio una puerta que dirigía al sótano entreabierta. La luz estaba encendida, al parecer alguien había entrado.

Y No se equivocaba. La pequeña se encontraba encogida en un viejo sofá-cama junto a un Kero que meneaba la cola tratando de animar a su diminuta dueña.

- Con que aquí estabas… - Dijo. Pero la niña no respondió nada. – Sherlyn ¿quieres hablar? – La niña no contestó nada. Y entonces Akumi se situó al lado de ella y la pequeña la abrazó fuertemente.

- Akumi ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada… no quiero que mi mami esté con el señor Li, no quiero. – Dijo la niña.

- A ver, cálmate un poco pequeña, y veamos, ponte aquí como si fueras una niña pequeña. – La colocó sobre sus piernas en un gesto casi maternal. Después de todo, Akumi era como otra madre para Sherlyn. - ¿Por qué no quieres que el Syaoran y tu mamá estén juntos?

- Porque mi mamá ama a mi papá, mis padres tienen que estar juntos, mami no puede estar con alguien más. – Dijo la pequeña.

Bien, sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensó.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero…. ¿no te cae bien Syaoran?

- No, ya no… el quiere robarse a mi mamá.

- Pero antes te caía bien, él es buena persona.

- Pero se quiere robar a mi mamá. – repitió.

- Bien, supongamos pequeña, que el se quiera robar a tu mamá… ¿Crees que Sakura lo permitiría?

- …. No…

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¡Él la estaba besando! En la boca, como lo hacen en la televisión los novios, y los novios se casan y tienen hijos. – Dijo la niña.

- ¿Es eso un problema?

- Mami no se puede casar con nadie más porque ella es solo de mi papá. Ella no es feliz con nadie más. Ella me lo dijo.

- Sherlyn… ¿qué pasaría si resulta que tu mami es feliz con Syaoran?

- Ella no puede…

- ¿Y si pudiera?

- No lo se – Dijo con los ojos tristes, estaba tan confundida. ¡Era solo una niña!.

- Mira, que tal, si tu mamá y tu papá, no son felices juntos, pero te quieren mucho, muchísimo como te quieren, pero tu madre es feliz con otra persona, como Syaoran. Él está dispuesto a jugar mucho contigo, y a hacer feliz a tu mamá y a ti también. ¿Qué crees de eso?

- Mi mamá es feliz conmigo, ella lo dijo en mi fiesta, no necesita a nadie más… nisiquiera a mi papá. – Dijo llorando.

Ahora si que Akumi estaba confundida… ¿Sherlyn también estaba rechazando a su padre?

- ¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿ni a tu papá? – Preguntó confundida.

- sí, porque yo nunca lo he visto cerca, pero mi mamá me dice que es muy feliz. Aunque ella dice que lo quiere, eso la pone triste, por eso nunca habla de él. Papá pone a mamá triste. Aunque a veces la pone feliz. Yo no sé. Pero ella no lo necesita para ser feliz porque nunca él a estado con nosotras y mami siempre está feliz.

Aún confundida, Sherlyn demostraba tener una gran capacidad de razonamiento lógico.

- ¿Y si tu papá vuelve? ¿Qué pasaría?

- ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero! Si vuelve yo lo puedo conocer y voy a tener un papá. – Dijo la pequeña algo entusiasmada.

- Pero entonces serias feliz tu sola. Eso es muy egoísta Sherlyn. – Dijo Akumi.

- ¿Yo sola? Pero si mi papá vuelve es para estar con mi mamá y conmigo, seríamos felices todos.

- No si Sakura quiere estar con Syaoran. – Allí volvió el enojo de la pequeña.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!

- Si, si puede ser.

- Pero…

- Mira Sherlyn, te voy a enseñar. A veces dos personas se quieren y se casan, tienen hijos, cometen errores, se separan, no quiere decir que sean enemigos ni que dejaran de ser tus padres, pero si viviendo en la misma casa no están felices, ¿qué crees que deben hacer? ¿Seguir peleando o buscar la manera de alejarse sin dejar a los hijos?

- Alejarse sin dejar a los hijos… - respondió aunque dudosa.

- exacto. Pero pasa que después, uno de ellos se vuelve a enamorar. De otra persona. Y sufre mucho y llora cuando no la tiene… se siente muy feo, pero su hijo no quiere que esté con esa otra persona. ¡Qué horrible! ¿Verdad?

- … ¿Sufre?

- ¡Claro! Muchísimo.

- Yo no quiero que nadie sufra… - Dijo la niña preocupada.

- Eso lo sé. Entonces, escucha a tu mami, ella se sintió muy mal cuando te fuiste llorando. – Le reprimió levemente Akumi.

- ¡Yo no quería! Es que no quiero que nadie sea mi papá, mi papá es uno solo.

- Y así es. Nadie lo será. Eso lo discutirás con tu mamá, ¿está bien? – Dijo Akumi

- Si

- ¡Venga un abrazo!

Bien, ella ya había hecho su parte. El resto era de Sakura y Syaoran. Le hubiera gustado decirle a la pequeña que Syaoran era su padre y no complicarla tanto, era demasiado pensar para una niña, pero ella no tenía el derecho de revelar tal cosa, así que trató de hacer entender a Sherlyn como pudo, obtuvo buenos resultados, la niña estaba calmada, habría que ver qué haría Sakura. Si alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de decir la verdad, nunca fue mejor que esta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mientras observaba la luna que había esa noche, pensó si tendría sentido seguir en ese lugar, lejos de su hogar, sin un motivo como el que tuvo para estar allí. La verdad no encontraba muchos, pero algo le impedía irse. A él le gustaba jugar con los acontecimientos, pero esta vez, los acontecimientos jugaban con él y esto de que su destino estuviera tan lejos de sus anteriores ideales le hacia sentir incómodo.

Además había llegado a escuchar una conversación muy interesante que había influido mucho en su todavía estancia en Japón, aunque la razón no le era tan clara como el deseaba. Desde que se había enterado que su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, sentía algo más allá de amistad, él jamás había podido mirarla con los mismos ojos… y esto era precisamente lo que confundía los pensamientos del joven doctor.

¡Qué ironía el comprender los sentimientos ajenos, mas no los de uno mismo!

Tomoyo era hermosa, delicada, su belleza era como la de una frágil muñeca de porcelana en el aparador de una tienda exclusiva, inalcanzable para muchos, sin duda muy anhelada. Pero tenía también un encanto que complementaba con su físico, pues la chica era por demás conversadora, amigable y discreta, sin duda una agradable compañía,¡toda una dama!. Ella había transformado los días que él alguna vez creyó tormentosos, en unos llenos de cautivación, cautivación por saber más de ella, de lo que sentía, de lo que opinaba. La misteriosa y a la vez atractiva personalidad de Tomoyo, clavaba en el joven inglés unas ganas de saber más sobre ella, y aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

Una dulce y sana adicción.

Y le gustaba. Tal vez esa era su razón de permanecer allí.

Su relación con la amatista había sobrepasado la barrera de ''amistad'' puesto que él sabía que entre ellos había algo más, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

- No es normal que alguien ocupe mi corazón tan rápido, hace unos días aún me atormentaba la idea de estar lejos de Sakura y ya a mi mente llegan pensamientos de una vida en conjunto con la de Tomoyo… algo en esto no está bien. – pensó en voz alta.

Sus pensamientos, moral y toda esa sarta de minorías podían no estar de acuerdo con el sabio corazón, pero el joven doctor Hiraquizawa no iba a dominar sus sentimientos para siempre. Cuando estos decidieran salir por completo a flote lo harían y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. ´

Más que dejarlos correr, claro…

Se dispuso a sentarse en su sillón de color rojo favorito. Debía revisar unos expedientes, tenía poco tiempo en el trabajo, pero tenía ya varios pacientes interesantes. Sukii Zorani. Sufre una depresión muy fuerte al parecer. Tiene un perfil muy interesante. Mañana debo verla.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tenía cerca de diez minutos caminando de un lado para otro en forma circular. No tenía idea de cómo solucionar esa situación, ni de cómo actuar, nisiquiera podía pensar bien. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día, y para ninguna de ellas estaba preparada.

- Sakura, si no te calmas vas a terminar haciendo una zanja en el piso de tu propia cocina.- Le dijo Meiling.

- Es que Akumi no ha vuelto con Sherlyn… la pequeña debe estar muy enfadada – Dijo desanimada.

- Ya volverán. No hace tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto me puedes explicar con detalles cierta escena, porque si no lo recuerdas, yo también la vi. – Dijo cambiando de tema la china.

- Este… - Se sonrojó - ¿Qué… quieres que te diga?

- ¿Ya están juntos? ¿Ya todo está bien?

- Algo así…

- ¿Algo así? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? – Dijo Meiling.

- No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo Meiling, nisiquiera empezamos bien. ¿No ves lo que está pasando?

- Bien, eso tiene una solución. Podrías hablar. Me parece que es el momento.

- A mi me parece todo lo contrario. Creo que ahora es que debo comenzar a poner a prueba a Syaoran.

- A veces eres tan complicada Sakura.

- Deberías ponerte en mi lugar, no es muy fácil para mí. Nisiquiera sé por qué le dije a Syaoran que aceptaba ser su novia.

- Conociendo su firmeza, no creo que te haya dejado alternativa.

- Lo conoces bien.

- Pero no me vengas a decir que no sientes nada Sakura. Porque no te veías tan incomoda cuando te encontramos. – Dijo la chica, en fin, defendía a Syaoran sin defenderlo. – Para una relación se necesitan dos.

- ¡No he dicho que no! – dijo acalorada. No se supone que su vida privada sea tan expuesta. – Es solo que no pensé mucho las cosas.

- En el amor no se anda pensando, cuando te vienes a dar cuenta, está muy, pero muy lejos.

- Puede que tengas razón Meiling, pero ya no solo puedo pensar en mi.

- Solo te digo que medites bien lo que le dirás a Sherlyn. No tienes que mentirle.

- No puedo decirle la verdad de su padre.

- No, pero puedes hablar de ''el padre de Sherlyn'' y de ''Syaoran'' como personas separadas, sin decirle que lo son, ella sola sacará las conclusiones. Jamás se le ocurrirá relacionarlos, es una niña y no sabe nada de lo que pasó. – Dijo Meiling.

- Tal vez… - Asintió dubitativa. Sería una larga noche.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nunca pensó que una simple fiesta infantil terminaría en tan extraño desenlace. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que ella estaba confundida y que su prioridad de madre la invadía. Su bella flor de cerezo estaba pasando por un momento complicado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que me gane a Sherlyn ahora?

Esa era la pregunta que le inquietaba. Además de que le embargaba una nueva curiosidad. Tenía miedo de preguntarle de inmediato, pero a su criterio, si iba a tener una relación con Sakura, enserio, como él pensaba, debería conocer las circunstancias bajo las cuales nació la pequeña. Él jamás la rechazaría por ser hijo de algún otro hombre, pero quería saber. Aunque le daba mucha pena el mencionarle algo así a Sakura.

- Debería dejar de pensar tonterías e intentar ayudar a Sakura de alguna manera… tal vez si la llevo a comer helados, a patinar… alguna obra de teatro…

La verdad sus ideas no fluían muy bien, porque su mente estaba muy lejos. Como los globos de helio, que son enormes y se van al vacío. Así estaban los pensamientos del magnate hombre de negocios Li Syaoran. Esto era una locura… ¿Quién lo diría? En tan solo unas semanas, todo para él había cambiado.

_Y eso que no se imaginaba cuánto. _

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Alguien debe de saber algo. ¡Qué inútiles son los servicios actualmente! – Le gritó furiosa al agente. – Investigaré por mi cuenta.

Hana Yamamoto se había enterado de la maternidad de Sakura, también se enteró que el padre de la criatura era incógnito, al menos para cualquier medio de publicidad. Llamó a varias personas que pudieran darle una referencia y no había encontrado nada.

- Esa Kinomoto se lo tiene bien guardado. Pero a mi nadie me ocultará nada.

Sobre su mesa habían varios recortes, por suerte tuvo la precaución de investigar. Ya sabía lo que haría. Era momento de entrar a escena. Ya sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. La red había sido tendida. Poco a poco la presa se acercaría, ella iba a ir actuando con mucha cautela, al final, nadie sabría lo que pasó.

- Soy brillante.

Entre el desorden que tenía en la mesa, había un informe muy bien elaborado, con este llevaría a cabo su plan. Toda su estrategia estaba contenida en él, y en el maletín donde estaba cuidadosamente guardado. Allí habían fotos, documentos y cartas que le serían muy útiles a la hora de llevar a cabo su plan. Pero sola no vencería al enemigo. Y ella era demasiado astuta como para pasar ese detalle por alto. Tomo su celular y marcó rápidamente.

- Yago… ya terminé de armar todo. Necesito que vengas para explicarte toda la situación. Habrá mucho dinero para ti. Y quién sabe si algo más. Yo me conformaré con tener a Syaoran y todo su imperio Li. Si… ya hice todos los preparativos, el plan esta en marcha, solo tengo que explicártelo. – Decía con su voz venenosa. – Si actuamos con cautela y seguimos acorde con el plan, las cosas serán muy fáciles. Por lo pronto, tu primera tarea será vigilar bien de cerca una mocosa inesperada que encontré en mi camino. Quiero saber sobre ella. Todo lo que se pueda y más si es necesario.

……………………….. Continuará.

**Notas de autora: **Jannys está en algún lugar de este planeta, bien escondida en la seguridad de que nadie tiene copia de la llave del lugar en que se encuentra. xD Admito que me demoré unos cuantos días… casi un mes… y me siento apenada por ello, como ya dije, se me hizo imposible escribir en estos días y pues… ni modo, no iba a subir dos paginas de Word que era lo que tenía cuando pasó una semana. Sería inhumano para ustedes tomando en cuenta que escribo mucho más que eso… aunque este capítulo fue algo corto, no quería alargarlo más, sería más espera para ustedes y más maleficios para mi. En fin, aquí estoy y comentaremos un poco el capítulo como siempre. ¡Al menos denme créditos! Está como querían ¡la parejita al fin se unió! (aplausos por favor) aunque la felicidad duró muy poco xD (un tomate sale volando y Jannys lo esquiva) Ok, les dije que no se las iba a poner fácil. Y bueno, no tuvieron la misma suerte que la vez pasada en la cocina, esta vez Sherlyn los encontró, estas son cosas que los niños no comprenden muy bien y nada se pierde intentando explicarles el asunto como es, claro sin demasiados detalles, pero siempre claro, como lo hizo nuestra querida Akumi. Aunque una reacción que me gustaría ver sería la de Touya… xD ¿Se imaginan que hubiese sido él quien entrara en ese momento? ¿O en la cocina?... Se le da fin al fic porque un personaje se salió del control de la autora. ¡Ah1 ¡Qué tendrá en su retorcida cabeza Hana? Observamos que tiene las cosas bien medidas. ¡Y tiene cómplices! … pero tendremos que esperarnos otro capítulo para ver qué es lo que pasa. Vimos que Sakura aceptó a Syaoran pero su cabeza es un desastre universal y no me refiero a su peinado, ahora sí que tiene que ver que hace para, decire la verdad a Syaoran sin afectar su relación (imagínate, tenerlo por fin y que se vaya por tu culpa) y sin afectar aun más a Sherlyn. También hay que ver como la pequeña se comportará con esta nueva situación que está viviendo. ¡Eriol se puso rojo! Sí señor, las cosas van viento en popa, aunque Tomoyo ni enterada. Esto tiene mucha cola que pisar todavía. Y Sobre nuestros protagonistas, veamos que les depara Walter Mercado xD

¡NO SE CONFÍEN! Recuerden que yo siempre estoy para enredar todo… ¿cuánto les durará la felicidad a esos dos?

Como siempre, espero que sigan conmigo en sintonía, no desafinen y manden un review (?), enserio, ya sea para mostrarme su enojo por mi tardanza, su alegría por mi mágico retorno, su opinión del capítulo, lanzarme un tomate (O Una florecita, aunque sea chiquita), una sugerencia, inquietud, en fin, cualquier cosa,.

PD1: ¡Vivan sin drogas xD! – estuve dando una charla sobre eso a escuelas de bajos recursos xD

PD2: ¡¡Qué rico!! Hace frío y está lloviendo.

PD3: Quiero un collar azul

PD4: ¿Extrañaron mis PDS?

PD5: coge y vive….fue la moraleja de una historia que luego les haré xD

PD6: No, no fue esa la moraleja, pero fácilmente se malinterpretaba, no soy la única que tiene la mente retorcida en mi salón de clases.

PD7: ¡Navidad! ¡La adoro!

PD8: No hubo canción. xD

PD9: Gracias al grupo crónicas que siempre está pendiente de este fic.

PD10: Y a los que no están en crónicas, pues, también, gracias.

PD11: Ya… sobredosis de Pds. Creo que me propongo matarlos.

PD11 parte 2 xD: Hey, remodelaron la Web xD

PD11 parte3 xD: ya saben, dejen sus hermosos y bellos reviews, los leo al instante, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Reviews, son mi pasión jajaja, ya lo saben, me encanta leer sus reviews, son tan graciosos y una vez más me alegra que me sigan apoyando, y ya, aquí están sus respuestas después de una larga espera. xD ¡Sigan así! xD

**Kata:** ¡Pero si es la Kata que no me dejó revió en el capítulo anterior! Ni pienses que te perdonaré. Jajaja, no es cierto, no estás obligada a hacerlo… todavía. Me alegro que te haya gustado el besito (si, besito) de Syao y Saku) y pues Hana a todos nos cae mal, es inevitable, y ya ves como es de bruja la muy P… Eh.. Saluditos para ti, gracias por el review y por seguir mi historia. ¡Besos!

**Sarita Li:** Jajaja, si demoré bastante para actualizar la vez pasada pero son las cosas de la vida, me alegra que haya valido la pena y que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Yo no soy mala con los chicos! xD Lo juro. Y Hana, pues no tiene planes de morir xD más bien digamos que tiene otros planes. ¡Ahora sí que se puede armar no la de Troya, la 3era guerra mundial diría yo!. Un saludo para ti, gracias por seguirme cada capítulo. ¡Cuídate!

**Katie-Karina**: ¡Mis Hermanitas favoritas! Ya Karina me estaba mirando mal en recreo xD Jajaja mi pobre rumi que nunca gana el piedra, papel o tijeras xD Me encantan las palabras que usas jajajaja adefesio xD, me recuerda a rata de dos patas, de paquita la del barrio xD Entiéndanlo, no pueden hacer nada, solo yo puedo… (La chapulina colorada), ¡Ay Katie! Tú y tu ExT! Jajaja, si ellos se ven lindos, aunque me gusta con Touya (Como lo tiene Mikki) pero, con Eriol se ve mejor, bueno, Sakura y Syaoran no cojen esa…. Me parece que hasta aquí se aplican los consejos de Tony xD estos niños tienen que ir más suave, yo se los digo, pero no me hacen caso, no se por qué, pero yo también detesto a Hanna Montana xD (Quitando la canción 7 things, la cual me la pusieron hasta que terminó gustándome) Jajaja ya les expliqué por qué no les avisé. Jajajaja me dio risa el flashback, ustedes están pasadas. (Por cierto, yo también tomo esos largos sueños de belleza y dejo la pc encendida xD) Jajaja yo veo 12 corazones también a veces… xD, en fin… Jajaja si tu corte te hace ver sexy, lol, eso pregúntaselo a Héctor, no a mí xD … o a Daniel (según el sueño de Sussan) xD. PD: Té chino del doctor Ming xD jajaja. ¡Cuídense! Las adoro.

**Sak-Petit:** ¡Me alegra que te agrade el ritmo de la historia! Bueno, yo si creo que Hana no debería asomar mucho la cabeza porque los lectores se ponen furiosos. Pues todos esperan ver como reacciona Syaoran…ya veremos si las reacciones son acertadas, aquí está un capítulo más y pues, gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Cuídate y gracias!

**Isabel:** Un gusto leerte de nuevo, ver que sigues por ahí, me alegra que te haya gustado el beso y pues aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste también. ¡Saludos!

**ShaoGian-Kun:** ¡Dios! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me puse al ver un review tan largo xD (me encantan, enserio) xD Jajaja, me alegro haber mejorado con el tiempo y que te haya parecido un buen fic, jajaja bueno, Sakura sarcástica, pues, puedes comértela, pero tienes que habar con Syaoran antes de, porque no creo que le agrade la idea, no creo que tenga la mente tan abierta y entienda tu concepto, podría malinterpretarlo xD y pues todos quisiéramos una hija como Sherlyn y nadie la tendrá excepto yo, jojojo, naa… Su personalidad es como la de una pequeña que cuido xD, los niños son tan lindos xD y las niñas me encantan (brinqué de alegría al saber que mi hermano iba a ser padre de una niña) aunque la condenada siempre anda molestando, no sé que será de mi cuando aprenda a hablar xD pero igual se hacen querer por más traviesos que puedan ser, jajaja no pensé que Sherlyn causaría tanta emoción en los lectores, pero bueno, confía en que así será tu hija. Gracias por los elogios, pienso hacer más fics y te juro que la rima no es algo que haga a propósito, si supieras que no me gusta, prefiero el verso libre xD la rima me da risa, se oye extraña… No te mueras porque luego no leerás más xD pues… Meiling, si, llega a ser comprensible en cierto modo, pero sus bromas nunca paran, pero hay que admitirlo, ¡Molestar a personas como Sakura es divertido! xD adoro ver que la gente se ponga roja xD, y como nadie logra molestarme de esa manera, no tengo riesgo de amenazas. Bueno, cuando se está enamorado, las hormonas como que hacen acto de presencia y el cerebro sufre de un corto circuito. No dudes que con ese beso los sentimientos se quedaron más que claros, aunque te digo que sí hay gente que se deja besuquear así de cualquiera pero Sakura no es una de ellas xD. Hana es una … Yo que escribo la odio xD pero bueno, por supuesto, las mujeres de hoy en día no entiende que siendo de esa forma solo hacen que los hombres no las tomen en cuenta, pero eso ya es problema de ellas xD por mi parte acá en mi pequeño pueblo (como es pequeño, todos conocen a todos) saben que el chico que quiera jugar conmigo y propasarse, juega con fuego… (Oh sí, puedo llegar a ser muy cruel, lo admito xD) claro que por lo que veo también eres sádico xD. Mi primer fic fue el de Mikki también y lo volvería a leer (de hecho ya he releído varios capítulos, por no decir casi todos) me alegra saber que mi fic tiene el ''no sabes qué'', y créeme, estoy feliz, descuida. No eres aburrido, enserio y con respecto a tu petición, en realidad tengo algo en mente que podría ser lo que quieres, no falta mucho. Y más si eres fan de Sakura, tus deseos masoquistas serán cumplidos… -espero- (Jannys por favor cállate la boca), y pues ni modo, ¿Qué podría callarme si no es la boca estúpida mente retorcida mía xD?. En fin, no importa, nadie me encontraría para matarme cuando llegue a ese punto la historia xD… retiro lo dicho, ahora que recuerdo hay varias amigas que leen el fic… me alegra tener un lector asegurado. Jajaja tomaré lo de mi foto como un halago de tu inconciente xD Muchas gracias por el gran review, por todo lo que dijeron tú y tu inconciente, son muy divertidos, y pues me halagaron, sonrojaron y entretuvieron para leerlo y responderlo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. PD: Las pd's son mías, al menos eso creo. xD PD2: ¡Qué contesta tan larga xD! No te puedes quejar, PD3: Tus Pds son graciosas xD

**Sauma Sakura: **¡Gracias por el review!, la escena en la cocina… jajaja, sí, me parece que perdieron la cabeza… jajaja, pero de eso se trata todo esto. Meiling es muy ruidosa, pero sabe cuando calmarse, sutilmente… xD Todo un misterio el saber como Syaoran se enterará de la verdad y como reaccionará. Además de lo que pueda tener entre manos ese adefesio. ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso y saludos para ti!

**DoriSen: **¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Y no, como ves ya en esta historia no se sabe lo que es el respeto a las partes de la casa que recurren los demás (como la cocina xD) Y pues no te imagines lo que pueda pasar en otro lugar porque este fic todavía no pasa a rating M y luego me acusan de pervertir, aunque sean ustedes los que tengan la mente retorcida xD. Esa Hana es toda una víbora que no le importa nada a su paso. Eso de que te guste alguien sin darte cuenta puede ser raro, pero no peor a que te guste alguien y sí saberlo y no tenerlo xD (Jannys no dijo nada), este… me refiero por supuesto a Tomoyo… (Oh sí, a Tomoyo), me alegra que me adores por publicar en poco tiempo (relativamente hablando xD), gracias por el review y por pretender ser fiel a ellos en cada capítulo xD. ¡Saludos para ti!

**Mylay: **Jajajaja, me alegro que sobrevivieras, esa cocina creo que es un mudo testigo de cosas futuras. Como siempre, alguien llega a interrumpir cuando uno está haciendo algo ''comprometedor'', Eriol pues ya ves, todo sonríe para Tomoyo. Hana quiere tener problemas, porque los lectores se enfurecen cuado quiere entrometerse con la pareja central y ahora con la pequeña Sherlyn. Gracias por lo halagos y pues, por las buenas vibras, saludos para ti, cuídate mucho y besos.

**Haruko Hinako:** Lamento que te hayas desvelado, no fue mi intención (creo) xD Me parece que no eras tú y que sí hacía mucho calor en la cocina. Meiling nunca deja sus bromas, pero así se hace querer. Y lo que dijo que Syaoran subiera a la habitación, sí que lo dijo literal. Pervertida xD, nunca le digas a Tomoyo porque te mata. ¡Actualicé para que no me hagas nada malo! (Jannys se encuentra detrás de la puerta, asomando la cabeza a ver si Haru anda por ahí). En fin, saludos para ti, y te agradezco mucho por el review.

**LORENA: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mi capítulo! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado y pues, Hana no le cae bien a nadie (¿Por qué será?), pero bueno, te agradezco por el review y un saludo y muchas gracias para ti!

**Kata Verde: **Me alegra que te haya parecido un buen capítulo y que por supuesto, te haya gustado, jajaja, si que las traen Sakura y Syaoran. Por lo que parece ser, Tomoyo y Eriol tienen una esperanza de ser. Yo estoy muy bien gracias a Dios, creo que lo que me tenía con gripe también es el cambio de clima (lluvias de otoño y empieza la llamada popularmente aquí como brisa navideña). Jajaja gracias por el review, y por seguir ahí. ¡Cuídate y muchos besos y abrazos!

**Pao: **¡Hola!, sí, tal y como dije, a esta historia le falta un poco todavía, como ven las cosas empiezan a calentarse cada vez más. Hana las tiene difícil con todos los contrarios que tiene xD. Terminaré esta historia, porque ya le tengo aprecio (?), sí, te juro que sí, es mi primer fic y lo quiero (?) jajaja, Eriol debería usar sus recursos como médico para analizar su situación. xD jajajaja, saludos para ti y gracias por el review.

**Ali li: **¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Me parece que ni el hielo detendría el calentamiento corporal que se le entra a los protagonistas cuando están juntos. Yo no creo que el vapor haya venido de la cocina… xD Jajajaja, me matas de la risa xD ''osea! estorbo?? Estorbo las dos pelotas de silicona que tiene la Hana, que no la dejan ver sus pies'' xD jajajaja me suena a una frase que diría Meiling xD Jajaja, dale con el lemon que ya empecé a pensar bien los detalles (…) jajajaja, Halloween, yo iba a ir a una fiesta de hallorween y al final no fui. Me alegro que te haya tocado aunque sea una paletita, a mi me trajeron uno que otro dulce mis amigos locos y maniáticos xD. ¡te perdono lo del review chiquito porque tenías sueño! Pero no te acostumbres xD. ¡Saludos para ti!

**Sakuramia:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, actualizo semanal, y pues, cuídate mucho también, espero que te guste este capítulo también. Saludos para ti y pues, nos leeremos.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann…: **Hola! Bienvenida a mi extraño mundo, me da mucho gusto saber que te agrada la historia, y trato de actualizar semanalmente, Syaoran ya se enterará en su momento de las noticias xD, ya no te pongas nerviosa. ¡Espero que también estés bien!, cuídate mucho y gracias por el review. Saludos para ti.

**Diana Prenze:** ¡Ay, ay, ay! Canta y no llores… (?) Ok, olvida eso, Sakura es una tonta y Syaoran un loco… xD. Pero bueno, nada es fácil cuando de amor se trata, la P. de Hana es todo un tema. De momento apareces en la historia de tanto que te has metido en ella xD, jajaja, na, me alegro haber logrado ese efecto en ti. ¡Cuídate mucho y saludos para ti!

**Mica: **¡Por supuesto! Jamás me enojaría por una crítica constructiva, de hecho me agrada que la gente se perspicaz para darse cuenta de los detalles, yo lo hago cuando estoy leyendo, aquí también entras a la uni a esa edad mas o menos 16-18, normalmente, el título universitario es supremo, pero como actualmente la empresa busca personal joven para todo (vende más, trabaja más), y generalmente para trabajar, un tecnicismo es suficiente, especialmente esas actividades que tienen que ver con el comercio. Déjame decirte que la idea que me diste es muy interesante. La tomaré muy en cuenta y a ver como le hago. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! Jajaja, sí ya viene otra parranda por ahí xD, por supuesto disfrutar y a la vez estudiar… me alegra que te haya gustado la ''demostración de afecto'' de SyS en la cocina, muchas gracias por el review, ¡Saludos!

**Sakuralnl:** ¡Hola! Mil disculpas por no haber respondido el email de yahoo, lo que sucede es que solo uso la cuenta de yahoo para mantenerme en contacto con los diferentes grupos y para un profesor que sube folletos a uno de los grupos y los tengo que sacar de allí si quiero aprobar, además no sé por qué se me ha entrado la costumbre de no revisar ningún correo ni nada (falta de tiempo), de nuevo lo siento, por supuesto que no me importa tener contacto con cualquiera que le interese, estoy abierta a amistades, y el correo donde me localizarías es de Hotmail: Janna (Underline) mazara117 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com, allí siempre me conecto, generalmente de noche y los fines de semana todo el día xD te reconoceré por el correo de yahoo, porque no acepto a todo el mundo (En mi otro correo lo hacía y me hackearon horrible). Tomaré en cuenta las canciones que me dijiste, y veré que hago xD (Se puede observar como Jannys abre ARES para bajar la música), gracias por la amabilidad, espero que no te hayas enojado por no contestar el email. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ese calor de hogar como tu llamas puede resultar muy revelador como vimos por aquí, y Sherlyn como vimos está en la mira de la silicona andante ¡esperemos que no le haga nada a la pequeña!... Por cierto, vi que me mandaste un segundo review, así que te doy nuevamente las gracias, y como ves el fic tiene para largo, así que no te mueras, sí existen mujeres así, por lo que te sugiero que amarres bien a tu novio Xd ¡aún no se sabe como reaccionará Syaoran! Y todos queremos hermanos lindos para Sherlyn… veamos que opinan los protagonistas, no creo que les cueste hacerlos xD gracias de verdad por tus palabras y pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Cuídate y gracias!

**Graciela:** ¡hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones y me llena de alegría saber que la sigues con entusiasmo, gracias por el review y espero que te cuides y sigas en este fic con esta humilde autora, me da mucho gusto saber que agrada el contenido, porque es mi primer fic y estoy muy emocionada con continuarlo. ¡Saludos!

**Clampstephanie:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que la gente de crónicas se anime a seguir mi historia y a hacérmelo saber. Pasando al capítulo pasado, como lo dije tenía sus sorpresas, sí, cuando pienso en las osas que hace (y hará) Hana, me convenzo de que tiene su lugar en el club de las zorras, junto con Akasha xD y te digo que esta autora te agradece a ti que seas una lectora, sí, esta dieta de fics me tiene mal también xD Para mí es un gusto poder contestarles sus comentarios, así les agradezco xD gracias por el review y por seguir mi historia, ¡Saludos!

**IveTTe: **Espero que hayas aprobado el examen xD Muchas gracias por el review, me da gusto saber que fue de tu agrado y que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo xD? También me alegra saber que te gustan las notas de autora, como dices pueden pasar muchas cosas a la hora de que Syaoran se entere… sobre actualización, lo hago semanal generalmente antes del fin de semana, pero a veces tengo contratiempos y no lo puedo hacer tan rápido como es mi deseo, especialmente estos días que estoy de organizadora, vicepresidenta y secretaria en varias actividades, además de bailarina xD en fin, saludos y gracias por el interés en el fic. ¡Cuídate!

**Linda-coronado:** ¡Me asustas xD! Por suerte no sabes donde estoy (fiiiuu) y no podrás cumplir tu objetivo tan fácilmente… me alegra que mis pds te den risa y no, mi pc simplemente ya está loca, debe ser una cuestión del motherboard xD jajajaja espero que sigas enviando review… Pensaré lo de compartir a Syaoran porque a veces soy algo egoísta… xD gracias por las clases de… expresión xD gracias por el review, y saludos para ti, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**Angelazul26:** ¡Hola! Si supieras que te había extrañado… te lo juro, me di cuenta que no me habías enviado review xD y pensé que te había dejado de gustar =( jajaja gracias por seguir ahí jajaja… si entiendo todo eso de estar ocupada, últimamente ese es mi problema… tengo tantas cosas que hacer… ¡Dios! Pero aquí estoy, soy tan terca xD espero que este capítulo te hayas gustado. Yo respiré cuando vi un 80/100 en química (odio ver 80 en mi calificación, pero es química xD) En fin, en halloween, me trajeron los dulces, no tuve que salir a buscarlos (gracias a mi bello y adorado amigo Jonathan xD)… ehm…fuego en la cocina… si que hay… ¡Física! Curiosidades de la vida… yo adoro esa materia y me va bien en ella (no la estoy tomando ahora, empiezo en enero) pero si, me gusta mucho, al igual que matemáticas (mátame, pero es la verdad, me gustan los números) xD en fin, es un placer verte por aquí, gracias por el review… y que te vaya mejor en física y en tus notas… ¡Suerte!

**Lfanycka: **Me encanta que te haya encantado mi fic, espero que continúes leyéndolo, la concluiré, no te preocupes, gracias por todo, y cuídate mucho, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**Jennys:** ¡Sabes bien que no estoy sembrando flores en el jardín! (Que por cierto, no tengo), no enserio, he tenido mucho que hacer con eso de las actividades, la fiesta del CCR, el baile, los T-shirts, todo más la tarea… en fin… sobreviviré creo, en cuanto a la escena, si, bastante hot jajaja, y ¿cómo que Meiling te acuerda a mí? Jajaja xD ¡Yo no soy tan específica en tus cosas con tu querido esposo en fiestas! xD jajaja, ups… en fin, tal vez sí, pero tú también lo eres xD cuídate mucho y saludos a mi ahijadita.

**Xecy…xD:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te hayas reido con él, como vimos Syaoran es un buen pretendiente xD (¿Quién piensa lo contrario?), y cualquiera cedería a sus encantos, a todos… y son muchos… xD te perdono por no escribirme antes, pero conste… que no vuelva a pasar… jajaja, nah… no estás obligada a enviar review, aunque me da mucho gusto leerlos para saber como va la historia, si bien o mal xD.. bueno, espero que estés bien, me perdones por mi tardanza y pues, nada, ¡saludos para ti, besos de chocolate suizo y cerezas!

**Kari-Saku:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, en este capítulo vimos más de los tórtolos esos, Hana hará de las suyas, pero veamos hasta donde llegará. Muchas gracias enserio por tus halagos. Saludos para ti y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

**Jackie Chan:** Ok, Noris entiéndelo, debe haber miles de personas con el mismo apodo xD… pero ok… si tu supieras antes de hablar te darías cuenta de que yo de ti no hable con el gay, porque bien sabes que yo soy de las pocas que te defiende, pero nada, eso me gano por lambona y busca cámara contigo. Solo te digo que antes de hablar, tu confirmas. Pero bueno, gracias por el review, y no sé si era lo que imaginabas pero ahí está. Nos vemos.


	12. Viaje al pasado I

**Bien, me parece que mi cabeza está en peligro… (Antes de que empiecen a protestar les digo) si… estaba en los horribles exámenes finales de semestre y debía estudiar, lamentablemente no tuve todo el tiempo que quería para escribir… desde que salí de clases (18 de este mes), comencé a trabajar en el fic, aunque como sabrán por las fiestas no tenía el tiempo completo, pero aquí estoy, mejor tarde que nunca (¿no?). ¡Qué linda es la navidad! Adoro comer (?)… en fin… aquí está la actualización y espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, lindas fiestas y la estén pasando muy bien, un próspero año nuevo (suena tan común la frase), pero no encontré forma de que quedara mejor (?) **

**Felicidades para Jackie Chan Li, amiga, muy buenos deseos para ti en tu cumpleaños, sabes que se te quiere. **

**Ya saben todos que los personajes son de CLAMP en su mayoría y es aburrido recordarlo siempre, pero ya es rutina… Syaoran sigue siendo de mi propiedad.**

''**Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 12:**

''**Viaje al pasado I''**

Todo esa noche había sido un caos, por supuesto desde que estuvo demasiado cerca de él, eso no podía ser una buena señal. Aun daba vueltas en la cocina evadiendo las preguntas de su escandalosa amiga acerca de la relación que llevaba con su primo… relación que solo tenia un par de horas y que había disfrutado 30 segundos.

_Oh sí, Sakura Kinomoto, eres patética_.

Luego de lamentarse mentalmente sobre lo ocurrido, Akumi apareció y Sakura la miró como si la chica fuese la fuente de la juventud eterna. Hasta que se percató que Akumi estaba sola, y no tenía el pequeño e inquieto ser que esperaban tomado de la mano.

- ¿Y Sherlyn? – Preguntó Sakura inmediatamente.

- Arriba, está dormida, pensé que sería bueno dejarla descansar por hoy Sakura, tiene mucha información en su cabeza, creo que fue demasiado para un día. – contestó la niñera.

- ¡Yo quería hablarle Akumi! Debiste dejar que…

- No lo creo, no te iba a escuchar. Me parece que mañana si lo hará. Entiéndelo Sakura, es una niña y ha sido un día difícil para ella, yo le hablé y la convencí para que te escuchara.

La ojiverde miró al piso. ¡por supuesto que había sido un día duro para Sherlyn! El considerado ''día oficial para jugar, hacer lo que quieras y recibir regalos fantásticos'' había terminado de una forma no muy agradable.

Y era tan desesperante todo eso. Había trabajado mucho para que ese día fuera perfecto. Y lo hubiese sido de no haber aparecido Syaoran y sus encantos seductores, que maldición, eran irresistibles y…

- ¿Sakura? – Por un momento dejó de pensar

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo distraída

- No lo sé. Me pareció extraño que no me siguieras preguntando sobre Sherlyn. – Dijo Akumi.

- Oh, eso… creo que tienes razón… ha sido un largo día y creo que lo mejor es descansar y mañana hablaré con ella. Por ahora creo que me voy a mi cuarto, Meiling, mi habitación es más cómoda que la de huéspedes. Si lo prefieres puedes dormir ahí, hay suficiente espacio. – Dijo la castaña

- Muchas gracias Sakura, subiré luego si no te molesta, es que tengo que hacer unas llamadas y quería preguntarle algo a Akumi. – Dijo la china.

- Bien, estaré arriba, me llaman cualquier cosa. – Dicho esto la dueña de la mansión Kinomoto subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Subió lentamente y cuando terminó el tramo, se paró frente a un cuadro. Era una foto de su madre. Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La hermosa mujer de quien Sakura heredó los ojos vivió un pleno matrimonio, y fue excelente madre. Sakura estaba pequeña cuando su madre se fue para siempre. Ella era modelo e iba a toda clase de desfiles, en muchos lugares y al parecer, una infección en uno de sus viajes entró en su cuerpo, la extraña bacteria fue silenciosa y eficiente y terminó llevándose cruelmente a la joven madre. Nadie supo de la bacteria hasta un estado demasiado avanzado.

- ¡Cuántas cosas quisiera preguntarte mamá! – dijo Sakura mirando el retrato melancólicamente, aunque en voz suave y que solo ella pudo escuchar. Entró a su habitación tratando de olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que pasaba fuera de ella.

No pudo.

Trató de encender la televisión, pero no, nada bueno había para ver, además no le gustaba mucho. Pensó en organizar unos papeles de su trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en su estudio, abajo…

Demasiado cansada estaba como para bajar y volver a subir las escaleras. Otro plan.

En su búsqueda frenética de una buena distracción encontró en el armario una pila de fotos, álbumes y un cofre. Oh sí. Los recordaba bien. En ese cofre habían muchos objetos que ella consideraba como invaluables. En esas fotos estaban impresos los inolvidables momentos de su vida, desde su infancia (su padre le solía tomar muchas fotos, al igual que Tomoyo).

Tomó las cosas y las esparció sobre su cama, tomó un álbum, era de cuando ella era solo una bebé. Observó con cuidado las fotografías fijándose en los detalles y con algo de orgullo pensó en Sherlyn, el parecido era notorio en muchas fotos.

Rato después tomó uno de los álbumes, decorado con flores y figuras coloridas, recordaba ese álbum, era de cuando estaba en la escuela, Tomoyo se lo había regalado como ''el álbum de los recuerdos'', era bastante grueso y habían fotos de su transcurso por la primaria. Viéndolo se topó con fotos interesantes.

Sakura siempre había sido algo tímida ante un nuevo círculo amistoso, pero una vez que se sentía parte de él, era bromista y divertida. En varias fotos se le veía haciendo gestos con su cara de clara diversión del momento. Había muchas fotos de sus amistades y Sakura comenzó a extrañar su vida de antes. No es que tuviera 80 años y 300 nietos que atender pero… definitivamente, al salir de la secundaria para comenzar a ser universitaria, y luego pasar a trabajar es un cambio drástico que no todos logran superar. Y menos de la manera en que ella tuvo que hacerlo.

_Look at this photograph,................. Mira esta fotografía_

_everytime I do it makes me laught………………… Cada vez que lo hago me hace reir_

_How did our eyes get so red,………………………… ¿Cómo se pusieron tus ojos tan rojos?_

_and what the hell is on Joey's head…………… ¿Qué diablos hay en la cabeza de Joey?_

_And this is where I grew up,……………………… Y allí es donde crecí_

_I think the present owner fixed it up… Me parece que el actual propietario lo arregló._

_I never knew we ever went without,............... Nunca supe cuando nos separamos_

_the second floor was high for sneaking out……… el segundo piso era muy alto para escaparse._

_And this is where I went to school,…… Y esto es cuando fui a la escuela_

_most of the time had better things to do…… la mayoría de las veces tenía mejores cosas que hacer_

Alli, estaba ella en esa otra foto, con el cabello para entonces algo largo (cuando era más pequeña solía llevarlo corto, pero al ir entrando a la pubertad, optó por un nuevo aspecto), recogido en una coleta, con el uniforme de porristas de la escuela y con una cara risueña y sonrosada, sus hombros estaban rodeados por los brazos de un chico con el cabello color chocolate y ojos canela, se veía un poco más serio que ella, pero aun así sonreía, también tenía un toque algo posesivo (quizás era la pose) y llevaba el uniforme de los futbolistas de la escuela. Tenía buena complexión física. Ambos estaban sentados en un tronco seco cerca de unos matorrales de la escuela, parecía el momento de receso porque detrás se visualizaban más estudiantes. Una típica foto de amor de colegio.

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,…… Cada recuerdo mirando hacia afuera por la puerta de atrás_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor……………. Tengo el álbum de fotos esparcido en el piso de mi habitación._

_It's hard to say it, time to say it,………………… es duro decirlo, es tiempo de decir_

_Good-bye good-bye………….. Adiós, adiós_

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door,………….. Cada memoria de las caminatas por la puerta de en frente._

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for……. Encontré la foto del amigo que siempre veía_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it,……. es duro decirlo, es tiempo de decir_

_Good-bye good-bye…………. Adiós, adiós_

- _¡Recuerdo esto como si fuera ayer! – _Pensó la castaña ante de seguir viendo más fotografías

Sakura viendo las fotos recordó los momentos con más claridad que nunca. Ella fue feliz, en muchos de los momentos de su vida fue feliz. Tuvo todo. Una madre (aunque poco tiempo), un padre que la adoraba y siempre estaba ahí para ella, un hermano con el que tenía muchas riñas, pero eran bastante unidos, tuvo amigos, los mejores, los cuales aún tienen contacto con ella, al menos muchos de ellos, cuando ella decidió estudiar fuera de su adorada Tomoeda, fue probablemente uno de los cambios más dolorosos y difíciles que hizo. Es difícil dejar tu lugar de nacimiento.

_I miss that town……….. Extraño esa ciudad_

_I can't believe it………… no puedo creerlo_

_So hard to stay,………. Difícil quedarse_

_So hard to leave it…………… Difícil alejarse_

_If I could relive those days,…………….. Si pudiera revivir esos días_

_I know the one thing that would never change……………… sé de algo que nunca cambiará_

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,…… Cada recuerdo mirando hacia afuera por la puerta de atrás_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor……………. Tengo el álbum de fotos esparcido en el piso de mi habitación._

_It's hard to say it, time to say it,………………… es duro decirlo, es tiempo de decir_

_Good-bye good-bye………….. Adiós, adiós_

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door,………….. Cada memoria de las caminatas por la puerta de en frente._

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for……. Encontré la foto del amigo que siempre veía_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it,……. es duro decirlo, es tiempo de decir_

_Good-bye good-bye…………. Adiós, adiós_

**Nickelback – Photograph (Fragmento)**

Cuando dejó Tomoeda, no se fue sola con su padre. Aquel que estaba junto a ella en muchas fotos, la acompañaba. Sin ninguna duda en sus ojos le dijo que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Y prácticamente, así fue, al instalarse en la ciudad de Hong Kong, en China solo lo tenía a él. Ya para entonces, estaban casados. ¡Por Dios que cupido había utilizado la flecha más grande y efectiva! Ella había aceptado aquello. En la familia de Syaoran, era una costumbre antigua que el hombre desposara a una mujer a temprana edad, era parte de muchas tradiciones de la complicada familia Li. Pero para Sakura y el resto del mundo algo como eso era insólito. Ella aceptó unirse a él por puro amor. De ese que hace que hagas las cosas más raras, con tal de que él corazón te diga que está bien, ese que te hace sentir protegida y confiada. Ese que cuando falla causa el sentimiento más amargo, solo porque alguna vez, fue demasiado dulce. Ese era el amor que ella sentía. Con todo y ser una ''adolescente inmadura'' como la tachaba su hermano, una loca, como la tachaban muchos, desquiciada, rebelde, ciega, y quién sabe cuantas cosas más, había sido más feliz que todos los que la juzgaban, ella decidió casarse porque ya había sentido lo que era estar sin Syaoran y ciertamente, no podía ser peor. Hasta que los inconvenientes comenzaron a aparecer en la relación. Fue cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, que decidió dejar todo. Volver a Japón. Empezar desde cero, sin ninguna señal de él. Su padre había decidido no inmiscuirse, a pesar de la juventud de su hija, eran problema maritales y en esos, nadie debe meterse, él la apoyaba en todo, incluso al casarse aunque el hecho lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero él tenía la extraña filosofía de que Sakura debía aprender muchas cosas de la vida, él se limitaba a estar ahí para ella cuando pudiera, al terminar la relación no hizo más que volver a Japón con ella sin presionarla a hablar demasiado. Su hermano estaba muy enojado con todo eso, sus amigos confundidos. Las cosas fueron muy rápidas. De un momento a otro Sakura estaba casada, feliz estudiando en China, y luego era divorciada, transferida y a partir de ahí, toda su vida cambió. Un giro de 360 grados.

- Me pregunto qué pasaría, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido… - Dijo meditando. Recordando con más fulgor su vida antes de esos momentos.

**- Flash Back – **

_Parecía una eternidad desde que empezó con los quehaceres de la casa. No es que le molestara hacerlos, pero estaba de vacaciones de invierno. Hacía frío a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida. Y había cosas mejores que hacer como salir con sus amigos a patinar o algo así. Quizás reunirse, comer algo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí limpiando cosas._

_El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_Y al abrir la puerta todo su enojo se fue con la fría brisa de fuera. Allí estaba Syaoran. Con una bolsa llena de cosas que ella no tenía idea de qué eran._

_- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo sorprendida. Al menos ya no estaría tan aburrida._

_- ¿Cómo estás Sakura? Cuando me dijiste que no podías salir hoy, decidí venir yo. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte. – Dijo entrando a la casa y abrazando a su novia. Ella era más pequeña que él. Su cabeza podía descansar en sus hombros._

_- Syaoran, eres un exagerado, nos vimos hace dos días. Recuerda que hubo una tormenta de nieve. Nadie podía salir. _

_- Sí, pero aun así fue mucho tiempo. ¿Así que hoy estas con la limpieza?- dijo observando su porte._

_- Así es, me tienen de cenicienta – De pronto se escucha el sonido de un celular y Syaoran lo contesta._

_- ¿Bueno?... ¡ah! Eres tu… ¿por qué me llamas de ese número?... Entiendo…Si, estoy bien, aquí con Sakura… ¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?… ¡qué mal!, pero ¿están bien?.... espero que mejore la situación… Oh bien, de acuerdo, hablamos luego Hana. – Dijo colgando el aparato. – Lo siento, era Hana, al parecer en Hong Kong la nieve sigue causando estragos. Me dice que ella y su familiá estarán fuera de comunicación y que le avise a mi Madre para que esté pendiente. _

_- ¡Que lástima!, Hana es la chica que vino para el cumpleaños de Meiling, ¿o me equivoco?_

_- Así es, su familia y la mía tienen estrechas relaciones._

_- Ya veo. Me pareció una chica agradable. _

_- Si, aunque a veces me parece que es un poco callada. _

_- Tú también lo eres. – Rió Sakura_

_- ¡Claro que no! – Protestó._

_- ¿Me vas a discutir eso?_

_- Mmm… no, dejémoslo para otro día. – Se rindió._

_- ¿y qué es lo que traes ahí? – Preguntó la castaña al ver las cosas que el chico aun tenía en la mano._

_- Traje una película, comida, algo para tomar… Pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos. _

_- Syaoran… ¡eres el mejor! Justo pensaba que sería el día más aburrido de mi vida. Voy a terminar los deberes más rápido. Siéntate._

_Y pasó un buen rato, Sakura iba de un lado a otro limpiando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino y de vez en cuando se detenía cerca de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Así era su novia. Alegre, sencilla y espontánea. Él tenía 16 años, era un año mayor que ella. Tenían ya varios años conociéndose, siendo los mejores amigos. Pero siendo novios, llevaban 2 años. Ya con ese tiempo de relación, ambas familias se habían percatado de lo que sucedía. Él se había ganado la confianza del padre de Sakura, aunque no la simpatía de su hermano (Una gota corrió por su nuca al pensar en su cuñado). Ella se había ganado el respeto de sus padres con el tiempo._

_A sus 15 años, Sakura era una adolescente alegre, simpática, tímida cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pertenecía desde pequeña al club de porristas y actualmente era la líder. Siempre demostraba tener lo que se necesita para los deportes, practicaba muchos de ellos, siendo destacada en la mayoría. Físicamente Sakura era todo menos una niña. El ejercicio que conllevaba tantos deportes, había hecho en ella maravillas. Era delgada, pero la pubertad la había premiado con curvas sutiles y elegantes, su pecho en desarrollo y una cintura perfecta. Corría mucho, por lo que las piernas eran bastante firmes. Su cabello castaño y brillante llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos verdes incrustados como dos joyas en su cara y todo complementaba maravillosamente con la personalidad de la chica. Sakura era sin duda una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la escuela. Su madre había sido una famosa modelo. Constantemente recibía ofertas para desfiles de ropa juvenil y de hecho, a veces aceptaba aunque solo fuera por diversión y dinero extra, ya que el mundo de las pasarelas no le llamaba la atención. La pregunta de los integrados a la escuela cada año escolar era si aquella princesa de ojos verdes tenía alguien a su lado. Para desilusión de todos ellos… así era. _

_Syaoran Li era el orgulloso novio de la chica. Complementaban perfectamente. El era un año mayor que ella, razón por la que no compartían el mismo salón de clases, sin embargo, tenían muchos amigos en común y pertenecían a muchos clubes escolares. Syaoran era conocido popularmente como ''el lobo''. Destacado principalmente en el fútbol. Syaoran no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado sociable o hablador, sin embargo quien no supiera de su existencia definitivamente no pertenecía a la escuela. Chicas de todos los grados (algunas incluso mayores que él) se sentaban a ver las prácticas y los partidos con el solo fin de observar a este chico. Y es que Syaoran era __bastante__… Llamativo. Un chico alto, y con un cuerpo atlético siempre era bienvenido. Syaoran era así, su cabello color chocolate, a veces desarreglado le daba más palidez a su piel y lo hacía lucir más relajado. Sus ojos como caramelo fundido tenían la capacidad de hacer perder el juicio a cualquier chica y su personalidad seria y reservada era lo que realmente sorprendía. Cuando se vestía de forma elegante se llevaba tras su paso el suspiro de muchas chicas. Con un cuerpo tan definido (Syaoran frecuentaba el gimnasio de la escuela, practicaba al igual que su novia muchos deportes y aquello daba resultados increíbles en sus músculos en desarrollo) y con ese rasgo que lo hacía lucir tan diferente a los demás (Era originario de China aunque estuviera en Japón), podría tener una chica diferente cada día. Sin embargo nadie le conocía algún indicio de que fuera mujeriego, llevaba tiempo con su novia Sakura y es posible que el hecho de ser prohibido llamara la atención de las alborotadas adolescentes._

_Su relación era bastante popular y admirada entre sus compañeros, muchos decían que encajaban perfectamente, otros no estaban muy de acuerdo, algunos chicos decían que Sakura era demasiado linda para ese chino, las chicas decían lo contrario, y comentarios de este tipo se oían con frecuencia en toda la escuela, aunque ya era normal, siempre las personas hablan, pero a pesar de las indiscreciones, todos reconocían que la pareja era la más feliz y envidiada de la escuela, en una palabra, los definían como __perfectos__, sin embargo, muy pocos conocían los problemas que habían tenido, discusiones y desacuerdos de novios normales, porque ellos no eran perfectos y tenían sus encuentros de vez en cuando. Syaoran era bastante posesivo y celoso con su novia, y Sakura muy obstinada y siempre quería que se le concediera la razón… aunque no la tuviese. Syaoran prefería que los problemas se solucionaran sin tener que hablar demasiado. A Sakura le gustaba profundizar y profundizar en las cosas más simples. Pero bueno, para ser amigos no hay nada mejor que ser afines y tener miles y miles de cosas en común, pero para ser pareja lo ideal es ser diferentes, como agua y aceite para evitar que la apatía se apodere de la situación. Muchos lo encuentran extraño, pero no se puede negar que reírse de las discusiones pasadas es sano para una relación, la pareja madura y se da cuenta de que cualquier cosa se puede solucionar, se fortalece la unión, cosa que no podría pasar sin uno que otro encontronazo. _

_- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? – Dijo Sakura_

_- Soy callado – respondió el sarcásticamente._

_- No conmigo._

_- Bien, pensaba en nosotros._

_- Ah… ¿y qué pensabas?_

_- Nada… solo en… - pensó algo rápidamente – cuando conociste a mi familia._

_- ¿Recuerdas? No sabía nada de tradiciones chinas, a la Sra. Ieran no le gustó mucho eso. Aunque me asustó la seriedad con la que se tomó lo nuestro._

_- ¿ACASO NO LO ES? – Se asustó Syaoran._

_- ¡No digas eso!, es solo que tienes que admitir que no es común que los suegros de una chica de 15 años le pregunten si puede mantener una familia en pie o si cree que tiene madera para manejar un hogar.- Respondió._

_-¡Ejem! Si… puede que tengas razón. – Dijo él sonrojándose.- ¡Pero también me ha costado trabajo adaptarme a tu familia! Especialmente a tu hermano… - se defendió recordando a su ''amigable'' cuñado._

_- Jajaja… eso también es cierto… - Dijo sentándose junto a su novio. – Syaoran… ¿alguna vez has imaginado cómo seremos en unos años? _

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Me refiero a, cuando terminemos la escuela, seamos ya adultos… ¿Crees que cambiemos demasiado? _

_- ¿Por qué te pones a pensar esas cosas?_

_- No lo sé…- Dijo aturdida – Es solo que me da miedo pensar que cambiemos tanto que nos separemos y…_

_- No pienses cosas así _

_- A veces no puedo evitarlo. _

_- Deberías… nada cambiará… Seguiremos estando juntos…_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Había llegado a su casa, ya había anochecido. Wei el mayordomo de la casa, aunque prácticamente formaba parte de la familia, era el encargado de Syaoran, él lo había ido a buscar a casa de Sakura, era invierno y cada instante nevaba y como parte de su trabajo decidió recogerlo a casa de su novia._

_- Joven Li, su madre lo espera en el estudio – Le advirtió el hombre._

_- Gracias Wei, iré a ver que desea… - Aunque ya lo sabía. Su madre no vivía con él, tenía su cede en China, pero visitaba constantemente la casa y últimamente con una intención en particular._

_Caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio, las cuales tocó ligeramente para asegurar su ingreso. Escuchó la voz serena de su madre decir ''adelante''._

_- Saludos… Madre… Wei me dijo que me esperabas. – dijo con respeto._

_- Así es, necesito que me digas si ya le has informado a la Srita. Kinomoto sobre tus obligaciones en la familia, y sobre la tradición. _

_- Aun no… - Dijo con frustración_

_-¿No? ¿Y qué esperas? Creí que me habías dicho que tenías algo serio con aquella chica. Recuerda que has sido afortunado, solo porque ella ha sabido aprender correctamente muchas costumbres nuestras, ha sido aceptada por tu padre, de no ser ella, él mismo te buscaría a alguien, sabes lo importante que es para él y para tu abuelo que tengas la compañera adecuada. Sean precavidos cuando vayas a presentársela a Guang Liang, por lo que sé, tu padre intercederá por ti diciendo que él mismo eligió a Sakura para ti, no lo hagas quedar mal. Actúen como si se conocieran recientemente. – Dijo con severidad._

_- Madre… explíqueme de nuevo el motivo de esa tradición… es algo…ambigua… ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que Sakura y yo somos novios desde hace ya tiempo y que YO la elegí?_

_- Los matrimonios jóvenes y prósperos conllevan al éxito Syaoran, tenemos posesiones deseadas, empresas, tierras, propiedades que hacen de nosotros una familia importante, es peligroso poner en riesgo las finanzas de toda la familia y los futuros descendientes. Poseemos parte invaluable de la herencia de la antigua dinastía china. Todo eso es muy importante para la familia Li, tus antepasados lucharon y sudaron hasta la sangre, para que todo eso formara parte del prestigio de ser un Li, desgraciadamente, alguna vez entró una mujer en esta familia que casi logra quitarle todo a la familia, es por eso que surgió la costumbre de que el jefe de la familia escoja las esposas de los más jóvenes, para evitar que la ridiculez del amor y esas boberías ponga en peligro las finanzas. las mujeres tienen más libertad porque no aseguran descendencia… pueden tomar decisiones de manera más personal, sin embargo a los hombres Li la vida se les complica porque deben formalizar una relación desde temprana edad, para que en el momento de tomar la administración, no se distraiga con nimiedades como elegir una mujer… el padre elige, el jefe de la familia decide si el matrimonio procede o no…debes entenderlo hijo, como el varón de la familia es tu obligación integrarte a la administración de los bienes en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad, por ende, debes cumplir con la tradición y asegurar la descendencia. – Explicó correcta la mujer. _

_- Eso lo sé… como también sé Sakura saldrá huyendo si le digo algo como eso. – Pensó en voz alta y con amargura el chico._

_- No debería, puesto que dice que te ama. _

_- ¡Tiene 15 años madre!... es japonesa y no conoce __esa__ tradición, puede ser reconocida en China, pero aquí es algo diferente… la asustaré. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que debo casarme antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad porque cuando la cumpla ya estoy encargado de parte un imperio y no tendré tiempo para hacerlo? Yo tengo 16, conozco la costumbre y me sigue pareciendo increíble que en 2 años __debo__ estar ya casado… odio esa creencia absurda… - dijo con rencor _

_- Más vale que te comportes y no muestres ese comportamiento ante Guang Liang, sabes que tu abuelo no es una persona muy transigente, no tolerará berrinches Syaoran, evita su castigo. – Eso fue una especie de orden-consejo de parte de Ieran Li para el inquieto Syaoran._

_Guang Liang era la cabeza de la familia Li, en él reposaba todas las responsabilidades que acaparaba este complicado clan. Tal y como Ieran Li, madre de Syaoran, elegida por él mismo Guang Liang para asegurar el linaje de su hijo, había dicho, este hombre era bastante rígido en sus decisiones, no era conocido por su buen carácter, sin embargo era solo un hombre con demasiadas ocupaciones. Autoritario y líder nato, para él, el prestigio de su familia era todo._

_- Lo haré madre - Respondió Syaoran con respeto, mas no conforme. Iba saliendo del estudio dando por terminada la conversación, cuando, antes de cerrar la puerta su madre le recordó algo._

_- Debes hablar con Sakura, es eso, o que Hien te busque a otra persona, probablemente desconocida. _

_Y finalmente, cerró la puerta. _

_Maldita su suerte._

_¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a él?_

_Habían tantas personas en el mundo que desearían estar en su lugar, te conseguían a una esposa, tenías dinero asegurado de por vida, trabajo permanente y como para muchas personas el amor no existe, eso estaría bien._

_Pero para él no. Porque aunque sus padres decidieron ''tenderle una mano'' (llámese a fingir que Sakura fue una chica elegida por el padre de Syaoran por sus cualidades y no una noviecita que tuvo a los 14 años y que por alguna razón estaban juntos aún y que no conocía nada de esa tradición), si el abuelo no aceptaba a Sakura, JAMÁS mientras lleve el apellido Li, podría casarse con ella. Su familia tomaría medidas que él desconocía, porque nadie se había atrevido a desafiar las normas. _

_No podían ser buenas_

_En su habitación Syaoran se desplomó en su cama con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Sus cargas pesaban mucho más de lo que sus años podían soportar. Él debería estar por ahí, pensando idioteces sin sentido como hacen todos, disfrutar su vida más plenamente y asistir a 15 fiestas en una semana. Pero no, él, Syaoran Li estaba en su aposento, decidiendo qué hacer con su vida, si debería proponerle a su novia de 15 años matrimonio y una vida en la familia Li, hablarle de hijos y pensar cuáles bienes serían los que él pudiese administrar mejor. _

_Son juegos pesados. _

_Su padre, Hien Li, había tenido que pasar por eso. ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo? A veces dolía saber que el matrimonio de sus padres fue arreglado. Es decir, la mayoría de veces, los hijos eran fruto del amor… él era fruto de un acuerdo. Patético. Prácticamente el fue una obligación más. Él no quería esa vida para Sakura. A pesar de que sentía que podía quererla con toda su vida… estaba conciente de lo que significaría para Sakura ese cambio y no estaba seguro de que ella lo aceptaría. Y lo que más le dolía… si ella aceptaba y con ese ritmo de vida, no fuera feliz. A veces pensaba que casándose con ella con todo eso de las costumbres de la familia, podría ser una especie de condena para ella. No lo merecía, es probable que ella estuviera mejor lejos de él. Y sí señores positones (N/A: Frase original de Pinky Dinky Doo xD… tengo una sobrina pequeña…) Syaoran Li, el chico serio, conocido como ''lobo'', siempre cuerdo y oportuno, algo filosófico según algunos, __no tenía idea de qué hacer.__ Y joder, dolía saber que su vida estaba arreglada, y que tal vez Sakura no estaría en ella… dolía tanto que por primera vez en su vida… Syaoran dejó que su alma revelara en sus ojos lo que sentía, y lloró._

_Lloró porque no sabía qué hacer, no estaba de acuerdo con esas locuras, no quería perder a Sakura, se sentía frustrado, había cargado con todo eso desde pequeño, su familia no era demostrativa respecto a sentimientos (excepto sus hermanas que lo eran en exceso, razón por la cual al chino le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas), se había sentido solo en toda su patética vida, hasta que conoció a Sakura y gracias a ella dejó la frialdad que había aprendido en su hogar y tenía amigos, conocidos y había a aprendido a disfrutar de las cosas simples. Por eso la quería tanto. Y ahora era posible que la perdiera._

_Estando tan cerca de Sakura, podía notar que venían de hogares muy diferentes, la familia de Sakura era unida, fomentada por el amor y la confianza, su hermano era insoportable, pero era solo un letrero que decía ''AMO A MI HERMANA Y NO QUIERO VERLA SUFRIR'', su padre era afectivo y conversador, todo era tan… cálido en esa casa, que de alguna forma él albergaba esperanza de poder tener un hogar como ése al crecer… uno como el que él nunca tuvo. Pero ahora la realidad era más fría que un témpano de hielo, su vida al parecer tenía otro propósito._

_La pregunta era: Decirle a Sakura… o __dejar__ a Sakura…_

_La primera podría conllevar a la última… con la diferencia de que quizás… solo quizás ella aceptaría. O diría que no, lo odiara malinterpretando las cosas y suceda que tenga que hacer lo segundo. _

_Pensó mucho las cosas… Hasta que lo decidió._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Era otro día bastante frío. No debían ser más de las 10 de la mañana, la casa estaba sola, ella no debía asistir a la escuela pero su hermano tenía clases en la universidad y su papá estaba trabajando, la escuela había finalizado las clases un poco más temprano a causa del mal clima. Se levantó de la cama y luego de asearse, bajó las escaleras para prepararse algo de comer._

_Un día normal de vacaciones de invierno._

_Cuando regresó a su habitación notó la foto sobre su mesita de noche. Syaoran y ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, con el uniforme de porristas de la escuela y con una cara risueña y sonrosada, sus hombros estaban rodeados por los brazos del chico con el cabello color chocolate y ojos canela y llevaba el uniforme de los futbolistas de la escuela. Ambos estaban sentados en un tronco seco cerca y recordaba que Tomoyo había tomado aquella foto en un receso. . (N/a: Si, es la misma foto). La tomó entre sus manos con ternura. Syaoran se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, tanto así que no podía siquiera pensar estar sin él. Porque no era solo andar de manos por toda la ciudad… era tenerlo como amigo, como apoyo, como todo. Ella cuidaba celosamente su relación y siempre se trataba de asegurar de que todo pasara como tenía que pasar, no quería fallar. _

_Sakura era despistada para muchas cosas, pero Syaoran no era una de ellas. Su padre había depositado en ella mucha confianza (a diferencia de Touya) al ver la madurez con la que Sakura había asumido las cosas. Aunque ella siempre había mostrado una mentalidad aceptable, como su madre había muerto muchas veces, Sakura ocupaba su lugar, limpiaba la casa, cocinaba si llegaban muy tarde y le daba el toque femenino al hogar Kinomoto. _

_- ¡Vaya! Ya es tarde, debo prepararme oTomoyo me matará - Dijo colocando la foto en su lugar._

_Tomoyo, su mejor amiga y prima le había invitado a pasar el día con ella en su enorme casa, había aceptado y el chofer de la Sra Sonomi la pasaría a buscar en poco tiempo. Debía apresurarse._

_Típico en la joven en Sakura: Retrasos. Era inevitable. _

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_- __**Hong Kong, China – **_

_Mientras peinaba su larga y hermosa cabellera negra, se miraba en el espejo con un ligero tono de tristeza en el rostro, parecía preocupada o incómoda con alguna situación. Su mirada era un poco ausente, párpados caídos y sus ojos negros brillaban más que nunca por la humedad que parecían albergar. _

_- Hana querida, ¿te pasa algo? – Le dice una señora parecida a ella, pero con el cabello más lacio, pues la joven usaba unos bucles que definía celosamente frente al espejo. La señora había ingresado a la habitación de la chica y la notó algo distraída._

_- Nada mamá… nada… -Contestó la pequeña sin darle importancia al gesto de preocupación maternal._

_- Eres mi hija… te conozco, te pasa algo… ¿Por qué no me dices?_

_- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME PASA NADA! DÉJAME EN PAZ.- Gritó la joven de anterior aspecto tranquilo. La señora cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor, Hana se veía desanimada, pero esa mujer se veía __deprimida,__ tenía ojeras y un aspecto descuidado y cansado._

_- Hana… déjame ayudarte hija… -Dijo en voz baja, como si lo dijera para sí misma, y caminó por el pasillo. Topándose con otra joven idéntica a Hana, solo que se veía mayor y tenía unos ojos grises muy llamativos. Se había acercado al oír a su hermana gritar algo._

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo como si aquello fuera rutina diaria. _

_- No lo sé Haruna… le pregunté si le pasaba algo y no me quiso decir… _

_- Pues claro que no, eres mamá… no se supone que te diga lo que le pase siempre. – su tono era tan frío que asustaba. Dicho esto siguió su camino y entró en el cuarto de su hermana menor, dejando a la señora aún más triste de lo que ya estaba._

_La familia Yamamoto era una familia destruida por el alcohol y el vicio de los juegos. El jefe de la familia, era un hombre conocido, siempre jugaba en los casinos y era adicto a apostar dinero o bien, bebérselo en unas cuantas botellas de licor. Si bien el hombre era un patán, incapaz de mantener dos gramos de razón en el cerebro, para él las apariencias eran todo, sus malos hábitos de alcohol y juego eran un secreto a voces, pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba dentro de esa residencia. Su esposa era demasiado dócil, dicen los allegados que él se había enamorado profundamente de ella a pesar de su humilde posición económica. No eran originarios de China, pero situaciones de la vida los habían hecho llegar allá. Tenían dos hijas, ambas con graves problemas de rebeldía. La mayor los había tenido, y la más pequeña los había copiado. Aunque en esa casa al parecer la única a la que no le gustaban los problemas era a la madre. Todo lo sufría la pobre mujer pues para el hombre, sus hijas siempre tenían la razón y siempre merecían un premio millonario por ello. Las premiaba por cualquier tontería mientras que la pobre mujer siempre era reprendida con insultos._

_Haruna, la mayor, era una joven de 19 años, hermosa y seductora, le gustaba ser así, con ojos grises, figura esbelta y muy buena estatura. Hana era un poco menor, y un poco más introvertida que Haruna, pero no por ello menos hermosa, admiraba mucho a su hermana y por eso siempre la escuchaba._

_- Hey, entonces estás sensible hoy hermanita. – Dijo Haruna ingresando al cuarto de su hermana. _

_- ¡Dios! ¿Ya mamá lo puso en la primera plana de hoy o lo imprimirá mañana y está dando detalles de la noticia? – Dijo algo fastidiada._

_- Déjala, es mamá y en realidad tu voz se oyó hasta la entrada. Es por es que entré… ¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente no gritas a esta hora. _

_- No estoy para bromas._

_- Disculpe usted… - Dijo sarcásticamente. En realidad no lamentaba nada._

_- Haruna… ¿cómo hago para que un chico me haga caso? Tú siempre tienes a todos los que quieres… - Dijo la pequeña. _

_- ¡Oh sí! Lo sabía… tenía que ser algo como eso. Cuéntame desde el principio. Quién es y con detalles… - Ante la curiosidad de Haruna, Hana decidió responder…_

_- No te burles… Es… Syaoran Li…._

_- ¿¿Ahh?? – Dijo en verdad sorprendida - ¿El chico siempre amargado de los Li? Creí haber escuchado a su padre decir que tenía novia… nisiquiera vive aquí, cuando visitamos a esa familia, siempre están las cuatro hermanas, pero es muy raro que este él._

_- Si te callas te podrías dar cuenta de que estoy conciente de todo eso. Así es, no vive en China, está en Japón estudiando, su madre va mucho allá, viene seguido, me parece que están por venir en éstos días, y maldición sí, tiene una novia… eso es lo que me preocupa. – dijo dolida._

_- ¿Una chica te preocupa? Si él viene estarán a kilómetros de Japón. No recordará a su novia si encuentra algo mejor aquí. _

_- ¡Haruna! Ese es el problema… Li nunca se ha fijado en nadie más, tiene bastante tiempo con esa japonesa y créeme que cuando fui al cumpleaños de Meiling y los vì, me pareció que ni el mejor adhesivo pudo haberlos tenido más pegados. No me molestaban al principio, pero después él me empezó a llamar la atención más y más… - Dijo recordando el evento._

_- Hana… te voy a decir algo muy importante que no debes olvidar: __Ningún-hombre- es-imposible. _

_- ¿Ninguno?_

_- Si quieres algo, puedes conseguirlo si estás dispuesta a luchar sin importar quienes caigan en el camino, si quieres un hombre y tiene novia, solo hay que ser más astuta. Todo en esta vida es un juego… todo. _

_- Todo es un juego… - repitió automáticamente dejando de mirar a su espejo para observar a su hermana con algo de ¿esperanza? En sus ojos. _

_- Exacto, recuerda eso y te irá bien en la vida… La vida es un juego, solo tienes que saber mover las fichas a tu conveniencia. - Dicho esto Haruna dejó a Hana sola en su cuarto._

_Haruna era así, una chica que le gustaban los retos, no era estable y probablemente había tenido más novios de lo que pudiese recordar, estaba orgullosa de aquello, cada conquista era como un trofeo en una vitrina. Hana así lo entendía, y para ella estaba bien. No podía ser tan malo si Haruna se veía siempre feliz. Su hermana tenía muchos amigos, la llamaban constantemente y siempre iba a fiestas, era popular. _

_Hana solo quedó meditando las palabras de su hermana. Se levantó de su asiento y se paró cerca de la ventana. Observaba a través de ella la nieve. Estaba nevando otra vez. _

_- Todo es un juego… es cuestión de ganar la partida… - concluyó la pelinegra._

_Pasaron unos días y Hana pensaba, como si estuviese a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante. _

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_**- Tomoeda, Japón – **_

_- ¡¡¡¿¿Qué dices??!!! No te creo Syaoran, ¡no te creo!_

_- Sakura… no hagas esto más difícil… _

_- ¡Pero Syaoran…! No puedes decirme que debemos terminar así nada más, no puedes… eres muy cruel Syaoran… - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella había ido a visitar a Syaoran ese día y él le estaba proponiendo terminar la relación sin ninguna explicación que valiera la pena. _

_- Sakura, créeme, es mejor así… las cosas están cambiado demasiado para mí y no quiero hacerte sufrir… no te lo mereces._

_- No… lo que no merezco es que me digas todo esto sin decírmelo… ¿podrías hablar claro?.. Acaso – Pensó – acaso… ¿ya no me quieres Syaoran? – Dijo con evidente ¿temor?_

_Syaoran lo pensó antes de contestar… ciertamente sería más fácil decirle que no y así ella lo olvidaría mucho más fácil, muchas personas lo hacían, había visto prueba de ello en la misma escuela… con un solo y mínimo problema: Él no era bueno mintiendo. Y menos con _esa_ mentira. Pero debía responder algo estratégico. Había decidido no condenar a Sakura a casarse y a ser considerada en su familia como una máquina para hacer descendientes Li, en un matrimonio probablemente aburrido y sin disfrutar todo lo que ellos disfrutaban a diario en la escuela, en el parque, en cualquier lado… porque él sería un esclavo del trabajo. La amaba mucho como para inmiscuirla en ese juego del que quizás ellos solo tuvieran contacto sexual, porque no habría tiempo para lo demás, su padre le había advertido algo parecido y era algo que él mismo veía, sabía que si acaso sus padres se encontraban alguna vez, era en la cama. No era como los demás. Ciertamente por su cabeza habían pasado miles de pensamientos relacionados con el sexo y Sakura – Se sonrojó al pensarlo nuevamente- pero, qué es un adolescente sino un saco de hormonas, en él igual que a todos los hombres, la testosterona hacía sus efectos… pero no quería que Sakura y él estuvieran de __esa forma__ en __esa situación__, sería como forzarla. Él quería algo distinto porque sabía que se podía disfrutar una relación al máximo, en todo momento aunque no hubiese sexo de por medio, él lo había vivido hasta ahora con Sakura. Regresó a la realidad para responder la pregunta de la castaña que lo miraba expectante con esos ojos verdes._

_- No se trata de eso Sakura, se trata de que confíes en mí, no quiero lastimarte… Sakura… por favor – Dijo, incapaz de negarle lo innegable, en vez de eso, trató de desviar la pregunta. _

_Sakura solo bajó la cabeza, estaba dolida (¿Cómo no estarlo?), quería irse de allí, correr a cualquier lugar donde no estuviese Syaoran, había entendido la situación (eso creía) y no quería seguir siendo un fastidio o algo peor. Se levantó._

_- ¿Sakura qué haces? – Dijo Syaoran al ver que ella se alejaba sin decir nada._

_- ¡Me voy! ¿Qué esperas, que me siente a tomar el té contigo? ¡Acabamos de terminar Syaoran! Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo idea de qué hice, pero está bien, supongo que pudo ser peor… Nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Syaoran Li… nunca. – dijo con rencor. _

_- Sakura espera… yo_

_- ¿Qué espere? No Syaoran, ya escuché lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que soy un estorbo para ti, no me quieres contigo y no me tendrás… lamento que no hayas tenido la suficiente valentía para decirlo concretamente… -cerró los ojos y una lágrima más se escapó de ellos… ¡cuánto dolía! – Adiós… conozco el camino hasta la puerta – Y dándole la espalda, se fue._

_Al salir de la propiedad Li, Sakura corrió, no sabía a dónde pero corrió. Lágrimas cristalizadas marcaban el camino mientras ella no podía dejar ese sentimiento, como si alguien estrujara sin piedad el corazón hasta despedazarlo… de repente ya no veía a Syaoran tan maravilloso y comenzó a dolerle más y más. Ya no corría, estaba en el parque, caminó lentamente, sacudió la nieve de uno de los columpios y se sentó en él… no había nadie, todo estaba bañado de nieve, la pequeña fuente que había, estaba congelada. Un paisaje no muy anímico. Las personas pasaban y podían mirar el parque, pero no se detenían, seguían su camino cualquiera que fuese. _

_Sakura no podía comprender bien las cosas. Solo sabía que Syaoran no la quería más en su vida y esto había bastado para ella alejarse, no sabía el orden de los hechos, solo sabía que estaba allí, sin Syaoran en un día que se supone ella pensó sería lindo pues había planeado visitar a su novio (exnovio) y pasarla con él. Supo al verlo que algo no andaba bien, pues tenía un semblante que era difícil de describir. Muchos momentos con él pasaron frente a sus ojos, y de nuevo las lágrimas recorrieron su suave rostro. Recordó la última vez que él había ido a su casa, le dolió aún más recordar la frase con la que él tranquilizó sus temores sobre algún futuro y su relación: __''nada cambiará… Seguiremos estando juntos''.__ ¡Mentira! Le había mentido, era obvio… ¿cuánto tiempo le había mentido? ¡Qué estúpida! Estaba tan ocupada pensando en él que no se había percatado de si él había cambiado o no, por eso se había llevado tal sorpresa… y ella que pensaba no ser despistada en su relación. ¡Ja!...que irónico. _

_- Estúpida, patética, despistada, débil… ¿Cuántas facetas más descubriré en mi? – Dijo para sí misma con amargura… se levantó del columpio y decidió que no soportaría pasar la noche en su casa, tendría que explicar su semblante y no podría estar ante la mirada preocupada de su padre y seguras maldiciones de Touya. Decidió buscar su ropa antes de que llegaran a la casa y avisar que dormiría donde Tomoyo. Su amiga Tomoyo… la necesitaba en ese momento. _

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_- ¡Syaoran Li, eres el idiota más grande del universo! No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… - Dijo Meiling, la estruendosa prima de Syaoran que vivía en su casa._

_- Y yo no puedo creer que nos hayas espiado Meiling.- Dijo Syaoran evidentemente molesto._

_- ¡No quise hacerlo! Pero es muy difícil cuando voy pasando por el pasillo y escucho a Sakura gritar algo, no quedarme a ver qué sucede… ¿me dirás por qué demonios lo hiciste? Porque me excusas pero en tu rostro llevas impreso el nombre de Sakura, no puedes engañarme a mí. _

_- Meiling… es obvio que hice lo más sensato… ¿no recuerdas que soy un Li? Tengo que cumplir con una tradición. – Dijo con un dejo de amargura._

_- Pensé que eso estaba resuelto, mis tíos intercederían por ustedes ante el abuelo, si se preparaban él hubiese aceptado a Sakura lo sé, se hubieran casado Syaoran, solo debían prepararse correctamente… _

_- Meiling, lo dices tranquilamente porque toda tu vida has conocido aquella tradición, pero Sakura no tiene idea de aquello, imagínate el impacto que le causaría, la reacción que produciría en su familia y aunque tuviese la mínima posibilidad de que ella aceptara casarse, irse a China conmigo y continuar sus estudios allá, con la montaña de cosas que debo hacer, jamás tendremos momentos como los que hemos vivido, sería como condenarla a ser una máquina de descendientes Li. Solo eso... Sabes que los matrimonios en esta familia no son los convencionales Meiling, Sakura viene de un hogar bastante feliz, no quiero arruinarle la vida. _

_- Syaoran… es cierto, nuestra familia tiene esa peculiaridad con los matrimonios pero nunca vi eso como un obstáculo para ustedes, pensé que habías calculado eso y pensado en la solución más obvia. – Dijo Meiling, al parecer ella se esperaba esa respuesta. _

_- ¿Y cuál es esa según tu? _

_- Si bien es verdad que tendrás mucho trabajo eso no quiere decir que no vayas a tener tiempo para ti, eso depende de __lo que decidas administrar__, puedes escoger lo más sencillo que cause menos problemas y así tendrás dinero y tiempo, tiempo que puedes invertir en Sakura, en ninguna de las normas está que no se puedan enamorar __después__ de casarse, estoy segura que no importará si te dedicas a trabajar bien, Sakura no estará plantando rosas, ella estará estudiando pues aunque ella no tiene necesariamente que trabajar dentro de las empresas Li, estoy segura que podrá ejercer su profesión y sentirse bien consigo misma por aportar algo, luego vendrá lo demás… pero Syaoran, sin ella tu vida será miserable, se te nota en la cara… porque la dejaste sintiendo cosas fuertes por ella. _

_- Nunca lo vi de esa manera… de todas formas ella no querrá hablarme… puede que sea verdad lo que dices, aunque tengo mis dudas al respecto… Meiling, entiéndelo el destino no nos quiere juntos a Sakura y a mí…_

_- No, al contrario él es quien les brinda aunque sea una oportunidad y tú eres un egoísta._

_- ¿Egoísta?_

_- Así es… porque es una oportunidad para ambos, y tú la estás rechazando sin darle voz ni voto a Sakura… la pobre debe estar sufriendo bastante… No sé si has dejado de pensar en ti un segundo y te has puesto en su lugar. Ayer estaban bien y hoy sales con que deben terminar, debe estar confundida, y lo que es probable se debe sentir engañada. Considerando además que vino a hacerte una visita cariñosa… Sabes Syaoran… Sakura no merece eso, no le diste nisiquiera un motivo, creo que ella merece saber las cosas._

_- ¿Para qué Meiling? No quiero estar en un círculo donde yo la amo, ella me ama y no podemos estar juntos por estupideces de mi familia, suena como un melodrama patético que no pienso vivir. – Dijo convencido._

_- Por si no te has dado cuenta genio, ya lo estás viviendo. – Syaoran abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. _

_De pronto se sintió como el idiota más grande del universo. Y como siempre, Meiling estaba ahí para recordárselo. Es decir, no había visto esa posibilidad que su prima sugería, además de que realmente no pensó demasiado en cómo Sakura se pudo haber sentido después de terminar la relación._

_Bien hecho Li._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_Sakura llevaba un buen rato en la colchoneta donde se supone dormiría, con la cabeza hundida en una almohada, llorando y murmurando cosas que Tomoyo no entendía. Algo le había dicho de lo ocurrido, le había preocupado un poco, al parecer Syaoran y su mejor amiga había terminado su relación, Sakura no le había dicho el por qué y es probable que lo hubiese dicho en sus murmullos con la almohada. _

_- Sakura… - La ojiverde levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, se secó las lágrimas pero volvieron a salir. _

_- ¡Oh Tomoyo, fue horrible! No pensé que algo así pasaría… lo peor es que todavía no acabo de entender qué fue lo que sucedió._

_- Sakura, ¿estás segura que no estás olvidando algo? Es muy extraño lo que me has contado… no me imagino a Syaoran en esa situación, ¿qué le pudo haber pasado? – Tomoyo estaba confundida - ¿No tuvieron ningún problema días pasados o algo así?_

_- ¡Eso es lo más extraño! Teníamos mucho sin un desacuerdo siquiera, todo iba perfecto, es por eso que pienso que simplemente ya no me quiere, soy un estorbo en su vida Tomoyo, es eso simplemente, es solo que me tiene lástima y no lo dijo. – Dijo Sakura en una clara demostración de baja autoestima. (Sí, bitácora de vida, baja autoestima es uno de los síntomas después de una decepción amorosa). _

_- Mmm no estoy muy segura, debería verlo con mis propios ojos, la última vez que vi a Syaoran se le __notaba__ el afecto por ti Sakura, es algo que simplemente se ve, conociéndolo, estoy segura de que hay algo más allá de sus sentimientos en todo esto, aunque no podría asegurarte qué._

_- No sé como estás tan segura, yo estoy empezando a dudar muchas cosas._

_- Porque estoy viendo las cosas de un ángulo distinto, tú estás dentro, yo estoy fuera… además, Syaoran demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ti y pienso que de haber sido distinto, lo hubieses percibido de inmediato… Sakura, no pienses ahora con rencor, utiliza la lógica de los hechos. – Tomoyo en verdad trataba de hallar respuesta a aquello._

_- Tomoyo… esto no tiene lógica, Syaoran simplemente se hartó y me lo hizo entender, solo eso… es que soy una estúpida y no lo asumo con la madurez que debería, es todo. – Sakura en verdad estaba dolida._

_- Sakura… ¿en verdad crees que Syaoran podría hacer algo así?, aún si se hubiera hartado como dices, que tengo mis dudas, no es su estilo de actuar… no sé, nada de esto me convence amiga, lo siento pero me niego a creer que Syaoran sea un patán…_

_- No estás ayudándome Tomoyo… _

_- Claro que sí, solo que me parece que estás siendo muy parcial… ¿Syaoran te dijo literalmente que estaba harto de ti?_

_- Pues… - Lo pensó – No exactamente, es decir… yo saqué esa conclusión, le pregunté si había dejado de quererme y me contestó que no se trataba de eso y que confiara en él… que no quería lastimarme, no sé que quiso decir con eso, pero si no me contestó es porque no lo sentía… _

_- ¿Que confiaras en él? ¿No quería lastimarte? Eso es muy extraño Sakura… si no quería lastimarte, para qué te dijo eso… ¿confiar en él para qué? No entiendo nada… - Dijo Tomoyo aun más pensativa…_

_- Tampoco yo… _

_- Por hoy sería bueno que descanses Sakura, no creo que valga la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto esta noche, mañana estarás más tranquila y te sentirás mejor. – Dijo la joven amatista levantándose para apagar la luz de la habitación._

_- Sí… supongo… buenas noches Tomoyo y gracias…_

_- Buenas noches Sakura, no tienes nada que agradecer. – Dicho esto la luz se apagó._

_Era probable que Tomoyo estuviese durmiendo, pero una castaña de ojos claros no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en los eventos de ese día, el cambio tan grande que tuvo sin advertencia alguna, todo lo que sintió al escuchar a Syaoran decir eso… ahora que lo pensaba, Tomoyo tenía algo de razón, era muy extraño eso de que no quería lastimarla y que confiara en él… ¿estaría Syaoran escondiendo algo?_

_- Syaoran… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? _

_Mientras tanto, Syaoran tampoco podía dormir, las palabras de Meiling martillaban su cerebro y le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero… no imaginaba cuánto. Cerrando sus ojos dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran _

_- Sakura… ¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz?_

…………………………………Continuará…

**Notas de autora: **Lo sé. Y les digo lo lamento multiplicado por mil. El tiempo no me está ayudando para escribirles pero aun así, aquí estoy, espero que sigan ahí. Y no estén lo suficientemente enojados como para leer mis notas de autora… (?). primero **Muy felices fiestas a todos y todas, espero que la pasen de maravilla junto a sus seres queridos (familia, amigos) y que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad, por ahí mismo les deseo con anticipación un próspero 2009, pórtense MUY MAL (?) y disfruten de los placeres mundanos sin excesos xD. Gracias por el apoyo hacia mi proyecto, disfruto mucho haciéndolo y espero que sigan ahí para el próximo año… gracias a todos y felicidades otra vez. Dios los bendiga a todos.** En fin, tenía que darles mi mensaje de navidad y año nuevo. pasando al fic, como podrán notar es la primera parte del pasado de los protagonistas, muchos se preguntaban por qué casarse tan jóvenes… ahí tienen, los Li tienen costumbres algo incómodas y que lindo Syaoran al no querer inmiscuir a Sakura en esto, que por cierto, sufrió mucho la pobre, poco antes soñaba despierta por su relación con el chino, y al instante la golpean de esa forma (no hablo literalmente, ustedes entienden), nada fácil que te corten sin razón válida xD Admito que fue algo cruel de mi parte… Meiling, desde joven recordándole a Syaoran que es un idiota, por otro lado… ya sabemos algo más de la misteriosa (y bastante odiada O.o) Hana, al menos tuvo a quien salir, no lo podemos negar, la sangre pesa. ¡Qué rico es comer hasta no poder más! (?) sí mis queridos amigos, su aquí servidora Jannys, devoró todo lo que encontró a su paso en estos últimos días, la navidad me abre el apetito (y eso, que siempre está abierto, gracias a Dios tengo un metabolismo flash, porque de lo contrario rodaría por las escaleras del edificio donde vivo). Bien, como notaron, es la primera parte, por lo que habrá una segunda… todo esto es para que conozcan _todo_ lo que sucedió entre Sakura y Syaoran, para que luego no anden perdidos… además muchos me lo habían pedido xD y yo soy muy complaciente… bueno, espero un tomate, una florecilla o una bomba nuclear en sus reviews, ¡no lo olviden!

Pd: ¡Hace frío esta noche!

Pd2: Son las 5:00 AM, y sigo despierta.

Pd3: ¿Cómo pasaron sus fiestas navideñas?

Pd4: he visto ''50 first dates'' más veces de lo humanamente posible.

Pd5: La canción de este capítulo me da nostalgia

Pd6: conseguí mi collar azul (?) – Ver pds del capítulo pasado-

Pd7: Estoy total y completamente frustrada con Luis Fonsi…

Pd8: Enserio, estoy pensando que es una enfermedad xD

Pd9: Me encanta twilight (tenía que decirlo)

PD10: Este capítulo es más largo que los demás, compensación del otro que fue algo corto

Pd11: No más pds xD

Para concluir con esta entrega, aquí están los reviews, mil gracias a todos por ellos, sigan mandándolos para reírme con ustedes y saber qué opinan de mi historia para mejorarla, recuerden que así leerán algo mejor…

DoriSen: ¡Hola! Si, la verdad es que el otro capítulo fue algo corto… pero me alegra que me hayas comprendido con el factor tiempo, esta vez estuve en tiempo de examenes finales, lo bueno es que tuengo chance ahora, y puedo adelantar algo. Definitivamente, se que esperan (al menos muchos lo hacen xD) y si el amor es complicado, odioso y todo lo demás xD pero bueno, así es la vida. Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que te vaya super bien, disfruta las fesividades.

Kata: ¡Ups! Lamentablemente repetí mi tardanza, pero estaba en examenes y tienes que entenderlo (No tienes, pero Ok) debes controlar tus instintos asesinos con respecto a Hana xD. Jajaja y Sakura y Syaoran con su relación secreta… En fin, me alegra que te guste la historia y los pds xD ¡Saludos para ti y muy felices fiestas!

Isabel: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también, me alegra tambien que te gustara la extraña declaración del noviazgo de ese par tan conflictivo. Felices fiestas para ti.

Pao: Hola, Jajaja, claro fics Kilométricos siempre son buenos de leer, especialmente los de Mikki y Crys. Pero ya este es compensa al otro. (espero), en fin, la verdad es que no me había fijado en ese error (subamos arriba), gracias, ahora estaré más pendiente, haces bien en comunicármelo, te lo agradezco, la verdad, es frecuente escuchar esa frase (al menos por aquí) y la digo (sin querer) muchas veces, me parece que esa es la causa xD no soy muy susceptible, así que no lastimas nada xD , gracias y espero que continúes leyendo el fic. ¡saludos y felices fiestas!

Sarita Li: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (espero que este también) aunque tardé mucho, igual, espero saber de ti. ¡saludos y felices fiestas!

Haruko Hinako: Jajaja, sí me el título pasado tiene un nombre igual a la canción de Ha ash, de hecho, por eso lo puse, la canción no se asemeja del todo al fic pero si, algo así andaba. Me encanta como me pides que haga sufrir a Eriol… eres cruel y eso es… genial xD por ahí vienen escenas subidas de tono, no falta mucho… les darñe lo que todos me piden…. En la historia xD saludos para ti. Y Gracias por el review. Felices fiestas.

Mylay: que bueno que me hayas extrañado xD no soy malvada… solo soy complicada (jajaja), me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterios e igualmente espero que este sea de tu agrado, junté a los proagonistas… nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo (risa malvada), todos necesitamos de un buen psicólogo de vez en cuando, quizás un psiquiatra sería mejor (vayamos todos al consultorio de Eriol, aunque creo que saldríamos peor, con semejante doctor jamás prestaría atención a lo que dice…), espero que no termines loca luego de leer mi fic, es una carga de conciencia para mi (?) no te quejes, porque ya este capítulo es más largo que los demás… xD bueno, felices fiestas, nos leemos.

IveTTe: Me encantó tu review, porque aunque no lo creas, me gusta ver las cosas que gustan (qué raro sonó, pero me dio risa), y las que no gustan. Yo odio la cursilería… cuando dije en el capítulo pasado, ''eso sonaba asquerosamente cursi''… no bromeaba… xD por eso nunca (JAMÁS) pondré nada relacionado con la poesía ni nada de eso… la odio, también las palabras demasiado melosas, pero como esto es para todos los gustos, debo hacer un esfuerzo, porque si lo hago demasiado personalizado, sería bastante seca la historia, enserio. xD en fin, tenía que decirlo. Pero como ya debes saber soy muy rara… lamentablemente y aunque deteste con todo el corazón admitirlo… realmente hay veces que uno piensa de esa forma… no me refiero al amor de toda la vida, ni nada de eso (que también es algo que no comparto mucho y se lo dejo a las películas, libros, novelas y en este caso fics), si no a que a veces uno quiere odiar y termina en lo contrario. Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas. Con lo de Sherlyn. Si supieras que no se requiere que un niño sea precoz para la explicación de Akumi. Mi hermanastra de 4 años entiende a la perfección lo que significa no estar con su padre, y el significado de padrastro (que en este caso es mi papá), lo de enamorarse ni se diga que eso viene incluido en el paquete, ella lo comprende, y lo de los hijos de diferentes padres también, aunque obvio no entiende la diferencia esencial genética ni tampoco los problemas que puede traer el amor ni nada de eso, solo sabe que se puede llorar por la persona que amas… no, no sé cómo lo aprendió xD… muchas veces me guío de su comportamiento para hacer la personalidad de Sherlyn, aunque lamentablemente para mí, mi hermanastra es un poco (bastante) más hiperactiva que Sherlyn. Enserio, no subestimes a los niños pequeños, yo convivo con ellos xD. Yo misma cuando pequeña no creo haber entendido nada de eso, pero los niños están siendo instruidos de maneras diferentes, y las situaciones en las que se ven envueltos tan comúnmente ahora, pues ayuda a lo que te estoy diciendo. Trataré de explicar mejor las situaciones, lo juro. Este… ¿qué más? Creo que acertaste con mi edad, aunque poco tiempo me queda con ella lamentablemente xD (no sé. Me gusta mi edad. Ya te dije que soy algo rara) en fin, felices fiestas para ti, y nos seguimos leyendo.

Sak petit: gracias por el review, Sakura es algo impulsiva en sus acciones, es algo que vemos tiene desde joven y pues, por eso a veces mete la pata… espero que tengas unas felices fiestas y que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡nos vemos!

Angelazul26: hola de nuevo, resurgí nuevamente de las cenizas para este capítulo, espero que te guste. No te alegres demasiado la alegría de estar juntos podría no durarles demasiado a los protagonistas… (risa malévola), si Sherlyn es una pequeña pasando por difíciles momentos. Descuida, ya veremos como se resuelve todo, la silicona andante tiene su pasado, aquí vimos que tuvo ejemplo desde joven, ¿le atinarás al final de la historia? Veremos, puede que sí… sí soy buena en matemáticas, de hecho me exoneraron el final xD e incríblemente pasé ese examen de química sin estudiar demasiado (me dije a mí misma que no podía apurarme demasiado si yalo había hecho todo el año, ya me sabía muchas cosas del libro y solo tuve que repasar). Espero que nuevamente tus pensamientos homicidas hayan sido borrados o estaré en graves problemas… jajaj ya conseguí el collar azul… pero gracias xD… y con navidad… pues, en realidad en mi país se ve todo desde octubre xD

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Me demoré bastante lo sé… todo por problemas personales, pero estoy aquí… imposible que el pd fuera más largo que el fic xD , en fin, felices fiestas para ti y gracias por el review.

Sakuralnl: Hola, me alegra que hayas decidido hacer un fic, si aun no logras subirlo a esta web, déjame alguna forma para contactarte, y te explico, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas tan bien en tu relación y pues, felices fiestas para ti, un saludo muy especial. Hasta pronto.

Katie-karina: Si rumi, me mirabas cruelmente en el colegio con ganas de matarme, pero yo te acepto, porque tienes un repollo (?), Katie y su vagancia con el review xD jajaja me encantan sus flashbacks… y hasa jorgito apareció, en fin aquí por fin publiqué está tarde y me voy a soñar con mi chocolate con menta (?) ya les dije a amabas que feliz navidad, y hablo con ustedes siempre, así que luego las felicito por año nuevo… nos vemos.

Shana - Witch Moon: Gracias por tomarme en cuenta en su foro, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por recomendar mi historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les deseo felices fiestas a todos en el foro. Gracias.

Jackie Chan Li: Ya resolvimos aquello del gay, en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, publiqué el día de tu cumpleaños xD nada, ya sabes pásala bien.

Xecy…XD: gracias nuevamente por tu review, también soy débil con lo dulce xD en fin, te digo que siempre interrumpen los buenos momentos, es algo ya natural, Syaoran es tan todo… lo sé, es difícil explicar este sentimiento (?), espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que estés disfrutando las festividades… buenos deseos para ti, y pues… gracias por todo.

Diana prenze: ¿Te traumé?, lo siento xD (nah, en realidad no), me alegra ser una droga sana, y pues sí, lamentablemente Sherlyn tuvo que haber interrumpido, todo porque soy una sádica, lo sé… en fin, este capítulo es de cosas pasadas, espero que te haya gustado y que aún no mates a Hana porque alterarías el futuro (?) felices fiestas para ti, y gracias por tu review.

Fernanda Asakura: ¡me alegra que hayas entrado a esta historia y caído en mis garras!, te agradezco mucho por tu review, halagándome y espero que continúes leyendo la historia. Kenji no es de la serie, es un personaje inventado por mi loca cabeza, Sherlyn es un personaje que para mi suerte a todos les agrada, me alegro que no seas la diferencia xD espero que te guste el viaje al pasado de nuestros protagonistas porque muchas cosas quedan por descubrir, saludos para ti… y créeme, he pensado en buenas reconciliaciones… jajaja, felices fiestas.

Mizuky-chan: me alegra que también te unas a mis queridos lectores, actualizo cada vez que puedo, puedes estar segura de que lo terminaré. Eso no cabe duda. xD gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Felices fiestas

Argin: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también, sí, nuestros protagonistas concretaron algo, aunque a Sherlyn no le gustó mucho la idea, Hana planea cosas y todos están a las expectativa… por ahora veremos un poco del pasado de los chicos antes de seguir con la vida normal. Me siento amenazada por ti xD Espero que te guste este flash back, y saludos y felices fiestas para ti.

Ali Li: Por un pelito pensaba que ibas a desaparecer de la faz de este fic (?)… yo se que me tardé en actualizar, pero ya espero sea la última vez en un tiempo, estoy de vacaciones (YUPII!) Si… tras unas tediosas semanas de exámenes cuatrimestrales, organizaciones de fiestas y otras etcéteras.. aquí regreso a mi más querido (y único) fic xD. Felicidades atrasadas por tu cumpleaños, no me llegó mi chocolate, se quedó en aduanas xD y si, comprendo que estamos en crisis y es mejor estar en plan de austeridad. xD. Jajaja, el sonrojo de Eriol salvó mi calificación, y tienes mucha razón al decir que al Dr. Hiraguizawa no se le encienden las mejillas por nada, y es un espectáculo que vale la pena ver (dígase leer). Sherlyn, jajajaja, si, también es verdad el guapo, sexy, a veces frío y otras veces… no tan frío, Syaoran Li es el sueño de muchas… Niñas para ser su papá claro está.. xD pero en mi caso, tengo otros planes. De acuerdo contigo también, los hermanos son un problema ¿qué no entienden que deben meterse en sus asuntos?, a mi me da igual con quien ande cualquiera de mis hermanos, pero lamentablemente ellos no tienen ese pensamiento respecto a mi… y con el humor tan encantador solo comparable con el amable Dr. Kinomoto, ya ves… aunque no soy tan… pasiva como Sakura xD. Bueno rodarán cabezas (y espero que la mía no sea una de ellas) en cuanto Hana siga con las suyas… ¡Estúpidos exámenes! Estúpido primer semestre que no exoneran casi nada xD en fin, espero que los hayas aprobado todos, y que estés mejor de la tifoidea, yo igual ando quebrada de salud, ando bastante ronca, casi sin habla xD, pero bueno, ya estoy libre de colegio (hasta enero) … pero ya es mi último año en esa prisión. Gracias por mi ramo de flores, lo puse en la mesita de noche. xD jajaja claro, no a las drogas, si a los fics, no a los malos gobiernos y sí a Syaoran Li, ¡Arriba Obama! xD ok… saludos Ali, besos para ti, tu review fue de lo más divertido, si vieras como me reí (parecía idiota frente a la pc) pero bueno, nos vemos, felices fiestas.

LuNaRoJa: gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero ete guste esta nueva entrega, felices fiestas y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, me da gusto saber que encontraste mi fic y te hayas interesado en leerlo, gracias.


	13. ¿Un día aburrido?

**Hola, hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un grandioso fin/inicio de año. Yo me la pase muy bien, aunque con inconvenientes, pero nada grave. En fin, este break como a mi me gusta llamarlo, me dio nuevas ideas para torturarlos, ****me siento muy malvada…**** jajaja…tengo un ligero cambio de planes… xD en fin, ¡estoy tan feliz! No se por qué… Pero llevo una sonrisa de idiota todo el día. Les agradezco en especial que me dieran sus opiniones del capítulo pasado, porque dudaba en hacerlo de esa manera, me alegra ver que gustó a la mayoría. No tengo mucho que decir… xD**

**Este fic tiene sus personajes reservados, y yo tengo a Syaoran Li, reservado para mí, en una habitación en el espacio exterior. **

''**Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 13:**

**¿Un día aburrido?**

Era frustrante, llevaba HORAS tratando de encontrar alguna forma de arreglar el enorme lío que sus impulsos causaron.

Bien, él no era el único culpable, pero aún así quería ayudar. Había salido de la casa de Sakura hacía varias horas, quedó de llamarla, pero pensó que debería de ocurrírsele algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Había sabido cerciorarse de que la vida de Sakura giraba en torno a esa pequeña y traviesa niña que respondía al nombre de Sherlyn, una niña torpe, inteligente, preguntona y simpática, bastante agradable, si le preguntaban. Sonrió pensando que jamás se había llevado tan bien con un niño pequeño, ni siquiera con sus miles de primos pequeños, y sobrinos. La sonrisa se esfumó al recordar la ira en los ojos de la pequeña al verlo besando a _su madre_.

De pronto, se sintió como una rata, acosador, roba-madres… ¿Roba-madres?... sí, esa era la palabra compuesta que buscaba.

Su frustración inicial había vuelto. No tenía idea de qué hacer o decirle a la pequeña, sabía que al fin de todo Sakura arreglaría las cosas con su hija, es decir, eso pasaba. Pero él también quería sentirse incluido, inexplicablemente sentía la necesidad de ser parte de ambas y no solo de Sakura. Él no era muy experto con los niños, de hecho, tenía una _bien guardada y secreta _fobia a los niños, no es que no los pudiera ver o algo así, pero se ponía muy nervioso cuando le encargaban uno de sus sobrinos, imaginaba cosas extrañas y sentía que si lo cargaba lo dejaría caer. Le tenía miedo a hacerlos llorar, sentir mal, caerles mal, lastimarlos, porque eran tan frágiles y el tan… -¿tengo que decirlo? – fornido… por esa razón no trataba mucho con ellos, y menos con los más pequeños. Le encantaban, pero… Dios…Y de ser el novio de Sakura… sería algo así como el ''padrastro'' de Sherlyn.

La idea le encantaba, pero de pensarlo ya estaba sudando frío.

- ¿Cómo me puede asustar algo tan tonto?... es decir, no puedo estar nervioso por una niña de 5 años… - Se dijo. Y guardó un poco la compostura.

Mentalmente se preguntaba quién podría darle un buen consejo.

¿Kenji?

No, Kenji era un pendejo y no sabía nada de niños. Solo sabía el proceso de fabricación.

¿Eriol?

Pareciera que habitara otro planeta, estaba tan distraído en esos días que de no ser porque la ciencia no había avanzado tanto, diría que cambió de cuerpo con alguien más.

¿Tomoyo?

¡Sí! Tomoyo era la indicada, ella era la ''tía'' favorita de la niña, y mejor amiga de Sakura, ella debía orientarlo. No pensó dos veces antes de llamar al número de la pelinegra.

- Buenas noches, habla Tomoyo- Dijo educada la chica.

- ¡Tomoyo! Soy Li, necesito tu ayuda… - Sonó algo desesperado. Aunque a decir verdad lo estaba.

- Tu dirás…

- ¿No te enteraste de lo que pasó con Sherlyn?

- ¿Con Sherlyn? ¿Qué le pasó?

- No te alarmes, todo está bien… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? – Miró el reloj. No era la hora más cristiana para visitar una chica, pero por todos los cielos, necesitaba que lo escucharan. – De verdad necesito que alguien me ayude…

- Bueno, de acuerdo, te espero ¿Vendrás de inmediato? – Tomoyo solo escuchó el "sí" de parte de Syaoran y se cortó la comunicación. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Se dijo que debería llamar a Sakura, pero prefirió esperar a que Li llegara. Lo que no tardó demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de un rato estaba sentada escuchando los acontecimientos de la noche, de haberse imaginado que todo eso pasaría, no se hubiera ido.

- ya veo… entonces, ¿reaccionó muy mal la pequeña Sherlyn? - Dijo pensativamente.

- Así parece… Tomoyo, lo que quiero es pedirte que me ayudes a agradarle a Sherlyn… no soy muy… _eficiente_ con los niños, pero puedo intentarlo.

- ¿Eficiente? – Tomoyo rió por lo bajo – Syaoran, Sherlyn solo está celosa y algo sorprendida, es todo, no te niego que debe estar algo desilusionada, pero nada que no se le pase en unos días. De todas formas, tendrá que aceptarlo y tú ya le caes bien.

- Eso no era lo que parecía… me miró con un odio tan atroz y maquiavélico, algo así como una mirada asesina y…

- ¡Syaoran! Sherlyn tiene 5 años…

- Bien, quizás estoy exagerando, pero aún así, no creo que esté muy feliz conmigo, además, pienso que sería bueno hacer algo, para demostrarle que no sería tan malo tenerme cerca…

- ¿Por qué no sales con ella? Estoy segura de que Sakura estará de acuerdo – Pensó en la verdadera situación que embargaba el chico y supuso que sería lo mejor que pasara tiempo con su hija, aunque fuera sin saberlo.

- ¿Qué? – Syaoran perdió un poco el color… se sentó (se había levantado de su asiento al relatarle las cosas a Tomoyo) - ¿Hablas de pasar tiempo… a solas con Sherlyn? Es decir, ella y yo, por ahí…

- Por supuesto – Dijo Tomoyo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Quizás lo era, pero no para Syaoran Li – Podrías llevarla a un parque, o a comer helado, sé creativo. Tal vez al zoológico, a ella le encantan los animales… y… ¿te pasa algo? - dijo al observar la cara de Syaoran, lucía… ¿asustado?

- Tomoyo, no puedo pasar tiempo _yo solo _con Sherlyn, es imposible… - sentenció

- ¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que ella aceptará, aunque sea solo por curiosidad hcia ti.

- Porque no, no y no… es que, no me gusta estar solo con niños pequeños… - dijo algo sonrojado… se sentía patético.

- ¿Tienes miedo de Sherlyn? ¡Vamos Syaoran es solo una niña! – Dijo divertida – o bien, Sakura podría ir, sería una oportunidad para que ambos hablen y hagan las paces con la niña.

- Sí, eso es… Sakura debería ir… gracias Tomoyo, me voy, gracias por tu ayuda, debo llamar a Sakura.

- No hay problema – dijo la amatista sonriente. Y lo vio marcharse de su casa en su auto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Estaba totalmente hundida en sus recuerdos. Un sonido agradable comenzó a ser percibido por su oído… más fuerte… luego, más fuerte… y luego ya no era tan agradable. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su celular sonando y lo contestó antes de perder la llamada.

- Buenas noches, habla Sakura ¿Quién es? – Dijo algo confundida. Estaba tan sumergida en los recuerdos de su infancia que ya no recordaba por un momento ni donde estaba.

- Hola_ florcita_… - dijo una voz conocida.

- ¿Florcita? ¿Por qué una flor pequeña? ¿Me está llamando baja de estatura Syaoran Li? – Dijo a modo de broma.

- Mmm… digamos que eres más pequeña que yo – dijo con diversión siguiendo la broma, Sakura era tan tierna cuando se enojaba.

- ¡¡Syaoran!! - dijo haciendo un puchero infantil que aunque él no podía ver, lo imaginaba a la perfección, lo que le causaba mucha risa.

- Bueno, ya mi amor, era solo siguiéndote el jueguito, pero sigues siendo _MI florcita…_ - Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "mí", parecía un pequeño defendiendo un juguete nuevo. Sakura solo rió por lo bajo. – En realidad, te llamaba para preguntarte cómo quedó todo…. Ya sabes, Sherlyn… - ahora su tono era de preocupación.

- Pues… no he podido hablar con ella… Akumi lo hizo, me dijo que es mejor hablar con ella mañana… ya debe haberse dormido… nisiquiera vino a darme las buenas noches… - dijo con tal tristeza que Syaoran sintió un vacío en su estómago.

- Yo… quería tratar de hacer algo para remediar las cosas Sakura…

- Syaoran, esto de todas formas iba a pasar, no te preocupes

- Pero quizás de otra manera Sakura, déjame tratar de ayudarte, te amo y estoy dispuesto a formar parte de tu vida y la de Sherlyn. – Syaoran lo dijo tan convencido que Sakura sonrió por el teléfono… ése era Syaoran… _su Syaoran. _– Por eso pensé… que tal vez podríamos… ir los tres a algún lugar en especial, para pasar tiempo solos con la niña… así ella podría acostumbrarse a la idea, supongo que iríamos a algún lugar que a ella le guste. ¿Qué piensas?, podría ser mañana mismo…

- Syaoran… te amo… - Dijo Sakura con una lágrima en sus ojos. Él quería hacer las cosas bien, la quería a ella y a Sherlyn…

- Yo también _florcita_ ¿Qué dices?

- Veré si ella tiene deseos de ir, cuando se levante, te llamaré, por ahora solo quiero dormir…

- Duerme bien _mi florcita._

- Ya se te está haciendo costumbre llamarme así. – Dijo la castaña.

- ¿Te molesta? – dijo con esa voz que la derretía.

- Para nada... buenas noches… - Sonrió y cortó la llamada. Syaoran estaba comportándose de una manera increíble, tan dulce… tan atento, definitivamente había madurado mucho, seguía siendo él, pero ya no un chiquillo… sino un hombre. El padre de su hija.

Recogió el montón de recuerdos que tenía sobre su cama, se dijo que no podría dormir observando fotos y recordando, así que lo mejor era irse a tomar algo de leche caliente… quizás Meiling estaba abajo con Akumi todavía charlando, podría integrarse en la conversación en lo que Morfeo se decidiera a buscarla.

Se quitó la ropa y se colocó una pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón largo y algo ancho y un suéter suelto, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. Se sorprendió al no hallar a las muchachas allí. Pero le restó importancia y abrió el refrigerador para buscar la leche. Luego de calentarla un poco, se resignó y volvió a su habitación, no tenía ganas de buscar por la casa a nadie. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta ¿acaso Meiling habrá subido? Qué raro… no la vio pasar.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, y al dar unos pasos fue que se percató que Meiling no estaba en la habitación, sino su pequeña hija, que estaba sentada al borde de su cama.

- Sherlyn… ¿no estabas durmiendo princesa? – Preguntó. La pequeña la miró sin responder la pregunta. Sakura caminó hacia su cama y se sentó, tomó a la pequeña y la sentó en sus piernas. - ¿No puedes dormir? – La niña negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Quieres hablar con mamá? – Le preguntó nuevamente. La niña no dijo nada. – Sherlyn, sé que es difícil para ti, pero créeme, no quiero verte triste princesa, pero debes entender que entre los adultos pasan muchas cosas. Y Syaoran es una gran persona, sé que lo apreciarás.

- ¿Te casarás con el Sr. Li mamá? ¿Tendrán hijos y te olvidarás de mí? ¿Dónde está papá mami? – Dijo la pequeña como si descargara su peso, tenía una mirada algo ansiosa, no había duda, quería respuestas. Sakura suspiró, era pequeña, pero debía tratar de hacerle entender lo básico. Su padre nunca le ocultó nada a ella y a Touya, siempre había creído que a los niños se les debe explicar las cosas, aunque quizás no lo entiendan del todo, pero jamás, ignorarles las preguntas diciendo: "luego lo entenderás" o algo así. Suspiró nuevamente, como eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que iba a utilizar, con una paciencia que solo le tenía su pequeña.

- Verás princesa, realmente no sé si Syaoran y yo nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y todo eso que dices, pero quiero que entiendas algo Sherlyn Kinomoto, yo NUNCA me podría olvidar de ti, eres mi princesa ¿O acaso ya no quieres ser mi pequeña consentida? – La pequeña rió y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre. – Ahora bien, estoy segura de que tu padre, está feliz. Eso no lo dudes pequeña, confía en mí. – la pequeña la miró algo insegura.

- Pero no quiero que nadie sea mi papá, si no es mi papá…. – Dijo la pequeña. Haciendo reír un poco a Sakura. Definitivamente, las ocurrencias de Sherlyn eran únicas. Al menos la pequeña estaba aceptando las cosas.

- No te preocupes pequeña, así será, no tienes que llamar a Syaoran papá, pero sí debes respetarlo, porque es alguien importante para mí, es un adulto y tú eres una niña educada. ¿Estamos? – La voz de Sakura sonó firme, pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

- Mmm… De acuerdo mamá… - La pequeña no lucía del todo convencida, pero Sakura sabía que ya lo aceptaría.

- Además… como estaba muy preocupado por ti, me dijo que si tú querías, mañana iríamos los tres a donde tú quieras…

- ¿A dónde yo quiera? - La niña saltó de las piernas de su mamá y la miró de frente con sus ojitos que brillaban emocionados.

- Así es…

- ¿Podemos ir al parque de diversiones? ¡O al zoológico! ¡O Al acuario! ¡O a comer helado!

- Si, a cualquiera de esos lugares podemos ir, pero eso hablaremos mañana con Syaoran, ¿de acuerdo princesa?

- ¡Sí mami! – Dijo la niña abrazando a su mamá. La verdad Sherlyn no podía durar mucho enojada con su madre, como desde siempre, eran ellas solas, un lazo muy fuerte se había creado. Simplemente la pequeña no se pudo dormir y fue a buscar consuelo donde la autora de sus días. Además, le empezaba a gustar la idea de tener a Syaoran, es decir, no todos los días te invitan al lugar que tú quieras. Aunque aún estaba algo… celosa.

- ¡A dormir princesa! Después mañana no te levantas.

- Pero no tengo sueño - dijo la niña con ojos de perrito hambriento.

- ¿Quieres leche caliente?

- ¡Si!

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Meiling que venía con Akumi, ambas salían de la habitación de la última. Y sorprendidas miraron a Sakura y a Sherlyn tomadas de la mano.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que no esperaron hasta la mañana… - Dijo Meiling. Madre e hija rieron.

- Me alegra que hayan arreglado todo – dijo Akumi. - ¿Viste Sherlyn? Todo está bien ahora… ¿no es así?

- Sí Akumi, ya mi mami habló conmigo. – Dijo la pequeña. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo mami? ¡Solo hoy! – Dijo la pequeña.

- No lo sé, Meiling iba…

- No, no, no Sakura, dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes, sabes que me da igual. – Se apresuró Meiling.

- Bien, supongo que no hay problema, vamos a la cocina pequeña.

Cuando Sherlyn se tomó su leche caliente, de inmediato comenzó a bostezar. Sakura la cargó, la pequeña había sobrepasado olímpicamente la hora normal de dormirse, en efecto, debía tener sueño. Sherlyn se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, tenía frío. Sakura subió las escaleras para irse a dormir con la niña, ella también tenía sueño, acostó a la pequeña y la arropó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la niña, casi de inmediato cayó en un sueño profundo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y cerrar los ojos también.

Su vida estaba dando un giro peligroso, pero a ella le gustaba…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio, una mañana fresca pero los rayos del sol estaban presentes. Akumi se despertó y luego de ir al baño, procuró bajar para hacer el desayuno. Cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con el sereno Dr. Kinomoto tomando café y leyendo el periódico en el pequeño comedor que estaba en el área de la cocina. Se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió su paso para no parecer una chiquilla intimidada.

- Buenos días Dr. Kinomoto… - Dijo tratando de parecer serena, el doctor siempre la ponía nerviosa. Touya levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que hacen que las mujeres se vuelvan locas y pierdan el aliento porque se ve descaradamente apuesto con ella.

- Buenos días, Akumi, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, solo dime Touya. – La chica se sonrojó y se limitó a preparar el desayuno, si seguía observando a Touya podría embobarse demasiado.

No estaba supuesta a enamorarse del hermano de su jefa.

_O tal vez sí…_

Se había tratado de auto-convencer de que solo se sentía atraída por el Doctor Kinomoto, porque era muy apuesto, galante, conversador (al menos con ella), serio, elegante, de buenos sentimientos, extremadamente sexy… _¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡no, no y no!._

Touya observaba con interés a la joven china que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro (en gesto de negación supuso), y hacía diferentes caras, que le resultaban graciosas, al parecer Akumi debatía algo mentalmente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? yo puedo hacer el desayuno Akumi, recuerda que estoy de vacaciones. – Dijo levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡No! Precisamente por eso, debe descansar, yo estoy bien, lo puedo hacer sola, no hay ningún problema con eso… - Se apresuró a decir. – Además, debo darme prisa porque Sakura y Sherlyn seguro no tardan en despertar, y claro Meiling…

- Pues, se me ocurre que entre los dos, terminaríamos más rápido, además ese periódico es muy aburrido y a mi se me da muy bien la cocina... – Dijo sonriendo y dejando el papel y la taza que llevaba en mano.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga… ¿Acaso te molesta que cocine contigo? – Touya no sabía por qué eso le importaba tanto.

- ¡No, claro que no!, está bien. – Dijo resignada, colocándose el delantal.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Luego de desayunar, Sakura vistió a Sherlyn de manera que solo tuvieran que decidir a dónde ir cuando Syaoran llegara. La pequeña estaba emocionada, era una niña y le encantaba pasear aunque aún no estaba segura si "el Sr. Li" y ella se podrían llevar tan bien como su madre decía. Además, su madre siempre había sido de ella, y _de nadie más. _Ella era lo único que a Sherlyn no le gustaba compartir.

La joven madre también se había arreglado para la ocasión, Sakura era una chica joven y trabajadora, por su empleo siempre estaba dentro de trajes formales y esa clase de atuendos, sin embargo, cuando estaba en su casa o salía con sus amigos, Sakura volvía a ser la chica divertida y casual, vestida con ropas más frescas y que la hacían sacar el mejor partido de su belleza y juventud. Se decidió por un pantalón a cuadros, que terminaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. era ajustado y le marcaba bien sus muslos, y parte de sus atributos traseros, además que dejaba ver sus piernas delineadas y perfectas. Sí, esa pieza le quedaba muy bien, para complementarlo se puso una blusa de varias tonalidades de verde con corte en V, bien ajustada arriba, pero bastante suelta bajo su pecho, peinó su cabello, se lo dejó suelto y formaba algunos rizos que le daban un toque perfecto a su rostro. Solo usó delineador y brillo de labios como maquillaje.

Su pequeña hija tenía una blusa del estilo de su madre, solo que sin el corte en V y era color rosa, la pequeña llevaba un jean y unos zapatitos rosados. Su largo cabello chocolate caía sobre su espalda, adornado con un lazo bien combinado.

No tardó mucho para que Syaoran llegara, estaba algo nervioso y no estaba seguro de que _aquello_ funcionaría. Al menos iría con Sakura y no solo con Sherlyn. Akumi fue quien lo recibió en cuanto llegó, le dijo que Sakura y la niña se encontraban en la sala y lo estaban esperando, de inmediato fue a la sala… en el camino se preguntó a dónde irían, esperaba poder contar con… se detuvo al observar a SU Sakura de espaldas hablando por teléfono, aunque no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención.

Sus largas piernas y pantalones ajustados resaltando _dones_ que la chica tenía _bien desarrollados_ fue lo que lo dejó embelesado por unos segundos… ¿Pensaba salir así? _Oh, claro que no_… Si quería salir se colocaría algo que cubriera sus piernas y no hiciera resaltar su… _figura,_ de esa manera, quizás una falda de esas largas que llegan hasta los tobillos, _sí… algo así…_ entre tanto, Sakura colgó el teléfono y giro su vista hacia donde estaba el chino.

- ¡Syaoran! No sabía que estabas ahí – Al voltearse por completo, Syaoran pudo observar el escote de SU novia. (Nótese el instinto de posesión del chino), no es que fuera vulgar, pero mostraba el inicio de sus pechos y para él era demasiado mostrar… ante los demás.

_Claro que a él en específico, no le molestaba_

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la castaña que lo observaba tan pensativo.

- Ejem, ejem… sí, estoy bien, y ¿Sherlyn donde está? – Dijo al percatarse de que la pequeña no estaba.

- Salió a jugar con Kero en lo que llegabas. Creo que nos irá bien. Está tan emocionada porque le dije que ella decidiría el lugar que me pidió que nos vistiéramos antes de que llegaras, ya sabes para no perder tiempo – Dijo la castaña.

- Si… me imagino, este… es decir… que estás lista, osea que te irás vestida así, como estás ahora… con _esa _ropa… - Dijo algo incómodo. Sakura no entendió del todo su reacción.

- Así es – se miró a sí misma - ¿Acaso me queda mal o algo?

- ¡No! No es eso, es que, pensé en algo menos… _ajustado… -_ dijo el chino arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Syaoran! Ni que tuviera 60 años… además, no tiene nada de malo mi pantalón, eres un pesado…

- ¿No te das cuenta de que así llamarás la atención de todos los hombres? De ninguna manera te irás así… no mientras yo…

- Syaoran – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico – No seas celoso, recuerda que soy _tu florcita… _- el hombre solo tragó nervioso… ¿Qué acaso Sakura no sabía que era hombre y que en esa posición, siendo él más alto que ella tenía una visión _interesante_ al comienzo de sus senos? ¿Y que eso podía ponerlo muy nervioso? Sakura solo rió por la actitud celosa de su novio y fue a buscar a su hija.

Bien, era un hecho, asesinaría a cualquiera que la observara por más de 5 segundos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Como siempre, ese día se encontraba de buen humor, a pesar de haberse levantado sumamente temprano para las ya normales prácticas de softball. Había una jugosa oferta rondando cerca y no podía darse el lujo de que lo encontrara fuera de forma, al menos así pensaba su entrenador. Grande fue su sorpresa (y mayor su diversión) cuando al llamar a su compañero (presa) de diversión, este le había dicho que tenía compromisos. De inmediato, supuso que esos "compromisos" tenían nombre, cuerpo, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y hasta licencia de conducir.

- Bueno, tal vez Meiling quiera salir a dar una vuelta… - Se dijo. Y continuó su camino sin pasar desapercibido para las miradas femeninas. Kenji definitivamente llamaba la atención donde sea que estuviera. Suspiró – Además, tal vez ella no me miraría de esa manera.

Al rubio no le gustaban las miradas inquisidoras que le lanzaba el público femenino, no es que eso no sirviera a su autoestima, pero lo exasperaban, le era imposible mantener una conversación coherente si lo observaban así. Por eso Meiling y él se llevaban tan bien, ella no se quedaba embobada viéndolo y con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa, bromeaban y tenían a Syaoran como blanco en común. Además ella no le hablaba por ser un jugador con futuro, ni hablaba de sí misma más de lo necesario, y en fin, no hacía cosas que las típicas niñas de plástico a las que estaba acostumbrado hacían.

- Por eso es que la quiero – Sonrió. Sí. Meiling era muy especial.

_Especial quiere decir que se diferencia de los demás, alguien diferente, llama la atención… a más bien… SU atención._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sherlyn no se mostró tan abierta ante Syaoran como siempre, pero él esperaba algo peor. Decidieron ir al parque zoológico que había abierto sus puertas hacía poco tiempo, el lugar era plenamente familiar. La entrada tenía una enorme réplica de una jirafa con un cartel que decía "parqueo" junto a un panda que señalaba dicho lugar, se sobreentendía que era una especie de "señal animada".

Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa, estaban saliendo como "una familia", y pensar en ello le causaba una sensación difícil de describir. Syaoran rodeó su cintura en gesto posesivo-inconciente (_N/A: bastante conciente diría yo_). Sherlyn lo notó pero recordó que su madre le había advertido que si no se comportaba, volverían a la casa de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron se dispusieron a observar los diferentes animales, Syaoran veía como tanto Sakura, como la niña estaban disfrutando de esto, al parecer Sherlyn tenía la misma pasión por la vida salvaje que su madre. Sonrió de lado y al girar su cabeza se encontró de frente con algo muy desagradable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó fríamente, era más una amenaza que otra cosa.

- Que yo sepa Syaoran, este es un sitio _público._ – dijo simplemente. – Veo que viniste acompañado. ¿Plan de reconquista? No sabía que te gustaba el papel de _padrastro_. – dijo lo último despacio, con toda la intención de hacer notar que Sakura tenía una hija y él no era parte de ella.

_Al menos, no que supiera._

- Eso no te incumbe Hana, déjanos en paz. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Pasa algo…? – Dijo Sakura y al notar con quien hablaba frunció el ceño y su voz pasó de dulce a rígida. - ¿Qué haces ella aquí?

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer ese será el nuevo saludo. Kinomoto, tanto tiempo sin verte, es un _placer_ volver a vernos. – Dijo ignorando el tono de la castaña.

- Lamento no decir lo mismo.

- Mami, ¿quién es esta señora? – Dijo Sherlyn que se encontraba sin entender nada junto a Sakura.

- ¿Es tu hija Sakura? – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa. – Veo que no perdiste el tiempo después de_ todo, _yo te creía más lenta, pero no dejas de sorprenderme. – dijo riendo.

- Un comentario como ese Hana y… - Amenazó Syaoran

- ¿Y qué? No es mi culpa, _querido._- Dijo la mujer – Pero ustedes me aburren, así que continuaré mi camino. – Dijo alejándose.

- Mami, ¿Quién era esa señora tan rara? – Preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

- Solo una conocida princesa, nadie importante – Mintió la ojiverde.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura no había dicho palabra alguna y eso estaba tornando las cosas algo incómodas. Syaoran le sugirió a Sakura que podrían ir a otro lugar donde no se encontrara Hana.

- Sherlyn está emocionada con los animales, además en un rato vendrá la guía infantil a hablarles a los niños de ellos, es mejor quedarnos. – Le había respondido la castaña. Y al cabo de un rato, volvió a hablar – Syaoran, ¿tú sabías que Yamamoto se encontraba en la ciudad? –

Syaoran no quiso mentirle – Así es, ha estado molestándome desde hace un tiempo.

- ¿Molestando? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – dijo entre reproche e indignación.

- Porque no quería llenarte la cabezas de cosas inútiles como esa, ¿celosa?

- ¿No tengo motivos acaso? – Levantó una ceja.

- No lo creo. – Dijo besándole fugazmente. Sakura se quedó más tranquila, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, no se sentía del todo cómoda en ese lugar.

Lo que no sabía, era que una sombra los vigilaba bien de cerca.

Se acercaron a un grupo que escuchaba atento informaciones dadas por una mujer de cabello rojizo.

- Buenos días señores y señoras, soy la guía infantil de este lugar, yo le enseño a sus hijos un poco sobre la vida animal expuesta en este lugar, aquí tenemos la fiel creencia de que a los niños hay que alimentarlos con nuevos conocimientos y concientizar desde temprano sus mentes para el cuidado del mundo animal. Pero no por eso la experiencia será aburrida, porque tenemos una forma muy práctica de entretener a sus pequeños, mientras ustedes los padres pueden observar o pasearse por las áreas del establecimiento – La chica muy entusiasta explicaba con detalle y sin equivocarse en una sola palabra (debe ser por las veces que había repetido lo mismo) lo que podían hacer los mas pequeños en el lugar, en cuanto mencionaron que podrían tener contacto con alguno de los animales y hasta alimentarlos, a Sherlyn se le iluminaron los ojitos verdes y a Sakura y a Syaoran no les quedó de otra que dejar a la pequeña con la guía infantil. Aquello hablaba sobre una excursión muy educativa y práctica. A Sherlyn le emocionaba, pero Sakura no estaba del todo convencida.

- ¡Vamos mami! Todo estará bien, quiero jugar con los animalitos mami, anda, di que sí. – con esa mirada suplicante, no pudo negarle nada y la pequeña corrió junto con el grupo de niños que se encontraba cerca de la guía.

Aprovechando que Sherlyn estaba en la "excursión", Syaoran y Sakura se pasearon por los jardines del hermoso parque, el cual estaba enriquecido con hermosos paisajes, el nuevo parque biológico de Tokio era un proyecto de conservar la vida animal y vegetal, habían muchas especies en esa área y concientizaban de manera interesante (con prácticas, charlas y películas) a las personas que asistían, tenían un plan para cada edad, era una actividad recreativa y educativa, para chicos y grandes, en verdad interesante.

Sakura pensó en lo bien que se sentía estar acompañada del joven chino, se preguntó si sería para siempre esta vez.

En un momento se disculpó con Syaoran para ir al baño, y no fue grata su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con Hana Yamamoto.

- Hola otra vez Kinomoto, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu retoño? – Dijo refiriéndose a Sherlyn, lo cual puso a Sakura con el "sensor de protección maternal" encendido.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Yamamoto. - dijo fría.

- ¡Vaya querida! Deberías cuidar tus modales. Dime algo, ¿Acaso Syaoran está jugando contigo nuevamente? Ten cuidado, de no ser yo, _alguien más_ podría quitártelo, o quien sabe si me apetece hacerlo otra vez. –

- Syaoran no juega conmigo, no creo que quiera mezclarse con una sanguijuela como tu. - Dijo desafiando a la pelinegra

- ¡pues yo no lo vi quejándose cuando _te lo arrebaté_!

- Tampoco creo que hayas sido gran cosa porque no lo veo a tu lado.

- ¡Cállate estúpida! Seguiría a mi lado de no haber sido… _estúpida…_ pero disfruta lo que te queda con él querida, porque he venido con el solo propósito de que regrese a mí, Syaoran es para mí, y no me importa si tengo que quitarte del medio.

- No me asustan tus amenazas Yamamoto - Mentía, puesto que la seguridad que tenía la mujer en sus palabras le sembraba dudas. Ella no podría quítale a Syaoran, así pensaba, pero una vez lo hizo…

- Pues deberían. Una cosa Kinomoto… tengo una curiosidad enorme que solo tú me puedes quitar. – Dijo Hana a modo de secreto - ¿acaso esa mocosa que anda contigo es hija de Syaoran? - Sakura palideció en ese momento. No era posible que Hana supiera eso. No. - porque estuve _observándola_ y tienen algunas semejanzas… ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loca Kinomoto? ¿o es que acaso tú tienes algo que ocultar?

No era posible. Esto era una locura. Hana Yamamoto no podía saberlo, no debía saberlo. Ahora sí que la mujer podría alejarla de Syaoran, ¿y si hablaba?, estaba asustada pero… ¿y si en realidad no sabía nada y era solo esa víbora jugando con ella?

_Responde de manera inteligente Sakura... ¡Tú puedes, tú puedes!_

- No sé que es lo que piensas Yamamoto, ni me interesa saberlo, pero esos no son asuntos que te incumban. Aléjate de mí, de mi hija y de Syaoran. - dijo con lo que parecía inseguridad en su voz, lo que Hana percibió rápidamente.

- Kinomoto, no hay que ponerse agresivas –dijo la mujer con una calma envidiable.- aunque pensándolo bien, serían cosas mías, porque bien se que serías capaz de revolcarte con cualquiera, dándole a tu hija el título de bastarda, hija de nadie, de seguro de cualquiera de tus pasatiempos, o quizás, nisiquiera tú sepas quien es el padre, espero que no pienses embarcarle una hija a Syaoran, apuesto que saldría huyendo y bueno, hasta dudaría de su paternidad porque después de todo eres una igualada….

¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el baño femenino. Una MUY enojada Sakura se encontraba frente a la mujer que se acariciaba la mejilla afectada. Sakura tenía una pose desafiante.

- Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mí o de mi hija _zorra. _No juegues con mi paciencia. - Dijo entre enojada y sorprendida de ser capaz de ser tan... violenta.

Fue lo último que que se oyó en el baño mientras Sakura estaba en el. Hana se quedó quieta, se le veía molesta y con una mirada que destellaba malicia.

- Maldita seas Kinomoto, me las pagarás… pero - dijo sonriendo – te descubriste tú solita. Al menos mi plan resultó, caíste redondita. Ya verás lo que te tengo preparado. - Marcó un número y habló - Las cosas al parecer son tal y como yo pensaba… sigue con lo acordado. Furiosa por la cachetada colgó bruscamente el aparato y salió del baño.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se dispuso a pasar el día tranquilo. Al parecer Syaoran había seguido su consejo, porque Sakura le había informado que saldría a pasear con Sherlyn y Syaoran, claro no dejando de contarle lo ocurrido, aunque ella ya se había enterado. Sonrió. Su día iba a ser algo aburrido, pero al menos su amiga la pasaría bien.

Pasaba canales sin decidirse por ninguno. En realidad, tenía otras cosas en mente. Una de ellas era un inglés muy atractivo que con frecuencia le robaba los pensamientos. Últimamente notaba al chico algo extraño, como si se cohibiera de algo. Y ella bien sabía que Eriol Hiraguizawa no tendía a cohibirse de _nada._

Cuando se levantó de su asiento, escuchó el timbre. Debía ser la vecina, ella siempre iba a ofrecerle todo tipo de productos que vendía puerta por puerta, muchas veces los compraba para ayudar en algo, pero ese día no tenía ganas de ver ningún artículo. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar, para encontrarse con que su vecina estaba muy cambiada.

_Esa no era su vecina. _

- Es peligroso para una dama abrir la puerta sin preguntar antes de saber quien está del otro lado - dijo un divertido Eriol, al ver la cara de Tomoyo observarle.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir, disculpa, hola… pensé que era la vecina que viene seguido. – El británico la veía divertido, sus nervios, su sonrojo y se preguntó cómo no se había percatado de los sentimientos de la amatista antes.

- Pues, para serte sincero, amanecí contigo en la cabeza y decidí venir a verte. – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ok, esto ya era bastante extraño. Eriol nunca la había visitado de sorpresa, solo y mucho menos andaba amaneciendo con ella en su preciosa cabeza. ¿Sería qué…?

- _¡noo!... ¡Ya me estoy haciendo ilusiones…! – _Se reprochó mentalmente. – Pasa Eriol – Dijo al ver que nadie decía nada, y que aún estaban parados en la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, espero no importunar…

- ¡Oh, no! Justo pensaba que sería un día muy aburrido pues todos al parecer andan ocupados. Pensé que tu también tendrías algo que hacer. – Dijo.

- Tal vez, pero esto es más interesante. – Dijo más para sí, que para ella.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – En verdad sí había oído, pero automáticamente eso fue lo que pudo decir. Algo en su corazón se emocionó al escuchar eso.

- Pues que es más interesante visitar a mi _amiga_ Tomoyo que un montón de papeles que puedo revisar luego. – Se corrigió un poco al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos hablaban solos y se prometió observar bien las cosas antes de actuar, no quería ponerse en evidencia ya que podía ser un error, además, Tomoyo era mucho más despierta que Sakura.

- Ah claro… - La emoción que había tenido se le desinfló como un enorme globo pinchado por alguna indeseable aguja.

- Pero, ¿por qué dices que todos están ocupados el día de hoy? – dijo para romper un poco el hielo.

- Pues todos han salido, Sakura y Syaoran se encuentran con Sherlyn en el nuevo parque biológico, Meiling y Kenji me parece que saldrán también….

Ningún tema importante surgió en esa conversación, solo trivialidades y decidieron ver una película, Tomoyo contaba con una sala cinematográfica en su casa, pues su pasión por la multimedia ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. Allí se sentó junto a Eriol para ver alguna película a la cual ella no pudo seguirle el hilo. Es decir, era difícil con _él_ sentado junto a ella. La trama era buena, al menos eso le habían dicho y Eriol parecía inmerso en ella. Se sintió patética por no poder concentrarse aunque sea unos cuantos segundos para poder fingir que vio alguna escena.

La verdad es que Eriol solo parecía estar pendiente a la gran pantalla, porque su cabeza estaba pensando cosas, y no tenían que ver con la proyección que estaba al frente de sus ojos, más bien a la que estaba _junto a él. _

Poco a poco se iba convenciendo, no sabía si era por haber escuchado lo que escuchó, o porque ella era la única persona que lo escuchaba cuando se sintió deprimido, le daba ánimos. Recordó que ella siempre se había empeñado en ayudarlo a él, sin pensar mucho en ella. No le importó consolarlo cuando estaba enamorado de alguien más, tragándose su propio dolor. Últimamente la sentía más ausente, más temerosa. Quería a la Tomoyo de siempre, pero esta vez, para él.

_Solo quiero que vuelvas a mí  
para otra vez poder sentir  
lo que es amor, estaba muerto de dolor  
sin ti mi vida ha sido gris  
y no hay nada que me haga más feliz  
que escuchar tu voz, oh, junto a mí_

Oh, sí, estar junto a ella, en esa sala, solo ellos dos, daba un ambiente de privacidad e intimidad que lo ponía nervioso y a la vez le daba esa sensación de que encajaba allí. Tomoyo siempre le había hecho saber que la vida era bella aunque los problemas la nublaran a veces, siempre con su papel de más que amiga.

_Hoy contigo sé lo que es vivir  
sin tu amor yo no quiero seguir  
ya no tengo miedo a amar  
esta vez no tengo miedo a amar  
Oh, que bello es amarte así  
que suerte es tenerte a ti  
escuchar tu voz, oh, junto a mi_

- Tomoyo… - Dijo algo ¿sonrojado?

- ¿Umm? - por su parte, Tomoyo ya se había logrado familiarizar un poco con las imágenes que se proyectaban. - ¿dijiste algo Eriol?

- Quería decirte algo importante…. – Tomoyo ahora lo miró y con un pequeño control detuvo las imágenes de la película para escucharlo mejor. Al ver la atención de la amatista, Eriol se puso un poco más nervioso. ¿qué tenía Tomoyo que podía sonrojarlo de esa forma y ponerlo a sudar sin hacer NADA?, Sakura no provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara así.

- Tú dirás.

- Pues… quería que fueras la primera en enterarte de algo que me está pasando, porque eres mi mejor amiga. – A Tomoyo se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que el decía la palabra amiga para referirse a ella. – Porque, fuiste tú misma que me sugeriste que lo hiciera, te lo agradezco.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Eriol, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites – Eriol sonrió de una manera que ni Tomoyo, siempre perspicaz pudo descifrar- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

- Creo… que estoy interesándome en alguien que no es Sakura. – Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un semblante de felicidad fingida fue lo único que pudo mostrar.

- Eso es… genial, me… me alegro mucho – Dijo, aunque mentía porque él no le pudo haber dicho algo peor. ¡Ella y sus estúpidos consejos! Nunca debió decirle nada a Eriol, es más, ellos no deberían estar hablando de eso, en ese momento.

- Pero… no sé exactamente cómo comportarme con ella, porque aún me siento raro de que haya sucedido tan rápido, pero la verdad es que me sorprende que ella cause en mí, cosas que Sakura no logró. – continuaba el inglés con voz calmada. – Tomoyo, en verdad, ¿estarás siempre ahí cuando yo te necesite?

- S-s-si.. – Dijo, aunque ya no estaba segura si podía soportar más. tenía la cabeza gacha, pues no quería que viera su tristeza

- ¿Y si te digo que lo que necesito es alguien, una mujer que esté junto a mí y termine de convencerme a mí mismo que estoy enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Tomoyo lo volvió a mirar al rostro como cuestionándolo.

- ¿Estarías junto a mí Tomoyo? – Dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

- Eriol… me estás diciendo que…

- Así es Tomoyo, la persona que me interesa, eres tú. Duré un poco para darme cuenta, pero en esos momentos en los que me encerraba en mi habitación, pensaba mucho en ti, mucho más que en Sakura, y solo en estos días es que me doy cuenta de que te quiero mucho más que una amiga común y corriente… y de eso hace ya tiempo. Estaba algo cegado y no me ocupaba de los demás, pero siempre has sido más que una simple amiga para mí Tomoyo.

_Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi  
y la luz de amor brillaba ardiendo en tu mirar  
que ciego fui-nunca te vi  
y hoy te siento  
muy dentro de mi  
Esa llama de amor sólo la enciendes tú  
como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul  
Que ciego fui-nunca te ví  
y hoy te siento  
muy dentro de mí_

- Eriol, tal vez estés confundiéndote, a lo mejor me quieres como una amiga y con todo esto estés… - Dijo como para no hacerse ilusiones.

- No estoy confundido. Ya no. Solo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad, para ti y para mi, algo me dice que funcionará.

Al ver que la chica no decía nada, se frustró un poco pero, sintiéndose confiado, acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó.

_Y pensar que hoy vives en mí  
no sabía que podía existir  
este amor entre los dos  
hay tanto amor entre tú y yo_

Fue un roce suave, pero delicioso, al separarse, se miraron y Tomoyo solo sonrió. Era imposible que tuviera una palabra para describir como se sentía.

_Tus palabras me llenan a mí  
me motivan y me hacen sentir.. libre  
Todo el tiempo que estuviste aqui y nunca te vi  
y la luz de amor brillaba ardiendo en tu mirar  
que ciego fui-nunca te vi  
y hoy te siento  
muy dentro de mi  
Esa llama de amor sólo la enciendes tú  
como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul  
Que ciego fui-nunca te ví  
y hoy te siento  
muy dentro de mí_

**Marc Anthony - Muy Dentro De Mi (Fragmento)**

Y pensar que ése sería solo un día aburrido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Syaoran cuestionó a Sakura por largo rato sobre por qué se encontraba tan enfadada, la chica había salido del baño bastante alterada y él no tenía idea de qué podría ocurrirle. Al ver su insistencia, Sakura le contó su encuentro con Hana en el baño de mujeres y Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa que… ¿sonreír?

- ¿De qué se supone que te ríes? – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡no puedo creer que hayas abofeteado a Hana! – Dijo entre risas.

- ¡Me estaba insultando, a mí y a mi hija Syaoran!

- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser un cuadro interesante.

- Yo no le veo el chiste. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Mi _florcita, _sabes que no caeré en las redes de Hana, todo eso quedó en el olvido, ¿confías en mí? – dijo rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- Sí pero…

- Pero nada, no está en discusión. – Dijo. Sakura sonrió y se dejó querer en esos momentos. Sherlyn estaba feliz disfrutando, sabía que a su hija le encantaban los animales y ella, ni que decir, en brazos de alguien como Syaoran, es imposible no pasarla bien.

Caminaban y a cada ratito, Syaoran le robaba un beso, besos que hacían que Sakura se quedara con ganas de más, pues él los cortaba, quién sabe con qué planes, pero si el motivo era para provocarla a besarlo a la fuerza, lo estaba logrando.

Cuando estuvieron un poco más alejados, Syaoran tomó a Sakura de la cintura acercándola a su pecho, él tenía la cabeza inclinada por lo que con cualquier movimiento, por más leve que fuera, sus labios se unirían inevitablemente. Los corazones latían fuertemente, pero Sakura se liberó del agarre.

- Syaoran, no creo que sea el momento adecuado, recuerda que debemos regresar con Sherlyn. – Dijo sonrojada.

- Ella no se moverá _florcita_… además, está segura y entretenida escuchando a la guía infantil. No hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros Sakura. – Dijo lo último con aquella voz ronca que siempre la hacía enloquecer. Estaba tan atrapada por Syaoran Li, otra vez.

_Y eso se sentía jodidamente bien._

- Puede que tengas razón – Dijo la ojiverde, pícaramente jugando con el cuello de la camisa del chino. - ¿Tienes algún plan? – Dijo observándolo, él sonrió y tomó su mano, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él.

No había mucha gente por allí, por no decir nadie, puesto que el espectáculo del lugar no andaba cerca, eso le daba privacidad al espacio en el que se encontraban, se besaron con pasión, Sakura retrocedía inconscientemente algunos pasos sin soltar al chico, su paso fue cerrado en quien sabe cual pared que se cruzó en su camino, pero el beso continuaba, estaban cerca, muy cerca, se sentía bien. tuvo la necesidad de rodear el cuello del varón con sus manos, porque ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio se separaron por falta de aire, aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando ya el chino exploraba su boca sin inhibiciones, sus manos que habían estado rodeando la cintura de la chica hasta ese momento, cobraron vida y se colaron bajo la blusa, podía sentir su vientre, su espalda, tan suave, tan cálida, tan maravillosa, ella solo sentía sus manos explorar su cuerpo, se sentía bien que la tocara. El beso se profundizó aún más, entre sus cuerpos no había nada más que la molesta ropa, estaban realmente cerca, era tal la fogosidad del acto que ella pudo _sentir_ la excitación del chico. Al recordar lo que esto significaba se sonrojó furiosamente pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, se aferró más a él y bajó sus manos, acariciando por encima de la ropa su ancha espalda. Syaoran dejó la boca de Sakura, y trazó un camino con sus labios y su lengua por el cuello, podía sentir su perfume a cerezos inundándole los sentidos, haciéndole perder los estribos, subía _peligrosamente _las manos bajo la blusa de la chica, que para entonces estaba ya encendida sin remedio alguno, sintió los besos del chico deslizarse por sus hombros y suspiró, cosa que incitó a Syaoran a continuar… pero…

- ¡CUIDADO! – Se oyó una voz a lo lejos, seguido de un fuerte grito.

Sakura y Syaoran se incorporaron y asustados corrieron a ver lo que ocurría. Sakura fue más rápida que el chico, porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

La escena fue más horrible de lo que imaginó.

- ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE DESCUIDARA DE ESA MANERA!? – Gritaba algún superior del lugar a la guía infantil con la que Sherlyn se había encontrado minutos atrás. Mientras que varios curiosos se acercaban, algunas madres alejaban a sus hijos del gentío.

Sakura corrió hasta el bullicio que parecía centrarse justo a la entrada del lugar, y no pudo evitar un grito de horror cuando vio el charco de sangre en el concreto y a quien pertenecía. Se abrió paso entre la multitud como pudo y se echó al suelo junto al cuerpo, ¡Estaba inconsciente! ¡No se movía! Por el amor de Dios, ¡NO SE MOVÍA! Intentó palmearle, ¡NO FUNCIONABA! ¡NO SE MOVÍA! Un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de ella, imposible de describir, se sintió mareada y las lágrimas no tardaron en empañar su vista, ¡NO PODÍA ESTAR PASÁNDOLE ESTO A ELLA!... Syaoran veía horrorizado la escena y no dudó en tomarle la mano, pero eso no la tranquilizó. Tomó aire de lo más profundo de sus pulmones y hasta eso le dolía, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro.

- ¡¡¡SHERLYYYYN!!!

Un auto que ya había desaparecido del lugar.

¿Un accidente acaso?

- ¡Maldición llamen una ambulancia! – Vociferó Syaoran sin soltar a la castaña.

….. Continuará.

**Notas de autora: **¡Si, llamen a una ambulancia, dense rápido! (Jannys da vueltas por toda la casa para buscar el teléfono), ¡Hola a todos! Una vez más tarde, pero supongo que ya están acostumbrados a ello. ¡qué poco duraron las vacaciones!. Me acabo de fijar que es el primer capítulo del año, y aunque ya les desee lo mejor para este 2009, los felicito porque hasta ahora nos leemos. El capítulo… pues, lo llamé así, en honor a Tomoyo, la cual pensaba que ese sería un día aburrido y resultó de lo más… congestionado. ¡Ya quiero saber que se dirán esos dos después de ese beso! (Ok, a veces olvido que se supone que yo soy la única que sabe), en fin, ¡Viva Sakura que puso en su lugar a la culebra de silicona super desarrollada! (?). La verdad que Hana puede resultar molesta, pero sabe muy bien como derramar su veneno la muy pu… pues bien, ¿Akumi y Touya cocinan juntos? ¿y Kenji ve a Meiling diferente?, hmm… me huele a algo interesante… y hablando de cosas interesantes y parejas, ¡lamento haberlos interrumpido –otra vez- a Sakura y a Syaoran! Y es que esos personajes no se aguantan hasta llegar a un lugar más… privado. Lamento haberlos interrumpido (bueno, en verdad no), y hablando de eso: ¡¡SHERLYN!! T.T ¿qué pasará con la pequeña? ¿quién demonios sería el que la chocó? EXIJO QUE EXPULSEN A ESA GUÍA DEL LUGAR POR NO ATENDER A LA NIÑA…ok... Cambiemos el tema porque estoy bastante alterada. ¿Quiénes pensaron que continuaría con el flash back del capítulo pasado? Jajaja, no mis queridos lectores, no, sabía que se quedarían tranquilos porque Jannys publicaría el pasado que ustedes de curiosos quieren saber, pero la segunda parte vendrá cuando menos se lo esperen. Jajaja, no es que me estoy volviendo loca por si algunos pensaron que la olvidé. ¡Estoy feliz! El sábado es mi cumpleaños! Jajaja, me siento malvada… juajuajua ¡Dejen review!

PD: ¡Estoy tan feliz!

PD2: ADORO la canción de este capítulo.

PD3: Se dañó mi monitor. T.T tuve que robar el de mi hermano.

PD4: ¡extraño mis preciosas vacaciones!

PD5: Me encanta facebook, siempre me entero de cosas que pasan por aquí xD

PD6: Un chino me propuso matrimonio… O.o

PD7: Le dije que no, por si las dudas xD

PD8: ¡Adoro que mi cumpleaños caiga sábado! xD

PD9: Luis Fonsi... Awww… :D

PD1O: Gracias a Chemy-Ling por tomarme en cuenta en su grupo, te enviaré los capítulos lo más rápido posible.

PD11: Solo para mi querida Ali Li, te dedico esta Pd xD

PD12: ¡Dejen reviews jaja!

Mil gracias a todos los que me envían sus comentarios. Como siempre, aquí les contesto a todos.

**Katie-Karina:** mis hermanitas favoritas, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo, espero que no me vayan a matar en el colegio (¡qué horrible! Ya entramos… buuu) en fin, Kathie no engañes a Sai, Karina descuida, las batatas son mejores que los repollos, saben mejor lol, tengo a un candidato para ser mi chocolate con menta, es tan lindo (¡Awww si!) y según un amigo mío yo le gusto, vamos a ver que pasa, ¡y es boricua! Jo jo jo, pero tengo a alguien más dando vueltas en mi cabeza que no me deja seguir mi vida en paz… (Jannys se killa y tira todo lo que ve) pero así es la vida… amo sus flash backs xD . en fin, la canción pasada me daba así como que nostalgia por eso mismo, que se yo, me da cosa pensar que ya nos queda poco tiempo juntos… :S espero que sigamos encontrándonos, aunque yo me voy para la capi, pero yo tengo que estar viniendo, y debemos juntarnos, al menos el grupito de siempre. ¡Chocolate con menta! Adios que tengo que contestar los demás reviews… xD

**Angelazul23:** mi querida angelazul, he tenido muchos problemas que impiden que actualice tan rápido como lo hacía antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ese es mi dicho, ya volvi al ajetreo de la vida cotidiana. Espero que te hayas mejorado y que hayas disfrutado el fin de año, yo también estaba algo resfriada en estas fiestas, pero por suerte no pasaba de tos y uno que otros estornudos débiles, según yo propios del clima xD. ¿tu teoría se confundió con el pasado de todos? Jajaja, Hana tuvo un pasado no muy agradable, pero eso no le da derecho a joderles la vida a los demás y creo que Sakura se lo dejó bien claro xD. Meiling es aterradoramente directa en sus comentarios. Como dice Kenji, muy diferente a las demás. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Con Luis Fonsi… no sé, tengo una obsesión con él, su voz, sus canciones y cierta parte de su anatomía xD jajaja, saludos para ti, no estamos leyendo.

**Akerenit:** ¡qué bien que te hayas creado la cuenta! Pues, ahora sí que querrás asesinar a Hana xD. Twilight… ah, que lindo, simplemente adoro esa historia. Me alegro de que mis pds sean de tu agrado xD, espero saber de ti pronto y que te haya gustado este capítulo y recuerda que yo solo soy la autora, ellos son los personajes y no me incluirás en tus deseos asesinos. Jaja, saludos.

**`lfanycka:** Jaja, lamento no haberte sacado la duda de inmediato, pero es que tampoco puedo revelarles tan rápido… por eso la parte 2 del capítulo pasado vendrá en algún momento que ustedes no se lo esperen, igual espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos para ti, cuídate. Y gracias por el review. Muchos besos.

**Ivette:** Comprendo que no pases tiempo con niños pequeños, eso se nota (en buen plan), entenderías mejor al personaje de Sherlyn… porque aunque su personajes es precoz, yo no lo veo tanto… en fin, lamento que el capítulo no haya cumplido con tus expectativas, pero en realidad, como pudiste ver, te adelantaste a los hechos porque no pensaba publicar la segunda parte en este capítulo xD. El motivo del flash back extenso es explicar lo que sucedió, y aunque quizás no sea de tu agrado (lo siento en verdad) sí tengo planeado otro capítulo flash back, y por lo que veo la mayoría de los lectores se emocionaron con la idea, pero aunque no lo creas a este fic le faltan muchas cosas que resolver y no pienso ponerlas de una manera tediosa. Lamentablemente ya no puedo actualizar semanalmente, tengo bastantes deberes, no me gusta pedir dinero, por lo que trabajo, cuido algunos niños que me traen (por eso te digo que convivo mucho con ellos, mi mundo está plagado por esos pequeños seres) y modelo ropa de una que otra tienda, en navidad y a comienzo de año sube temporada y los desfiles son muchos y pues, todos queremos dinero en estos tiempos, por lo que parte de mis vacaciones las he invertí, aunque he obtenido buenos resultados ($). Además de problemas personales que están acabando con mi paciencia… han hecho que el fic pase a segundo plano, no es que no piense en él, pero debo pensar en mí xD Finales… estúpidos finales, me consumieron durante dos largas semanas… En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones y pasaras un buen año, saludos para ti, y gracias por tu sinceridad en los comentarios. Besos desde mi país tropical.y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Sarita Li:** Como siempre, grato saber que estás ahí, como ves las cosas no se las voy a soltar tan fácil, y en vez de colocar la parte 2 de "viaje al pasado", preferí dejarla flotar en el espacio, y regresar a la cruda realidad un momento, que por cierto, un tanto incómoda ahora. Espero que te guste esta entrega, nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídate mucho.

**Haruko Hinako:** Jajaja, aquí hubo una escenita tanto picante, solo que fue interrumpida (soy tan malvada), en fin, aquí ves en que andan Tomoyo y Eriol. Tardé mucho porque últimamente estoy ocupada y todas esas cosas, pero trataré de ser más puntual con las entregas, se los debo a todos los que me han enviado reviews, saludos para ti.

**Sak Petit:** Me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir un review, muchas gracias, lo aprecio, muchas felicidades en este año (ya no tan nuevo jeje), y espero que nos sigamos leyendo por estos rumbos, también qe este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos para ti.

**Pao:** Lamentablemente mis vacaciones duraron poco xD pero vale, las disfruté. Y bien, ya espero controlarme con mi apetito, y es que en verdad, comí demasiado, pero ya eso es otra historia. jajaja, discovery kids, también estoy obligada a verlo seguido, entre mi sobrina, mi hermanastra, mi hermanito y los mocositos (así llamo cariñosamente a los niños que cuido casi a diario de vecinos, amigos, blah –dinero para mi jajaja-)viven con el puesto. En fin, no es mi intención actualizar tarde, si por mi fuera, pasaría aquí todo el día. Pero no xD. Crys y Mikki, como anhelo un capítulo más. Especialmente de Mikki que me tiene con los pelos de punta. Bueno, saludos para ti, cuídate y besos.

**LuNaRoJa:** Jajaja, espero no haberte traumado esta vez… jajaja si mi collar azul, lo amo xD, sí, creo que este y el capítulo pasado han sido los más largos, pero ustedes son unos devoradores y da igual que tenga 3 o 5 páginas más, no se darían cuenta xD Ya no estoy de vacaciones T.T jajaja, ahora sufres doble, porque no tienes la mitad del pasado de los protagonistas, ni el capítulo que le sigue a este (muajajaja). Gracias por los deseos para el año, igual y más para ti. Jajaja, lo mío de Luis Fonsi ya es un tratorno mental incurable. Pero me gusta… jajaja, saludos para ti y gracias.

**Isabel:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero que también este haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos para ti y feliz año!

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review, espero que hyas tenido lindas fiestas y buen inicio de año, saludos para ti y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuidate.

**Ali Li:** Si, tu review siempre es muy divertido, y la verdad es que unas fotos pueden traer miles de recuerdos, yo también me he puesto a mirarlas a veces y recuerdo tantos momentos (maldición, pronto me mudaré a la capital de mi país y me alejaré de tantas personas), eso me da nostalgia, este es mi último cumpleaños viviendo aquí donde vivo. ¿Me estaré poniendo sentimental?, pero bueno, si, Syaoran en el pasado, queriendo proteger a Sakura, le hizo mucho daño. Y Hana… ay Hana… los efectos de haber vivido en una familia así han sido muchos. Espero con muchas ansias tu libro, la verdad escribiendo uno se siente bastante bien, es un desahogo, es relajante y uno se siente poderoso, por más pequeña que sea la historia. Jajaja, Hoy Touya si estuvo presente, aunque no en la faceta de "Soy la peor pesadilla del pretendiente de mi hermana". Yo y mis 2 hermanos, los soporté hasta que uno se casó y el otro se fue a la capital, por lo que solo me queda el más chiquito, pero tampoco vive conmigo, pues no compartimos madre, sino padre, pero el es pequeñito y lo adoro, aún no está en edad de ser molesto xD. Los otros dos sí -.- Ay, por eso digo que Sakura debe dar gracias que solo tiene a Touya, yo tuve 2 y me los aguanté yo solita… xD. Muy feliz 2009, aunque con días de retraso, pero se perdona, espero que no te falte nada, excepto problemas xD. Nos seguiremos leyendo y te puse tu pd. Jajaja Ya te contrataran de publcista quí en fanfiction por hacer propaganda. Un beso, cuídate.


	14. Angel Herido

**Hola… ¿hay alguien? Pues, lo primero que diré es que ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! Les juro que no pretendía demorarme tanto pero me fue casi imposible publicar antes, con ajetreos del colegio, varios problemas, una mudanza, más problemas, exámenes, más exámenes, pruebas de admisión de universidad, más exámenes y sin Internet luego de que me mudé. Entonces, mi vida giró como 30 veces y mi musa se esfumó por unos días y luego regresó y ¡Oh sorpresa! Cuando les quería avisar que estaba viva, ffnet no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta… pero bueno. Lo prometido es deuda y yo les debo un fic… aquí está el capítulo 14 de esta historia, espero que no quieran matarme –Recibí todas sus amenazas y ahora Jannys está muy asustada- comienzo a creer que ustedes me tiraban mala onda por lo de Sherlyn en el capítulo pasado. xD en fin, … me alegra estar de vuelta otra ves, y espero que les agrade este capítulo.**

**Como siempre les recuerdo que es un universo alterno, de mi creación, con los personajes de CLAMP de SCC, aunque oficialmente Syaoran sea mío. –Muéranse de envidia- y claro, otros personajes como Sherlyn y Kenji. **

**Por último les agradezco a todos los buenos deseos, enserio que me hicieron sonreír.**

''**Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Ángel herido**

Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos y temblaban sus manos, supuso que si aquel hombre no estuviera junto a ella, se derrumbaría, pues no contaba con las fuerzas para caminar sola y es que, había pasado por muchas situaciones en su vida, había recibido varios golpes, había tenido muchos tropezones, pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Su hija…

El único motivo por el cual ella era alguien en ese momento, sin esa pequeña, estaba segura que no hubiera podido pasar por tantas cosas, tantas situaciones difíciles, esa niña era su inspiración para continuar y seguir luchando en la vida. Esa niña con tanta energía y una sonrisa capaz de alegrarle el día a cualquiera, esa niña…

Estaba en la sala de emergencias, luchando por no pasar al otro lado.

- Sakura, tranquila, los médicos están atendiendo a tu hija, verás que no es nada más que un susto. – Dijo Syaoran para tranquilizarla, en eso uno de los galenos que habían visto tratando a la niña en cuanto llegó al hospital, se acercó a la ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo está Sherlyn doctor? ¿Es grave? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡Quiero verla ahora mismo! Por favor… - Dijo la chica sin pausa, sus manos aún temblaban, estaba desesperada.

- No puedo dar ningún diagnóstico seguro, están revisando las pruebas practicadas hasta ahora en el laboratorio, tendrá que esperar un poco. – Explicó el doctor.

- Doctor, a su juicio, ¿cree que sea algo grave lo que le suceda a la niña? – Esta vez fue Syaoran quien preguntó, por alguna extraña razón, estaba inquieto, más de lo que normalmente estaría en esa situación, supuso que era porque apreciaba mucho a la niña que era hija de Sakura.

- La verdad es que la paciente muestra un cuadro complicado, ha perdido más sangre de lo que debería y al parecer cuando cayó, sufrió además de varias lesiones, una contusión en la cabeza, la cual… aún no puedo predecir si es grave o no, la niña sigue inconsciente, le han detenido la hemorragia, pero como dije antes, perdió bastante sangre… Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora… allí – Dice señalando al área de recepción que había en ese piso – Le informarán la habitación que ocupa su hija, no debe recibir visitas, pero autorizaré para que la dejen entrar unos minutos… sólo unos minutos…- En eso una enfermera se acercó, llamándolo a que revisara quien sabe qué cosas – Disculpe… - Dijo retirándose.

- Ve… Yo mientras, avisaré que estamos aquí y lo ocurrido, con todo esto, no hemos llamado a nadie. – Dijo el ambarino. Sakura solo asintió y corrió a donde había señalado el galeno para buscar la habitación de Sherlyn.

Sakura preguntó la ubicación de Sherlyn y pronto desapareció de la vista de Syaoran y de la mujer que le había dado la información. No se había percatado que una persona escuchó su conversación previa con el médico y también la ubicación de la niña. Aquella persona pasó desapercibida por las personas del hospital que se encontraban en su asunto. Marcó un teléfono y enseguida alguien contestó, entre susurros se comunicaron y cortaron la comunicación. Jamás se vio a esa persona en el hospital por el resto de ese día.

Estaba frente a la habitación de su hija cuando la enfermera que la acompaño le pasó un pañuelo, había estado usando el de Syaoran, pero ya no servía de mucho porque estaba empapado. La ojiverde lo tomó agradecida y sin dudar ingresó en la habitación.

Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, eran fríos, desteñidos, la decoración no era agradable y siempre tenían ese ambiente de tensión que tanto le disgustaba.

No pudo evitarlo, lloró en silencio ante aquel cuadro. Sherlyn tenía la cabeza vendada, al igual que su brazo derecho, su carita presentaba varios rasguños que al parecer habían sido cuidadosamente limpiados. Pero no era todo, al acercarse notó que la pierna de la niña estaba lastimada, pues también estaba cubierta por esas vendas.

_Menudo golpe que recibió de aquel vehículo… hasta parece planeado_

- Mi princesa… - Dijo aún más preocupada de lo que había entrado.

Los ojos de Sherlyn estaban cerrados, al menos se veía calmada.

- ¿por qué te paso esto a ti?

No hay un dolor más desgarrador para una mujer que ver al ser que tanto protegió en su vientre, en esa situación… Inanimado, lastimado e inconsciente, habiendo tenido un encuentro tan cercano con la muerte, luchando contra ella, acostado en una cama fría, cuando debería estar corriendo y jugando, haciendo preguntas, descubriendo el mundo, creciendo sanamente…

No era la primera vez que temía por la vida de su pequeña

**- Flash Back- **

_Había sido una mañana muy divertida, Sonomi se tomó el día libre al igual que Tomoyo con el único propósito de pasar algo de tiempo con ella. A Sakura no dejaba de preocuparle un poco eso. Después de todo, un día de trabajo era un día de trabajo, y por mucho que le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amiga y su tía se pasaran el día en su casa, hablando y ayudándole a organizar ciertas cosas para cuando llegara el momento, sentía que era un abuso._

_- Sakura, ya no pienses en eso, la empresa es mía, paso todos los días de mi vida ahí metida, es justo que me regale unos momentos para mí. Además eso me ayuda a liberar todo el estrés ejecutivo. Me encanta ayudarte con las cosas del bebé, estoy loca de que nazca. – Explicaba su tía que estaba sentada en un sofá cerca de la cama. _

_- Así es Sakura, además, la empresa no se derrumbará porque mamá y yo faltemos un día. Yo no hago nada de gran importancia, y mamá puede acomodar sus horarios, además, de todo hay muchos empleados allí. – Agregó Tomoyo. _

_- Gracias por preocuparse por mí… espero que no sea una molestia para ustedes…_

_- En lo absoluto – respondieron madre e hija al mismo tiempo._

_Las tres mujeres charlaron bastante, a Sakura se le veía más animada, Akumi se había unido tímidamente a la "reunión" cuando llevó unas tazas de té y pasteles, se alegró de ver a su amiga, y patrona más animada y hablando. Últimamente, con todas esas complicaciones que acarreaba el difícil embarazo de la joven de ojos verdes, a Sakura se le veía decaída, sin ganas, pálida, bastante diferente a como siempre lucía la menor de los Kinomoto. Estaba en su último trimestre de embarazo, y era casi letal que hiciera movimientos bruscos, a decir verdad, con todas esas advertencias que había dicho el obstetra en las visitas medicas, Akumi temía por la vida de Sakura y del bebé._

_Y lo peor del caso, era que a Sakura no le gustaba preocupar a nadie, de no ser porque su apuesto hermano, Touya Kinomoto, sospechó el hecho de que el doctor fuera a su hermana y no al revés, Sakura estaría ayudando a Sonomi en la empresa, como solía hacerlo antes, con Tomoyo, no les pagaban mucho por ello, puesto que era solo servicio de menores (aunque si más de lo que deberían, ventajas de ser hija o sobrina de la dueña), en fin, al Touya percatarse de la extraña situación y la cara con la que salía el sujeto ese, decidió preguntarle a Sakura, quien calló y solo le respondió que estaba todo marchando bien, sin embargo, el doctor fue más colaborador (luego de algunas __sutiles__ amenazas), y reveló el estado real de Sakura, aquello lo había dejado petrificado, e hizo que se tomaran medidas inmediatas respecto a los cuidados de su hermana._

_Sí señor, gracias a Touya, Sakura había finalmente accedido al reposo absoluto que el obstetra con tanta insistencia le había exigido._

_- Me parece que la habitación está muy linda Sakura, ese color verde es hermoso, no es convencional, porque a un bebe siempre le ponen el cuarto de rosa o azul, pero el verde fue una idea estupenda. Me encanta como hace juego con los adornos. – Dijo Sonomi viendo la habitación que Sakura tenía dispuesta para la llegada de su hijo. O hija._

_- A decir verdad, Tomoyo me lo sugirió. – Admitió. – Creo que ella merece el crédito. _

_- Tonterías Sakura, solo te sugerí otra tonalidad, la idea de este verde fue toda tuya._

_- ¡Oigan! Ya se que falta aun para la cena, pero sugiero que esta noche, pidamos comida y disfrutemos, está a la carta Sakura, si tienes algún antojo, puedes pedirlo.- Dijo de repente la madre de Tomoyo._

_- ¡Ay Sonomi! De verdad no es necesario, Akumi cocina muy bien y…_

_- Nada de eso Sakura, déjate consentir sobrina, eres tan terca como lo era tu madre. Pero no acepto un no como respuesta._

_- Tendrás que aceptar Sakura, mi madre jamás se da por vencida – Dijo Tomoyo apoyando a su madre. _

_- De acuerdo, pero solo si ustedes eligen que comer._

_Se pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde discutiendo posibles nombres y hasta la apariencia que podría tener la criatura, hablaron del trabajo, de los planes de Sonomi de ampliar la empresa algún día e incluso en la posibilidad de una alianza con una gran empresa, en un futuro. Así llegó la noche y Sakura se dispuso a bañarse antes de cenar, Tomoyo la acompañó, por si llegase a necesitar ayuda, y se quedó cerca del baño. Pasó un tiempo razonable para que Sakura ya se hubiese bañado, y estaba segura de que no escuchaba el sonido de la ducha a través de la puerta._

_Dio unos ligeros toques y llamó a su amiga. – Sakura, ¿ya terminaste? ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?_

_Nada. _

_Tomoyo se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga, tocó nuevamente y nada. Se desesperó y encontró algo peor de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Sakura estaba tirada en el piso del baño, y había sangre._

_- ¡Sakura! ¡MAMÁ VEN PRONTO! ¡Dios mío, Sakura! – gritó desesperada._

_- Tomoyo, ¿qué... ¡Sakura!_

_- Llama a emergencias mamá, rápido_

_- ¡Esto es un desastre! – Exclamó Sonomi marcando rápidamente los números desde su móvil. _

_La ambulancia llegó deprisa, sin embargo a Tomoyo le pareció una eternidad, porque cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su amiga estaba un poco más lejos, Sakura estaba inconsciente, tenía un embarazo considerado riesgoso y pasaba eso… ¿qué se supone debía pensar sino lo peor?_

_- ¡Ay Syaoran, si supieras lo que está pasando! – Exclamó Tomoyo, en un tono desalentador. _

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_En la clínica se encontraban ya Akumi, Tomoyo y Sonomi. Fujitaka y Touya habían sido avisados y ambos habían dejado todo por llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible. Por suerte ambos se encontraban en Tokio. Desde que Touya descubrió que el embarazo de Sakura era riesgoso, solicitó un traslado a un hospital de Tokio para estar cerca de su hermana, y Fujitaka había tomado sus vacaciones para esos últimos meses, solo que ése día precisamente, se encontraba con unos viejos amigos, a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Fue cuando Akumi estaba apunto de preguntarle qué pasaba con Sakura al médico que tenía la cara un poco angustiada, cuando retumbó por las paredes del hospital la voz de Touya Kinomoto._

_- ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A MI HERMANAAAA??_

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, con una mezcla de pánico y curiosidad. _

_- Dr. Kinomoto, estaba a punto de preguntarle al Doctor qué pasaba con Sakura. – Dijo Akumi._

_- Pues demonios, hable ya, ¿qué sucede con mi hermana? ¡HABLE! – Se desesperó Touya._

_El galeno se aclaró la garganta, claramente incómodo con lo que tenía que decir. _

_- La paciente está complicada…_

_- Ya sabemos que está complicada, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí. – Gruñó Touya exasperado. – Vaya al grano._

_- Estamos seguros de estar enfrentándonos a un severo caso de un desprendimiento de placenta. Necesitamos el permiso del padre para proceder a una cesárea. – Dijo el galeno con tono severo._

_- ¿Padre?, me importa un pepino lo que diga ese mocoso, nisiquiera sabemos si está vivo, yo soy su hermano y me hago responsable. Dígame las expectativas de esa intervención. – Touya hablaba con tal autoridad que era difícil oponerse a su voz. Y eso que era un doctor bastante joven, no tenía ni 1 año ejerciendo su profesión, aunque era muy eficiente._

_- Bueno en ese caso podremos intervenir tan pronto firme los papeles. Es difícil determinar algo en el estado de la paciente, están en peligro tanto el feto como la madre, además, su hermana tiene una anemia que debió tratarse mejor, sin embargo, si no intervenimos, ambos pueden morir. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos. _

_- Hágalo. Maldita sea, estaré presente. _

_- ¿Cómo dice? – tanto el doctor, como Akumi miraron a Touya con incredulidad._

_- ¿Está sordo?, dije que estaré presente, es mi hermana, y soy médico, conozco las reglas, una persona puede acompañar a la madre durante el parto. Además no quiero idioteces, soy joven, pero no estúpido, reconozco una buena intervención y me gustaría estar seguro de que esta la sea. – dijo esto como si fuera ya una resolución. _

_- De... acuerdo. – a pesar de que no estaba realmente de acuerdo, la cara de Touya no estaba como para un No, y el galeno lo entendió. _

_**-Sala de partos- **_

_- ¡AAHHHHH! ¡POR LOS CLAVOS DE CRISTO! _

_- ¡Procedan! ¡RÁPIDO!– Gritó Touya tomando fuertemente de la mano de su única hermana. _

_- Kinomoto, es imposible, si procedemos ahora, la madre puede sufrir una hemorragia letal. – Anunció un doctor, sinceramente preocupado._

_- ¡Y si no lo hacen muere el bebé y mi hermana! ¡HAGAN ALGO! – Touya estaba realmente molesto, y los gritos de Sakura que estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia no ayudaban en nada. Tras pensarlo un momento se decidió.– ¡A un lado! Llamen a la chica que está afuera, Tomoyo Daidouji, que venga a acompañar a mi hermana. Yo haré esto. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Está usted loco? No podemos dejarlo operar en este centro ¡es una intervención muy complicada, está usted carente de experiencia!, además no tenemos sus papeles, ni nada que confirme que está apto para…._

_- HE DICHO QUE LO HARÉ YO MISMO. Al parecer ustedes, con su maldita experiencia no son capaces de hacerlo, ¡A UN LADO HE DICHO! Es MI hermana. – Gruñó Touya._

_Tomoyo había llegado al lado de una muy asustada Sakura, mientras Touya se preparaba para proceder, nunca había lidiado con un parto tan riesgoso, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. No fallaría. Era su hermana. _

_- Hermano… confío en ti, salva a mi bebé. – Dijo Sakura, bastante estropeada._

_- No seas idiota monstruo, los salvaré a ambos, a ti y al bebe…_

_Dicho esto empezó el procedimiento más difícil de Touya, no por la complicación, porque con el paso del tiempo, ya había lidiado con cosa peores, pero nada más difícil que saber que la vida y la felicidad de la persona más valiosa para ti, está en tus manos… y la de un inocente. _

_En un tiempo que tanto a Sakura, como a Touya les pareció eterno, se escuchó el llanto de una muy rosada bebé, lo que provocó una sonrisa de su parte._

_- ¡es una niña! – anunció. Y a Sakura le pareció como si su corazón estuviera de pronto demasiado pequeño para todo lo que sentía en ese momento. ¡Tenía una niña! ¡Una bebé! ¡Su hija! _

_**- Fin del flash back-**_

Una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de Sakura por el recuerdo de su parto, estuvo tan cerca.. ¡Tan cerca! De no ser por Touya, ¡Dios! Si realmente había algo que jamás podría pagarle a su hermano, era que haya salvado la vida de Sherlyn. Y la de ella propia.

La melancolía se estaba apoderando de la castaña. Recordaba lo dura que había sido su vida, luego de que ella y Syaoran habían terminado su relación, estaba tan deprimida luego de que ella se fuera, callando el fruto de aquella unión que hubo alguna vez.

_Yo te esperaba_

_y veia mi cuerpo crecer_

_mientras buscaba_

_el nombre que te dí_

_en el espejo_

_fue la luna llena y de perfil_

_contigo dentro , jamás fui tan feliz._

Durante sus primeros meses de embarazo, estuvo tan feliz, como no había pensado jamás estar luego de tan horrible situación. Era una adolescente, sí, se había sacrificando, si, pero ¿qué más da? JAMÁS se había arrepentido de traer a Sherlyn al mundo, nisiquiera aquellas noches de desvelo, cuando los intensos dolores de su complicado embarazo no la dejaban dormir, ni los dolores del parto, tampoco cuando la pequeña lloraba en las noches, nisiquiera cuando se enojaba con ella (que rara vez lo hacía), nada ni nadie podría quitarle la alegría y el orgullo tan grande de ser madre, estuvo muy ilusionada, siempre consideró que su hija era el recuerdo más hermoso que le quedaría toda su vida. Recordó su impaciencia por saber como sería, por ver el color de sus ojos, ver como sería su boca, sus sonrisas, tocar su cabello, alimentarla y cuidarla, recordaba que muchas veces se paraba frente al espejo de perfil, para ver cuanto había crecido su panza.

_Moria por sentir_

_tus piernecitas frágiles_

_pateando la obscuridad_

_de mi vientre maduro._

Cuando salía con sus amigas, todas se detenían y revisaban con sumo interés la sección de bebés, para elegir quién regalaría qué al "sobrino o sobrina", a ella en lo particular le encantaba detenerse y sentir lo suavecito de las cobijas y las ropitas de recién nacidos.

_Soñar no cuesta no_

_y con los ojos húmedos_

_te veia tan alto es más_

_en la cima del mundo_

Preparó durante todo el período de gestación la habitación para su pequeña criatura. Claro, con ayuda de sus amigas, su hermano y su padre. Eriol solía enviarle regalos al bebé, como la cunita donde durmió Sherlyn sus primeros años.

_Yo te esperaba_

_imaginando a ciegas el color_

_de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz._

_muerta de miedo_

_le rogaba al cielo que te deje_

_llegar lejos , mucho más que yo._

Por las noches solía imaginarse con su bebé en brazos. A veces lloraba, pensando en si algún día, su bebé, cuando creciera, le perdonaría no haberle dado un padre. Pero se prometía entre lágrimas, que jamás le faltaría afecto, ni nada. Pensaba en todo, incluso, veía a su bebé crecido, superando obstáculos, llegando lejos, muy lejos. Graduándose. Sakura se prometió dar su vida por su bebé, trabajaría duro. Estudiaría duro. Nada le faltaría.

_Yo te esperaba_

_y pintaba sobre las paredes_

_de tu cuarto , cuentos en color_

_restaba sin parar , días al calendario_

_solo tú me podrías curar_

_el modo de escenario_

Cuando estuvo más avanzado, ella y Tomoyo comenzaron a buscar nombres, tanto de niños como de niñas, ya que no sabían qué sería (ella había preferido una sorpresa) y en eso se le iban tardes enteras, llenas de risas y esperanzas.

_El mundo es como es_

_y no puedo cambiártelo_

_pero siempre te seguiré_

_para darte una mano._

Cuando diagnosticaron aquel embarazo riesgoso, Sakura pedía a quien le estuviera escuchando que le permitiera traer al mundo a su bebé con salud, que le permitiera estar con el para protegerlo del mundo, lloraba, porque había ocasiones en las que sentía que no tendría las fuerzas para seguir, pero siempre Tomoyo la alentaba, al igual que su buen amigo Eriol, que se mantenía llamando constantemente preocupado por su salud.

_Yo te esperaba_

_imaginando a ciegas el color_

_de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz._

_hoy que te tengo_

_pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos_

_mucho más que yo._

Realmente pensó que durante el parto, no lo soportaría, que perdería a su bebé, pero no, se había prometido hacer lo imposible por su bebé. Y eso hizo.

_Yo te esperaba_

_y en el espejo te miraba mientras_

_ya te amaba._

**Alejandra Guzmán – "Yo te esperaba"**

¡Dios mío! Con cuanto anhelo esperó Sakura a Sherlyn, cuantos planes tenía para ella, cuantas sonrisas más esperaba poder ver de ella, no podía pasarle nada malo, NO PODIA. Aún con el transcurso de los años, Sakura acrecentaba sus ilusiones con su pequeña, la niña había dado momentos mágicos a la castaña.

Cuando vio su carita por primera vez, cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y se vio en ellos, cuando sonreía, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, cuando dijo "mamá" (Sakura ahogó un gemido, ese debe haber sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida), también con todas las ocurrencias de su pequeña, (que no eran pocas), cuando entró al jardín de niños, también cuando discutía como una damita educada, sus pucheros, su alegría. Porque su pequeña era una niña bastante alegre, cuando lloraba Sakura que el cielo se caía a pedazos… ¡Sherlyn era el centro de su mundo!

No podía estar acostada en una cama de un frío hospital… tenía que ser una broma. No luego de que su vida comenzaba al fin a arreglarse. Esto parecía una especie de dimensión desconocida y escalofriante. ¿No se supone que ya debería haber recuperado la consciencia? Cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se sentía más ansiosa.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ciertamente, le gustaba su trabajo, era su pasión, pero las vacaciones resultaban ser un alivio, cuando se ha trabajado tanto durante el transcurso del año, además, él se consideraba muy familiar, y cuando pedía su bien merecido descanso, se iba a Tokio a pasar tiempo con su hermana y su sobrina. En ocasiones como esta, Yukito había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarle, y allí se encontraban. Observando con poco interés una película en la televisión, cuando comenzó a sonar furiosamente el móvil de Touya, y al ver el número desconocido, frunció el ceño.

- si, ¿quién habla?- Dijo en un tono, no demasiado agradable. Touya odiaba que lo llamaran desconocidos.

- Oye, habla Syaoran Li…

- ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué demonios quieres? Creí que había salido a pasear con mi hermana… espera… ¿algo le ocurre a mi hermana? Si algo pasó te juro que…

- SILENCIO. Sakura se encuentra perfectamente, la que está mal es Sherlyn

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Qué le hiciste a mi sobrina mocoso!

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién crees que soy idiota? Hubo un accidente… La niña está inconsciente y al parecer complicada.

- ¿qué dices imbecil? ¡Pásame a mi hermana!

- ella ahora está con la niña, ven rápido al hospital que queda cerca de las áreas del zoológico.- y dicho esto cortó la comunicación. Su dulce cuñado nunca había cambiado.

- ¡Demonios! – resopló Touya mientras buscaba las llaves del auto.

- Touya, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Li?

- Mi sobrina esta hospitalizada, parece que un accidente, saldré de inmediato.

- Te acompaño Touya.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En el hospital, esperaba con impaciencia alguna noticia de la pequeña Sherlyn de parte de algún personal. Era absurdo que no supieran nada, la niña llevaba rato siendo analizada y los doctores llevaban rato hablando entre ellos, algo que no le dejaban escuchar por más que tratara. Era exasperante. ¿Cómo podían estar allí cuando había una madre desesperada ansiando saber que le ocurría a su hija?

Y aun nadie llegaba al hospital. Sabía que su cuñado llegaría pronto. Pero no había logrado comunicarse con Tomoyo, ni con Eriol. Meiling dijo que ella y Kenji estaban algo lejos pero que estaban en camino. Y él….

Él estaba ahí, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer. Sakura estaba aún con Sherlyn y no sabía que decirle para aliviar un poco su dolor y preocupación. Ciertamente el estaba bastante preocupado, pero a diferencia de Sakura (que no podía pensar en nada más que la pequeña), el se concentraba en ¿cómo pudo ocurrir un accidente así en el zoológico? Ciertamente, habían vehículos que se dirigían al parqueo, o en su defecto, a la salida, pero… ¿por qué se encontraba Sherlyn por esos alrededores? Además… para ocasionar un daño tan grande (la escena que vio de Sherlyn atropellada era ciertamente horrible), el vehículo debía ir a una velocidad innecesaria, y peor aun, prohibida, dentro de un lugar lleno de niños. Algo no estaba bien, además… notó que cuando llegaba al lugar, los demás niños y la guía estaban a una distancia considerable del accidente. Es decir, ¿Qué buscaría Sherlyn tan lejos de lo que le interesaba y por qué se encontraba lejos del grupo?, los animales, ni los entretenimientos estaban por esa parte del lugar, aparte de todo, ¿por qué el vehículo simplemente siguió de largo? Lo más sensato era frenar cuando alguien se atravesaba en el camino, para evitar el choque o minimizar el daño, pero… este conductor había seguido, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar por su victima. Mientras más lo analizaba, el joven chino se percataba de que tal vez eso no haya sido del todo un accidente…

- Mocoso te doy diez segundos para que me expliques lo que sucede y me digas donde están mi hermana y mi sobrina. – Touya había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oye no puedes hablarme así!

- Te quedan cinco segundos mocoso…

- ¡Touya!, por favor, cálmate, estamos en un hospital y nadie como tu para saber que no es un lugar para arreglar sus diferencias. Ehm… Li, ¿serías tan amable de decirnos lo que ocurrió? – Dijo Yukito en una voz serena y con una gota en la cabeza al ver las miradas feroces entre Touya y el chino.

- Etto… pues, estábamos en el zoológico y de repente surgió una especie de actividad, como una excursión para los niños, y Sherlyn fue con ellos, se supone que estaban con una guía, la cual dijo que mientras ella enseñaba a los niños, los adultos podíamos ir a ver el resto del lugar, y eso hicimos. Luego, escuchamos que alguien gritó, corrimos a ver que sucedía y pues, un auto al parecer la había atropellado, estaba bastante mal. Aún están esperando resultado de los análisis y la niña no reacciona. A Sakura le permitieron verla por un rato, debe estar por salir.

- ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar algo así? ¿Ningún médico les ha dicho algo del estado de Sherlyn? - Dijo Touya ahora si que bastante preocupado. Y no dejando de notar el ceño de Syaoran, al parecer había algo que ese chino se estaba debatiendo.

- Solo dijo que tenía un cuadro complicado, que había perdido mucha sangre, y tenía además de fracturas, una contusión en la cabeza que están por analizar. Pero no han dicho más nada. Sakura está muy nerviosa. – explicó el chino.

- Maldita sea…

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Sakura que se acercaba al grupo. - ¡Oh hermano, es horrible! Sherlyn tiene muchas vendas, y no despierta, nisiquiera se mueve… los doctores no me dicen nada… y yo…

- disculpe, ¿Señora Kinomoto? – Dijo un doctor de rostro serio, y con el pelo canoso que se había acercado a ella.

- Señorita…. – Dijo como un aclarando - ¿ya saben lo que tiene Sherlyn? ¿Ya despertó?

- Me temo que la niña aun no despierta Seño…rita Kinomoto, los análisis aún no son demasiado certeros porque necesitamos observarla un poco más, ya que…

- Maldita sea, hable de una vez… déjese de rodeos… - Dijo Touya exasperándose por lo que tardaba el médico en decir lo que sucedía.

- Ehm, bien, la niña tiene una contusión bastante fuerte en la cabeza, no exactamente un hematoma, porque no hay hemorragias internas, pero… al parecer, el golpe causó una lesión cerebral traumática, aunque como la niña no ha despertado, no estamos seguros.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ DICIENDO? - Dijo Touya espantado y Sakura lo miró más nerviosa aún, no sabía qué era eso, pero si su hermano estaba tan alterado, algún motivo tendría.

- Entiendo su preocupación, pero haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar a la paciente. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decirles. Me retiro. Debo seguir al pendiente. – sin decir nada más, se retiró.

- Hermano, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué tipo de lesión dijo el doctor que tenía? ¿es muy grave? – Dijo Sakura casi al borde de las lágrimas. Demonios, odiaba ver a Sakura llorando.

- Sakura, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, y quiero que me escuches con toda la atención del mundo porque es importante. – tomó aire – la lesión que tiene Sherlyn es bastante grave, más de lo que me esperaba, una lesión cerebral traumática sucede cuando por un golpe fuerte, el cerebro choque contra el cráneo, lo que puede producir como dijo el doctor, una hemorragia, que por suerte, Sherlyn no la tiene, sin embargo, esa lesión puede causar un sin fin de daños motores, infecciosos, pero… lo peor es que Sherlyn puede no despertar.

De pronto Sakura se sintió mareada y tuvo que sostenerse fuerte de Syaoran que había estado escuchando horrorizado, la situación de la niña. ¡era absolutamente increíble!

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios pudo ocurrir eso, ¡ese no es un golpe cualquiera! ¡Estaban dentro de un parque zoológico!, nadie conduce a una velocidad que provoque tal impacto… - Syaoran se dio cuenta que no era el único que se encontraba extraño todo aquello, Sakura ya no estaba escuchando a su hermano, solo lo abrazaba a él, el frunció el ceño levemente.

- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. - dijo en una voz que solo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka escuchó.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Me parece de lo más extraña esta situación – dijo la chica, que aun no acababa de digerir lo que sucedió. ¿Había besado a aquel apuesto, galante, sexy, encantador, caballeroso, distinguido y admirable chico? ¿Aquel con el que venía soñando desde hacía TANTO tiempo atrás? Esto debía ser una broma del destino.

- A mi la verdad no tanto… - Dijo él con un tono divertido. – La verdad quería besarte y decírtelo desde hace un tiempo atrás, pero no encontraba el momento…

- entonces… ¿nosotros…? – Dijo algo insegura, aun no podía creerlo.

Sí, Tomoyo Daidouji, la reina de las indirectas, la chica que siempre parecía dominar lo que se moviera a su alrededor, capaz de entender cualquier cosa que le dijeran, la que acusaba a Sakura Kinomoto de distraída, la que siempre le tenía que explicar las situaciones a su amiga, la suspicacia en persona, esa misma Tomoyo, hija de Sonomi, no estaba comprendiendo del todo la situación que Eriol Hiraguizawa le había planteado, partiéndole la boca con un beso y haciéndole saber que estaba interesado en ella.

_Patético_

- Tu y yo, desde hoy… mantenemos una relación… si tu aceptas, por supuesto – Dijo él, poniendo una cara, como si de verdad no supiera la respuesta que ella daría, como suplicándole que le apoyara en lo antes dicho, una expresión que la amatista describiría como IRRESISTIBLE.

- Sería un placer - Dijo sonriendo, para que luego sus labios fueran sorprendidos por los hambrientos del joven inglés. Oh sí, su relación parecía tener un gran futuro si el amor era tan intenso como sus besos.

Estaban tan entretenidos que nunca se dieron cuenta de que desesperadamente alguien los llamaba, para informarles que no todos están disfrutando el día.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En la cafetería del hospital, Syaoran intentaba por todos los medios de que Sakura probase algo sólido, habían salido temprano en la mañana y ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde, Sakura solo había ingerido su desayuno antes del acontecimiento, y el chino sabía que si no comía algo podría desmayarse por toda esa presión. Pero la castaña estaba en plan de "no voy a comer nada porque soy una necia" y no había quien la sacara de allí.

- Sakura, si no comes algo empeorarás la situación, necesitas tener energía.

- Syaoran, entiéndelo… comer no está entre mis prioridades ahora mismo, necesito saber si Sherlyn estará bien. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?

_Déjame pensar… ¡ah si, porque no le has dicho que es su hija la que está acostada en una camilla!_

- Por supuesto que te entiendo _florcita,_ pero es que, un ayuno improvisado no es la solución, mientras surgen novedades, lo mejor es que trates de comer algo y mantenerte en pie, no me imagino que Sherlyn despierte y pregunte por su madre, y tu estés en una camilla desmayada…- Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Sakura. ¡Eso sería horrible! ¡No! Quería estar bien cuando Sherlyn despertara, para que la viera, y decirle que todo estaba bien y decirle que pronto se la llevaría a casa, para que juegue con Kero y continuara su vida ignorando todo eso que pasó.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo resignada, probando la comida que su novio le había acercado. – A todo esto, no le he avisado a Tomoyo nada de esto.

- Intenté llamarla a su celular, pero nadie contesta, ni Eriol. Avisé a Meiling y a Kenji, ellos se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, por eso se han demorado, ambos deben estar al llegar. – Informó el hombre de ojos canela, mientras le daba un sorbo a lo que parecía un frozzen de cereza.

- Veo que sí le avisaste a todos, supongo que llamaste a mi hermano – La voz de Sakura era algo ida. Como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Su rostro estaba algo rojo, debía ser el esfuerzo de tantas lágrimas. Esto hacía que Syaoran se sintiera pequeño y menudo, como si no pudiera hacer nada por ella. Que realmente no podía.

- Te dije que lo haría. Tú tenías cosas más importantes que hacer Sakura. Aunque, tu hermano fue quien se encargo de casi todo, al llamarlo a él, vino con él Yukito. Akumi se quedó por si tu padre, a quien tampoco pude contactar, llamaba.

- Papá salió muy temprano hoy a reunirse con unos decanos. Cuando va a ese tipo de encuentros es difícil comunicarse con él. Lo que me parece extraño es que no hayas podido contactar a Tomoyo, ella siempre está pendiente de su teléfono. – Dijo Sakura, mientras seguía comiendo cada vez un poco más, percatándose de que realmente tenía hambre. – Tampoco Eriol se da el lujo de mantenerse fuera de línea.

- Tienes razón. Intentaré llamarlos una vez más. – Dijo el chico ya más tranquilo al ver a su novia comiendo al fin. Llamó, pero nadie contestó. Otra vez.

En la mansión de Tomoyo Daidouji, dos cuerpos, extremadamente cerca se movían con frenesí, en un beso que no tenía nada de casto, y en una posición nada inocente. El roce de sus lenguas era exquisito, era violento, salvaje, pasional. Los labios de uno ardían sobre el otro y las delicadas manos de Tomoyo se encontraban enterradas en los oscuros rizos azulados del fornido inglés, quien se entretenía subiendo y bajando sus manos por las curvas de la chica. Sentía la tibieza del vientre de Tomoyo, pero no pasaba de ahí, por más que el deseo lo consumiera, estaba consciente de que apenas llevaban unas horas y debía controlarse. ¡Pero Dios! ¡Cuánto le costaba! A lo lejos, un timbre sonaba algo débil y ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de detener sus acciones. Era demasiado bueno estar así. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron por falta de aire más que por gusto, la joven se alejó un poco, ignorando las quejas de su novio (uff, era increíble decirlo) para revisar quien había estado llamando. A Tomoyo no le gustaba estar fuera de contacto, y le preocupaban escuchar tanto tiempo el insistente timbre del celular. Se sorprendió un poco al ver tantas llamadas de Syaoran Li en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué querrá Syaoran? pensé que estaba con Sakura – Dijo en voz alta la joven pelinegra.

- No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo, porque a mí también me ha estado llamando. – Dijo Eriol, quien también había visto la luz de su celular indicándole llamadas perdidas y decidió llamarlo.

- Es mejor, puede ser importante – Dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mientras observaba al inglés realizar la llamada. Un nudo en su estómago se formó y de pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Qué sucede, por qué me llamabas con tanta... ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó algo así? ¿Y Sakura cómo está? – Lo último lo había dicho con la cara pálida, mientras Tomoyo sentía que su inquietud no era en vano. – Voy saliendo para allá, Tomoyo está conmigo. Estaremos allá tan pronto como podamos. – Colgó.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué pasó Eriol? – Dijo Tomoyo casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. El rostro de Eriol se veía asustado, alterado, y ella que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él, conociendo cada detalle de su personalidad, sabía que al joven inglés, pocas cosas lo alteraban, o lo preocupaban tanto.

- Un accidente terrible. Al parecer un automóvil chocó a Sherlyn que se había alejado de un grupo. La niña está grave. Sakura está bien, Syaoran me dice que está comiendo algo, pero que está demasiado nerviosa.

- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya! – Dijo la amatista apresurándose a la puerta, seguida por Eriol. – ¡Espera! Me llevaré algo de ropa por si debo acompañar a Sakura en el hospital! Pasemos por su casa para recoger ropa de la niña y de Sakura, estoy segura que lo necesitarán.

- Por supuesto, toma lo que necesites. – Dijo el chico. Aun le era inimaginable aquella situación. Es decir, ¿en qué mente retorcida puede caber esta pesadilla? ¡Sherlyn es una niña de 5 años! ¡Sakura es una mujer joven que ha sufrido demasiado! Él mismo había sido testigo de las veces que Sakura luchaba por mantenerse de pie, sacar adelante a su hija y mantener una sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso en el penoso parto o cuando la niña tenía fiebre. Sin mencionar que nunca tuvo al padre cerca, y ahora el destino que la veía tan tranquila, le volvía a golpear fuerte.

De algo si estaba seguro, estaría apoyando a su amiga hasta el fin, en todo momento. Ella representaba una parte importante de su vida, en su corazón. No como compañera porque tiempo atrás había reemplazado ese lugar la joven Daidouji, de la que al fin hoy era oficialmente pareja, sino como una amiga, una fiel amiga desde la infancia, una amiga que necesitaba de su apoyo. Y no dudaría en ofrecérselo. Sabía que sus sentimientos serían bien tomados por Tomoyo, pues su novia compartía este sentir para con Sakura. Esperaba que por la situación, a Tomoyo no le incomodara que tratara de reconfortar a Sakura, si era necesario, aunque estaba seguro que Li estaría con ella.

- Ya estoy lista vámonos… - Dijo la hija de Sonomi ignorando los pensamientos de Eriol - ¿se te ocurre algo más que podamos hacer que llevarle la ropa o algo?

No, a SU Tomoyo no le incomodaría. Apreciaba mucho a Sakura y entendía el afecto hacia ella.

- Se me ocurren algunas almohadas, sábanas o algo así, el hospital tiende a ser incómodo…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- No puedo creer que hayas sido tan inútil. Te pido que te deshagas de una mocosa insignificante y fallas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Yago?

Un menudo hombre de aspecto bastante peculiar para su tamaño, miraba hacia al suelo en señal de disculpas.

- ¡Lo siento señorita Yamamoto! Pero le juro que hice lo que usted me dijo, intercepté a esa mocosa, estoy seguro que ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a un adulto.

- Pues ya ves que no, porque según me entero, está viva. – Dijo con asco.

- ¡Pues debe estar gravemente herida! Tanto que a lo mejor no sobreviva, solo está luchando en vano por su vida, estoy seguro que no resistirá demasiado. – Dijo el bajito hombre, no tan seguro de lo que decía.

- Eso espero Yago, eso espero. En el trato se mencionaba sacar de mi camino a esa mocosa. Eso puedo descontarlo de tu salario si no se cumple…. – Dijo con indiferencia como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

- ¡Claro!.. Este, Señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Dijo algo curioso.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Usted no es la clase de mujer que se ensucia las manos, prefiere pagar para que otros realicen el trabajo, sin embargo, nunca había involucrado a un niño entre sus negocios, ¿qué tiene de peculiar esa niña?

- Esa mocosa interviene en mis planes.

- ¿De qué manera? El Señor Li desconoce su paternidad. No creo que le interese mucho si algo le sucede.

- No te creas, Syaoran es un sentimental, te aseguro que aunque piense que es de otro hombre, él puede llegar a encariñarse con la mocosa esa. Es una carta de doble filo que Kinomoto puede jugar a su favor, todo se vendría abajo si ella le dice la verdad. – Dijo la mujer con desprecio.

- Yo pienso que el podría enojarse… eso podría terminar con la relación. Él podría llevarse a la niña lejos de Sakura. –

- Cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra haría eso, menos Syaoran Li, estoy segura de que se enojaría, pero no le quitaría a la niña. Al final la perdonaría como el idiota que es y fin de la historia.

- Pero… ¿de que sirve que la niña ya no esté? – Dijo el hombre tomando asiento.

- Sin esa mocosa en mi camino, esa idiota no tendrá la carta más poderosa a jugar, además que podría restregarle a Syaoran en la cara que Kinomoto nunca le dijo la verdad y que nunca pudo disfrutar de su hija, me haría pasar como su amiga, haría que volviera a confiar en mi, haría que odiara a Kinomoto. Además, esa mocosa es la viva evidencia de lo que la mojigata tuvo lo que yo no. No tienes idea la repugnancia que me da ver en su pequeño rostro la sonrisa de Syaoran. Es como una bofetada saber que Kinomoto si logró lo que yo quería de Syaoran Li para asegurar mi futuro… siempre quise un hijo de ese hombre para amarrarlo a mi, disfrutar de su fortuna y los privilegios de ser un Li. ¡y esa estúpida pudo y yo no! Sin embargo la muy ridícula prefirió desperdiciar una preciosa oportunidad de pudrirse en oro. Pero está bien. Eso me da chance a mí. – Dijo perversamente acercándose al minibar y sirviéndose un trago de whisky. - ¿te apetece una copa?

- Claro, claro – Dijo el tal Yago, levantándose para tomar el trago.

- Además, cuando regrese al lado de Syaoran, nisiquiera me imagino ser la madrastra de la hija de Kinomoto, o que esa estúpida niña venga a vivirse con nosotros. ¡Hija de otra mujer! Esa niña nunca debió nacer. Jamás. La odio tanto como a su madre.

En el hospital de Tokio, Sakura estornudó bajo la mirada preocupada de Syaoran.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo el chino abrazando a su novia, se encontraban ya en uno de los muebles de la sala de espera, la chica recostaba su cabeza en Syaoran, mientras este la rodeaba con su abrazo.

- Si, solo fue una reacción a algún microbio, estoy bien. – Dijo la chica restándole importancia. Como si se pudiera preocupar por un estornudo con todo esto.

El chino comprendió eso y depositó un beso en sus cabellos, descansó su barbilla en su cabeza mientras la apretaba más contra sí, porque sentía como las lágrimas de Sakura volvían a brotar, y quería consolarla, no estaba seguro si estaba logrando su cometido, pero ella respondía a su gesto apretándolo más y más. Bajó un poco la cabeza para quedar cerca de su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Con sus dedos, apartó las lagrimas del rostro hermoso de Sakura y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca.

- Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte. Sherlyn se pondrá bien. los doctores están trabajando para ello. Tu misma solías decirme que pase lo que pase, todo estaría bien. – Le susurró el joven, muy bajito, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca. Touya y Yukito habían ido a tomar algo a la cafetería y los demás aun no llegaban. Sakura enjugó sus lágrimas y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Syaoran. Este lanzó un suspiro. No era bueno en esto de consolar. Pero ciertamente estaba nervioso, no hay nada peor que ver a Sakura llorar de esa manera. ¡Las mujeres no deben llorar! ¿Acaso no saben lo inútil que se sentía al ver una mujer llorar? ¡Y más si se trataba de Sakura!

En eso llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol quienes lucían bastante preocupados y cargaban con muchas cosas.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Tomoyo! – Se levanto la castaña de inmediato para abrazar a su mejor amiga. - ¡Tomoyo todo esto es muy cruel! ¡No es justo! – Tomoyo miró a Syaoran quien le ofreció el asiento donde se encontraba para que estuvieran más cómodas y se colocó junto a Eriol.

- Tranquila Sakura, ya verás que la pequeña estará bien. Es una niña muy fuerte. – Decía la amatista aunque desconocía realmente la gravedad del asunto. Pasó un buen rato para que la ojiverde se tranquilizara. Todos guardaban silencio. Syaoran divagaba las posibilidades de que no haya sido un accidente, aunque no comprendía como no pudo serlo.

- Syaoran, serías tan amable de acompañarme a la cafetería mientras me pones al tanto – Dijo Eriol en un tono sugerente. Syaoran salió de sus pensamientos y miró de soslayo a Tomoyo quien asintió y entonces se marcharon.

- Eriol, no quiero estar lejos de Sakura mucho tiempo… - Dijo el chino cuando estuvieron fuera del campo auditivo de las muchachas.

- Lo sé amigo, pero te noté muy tenso allí. ¿Quieres explicarme con detalles lo que pasó? –Escuchó con detenimiento cada palabra que decía el magnate Li, mientras su ceño se pronunciaba más y más. – Ya veo… pero es raro…

- Lo sé. Al momento no lo pensé por el impacto del momento, pero al ver las consecuencias del choque, calculé que debió ser muy fuerte, demasiado para haber sucedido ahí adentro inconscientemente. Me parece que mi cuñado pensó lo mismo que yo. Aunque por supuesto, no le he mencionado nada a Sakura, puesto que solo son especulaciones.

- Te comprendo Syaoran. Pero en caso de que fuera verdad, no me imagino quien pudo haberlo hecho.

- La seguridad preguntó a los que estaban cerca si reconocían al dueño del auto o si anotaron la placa, pero nadie vio nada… solo el auto de color negro, con cristales tintados responsable.

- Ya veo, esa descripción se ajusta a muchos vehículos en esta ciudad.

- Puede ser, pero no creo que todos los vehículos negros de esta ciudad, sean un mercedes con los aros de las ruedas dorados. – Dijo Syaoran cuidadosamente. Como si se trataba de un secreto.

- ¿Quién te dio ese detalle?

- Cuando me disponía a subir a la ambulancia un chico se me acercó, debía tener unos 16 años, me dijo que le gustaban los buenos automóviles y que sabía de ellos, me afirmó que era un mercedes y que antes del suceso lo había visto parqueado y le llamaron la atención aquellos aros dorados. Me dejó su número por si encuentro al responsable, el podría testificar.

- Vaya… un mercedes negro, con aros dorados, allí tu teoría tiene menos sentido. ¿Quién quiere ensuciar un mercedes con sangre solo porque sí?

En otra parte del hospital, Tomoyo se encontraba ya charlando con Sakura, por fin se había calmado y habían intercambiado palabras. La amatista intentaba distraer a su amiga mientras le ofrecía un dulce que le había traído.

- Vamos Sakura, esto mantendrá tu azúcar en su lugar. Eriol y yo lo compramos para ti. – Dijo sonriendo y mostrando algo de rubor al recordar que su amiga no sabía que estaba saliendo con el inglés.

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura tomándolo simplemente. Tenía pocas ganas de comer, pero si no lo hacía Tomoyo no descansaría jamás.

- Lamento no haber venido antes Sakura, debí estar más pendiente de mi celular.- Dijo algo apenada, ella muy feliz con Eriol, cuando su amiga pasaba las mil y una.

- Ni que lo digas Tomoyo, estoy segura que de haber sabido, hubieras venido de inmediato. Note preocupes por eso. – Dijo Sakura restándole importancia. Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y siempre la ayudaba. ¿Cómo recriminarle que no contestaba su celular cuando nisiquiera sabía lo ocurrido?- A todo esto, me pareció extrañó que no atendieras la llamada de Syaoran.

- Pues… verás Sakura, es que… Eriol y yo… ya somos novios…. – Aquello sorprendió muchísimo a Sakura, y esbozó una sonrisa para su amiga.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes Tomoyo, te lo merecías.

- No quería decírtelo de esta forma, en medio de esta situación, pero, cuando nos llamaban, pues estábamos… formalizando, la relación. Y no nos dimos cuenta de que nos llamaban. Lo siento Sakura.

- Tomoyo, está bien, me da gusto, por fin estarás feliz, y Eriol merece una buena relación. Son mis mejores amigos, no podría enfadarme, además ustedes no se imaginaron que algo así podría pasar, y ¡están aquí! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, lo que pasa es que Sherlyn me tiene preocupada.

- ¡Ay pero no te preocupes!, estoy segura de que la pequeña Sherlyn saldrá adelante, después de todo es hija de mi gran amiga Sakura, y entre nosotras – Dijo más bajito – También del joven Li Syaoran, no cabe duda de que esa niña tiene sangre fuerte por ambos lados. – Arriba ese ánimo amiga. Tu siempre puedes Sakura. – Dijo la amatista sonriéndole.

Meiling y Kenji se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital. Por fin habían llegado, la tarde avanzaba rápido y ya estaba anocheciendo. Hacía algo de brisa y Kenji le ofreció su chaqueta a la china, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Mientras llegaban a la entrada del hospital, la prima de Syaoran observó la calle y parqueado de una forma muy curiosa, se encontraba un mercedes negro. ¿Quién lo habría parqueado allí? Era prohibido estacionarse frente a ese hospital, podría entorpecer el paso de las ambulancias y eso. Aunque realmente notó que las luces estaban encendidas, es decir que el auto estaba encendido y que alguien estaba dentro. Notó también los aros dorados del carro. Bastante llamativos para su gusto. Le restó importancia e ingresó al hospital junto a Kenji. Sakura debía estar muy nerviosa.

El mercedes que había estado observando Meiling aceleró y siguió su camino por la calle, como si nunca hubiese estado parado. La persona adentro del auto sonrió.

Cuando Meiling volteó a ver si veía el carro a través de la puerta de cristal, no vio nada.

Era extraño.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kenji y Meiling se mostraron igual de sorprendidos que los demás, era inaudito que le pasara eso a Sherlyn, y por supuesto que compadecían a Sakura, la pobre debía estar sufriendo más que nadie con esa angustia de no saber nada. Se encontraban además de ellos, en esa sala de espera, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y Yukito. Akumi había llamado al celular de Touya para avisar que Fujitaka estaba al tanto y que se encontraba yendo al hospital. El galeno encargado de la supervisión de Sherlyn no había dado señales de vida durante horas, y ya tenía el ambiente demasiado tenso.

Syaoran tenía a Sakura abrazada, sujetándole por la cintura, estaban de pie, puesto que la chica estaba harta de permanecer sentada. Eriol tenía un brazo alrededor de Tomoyo, estaban sentados junto a Meiling y Kenji, mientras Yukito y Touya permanecían en los individuales. Nadie decía ni una palabra. Hacía ratos que nadie mencionaba nada, ya que realmente todos estaban nerviosos. Cuando el doctor apareció de nuevo.

- Doctor, que sucede…. – Fue la voz de Syaoran la que salió y todos se pusieron de pie para escuchar.

- ¿Son todos familiares? – Preguntó el doctor.

- Deje de preguntar estupideces y hable de una vez. – esta vez fue Touya quien dejó ver su impaciencia.

- Por favor doctor, hable, está bien, son mis amigos. – Dijo Sakura.

- Pues, los análisis confirman que la paciente tiene un fuerte trauma en la cabeza. Las consecuencias del mismo se verán solo cuando la susodicha despierte. La verdad, no estamos seguros de que tan grave sea el asunto. Necesitamos que despierte para practicar pruebas físicas.

- ¿y por qué demora tanto? Realmente tiene demasiado tiempo inconsciente. – Dijo Syaoran. – Es decir, a estas alturas debería haber despertado.

- Tiene razón Señor, pero la pequeña sufrió un golpe tan potente en un área tan delicada que ha mermado sus sentidos por un buen rato, sin embargo les aseguro que es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte. Puede la madre pasar la noche en la habitación con un acompañante. Advierto que cuando la niña despierte, es probable que no reconozca nada y se asuste. Todo es parte de shock. Aunque le puedo asegurar que la niña vivirá. Es importante que si despierta y la enfermera no está llame a alguien. Y trate de mantener la calma, cualquier alteración puede ser muy problemática. Por ahora, solo queda esperar a que reaccione. Cuando regrese le daré indicaciones para pasar la noche. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura – El resto de ustedes, buenas noches.

Todos se quedaron estáticos. Las palabras del médico no eran precisamente alentadoras, aunque por lo menos, Sherlyn estaba viva. Aunque nadie sabía bajo qué condiciones. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que su pequeña ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, aunque seguía mortificada por las consecuencias.

- Yo me quedaré contigo – Le dijo Syaoran suavemente acariciando su cabello.

- Gracias Syaoran. – Era increíble la situación vivida. Syaoran no sabía que se quedaría a velar por su propia hija en el hospital.

Todos se empezaron a despedir y asegurándole a Sakura que llamara sin importar la hora ante cualquier novedad.

- Estaremos aquí mañana temprano. Cuídala bien Syaoran. – Dijo Tomoyo entregándole un bulto en el que llevaba mantas y ropa más cómoda.

- Descuida, déjala en mis manos.

- Como le pase algo a mi hermana, te mato mocoso. – Dijo Touya malhumorado. ¿por qué se tenía que quedar ese estúpido? Él bien pudo quedarse. Condenado chiquillo.

Mientras se marchaban, más adelante, Eriol le comentaba a Kenji las sospechas de Syaoran, siendo escuchado atentamente por Meiling y Tomoyo quienes parecían asustadas por el tono en que Eriol lo decía. Es como si de verdad estuviera convencido de que algo extraño pasaba.

- ¿Y me dices que es un mercedes negro con aros dorados? – Repetía Kenji tratando de hacer memoria, por si acaso lo hubiese visto. Detuvo su paso, al igual que sus acompañantes para descifrar la expresión de Meiling.

- ¡Un mercedes negro con aros dorados! Ese auto…. – Dijo recordando que lo vio antes de entrar al hospital. – ¡ese auto estaba parqueado frente al hospital cuando llegamos Kenji! Yo lo vi.

- ¿Qué dices?, está prohibido parquearse frente al hospital. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Eso lo sé. Por eso me llamó la atención cuando llegamos, primero pensé que estaba parqueado y que no había nadie adentro, pero tenía las luces encendidas, y el motor encendido. Cuando entré al hospital, me giré a ver si veía el auto de nuevo y ya no estaba. Me llamó mucho la atención esos aros, y que estuviera en ese lugar.

- Entonces… eso quiere decir…. – balbuceó Kenji

- Que la persona que atropelló a Sherlyn estaba ahí. – Concluyó Tomoyo.

- Y lo interesante de esto, es que, se encontraba parado frente al hospital, eso es algo poco común, es como si… - Reflexionó Meiling.

- ¿Estuviera espiando? – Todos miraron a Eriol cuando dijo aquello.

¡Exacto!

……………_**Continuará**_

**Notas de autora: **… ¡NO! No es un espectro, ¡¡SOY YO!! He vuelto queridos amigos, y lo primero antes de empezar con esta nota es que LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, ya sé que pasaron MESES, sin actualización y la verdad es que no me esperaba que surgieran tantos inconvenientes vaya uno a saber de donde, primero personales, luego escolares, personales de nuevo, y luego sociales… Gracias a Dios superé aquellos problemas que tanto me turbaban y estoy aquí de vuelta, eso sí, no les aseguro poder actualizar al mismo ritmo que antes, puesto que ya comienzo la universidad, y me espera una mudanza –Si otra más, pero peor porque me traslado de ciudad y tengo que esperar a que coloquen el Internet, en la ultima solo tenían que moverlo pero aprovecharé el tiempo para adelantar- pero, lo prometido es deuda y los que siguen leyendo el fic (que de verdad se los agradezco, muchos han estado pendientes y enviándome lindos mensajes, entre tantas amenazas xD) les digo que yo lo terminaré aunque sea lo último que haga –Jannys pone gesto dramático- OK, espero que no sea lo ultimo, pero en fin… ¡Pobre Sherlyn! menudo choque en el que se vio involucrada, no hay nada peor que un niño en un hospital, y pobre Sakura, espero haberles hecho entender el sentir de la pobre muchacha de la cual mostré un poco más de su pasado. Como ven, la niña fue Muy esperada por Sakura, y su parto fue complicadísimo… ¿quién diría que Touya traería al mundo su sobrina?. Sherlyn si que ha dado complicaciones… pero...¿Qué buscaba la pequeña por esa parte del zoológico? ¿Quién era el conductor de aquel auto tan misterioso? Al parecer Syaoran sabe cual es el carro, y Meiling también lo vio. Creo que Syaoran, Eriol y Touya sospechan que nada de esto era una casualidad. Y es que, queridos lectores, nada en esta vida lo es… Ufff k horrible ese mudarse, y pensar k ahora tengo que hacerlo de nuevo – me mude hace apenas un mes ¬¬ - y no tendré Internet por un tiempo, que realmente, espero no sea muy largo, pero según me trate la uni, usare para escribir más capítulos… créanme, sin Internet como que encuentro tiempo para más cosas…. ¿qué más quería decirles…? Ahh si.. ¡LO SIENTOOOO! La verdad, lo siento muchísimo… estoy asustada porque deben estar MUY enojados, no los culpo… pero pasando a temas más amables, a los fanáticos de E+T les di un gustito, aunque los interrumpí. –Si soy una sádica- pero bueno, me dio mucha risa escribir esa parte del fic, porque ¡Vaya que es cruel cuando te interrumpen! Yo estaba enojada y tenía que descargarme con alguien que no fuera Sakura –Ya está sufriendo lo suficiente, además le tocó en el capítulo pasado- y me pareció perfecto. En fin, espero sus comentarios, dudas, amenazas, mensajes, tomates, lechugas y así termino por llenar mi sección de verduras en la nevera.

PD1: Admítanlo, extrañaban mis pds.

PD2: Mi vida es cruel, Luis fonsi vendrá a la ciudad y no tengo dinero para verlo xD maldita universidad que se consumió el dinero que pude usar allí.

PD3: Extrañaba publicar en ffnet.

PD4: ¡Definitivamente iré al cine en noviembre a ver New moon! Jacob y Edward, los amo.

PD5: ¿Nunca les ha pasado como a la parejita de E+T que los interrumpieron en un momento tan lindo? Es muy frustrante. Aunque para ellos fue peor porque tremenda noticia…

PD6: Mis vacaciones se fueron a la mie…

PD7: Les agradezco a crónicas por el apoyo que me han dado y también al grupo de Chemy-Ling y a varios foros donde comentan muy bien de mi fic!

PD8: El verdadero Legado de Mikki-chan es la ley!

PD9: Estoy nostálgica porque me cambio de ciudad y extrañaré mi vieja vida.

PD10: Dedicada a Sakuralnl999 que creo que fue la que más envió mensajes para saber de mí y además tiene un fic bastante interesante, lo puedo recomendar, "Unidos por la traición, castigados por el placer"

PD10/2: La canción es de Alejandra Guzmán, me pareció perfecta para el sentir de Sakura.

PD11: Ultima PD, ¡Nos vemos a todos, y gracias por estar pendiente! ¡Sigo viva! Y recuerden, "no puedo matar a Jannys porque luego nadie continua el fic"

PD12: No, no era mi última. Olvidé decirles que me hicieran un favor… ¿ven ese botón que está al pie de la pagina?, Si! Ese que dice " Review this Story/Chapter", pues todo lo que tienen que hacer es presionarlo, y escribir un comentario sobre lo que les pareció el capítulo. ¿Está bien? ¿Es demasiado pedir? ¿Es más fácil conseguir la paz mundial? Vamos, no sean flojos.

Como siempre, aunque tarde, tardísimo, pero les contesto sus reviews, y se los agradezco mucho, porque se han preocupado mucho por mi. Un beso a todos, los quiero.

**Angelazul26:** ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin hablar…aunque admito mi culpa…. Hey, ¿recuerdas que te cambié el nombre? xD te juro que había visto un 23… aunque tal vez sea que veo 23 por todas partes desde que vi la película del numero 23 hace tiempo… xD en fin, te juro que no volverá a pasar xD, en el aviso di las gracias por los cumpleaños y eso… pero te lo agradezco personalmente –valga la redundancia- Syaoran tiene fobia a los niños pequeños, es un amor :P es que la verdad en el anime nunca me lo imaginé como un niñero o algo parecido xD… Vimos como está Sherlyn, por cierto, nada bien…¿te apuntas a darle con todo a la siliconas? Sakura se la lució con esa cachetada que bien merecida se tenía… Vimos que Eriol y Tomoyo ya formalizaron, aunque lamentablemente su día no fue perfecto…. Lamento haber arruinado –como siempre- un gran momento :P. espero que no estés demasiado enojada o que se te haya olvidado mi fic y me dejes un review, ya que me encanta leer tu opinión :) Saludos…

**Akerenit:** ¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto y como humilde escritora te agradezco el review, me alegra que te guste mi fic – Y espero que con el tiempo no lo hayas olvidado- Creo que en este capítulo eriol y tomoyo hicieron más que besarse, casi se comen el uno al otro, pero bueno, es un flujo de emociones que venían comprimidas. ¿Querías matar a Hana? ¿Y ahora? La verdad es que esa mujer… uff… a mi también me da ganas de matarla, pero entonces, quedarían muchas cosas en el aire… Creo que tengo un complejo de arruina momentos románticos, porque ya van varias veces que les arruino el momento a los pobres chicos del fic, de noche me perseguirán (?)… bueno, si me tardé en actualizar pero aquí estoy…. Saludos y espero saber de ti en mis reviews aunque sea para insultarme por la tardanza xD

**Sarita Li:** ¡UFF! Si que ha pasado tiempo, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi fic… xD porque aquí estoy una vez más, espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y que no me abandones por haberme portado mal :( Muchos saludos para ti. Espero saber de ti!

**Isabel:** Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado TODO del capítulo pasado, y la declaración de Eriol, fue muy peculiar, y lamento haberlos interrumpido – no, sabes que no lo lamento- Pero es que, solo tenían horas de novios, y una niña estaba en el hospital, ¡Había prioridades! Espero tenerte entre mis reviews una vez más y que no te hayas enojado mucho por la tardanza.

**katie-Karina:** Rummi!!!! Alcalá!! Volví! He regresado xD tanto que me preguntaban y aquí estoy como el ave fénix xD… Ay Dios, ya me voy a mudar y no podré ir a la piscina :( pero bueno, lo harán de nuevo un fin de semana que yo venga… ¡HABLE!... nada mis amores, como siempre su flash back me tripean xD, y nada, las extrañaré un troooo :( -Ayy Alcalá somos grandes!- Y ya empiezo en intec el 3 de agosto ¬¬ que piece of shit…. Nada… suerte! ¡Quiero mi review!

**.o****:** espero que no hayas muerto después de tanto tiempo que yo tenía sin actualizar…. Lamento haberme demorado, ya que traje la continuación del capítulo y prometo tratar de ser más regular. ¡Saludos!

**LuNaRoJa :** ¡Yo no soy mala! Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, y más con la larga espera – Si es que sigues leyendo el fic- Pero bueno, gracias, por la buena vibra que me hechaste para la escuela, ya acabé y afortunadamente muy bien, ahora ya entro a la uni y eso es horrible xD… en fin, prometo hacer las actualizaciones a un ritmo lo más parecido a lo de antes y gracias por los buenos deseos para mi, aunque tal vez con el tiempo que he durado hayan cambiado xD espero que no… ¡Saludos! PD: me regalaron collares de colores o.O. xD

**Lfanycka:** Esa Hana es una víbora, en eso tuviste razón, lamentablemente siempre interrumpo la escena más cariñosa del fic –Juro que no es a propósito- (Si que lo es).Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para conmigo y espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta humilde historia que escribo a pesar de ciertas dificultades, para los lectores como tu :) Saludos

**Linda-coronado:** Ya actualicé… meses después pero ya lo hice, descuida, espero que dejes review en este capitulo aunque sea para insultarme por durar tanto con el episodio sin colgar, lo siento, y lamento no haber respondido tu anterior review, al verdad es que trato de que nadie se me quede, pero a veces como que me paso de tarada :( gracias por los buenos deseos, y pues espero que sigas en sintonía, a pesar del tiempo. Saludos. Ah por cierto, con mucho gusto me pasaré a ver tu fic. Ya te darás cuenta cuando pase por ahí.

**Sakuralnl999:** Como ves no me secuestraron, ni me absorbieron el cerebro, estoy aquí. Tu con un review atrasado, y yo con un capítulo a velocidad tortuga. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero agradezco mucho tu interés en mi fic, me daba gusto saber que estabas tan pendiente. Me alegra que te guste, pues me parece que ese es el motivo de yo escribir… Ahora que mencionas algo de tu fic, casualmente por cosas de la vida, olvidé que tenías uno –lo sé, soy un desastre- Sin embargo, encontré tu cuenta, no se cómo y leí unidos por la traición, castigados por el placer, y debo decir que me gustó mucho, de inmediato recordé que te había visto entre mis reviews, la verdad me alegro que tu que escribes muy bien, te guste mi fic…¡Te dejé un review en tu historia! Te prometo leer las demás y seguir comentando. En tu otro review… Pues no era mi intención causarte un preinfarto y te juro que yo sufrí al chocar a Sherlyn de esa manera…. – Realmente no- (sí soy una sádica), como ves, Sakura aún no suelta la sopa la muy condenada, y pues Eriol y Tomoyo pasaban un buen rato que yo, orgullosamente interrumpí porque realmente tenía que desquitarme con alguien y pues les tocaba a ellos xD

**Ali Li:** ¡Mi querida Ali Li! Wow, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo ni nada, soy algo cruel, lo siento, pero aquí estoy y espero que estés por allí, porque créeme que siempre recuerdo tu nick –principalmente porque me sigue pareciendo divertido- Y pues, Eriol hizo más que sonrojarse en este capítulo, y hubo más que beso, casi se tragan estos chicos, ya no es como en mis tiempo, puros besos castos (?) – Olvida eso- y exactamente como dice tu madre, mientras se calentaban, la niña se accidentaba xD…aunque este accidente está muy raro. No soy malvada, solo soy suspensiva xD. Escribir es muy divertido y relajante, ya lo extrañaba en esos días que no podía hacerlo. ¿Sigues con tu "libro"? es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy desubicada xD… pero tenía que decirte que no me importa si utilizas mi nombre, aunque para estas alturas quizás lo hayas usado de todos modos o buscado otro. xD gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que hayas resuelto los problemas con tu amiga, y quisiera saber de ti pronto.

**ShaoGian-Kun:** Tu debes estar enojado conmigo por ser una autora irresponsable :( - como de seguro están todos- Pero bueno, Tu súper review, como siempre que me dejas me encantó, y tus peleas con tu inconsciente son lo mejor xD. Aclaro que yo soy inocente, no le hice nada a Sherlyn, todo es culpa de Hana Yamamoto. Lamento lo de tus desmayos, te juro que releo y releo los capítulos antes de publicarlos (por si faltas ortográficas, y nunca me ha parecido lo de la rima, debe ser que soy algo anormal, o es que no estoy acostumbrada a leerlas –Odio las poesías – pero bueno trataré de ser más minuciosa en eso xD me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo 13 y lamento una vez más haber demorado tanto en publicar este, pero es que tuve muchos problemas con toda mi complicada existencia. Sufrí con lo de Sherlyn, mis lectores no creen que la sangre corre por mis venas y tengo un corazón bombardeándola, me dolió mucho pero es que, soy una sádica. Además, tu me habías pedido algo de acción si mal no recuerdo. Hahaha. La verdad agradezco mucho a Crónicas y otros grupos que me han ofrecido su apoyo, aunque amenacen mi existencia.. Gracias por tus cumplidos, y espero que no me hayas olvidado, ni tu ni tu inconsciente. Saludos.

**Pao:** gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque algo tarde, pero seguro. Touya y Akumi es un plato que aun no está listo para sacar del horno, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo ya tomaron cartas en el asunto, y Syaoran, ah, tan lindo preocupándose por lo brusco que podría ser al cargar un bebé, pero hay que admitir que el no podía ser brusco con un niño, ni aunque lo intentara. Hana es una "·$%&( que hasta yo odio –y yo la cree con mi retorcida cabeza- pero bueno, al parecer Syaoran y Touya coinciden con tus pensamientos sobre el accidente de Sherlyn. y descuida, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. xD saludos para ti.

**Sofi:** Hahaha – Jannys pone cara del gato con botas de shreck- No la he matado, no he matado a nadie – Todavía hahaha- Bueno. Tarde pero seguro, aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutes, si es que sigues por ahí a pesar de mis retrasos. Saludos para ti.

**Xecy…XD:** Espero que sigas por ahí a pesar de mis irregularidades, y mis rodeos, te asero que fueron extracurriculares xD, en fin, lamento lo de Sherlyn –Oh Dios, lo he dicho muchas veces- pero todo tiene su por qué. Al parecer los que más luz tienen por ahora en el fic son Tomoyo y Eriol quienes estaban muy a gusto en casa de la amatista, lamento interrumpirlos con tan desagradables noticias. Pero bueno. Kenji y Meiling y Touya con Akumi son platos que aun no se pueden sacar del horno, pues están demasiado fríos, pero… ya los calentaré. –Suena tan perverso- Muchas gracias por los deseos y espero verte pronto –Escribirte xD- saludos.

**Jackielichan:** Okay Noris, eres tan rara xD

**Jennys:** Lo siento querida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muy a gusto, a Kenji y a Meiling aun les falta y que tal el beso de Eriol y Tomoyo? Me inspiró mucho cierto boricua xD pero bueno, no te pasó nada y salúdame a la gorda de mi ahijadita.

**Sak petit:** ¡No me puedes mata! Porque luego nadie sabrá lo que pasó. Pues, agradezco tu review, y estoy escasa de tiempo para responder ampliamente a todos, pero trato de decirles que si los leo, en fin, ten piedad de mi porque deje viva a la niña –aunque no canten victoria.- en fin, muchos saludos para ti, espero que no me hayas olvidado, aunque no te culparía.

**Argin Heart:** Lamento lo de Sherlyn, pero es que todo tiene su por qué. Ya tengo una amenaza más y empiezo a creer que ustedes me mandaban la mala vibra por lo que le hice a la niña, pero aviso, SI MUERO, NO SIGUE EL FIC. Así que, pueden llamarlo chantaje, pero es la realidad. Bueno, espero que con todo el tiempo que tenía ausentada, no me hayas olvidado y que sigas pendiente del fic. Gracias por tu review, y pues te prometo que trataré de estabilizar este desorden de actualización.

**Clamstephanie:** ¿Te asustaste? Hahaha, ese era el plan. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que significó mucho tu review para mi, espero que sigas por ahí y me lo hagas saber, porque creo que ya estoy para quedarme. Saludos para ti, y te prometo no asustarte así de nuevo xD.

**KM!:** Hahahaha veo que mi plan tuvo su cometido, les digo que he vuelto y no pienso parar hasta terminar el fic, les juego una broma y ya pierden la confianza, que clase de lectores tengo… hahaha, bueno, me demoré bastante, pero aun así, gracias por el apoyo, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi existencia y presiones ese botón de ahí abajo con letras verdes para hacerme llegar noticias de ti. Saludos.

**Sakurakino:** Hahaha, pues tengo mucho tiempo que no me paso por crónicas, aunque sigo fielmente el verdadero legado, que por cierto está que arde. Gracias por la amenaza, ya que eso me habla de tu interés, trataré de aparecer por crónicas pronto xD… y pues espero que no me hayas olvidado, porque estoy aquí, viva y coleando. Aunque empiezo a temer por mi vida porque me han llegado amenazas anónimas y comienzo a creer que mi bandeja de entrada tiene muchos virus :)

**Kesiichan:** Gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas pendiente del fic que está con esta nueva actualización, saludos para ti y gracias por estar al pendiente. Todos queremos que Syaoran sepa la verdad, pero Sakura como que nos lleva la contraria. Saludos.

**Karyhoshi:** Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por el momento de baja del fic, donde demoré tanto en actualizar, pero te juro que no es siempre, lo que sucede es que tuve muchos problemas como expliqué en el aviso importante, sin embargo me alegra que encuentres mi historia interesante, me halaga de verdad, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y pues espero que también sea de tu agrado, para mi es un placer escribir y leer sus comentarios tan lindos. Saludos

**Maru.:** Encantada, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que sigas pendiente de el, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero bueno, ¡siempre he querido ir a argentina! xD enserio que tengo que ir allí, a París, a Londres y a México o no moriré en paz. Xd Gracias por tu comprensión y saludos para ti. ¡Cuídate!

**aymiv3:** Gracias por tus reviews y espero que efectivamente, hayas continuado hasta leer este capitulo. Tengo mucho que no paso por crónicas, pero sigo pendiente de Mikki, y su fic, que por cierto está buenísimo, ¿Y me acusan de torturadora?, creo que lo de interrumpir momentos se me está haciendo costumbre. En fin, gracias por decir presente, y ya no hago sufrir y estoy presente, ya actualicé y espero tu comentario.

**Karina Natsumi:** Gracias, gracias, saludos para ti, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Mary:** Pues aquí estoy, tenía muchos problemas con la actualización, pero aquí estoy. Me alegro que mis pds sean de tu agrado, y pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Mary-t06:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas pendiente porque aquí está este nuevo capítulo que espero te haya gustado.

**Ashaki:** Aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado y espero que te haya llegado el cheque para tu cita con el psicólogo. xD Saludos.

**Mfe:** Claro que la terminaré. Espero que sigas pendiente de ella porque pienso continuarla. Gracias por tu review.

**R.:** Aquí digo presente y tengo un nuevo capítulo. Saludos para ti.

**Risnam:** Saludos, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, gracias por tu comentario, espero verte de nuevo por estos lados.


	15. Saludos una nota y un regalo

Seguramente todas y cada una (unos?) de ustedes me quiere MATAR, literalmente hablando. Y es que ha pasado BASTANTE, MUCHO, DEMASIADO tiempo sin saber de mi y por ende, de la historia "Destino". Creo que JUSTO merecen una explicación que no habia podido dar antes, por razones que comprenderan en unos pocos segundos..

¿Qué ha sido de Jannys?

Pues bien, si leen las notas de autor del pasado capitulo, se daran cuenta que estaba en eso de meterme a la universidad, lo cual indicaba un cambio de ciudad. Gracias a Dios, con eso todo bien. Estoy estudiando, y cambie de ciudad xD lo cual precisamente ha sido la causa principal de mi ausencia. Mi tiempo es limitado, sobretodo porque tengo que distribuir universidad, tarea y quehaceres (los cuales no hacía, pero ya hago, pues vivo sola)

Sorpresa, caí en la universidad mas sádica de todo el país... ¿Por qué? Es el unico lugar donde dan la carrera que estudio. Una definición popular, la pueden encontrar tecleando: Diccionario libre Intec, en google, y en la primera opción encontraran las distintas definiciones de mi uni, las cuales, la mayoría son ciertas. Sumandole a esto, que mi carrera requiere del mismo esfuerzo, tiempo y rigurosidad que la arquitectura. Se llama diseño industrial, para los que la conocen.

Como he tenido que mudarme, he pasado tiempo sin internet. Cuando recupere el internet, tuve mi pc, en la cual esta el capitulo, pero… La pc murio. Sin embargo, las ideas de cada capitulo, están en un documento que está en la laptop de mi madre, en mi pueblo natal, al cual viajo a veces los fines de semana. He estado reescribiendo el capitulo, pero, debido al exceso de trabajos, casi no lo puedo lograr, además de que en el fin de semana aprovecho para dormir, pues en la semana casi no puedo. Y actualmente, el capítulo a la mitad, lo tengo en mi correo (pues no quiero que suceda de nuevo y se dañe también la laptop.)

Me encantaría escribir en mi casa, pero otro problema: Cuando se daño mi pc, la arreglé a medias, pues planeo tener una laptop antes de agosto. Solo entra a internet. No tiene el Word, ni nada por el estilo, entonces en los pocos momentos que tengo, no los puedo invertir en el fic. Me da mucha pena, porque ustedes han mostrado un interés que yo JAMÁS imaginé que podría despertar. Incluso, personas preguntando si es que me ha pasado algo. Lo cual es un premio mayor que cualquier dinero que me pudiesen pagar. No puedo asegurarles cuando publicaré. Pero lo haré. Espero que al menos en mis vacaciones (de dos semanas -.-) pueda estar ya publicado el capitulo 15.

Y se siguen sumando los problemas personales, emocionales, etc, que tengo. Mucho estrés, entre otras cosas, hay muchos cambios bruscos que he tenido que pasar. Son procesos complicados.

Les agradezco infinitamente, a todos por preocuparse, por los mensajes, los reviews, el apoyo, las amenazas (si, hasta eso), que me han mandando. Y quiero decirles: GRACIAS, multiplicadas por infinito y elevadas al infinito.

Pero hey, no todo ha sido tan malo en mi vida, xD hahaha, descubrí que escogí la mejor carrera del mundo, la amo xD.. vivir sola es genial, a pesar de las responsabilidades, y eso. Además, ¿recuerdan que había dicho en pdsd pasadas que Luis fonsi vendría a mi país y estabaen depresión porque no lo vería? HAHA. Hice magia, y fui VIP aquella vez, me hice notar y me sonrió :) uh la la, el amor. xD… hahaha luego lo volví a ver en concierto, junto con Juanes, Juan Luis Guerra, Alejandro Sanz, entre otros artistas, que participaron en "Un canto de esperanza por Haití", concierto destinado a la ayuda de lo HORRIBLE sucedido en tierras vecinas. Pero bueno, lo vi dos veces y creo que volverá para un festival, ("cruzando los dedos") xD.

Hey, ¿Quiénes de ustedes quiere leer la Segunda vida de Bree Tanner? Oh, oh, YO SI QUIERO. ¿Quiénes irán a ver Eclipse en Junio? OH oh.. YO IRÉ. Si, sigo siendo enferma con Twilight. Quiero ver a mi bello lobito, y a mi bello vampiro. Sí señor.

A propósito, ¿algunas vieron Vampiro diaries? Si lo vieron, Cuentenme sus opiniones, si no, pues, se las recomiendo. Al principio parece muy Twilight (aunque tengo entendido que estos libros surgieron primero)… luego va tomando un rumbo interesante. Mi personaje favorito es sin duda, Damon. Cupido me flechó desde que lo vi. No me importa lo que haya hecho al principio, es un amor. xD…

En fin. Me gustaría que en vez de esta nota, hubiese podido colgar un capitulo. Pero, La vida es dura. (esa es mi nueva frase) xD… Pero creo que merecen algunas pinceladas de lo que va a pasar en el capitulo siguiente, es por eso que he escogido algunos, (como les llamaré?) avances… a ver si recuperan la emoción que gracias a mi, han perdido -_-

Bueno, no se como hacer esto, pero allá voy:

**- Pinceladas de lo que será el próximo capítulo de "Destino".**

/

El doctor frunció el entrecejo analizando a la niña. Sakura aun estaba en shock y Syaoran ponía atención a las preguntas del doctor y a las monosílabas respuestas de Sherlyn. El galeno sonrió y le siguió preguntando cosas.

- ¿Sabes lo que te pasó, pequeña? – La niña negó

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - Asintió.

- ¿Sabes quienes son ellos? – Se paralizó. No dijo nada. Ni negó, ni afirmó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. A Sakura se le paró el corazón en ese instante.

/

- ¡Princesa! ¡Estás despierta! – Sherlyn se quedó tranquila y se limitó a sonreír. – Estaba tan preocupada, ¡Syaoran! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Le depositó un beso en la frente muy cuidadosamente.

- Mami…. - Dijo – Fui yo, yo le dije a papi que no te despertara. – Dijo inocentemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, tal y como los había abierto Sherlyn momentos atrás. Trató de buscar una respuesta en Syaoran. Pero el rostro de él estaba tan pálido, dejando notar que a él tambien le sorprendia lo dicho por la niña. Sherlyn, que estaba sonriendo, se puso seria al notar la expresión de ambos adultos y trato de decir, no sin esfuerzo:

- ¿Mami? …. ¿Papi? - Su voz tenia una inseguridad inusual. Claro, a pesar del accidente, hace rato, se oía más segura. Ahora parecía tener ganas de llorar.

- A ver, princesa, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Cómo es eso de papi? – Sakura fue la que primero habló. ¡Dios! ¡Cuantas cosa tenía que pasar! ¿Qué ocurrió mientras ella dormia?

/

- Sakura. Eso puede tardar algo de tiempo. ¿Cómo fingirán? ¿Acaso traerás a Syaoran a vivir a tu casa? – Digo suspicazmente la amatista, sonrojando a la castaña,

- La verdad es que… lo he estado considerando…

/

- AB Negativo, es el tipo de sangre menos común. Debió heredarlo del padre. La señorita es A positivo. No puede donarle. ¡Qué mala suerte!, con lo difícil que es conseguir a una persona donante de este grupo sanguíneo. – Dijo el hombre

Fue entonces como la sospechas se apoderaron de su ser, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió una inexplicable alegría al escuchar esto. La razón le estaba gritando algo bastante fuerte, pero el se rehusaba a escuchar. No recordaba que fuera tan difícil conseguir sangre en caso de algún accidente, aunque si lo meditaba bien, para la familia Li nada es difícil. Las palabras del doctor lo perturbaron un poco y lo hicieron sudar frío. Ya se estaba mareando, pero consiguió decir algo.

– No llame a nadie doctor. No será necesario. – Dijo con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. El doctor y la enfermera lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Señor Li? – preguntó cortésmente la enfermera.

- Yo donaré la sangre. –

/

- Sakura, ¿acaso soy el verdadero padre de Sherlyn?.

…..

Todo esto pasará en el capítulo 15 de Destino:

"**Papá de emergencia"**

**Nos vemos pronto. **

PD: jamás se quedan :)

PD2: En el próximo capítulo habrán muchas revelaciones.

PD3: Oh, es hermoso. Hoy no tuve clases y se la ha pasado lloviendo.

PD4: Tengo una amiga que consiguió besar a Jean Carlos Canela. La odio xD.

PD5: Luis Fonsi, es lo máximo xD.

PD6: creo que no es necesario repetir que NO dejaré el fic.

PD7: Oh. Estoy enamorada: Macbook pro. xD… Como es dura la vida xD…

PD8: Pensé que Justin Bieber era una especie de Jonas Brother hasta que escuché one time. La cual, en lo personal me agrada :P

PD9: Me voy a mi casa, no hubo clases, pero si tengo tarea.

PD10: Gracias a Luna roja (Te creaste una cuenta, hahahaha) , y a todas las que estuvieron MUY pendiente de mi. Por ustedes seguiré-

PD11: creo que no es necesario repetir que NO dejaré el fic.

PD12: Pueden encontrarme en Twitter: JannaMaciel. Y tambien en Facebook, Janna Mazara. Muchas me lo han preguntado. Cabe destacar que en Facebook, tienen que hacerme saber que es de aquí que vienen.

PD13: Ahora Si que me voy u_u


	16. Papá de emergencia

**HOLA, estoy viva, VIVA, bueno, las explicaciones de todo están en las notas de autora allá abajo, por lo pronto, les dejo el capítulo 15, y que lo disfruten. DISCULPAS INDUSTRIALES por desaparecer del planeta todo este tiempo. No los aburro más, pues luego de leer el capítulo, en las notas, les explico mejor... Saludos a todos y todas.**

**Recordando que los personajes principales, salvo Sherlyn, Kenji, Hana, Son pertenecientes al grupo CLAMP y al anime de Sakura Card Captor. Todos lo saben, pero hay que mencionarlo. Aunque en mi mente, Syaoran sigue siendo mío y nada se puede hacer.**

**''Destino''**

**Por: Jannys117**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Papá de emergencia**

La noche iba avanzando y ya se adentraba la madrugada. Simplemente no iba a dormir, no podía, no hasta que su hija despertara. A pesar de lo que haya dicho el doctor, ella no iba a estar tranquila hasta ver a su hija conciente. Daba vueltas en la habitación, tomaba agua, iba al baño a lavarse la cara, todo en una increíble secuencia que tenía a Syaoran nervioso.

- Mi amor… deberías descansar un poco, estás agotada. – intentó sugerirle, aunque sabía que era inútil.

- ¿Crees acaso que la preocupación me dejará dormir? ¡Puede despertar en cualquier momento Syaoran!

- Lo sé, pero desvelarte y cansarte tampoco sirve de mucho. Podrías intentar aunque sea sentarte, no creo que sea vaya a perjudicar a nadie. Además, si te duermes, me quedaré despierto, prometo avisarte si pasa algo.

- No lo sé Syaoran, no puedo pedirte algo así. – Repuso la castaña.

- Me estoy ofreciendo, florcita. – Dijo el con una cálida voz. Que hizo estremecer a Sakura. Le encantaba que le dijera "Florcita", le encantaba oír esa voz, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sin Syaoran a su lado, no estuviera tan calmada, junto a él, este amargo momento se podía sobrellevar sin morir en el intento.

Se recostó en la pequeña cama de acompañante, Syaoran le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, reconfortándola.

- Te prometo que Sherlyn saldrá bien de todo esto, ya verás que pronto esto será solo algo para recordar. – Dijo el joven a lo que Sakura asintió no del todo convencida. En el momento en que se recostó y cerró sus ojos, no le tomó demasiado para dormir, y es que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo presión y estrés, y nada peor que la incertidumbre para completarlo todo. Así, pasaron algunas horas.

Syaoran se puso de pie. Prometió a Sakura vigilar a Sherlyn y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido. Había una cafetera en la habitación, y resultaba bastante útil. Vertió un poco de café en un vaso plástico y se dispuso a observar a la pequeña niña.

Sherlyn era hija de Sakura, eso no se podía ocultar. Aunque estuvieran cerrados, el sabía bien lo que ocultaban los parpados de esa niña: unas preciosas gemas verdes como las de su madre. Sonrió. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos, recordaba a una muy pequeña Sakura, cuando él la conoció, esa niña tenía la esencia de Sakura en su cuerpecito, no había duda.

Esa niña era muy peculiar, le tomó cariño rápidamente, y por increíble que pareciera, le era extremadamente fácil hablar con ella. Claro, excepto aquel incidente de cuando se enteró de su relación con Sakura. Pero eso ya más o menos se lo esperaba, después de todo, la pequeña era territorial y feroz en cuanto a su madre se refería, podía comprender que como Sakura era lo único que siempre tuvo, la quería proteger como fuera. Aparte de eso, no era difícil estar con Sherlyn, no es que él fuera experto con niños o algo así, nada más lejos de la realidad, de hecho, la idea de niños le asustaba un poco, eran tan vulnerables en todos los aspectos, a veces era incómodo no saber interpretar los gestos y las palabras de ellos, o tratar con los ánimos que tenían, tener paciencia, en fin, pero Sherlyn le resultaba agradable. Era una pequeña damita, casi como una gente grande en un cuerpo pequeño.

Lo que no era agradable era pensar en los orígenes de la niña. Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero, tampoco podían culparlo por sentir celos de alguien que tuvo a Sakura en sus brazos, como él alguna vez. Y mucho menos pensar que fue algo tan rápido. Es decir, ese tipo llegó y se fue de inmediato, pues por lo que sabe, Sherlyn jamás lo ha visto. ¿Quién habrá sido ese sujeto? Sakura nunca ha querido decir nada en concreto sobre ese tipo. Se preguntó con algo de terror si la habían… forzado. – Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento- Si así era, buscaría a ese tipo y lo castraría él mismo. Trató de hilvanar algunas ideas sin llegar a una conclusión importante, y es que sus teorías iban desde un fugaz encuentro, hasta un amante que haya tenido durante las bajas de su matrimonio –Trató de convencerse que no era así, porque al aguijón de los celos era más intenso - pero todo era posible, y lo peor es que NADIE decía ni una palabra. Ese sujeto era un total misterio.

Sea quien sea, no dejó muchas huellas, pues esa niña es el calco de su madre. Trató de buscar algo que las diferenciara. Ojos verdes, piel pálida, cabello ondulado de color chocolate….

Un momento.

Sakura no tiene el cabello de ese color. Su pelo es de un hermoso castaño claro, que cae en forma de cascadas sobre sus hombros y cruza su espalda, lacio pero con unas ondas al final de las puntas. Sin duda una hermosa cabellera. Sherlyn por su parte tenía el pelo más oscuro, de color marrón y era ondulado desde la mitad de cada hebra, aunque eso pudiera ser el hecho de que se peinaba con menos frecuencia, de todas formas era hermoso, también su cabello era más rebelde, grueso y abundante.

Eso fue herencia paterna.

Observó a la niña con cariño nuevamente. Se dio cuenta que empezaba a recuperar algo de color en sus mejillas, y su respiración era más regular. En eso, entró una enfermera de turno, muy delgada, parecía amable, pero el joven no se percató de las miradas furtivas que lanzaba la muchacha.

- Buenas noches Señor, debo revisar a la paciente.

- Ehm… adelante. – Dijo. No conocía mucho de asistencia médica, su área era estrictamente empresarial y su conocimiento en el área de medicina era limitado a un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que supuso que sería más útil sentado y sin entrometerse.

- ¡Oh, no! – Dijo preocupada la enfermera.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Syaoran algo asustado por la expresión de la chica.

- Es que, hace falta más sangre para la niña, y me temo que no tenemos disponible en el hospital. ¡Y pensamos que era suficiente con la que teníamos! Al parecer, perdió más sangre de lo que pensamos. – Explicó la chica.

- Y… ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Me imagino que conseguirán más…

- No es tan fácil, si no la conseguimos será un problema, debo avisarle al doctor, porque la que le queda al suero es muy poca… y todavía necesitará más. Ya para mañana estaríamos en problemas. Esto retrasará su mejora. - Dijo saliendo con prisa.

- ¡Espere! Debo poder ayudarle en algo. Tengo muchos contactos, soy amigo de muchos doctores, quizás pueda conseguirla. – explicó el chino saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, para que Sakura no despertara. Trataba con dificultad de seguir a la veloz enfermera.

- Bueno, lo dudo, esa sangre es muy rara, siempre tenemos que hacer malabares para conseguir donantes. – Iba caminando hasta que se topó con el doctor que había estado atendiendo el caso de Sherlyn. – Doctor, la paciente necesita otro suero sanguíneo.

- ¡Demonios! Debí suponer que pasaría, habrá que ponerla en lista. – dijo el hombre frustrado. Parecía cansado. Tenía muchos papeles en la mano, y Syaoran notó que eran de Sherlyn Kinomoto, pues tenía su nombre en el exterior del fólder.

- Le decía a la enfermera que quizás podría ayudar, tengo contactos en diferentes partes del mundo, tal vez pueda conseguirla. – Dijo Syaoran, dirigiéndose al doctor, quien lo miró con interés.

- Sería bueno que moviera todo lo que fuera necesario, esta sangre es muy difícil de encontrar, la que teníamos no era poca porque vienen muchos casos, es solo que es difícil conseguirla.- Dijo el hombre ojeroso.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo el chino – Extendió su mano para leer el informe, y verificar los datos de Sherlyn.

- AB Negativo, es el tipo de sangre menos común. Debió heredarlo del padre. La señorita es A positivo. No puede donarle. ¡Qué mala suerte!, con lo difícil que es conseguir a una persona donante de este grupo sanguíneo. – Dijo el hombre

Fue entonces como la sospechas se apoderaron de su ser, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió una inexplicable alegría al escuchar esto. La razón le estaba gritando algo bastante fuerte, pero el se rehusaba a escuchar, aun así, era inevitable que los pensamientos de su cabeza se cruzaran con claridad, una nueva teoría del origen de Sherlyn se estaba formando. Mentalmente, algo le decía que no era tan descabellado, mientras otra parte lo señalaba como demente y que todo era una coincidencia y una jugada del destino. Trató de despejar un poco su mente y pensó en la donación que iba a hacer.

No recordaba que fuera tan difícil conseguir sangre en caso de algún accidente, aunque si lo meditaba bien, para la familia Li nada es difícil. Las palabras del doctor lo perturbaron un poco y lo hicieron sudar frío. Ya se estaba mareando, pero consiguió decir algo.

– No llame a nadie doctor. No será necesario. – Dijo con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. El doctor y la enfermera lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Señor? – preguntó cortésmente la enfermera.

- Yo donaré la sangre que haga falta.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

La noche era bastante fría. Aunque estaban bajo calefacción, Syaoran tenía los dedos entumecidos, aunque no le estaba poniendo atención al clima, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Bostezó. Tenía sueño, claro que sí. Eran ya las 5 de la mañana, y no había pegado un ojo, al menos había valido la pena, Sakura aún dormía, gracias a los tranquilizantes que le suministró el doctor discretamente, él pudo dormir unos minutos, pero le prometió a Sakura estar pendiente de Sherlyn. Y eso que tuvo que dejar la habitación para donar, eso se tomó su tiempo. Ahora estaba comiendo algo y bebiendo líquidos, para recuperar fuerzas.

Se puso de pie y vio el suero con el desagradable líquido rojo. Odiaba la sangre. Odiaba a un niño cerca de la sangre. La situación no era nada agradable. La niña frunció el entrecejo. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué familiar era ese gesto!, la observó con cuidado y la niña abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el par de ámbares mirándole detenidamente.

- ¿Sherlyn? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Me reconoces? ¡di algo! ¡Gracias a los dioses chinos que estás despierta!

- Mami… ¿Dónde está mi…? - Dijo débilmente la niña.

- Tu mamá está justo ahí – Dijo señalando donde se encontraba Sakura dormida. – En un segundo la despierto.

- No… no… - Dijo con el mismo tono ausente.

- ¿No quieres que despierte a tu mamá?

- No. – Dijo la niña.

- Bien. De acuerdo. Encenderé la televisión. Puedo poner lo que gustes. – Le dijo y empezó a pasar canales al ver que la niña asintió. Puso una película animada y procedió a revisar su carnet de seguro médico. Lo necesitaría para algunos documentos por la donación. Sintió que lo miraban y volteó a ver a Sherlyn que lo miraba con ojos como si fueran platos.

Una expresión tan similar a Sakura que lo aturdió por un momento. Es como si hablara con los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo Sherlyn?

- ¡Foto! – Exclamó la pequeña como pudo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces… ¿Qué foto? – Se respondió de inmediato al ver la foto de ella y Sakura más jóvenes. ¡Esa foto solían tenerla enmarcada! Tomoyo la había tomado durante el descanso, cuando asistían a la escuela en Tomoeda. No es como si siempre la tuviera con él. Cuando empezaron nuevamente la relación, decidió buscar esa pequeña foto, para mostrársela a Sakura. No había tenido ocasión, ahora recordaba que estaba ahí. Debía ser cuidadoso, no sabía si Sherlyn conocía su pasado. Lo dudaba. – ¡Ah! Esa foto fue en la escuela Tomoeda, tu mamá y yo estudiamos juntos. Aunque yo era un poco mayor que ella, me bajaron un curso por no saber bien Japonés. – La niña seguía viéndolo como si le hubiera crecido otro ojo y un nuevo par de orejas. – La encontré hace poco, quería mostrársela. Es divertido acordarse de cuando éramos más jóvenes. Entenderás eso cuando crezcas. Repuso algo nervioso. ¿Por qué la niña lo miraba así? - ¿Pasa algo con esa foto?

Sherlyn sabía que había visto esa foto. Pero le dolía la cabeza demasiado. Negó con la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la película. Miraba a Syaoran, luego a Sakura, luego la televisión. Era mucho esfuerzo asi que cerró los ojos un momento. Pero los abrió en cuanto escuchó movimiento.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Estás despierta! – Sherlyn se quedó tranquila y se limitó a sonreír. – Estaba tan preocupada, ¡Syaoran! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Le depositó un beso en la frente muy cuidadosamente.

- Mami…. - Dijo – Fui yo, yo le dije a papi que no te despertara. – Dijo inocentemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, tal y como los había abierto Sherlyn momentos atrás. Trató de buscar una respuesta en Syaoran. Pero el rostro de él estaba tan pálido, dejando notar que a él también le sorprendía lo dicho por la niña. Sherlyn, que estaba sonriendo, se puso seria al notar la expresión de ambos adultos y trato de decir, no sin esfuerzo:

- ¿Mami? …. ¿Papi? - Su voz tenía una inseguridad inusual. Claro, a pesar del accidente, hace rato, se oía más segura. Ahora parecía tener ganas de llorar.

- A ver, princesa, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Cómo es eso de papi? – Sakura fue la que primero habló. ¡Dios! ¡Cuantas cosa tenía que pasar! ¿Qué ocurrió mientras ella dormía?

Sherlyn no dijo nada. Estaba claro que no entendía. Sakura se puso nerviosa y le exigió a Syaoran que le explicara que pasó.

- Te juro que estoy tan sorprendido como tú Sakura… Ella no tiene mucho rato de despierta. Despertó y preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas dormida, y que te despertaría, me dijo que no lo hiciera, le puse algo en la televisión, luego me preguntó por una foto de mi billetera. ¡No hice nada! - Se defendió. En eso entró el doctor y se mostró sorprendido al ver a la niña despierta.

- ¡Vaya! Se despertó la bella durmiente. ¿Cómo estás pequeña? ¿Tienes mucho tiempo levantada? - La niña negó con la cabeza. Parecía confundida - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó el doctor gentilmente examinándola con cuidado. La niña asintió.

El doctor frunció el entrecejo analizando a la niña. Sakura aun estaba en shock y Syaoran ponía atención a las preguntas del doctor y a las monosílabas respuestas de Sherlyn. El galeno sonrió y le siguió preguntando cosas.

- ¿Sabes lo que te pasó, pequeña? – La niña negó

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - Asintió.

- ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos? – Se paralizó. No dijo nada. Ni negó, ni afirmó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. A Sakura se le paró el corazón en ese instante.

- Sherlyn, ¿Sabes quienes son ellos?- Y entonces, la niña negó suavemente, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No te asustes pequeña. Está bien. No hay de qué preocuparse. Dime, ¿Acaso recuerdas algo? Cualquier cosa. – La niña no respondió de inmediato. Luego dijo: - ¡Foto! - Señalando a Syaoran. Todos en la habitación lo miraron y él sacó su billetera, con la foto que había sacado con anterioridad.

- ¿Esta foto? – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De donde podía Sherlyn recordar esa foto?

- ¿De donde recuerdas esa foto, pequeña? – Dijo el doctor adivinando lo que Sakura pensaba. La niña se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No sabes dónde las has visto? – La niña lo pensó. Pero otra lágrima salió de sus preciosos ojos y negó de nuevo.

- Tranquila pequeña. Señor Li, por favor, dígale a alguna de las enfermeras que están en el pasillo, que necesito la sala 24 para unos análisis. - Syaoran automáticamente le hizo caso y brincó como un resorte. El doctor se volvió a la niña que seguía derramando lágrimas. – Pequeña, no llores. Ya empezarás a recordar. No te desesperes. Yo soy el doctor Hiu. Te trajeron al hospital porque tuviste un accidente muy feo. Pero afortunadamente, y porque eres una niña muy buena, estás a salvo. Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte, es por eso que te duele, y has perdido un poco la memoria, es decir, no puedes recordar cosas, pero para eso estás aquí, para ponerte bien, debes ser muy paciente y hacerle caso a lo que te diga. ¿Está bien? ¿Me ayudarás a sanarte? – La niña asintió. – Lo primero es que no puedes llorar. Si lloras, no vas a recordar. ¿Está bien? – La niña asintió otra vez. – De acuerdo. Mira, ella es tu mamá. Pero al parecer ya te habías dado cuenta, aunque no la recuerdes. Tienes una muy buena mamá. Te voy a dejar un momento con ella, para que vayamos después a seguirte ayudando. ¿Está bien? - La niña asintió por tercera vez, sin decir nada.

- ¡Doctor! – Le preguntó Sakura algo aturdida - ¿Cómo es que Sherlyn está tan tranquila, si no recuerda absolutamente nada? ¿ Y por qué piensa que Syaoran es su papá?

- Debe haber asumido que el hombre que estaba a su lado, era su figura paterna, sería totalmente normal. Su tranquilidad es externa, de estar calmada, no hubiera llorado, la niña está en shock, hay que ser muy cuidadosos, trate de no preguntarle cosas muy difíciles, muéstrese optimista, y no toque temas profundos. Está en una etapa delicada, nada de emociones fuertes. La revisaremos a ver qué podemos hacer, probablemente sea algo provisional, practicaremos todos los análisis necesarios. Luego procederemos a ponerle otro suero sanguíneo que afortunadamente el Señor Li pudo donar.

- ¿Qué dijo? - Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida. ¡No debió dormirse nunca! - ¿cómo que Syaoran le donará sangre? ¿Por qué?

- Ya la donó. A la niña le hace falta otro suero sanguíneo. Lamentablemente no contamos con más de este tipo. Tiene una sangre bastante rara, muy inusual, pero cuenta con suerte, el Señor Li tiene el mismo tipo de sangre y resulta que era el candidato perfecto. El mismo se ofreció. Esperaba que ya lo supiera, pero confíe en mi, no hay de qué preocuparse en cuanto a eso. Ahora si me disculpa, debo ver si todo está listo en la sala que solicité.

Sakura se quedó estática. ¿Cuándo había caído en este universo paralelo? De repente, el destino le muestra una vez más, que es muy poderoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto no iba a durar mucho. Tarde o temprano Syaoran se daría cuenta. Miró a su hija, y se encontró con un par de ojitos verdes perdidos, no eran los ojos de la niña siempre alegre que solía caerse en el pozo que rodeaba la casa.

- Hola princesa. ¿Cómo te sientes? - La niña no respondió – Yo soy tu mamá, soy tu mami, vivimos en una casa grandota. Tienes una nana, se llama Akumi, ella está muy preocupada por ti, pronto la llamaré para darle noticias. Todos estaban muy preocupados. También tu tía Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, y tu abuelito Fujitaka. ¡Hasta Sonomi, tu otra tía está muy preocupada!. Todos vendrán a verte. ¿Quieres verlos? Te apuesto a que te traerán muchas cosas.

- ¿Y papi? – Dijo la niña. Sakura tragó en seco. "Nada de emociones fuertes".

– Ehh… pues. Tu papi, está ahí. Salió ahora. Tu misma lo viste. Está con el doctor. – Qué extraño era decir eso. Cuando tienes mucho tiempo diciendo una mentira, resulta muy raro decir la verdad.

- Ahh.

- ¿Sabes? Te gustan mucho los perros. Siempre quisiste uno. ¿Es así? - La niña lo pensó y asintió.

- ¡Qué bueno! Porque aunque no lo recuerdes, tienes uno, le pusiste Kero, es un cachorrito todavía, y te lo compré porque eres muy responsable y bien portada. – La niña sonrió. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te juro princesa, que estarás bien. ¿Quieres que te siga contando más cosas? – Le dijo Sakura dulcemente.

- ¡Si! – dijo la pequeña con algo de entusiasmo.

- Pues, verás, vivimos en una casa muy grande, tenemos un jardín enorme, y hay un gran pozo, ¡Siempre te caes adentro! Nos das unos sustos a Akumi y a mí, tu tío Touya una vez se cayó por evitar que te cayeras, estabas muy pequeña. Él estaba muy mojado. – Sherlyn se rió – Te gusta mucho ayudarme a recoger flores. Y eres la compañera oficial de Akumi en hacer compras, cuando no estoy trabajando, las acompaño. Tienes muchísimos juguetes. Y eres una modelo famosa. – La niña abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. – Así es, tu tía Tomoyo es diseñadora de ropa, y tiene una revista muy famosa, en la parte donde salen niñas bonitas, estás tú. ¡Ella siempre te hace ropa muy linda!

- Tía Tomoyo. – repitió la niña, como si tratara de memorizar, era algo familiar.

- ¡Sí! ¿Te digo un secreto? – Dijo Sakura de forma juguetona, se acercó a la oreja de la niña y le murmuró - ¡Tía Tomoyo tiene novio! Nada menos que tu otro tío, ¡Eriol!, pero no le cuentes a nadie todavía, ¿está bien?- La niña asintió divertida.

- ¿Quién es tío Eriol? ¿Es bueno? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡Ah! Buenísimo. Antes vivía muy lejos, a muchas horas de aquí. Y cuando nos venia a visitar, te traía muchos dulces, y juguetes, nos sacaba a pasear por toda la ciudad, fuimos a varios parques con él. Siempre quiere salir a divertirse. Te quiere muchísimo. Pero te conciente demasiado. Cuando se iba, nos poníamos muy tristes. ¡Pero ya se mudó a la ciudad! Y va casi a diario a la casa. Juega con tus consolas, y hacen competencias. – La niña se emocionó. Ciertamente le gustaba lo que oía. Y le resultaba un poco confuso el saber y no saber al mismo tiempo.

- Tio Eriol es divertido. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Apuesto a que cuando salgas de aquí, querrá sacarte a pasear.

- ¿Papi es divertido? - Preguntó la niña.

- Pues, papá trabaja mucho princesa, pero sí, el también te saca a pasear. Cuando tuviste al accidente, estábamos paseando. Él nos llevó al zoológico.

- ¡Papi es lindo! – Dijo la niña sonriendo. Sakura cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente. Suspiró.

- Sí princesa, tu papá es muy lindo, y bueno- Syaoran iba a tener que fingir que así era. Aunque a cualquiera le sonaría ilógico "fingir una verdad". Como sea. Su vida no tenía mucho equilibrio últimamente. El doctor entró nuevamente a la habitación.

- Hola otra vez, ¿hablaste mucho con tu mami? – La niña asintió sonriendo. – Me alegro, ahora vamos a hacerte unos análisis. Señorita Kinomoto, serán unos momentos.

- Por supuesto, haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor Hiu. ¿Puede decirme dónde está Syaoran? Necesito hablar con él. – Dijo mientras la enfermera se llevaba a su hija.

- Si, está en el pasillo, creo que está comunicándose con su familia, estaba contando que la niña despertó. Con su permiso Señorita Kinomoto.

- Gracias. – Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, Syaoran venía entrando, casi se chocan. - ¡Syaoran! Iba a buscarte.

- Yo vine a buscarte también. Me comuniqué con Eriol. Lo puse al tanto. Él, Tomoyo y los demás están en camino. Creo que están comprando algunas cosas, ya sabes como son. – Dijo el chino.

- Ah, si, bueno. Pues… ¡Oh, Syaoran! - Dijo abrazándolo y desahogándose.

- ¿Qué sucede Florcita? ¿Algo le pasa a Sherlyn? ¿Pasó algo más cuando salí? – Sakura seguía llorando. ¡Demonios! Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando Odiaba ver a Sakura llorando. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, él no era el mejor reconfortante, lo sabía, pero tenía que buscar la manera de calmarla o él iba a perder la cabeza también. – Sakura, tranquila, todo va a salir bien, mira, siéntate. – Se dirigió a la cama de la habitación y se sentó junto a ella. – tranquila, estoy aquí.

- Syaoran, Sherlyn no recuerda nada, ¡nada!, ni que soy su madre, ni nada, ni lo más mínimo. Estuve contándole algunas cosas cuando estuvimos solas, ¡Fue muy duro! No podía llorar delante de ella, eso la hubiera asustado, tuve que decirle quien era, le dije de Tomoyo, de Eriol, de Touya y papá. ¡No recordaba nada!

- ¡Es normal Sakura! Tranquilízate. El doctor dijo que es probable que sea pasajero. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿Y si no?

- ¡Ya veremos! Buscaremos opciones, otros especialistas, TODO, pero no te adelantes, tranquilízate.

- Syaoran… ella te llamó papá. – Dijo con cuidado.

- Etto… Si. ¡Fue muy extraño! Creo que me asusté. - Dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé con seguridad. Me tomó de sorpresa, es normal, nunca nadie me llamó de esa forma, ya sabes.

- Ah. – Dijo Sakura. Debía informarle que debía "fingir" ser su papá hasta que se pusiera bien. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

- Syaoran, necesito que hagas algo. – Dijo y cerró los ojos. No era capaz de pedirle eso, mirándolo.

- Sakura, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras…

- Enserio, es algo muy grande, pero no es por mí, es por Sherlyn, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. – Dijo Sakura.

- Florcita, mírame – La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. – Haré lo que sea por ti, o por Sherlyn, es tu hija. Me encantaría ser útil.

- Syaoran. – Pidió perdón a quien le pudiera escuchar. No estaba siendo justa. Era horrible. Pero las cosas estaban de mal en peor. No podía hacer otra cosa, no era el momento de hablar. – Sherlyn _cree_ que eres su padre. El doctor dijo que no puede tener noticias fuertes. Y la idea de no conocer a su padre, me parece bastante traumante de por si. Está delicada Syaoran, estoy preocupada, te pido, quiero, _necesito… _que _finjas_ ser su padre. ¡Hasta que se ponga bien! ¡Hasta que no esté tan delicada! Syaoran, por favor. – Sakura escondió la cara en el pecho de Syaoran. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que decía. ¡Ironías de la vida!

- Sakura… yo… - ciertamente, estaba perplejo. Nunca pensó para nada en que le iban a pedir JAMÁS algo como eso. ¡Él no era un buen padre! Digo, no es que había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, pero esa siempre fue su teoría. Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡Por Sakura! Y por la niña. Además, prometió ayudarla, y todo había pasado por su culpa, por el estúpido viaje al zoológico, sus distracciones. ¡Si no hubiera distraído a Sakura, no estarían pasando por esto! Tenía que ayudarla. Pero temía no saber qué hacer… - Yo no sé cómo ser un padre…

- Solo tendrás que responder cuando te diga "papá" y ser gentil con ella… no será por mucho tiempo, Syaoran, por favor - Esto ya rayaba en lo retorcido.

– Claro. Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Fingiré… ser el padre de Sherlyn.

_Fingir, por supuesto_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

Los días pasaban, una semana para ser exactos y Sherlyn se mostraba mucho más activa. Lograba recordar algunas trivialidades por si misma, y con la ayuda de su numerosa familia, tenía una buena parte de su cabeza recuperada. Aun se encontraba interna en el hospital aunque fuera del área de emergencias y a pesar de los diversos trabajos de cada quien, siempre estaba acompañada. Eriol sacaba el tiempo de donde fuera para estar con su adorable sobrina. Le llevaba dulces, juguetes, incluso videojuegos y películas, lo que a la niña le venía un mar de bien. Eriol siempre había tendido a darle cualquier cosa que Sherlyn quisiera, aunque pagara un precio alto por ello, siempre decía que el precio no era comparable con la satisfacción de ver su sonrisa. Generalmente a Sakura le molestaba. Ella imponiendo reglas y Eriol apoyando al enemigo, sin embargo hizo la excepción mientras la niña estaba en el hospital, ya que ella misma hacía lo imposible porque su pequeña se sintiera bien.

Tomoyo al igual que su flamante novio británico, se la pasaba dándole gustos a la niña. A cada momento le llevaban algo los dos, o ella por separado le hacía batitas para que no usara las horribles –según ella- del hospital (Sakura se preguntaba cómo es que las hacía tan rápido), le horneaba pasteles, le contaba historias y un sin número de cosas más. Touya se limitaba a pasar tiempo con ella, procurando que no sintiera ni el más mínimo rastro de incomodidad en el hospital o asesinaría a quien estuviese a cargo. A pesar de que era muy callado, con su sobrina siempre había sido cómodo hablar y él le contaba muchos relatos de cuando era más pequeña, los cuales ella escuchaba muy interesada, en compañía también e su abuelo Fujitaka y Yukito. Sonomi iba de vez en cuando, cuando el trabajo se lo permitía. Era algo neurótica, pensaría la niña, pero igual la quería como a todos los demás. Akumi era más dulce y una de las que más historias tenía para contar. A Sherlyn le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Meiling y Kenji se mantenían al margen y siempre la hacían reír, porque ponía nerviosos a sus padres.

Ah, sus padres. Esa era la parte favorita de Sherlyn. A pesar de que siempre tenía compañía. Los momentos que más disfrutaba en su recuperación, eran los que pasaba con Sakura y Syaoran. Por separado, Sakura era una muy buena madre, la mejor. Le daba comida, la arropaba si tenía frío, la tranquilizaba, la acompañaba a todos lados que tuviera que ir en el hospital en gestiones de análisis, hacía desaparecer sus miedos. Su madre era como su heroína. El hecho de no recordarla perfectamente, no significaba quererla menos, ni le quitaba a Sakura las ganas de seguir protegiéndola. Era reconfortante tener a su mamá. Le gustaba que su tío Eriol le contara historias sobre su madre. Todo lo relacionado con Sakura era relevante para Sherlyn y le resultaba muy familiar, es como si recordara vagamente todo el amor que Sakura le daba.

En cuanto a su padre. Era también muy bueno. ¡Siempre le decía que sí! Nunca le negaba nada, se preocupaba por ella y jamás dormía hasta que estuvieran tanto su mamá, como ella misma durmiendo. Ella siempre esperaba a que Sakura durmiera primero, porque así, cuando solo quedaban ellos dos despiertos, su padre le cantaba para que durmiera, era una especie de rutina secreta que habían creado cuando una vez, él tarareaba algo pensando que ella se encontraba dormida. Después de eso, Syaoran le cantaba todas las noches. Era algo cauteloso con eso, no le gustaba tener público, pero supuso que simplemente su padre era tímido. Le leía muchos cuentos en la noche, puesto que a veces en el día se la pasaba trabajando. Siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas y la abrazaba. Le prometió llevarla a todo tipo de lugares en cuanto saliera del hospital. Aunque esto a Sherlyn no le resultaba muy familiar, es como si no recordara absolutamente nada sobre su padre.

Pero si separados eran perfectos. Juntos eran mucho más que eso. Sherlyn disfrutaba de ver a sus padres darse cariño. Le gustaba verlos abrazados y hacer el abrazo en grupo con ellos. Se reían mucho y a veces se dormían muy tarde haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad. Eran una familia muy hermosa, pero que ella no recordaba. Podía sentir todo lo demás familiar, reconocido o darle una sensación de "deja vú", pero nada que tuviera que ver con Syaoran, su padre, parecía relacionarlo.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Luego de dos semanas y media en el hospital, finalmente, llegó el momento de poder salir.

- ¡Papi! ¿Me cargas? El doctor Hiu dice que pronto recordaré todo completamente. ¡Ya recuerdo muchas cosas! ¡Ya puedo salir del hospital!

- ¡Claro nena! Ven aquí. – Dijo Syaoran ofreciéndole sus brazos para alzarla. - ¡Estás muy pesada! Estas comiendo demasiado. Creo que por eso es que te sanas tan deprisa.

- No me va a servir la ropa que me hiciste tía Tomoyo. – dijo dirigiéndose a la amatista.

- ¡Ay no te preocupes! Eso significa que estás creciendo y te puedo hacer trajes aún más lindos. ¡Te verás divina! – Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está mami? Ya quiero irme. Quiero ver a Kero y quiero ver mi casa. – Dijo la niña impaciente.

- Debe estar hablando con el doctor. Tranquila. Ya pronto estarás en casa.- Dijo Syaoran inseguro de cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

- ¡Vamos a comer helados después! Con el tío Eriol y con tía Tomoyo, también con el abuelo, Akumi, tío Touya y Yukito. Por favor papi. - Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder. Esa niña era demasiado parecida a Sakura, tenía la misma cara de ángel que bien solía convencerlo de muchas cosas. Recordaba como cuando era mucho más pequeño, la ternura de la cara de Sakura lo deslumbraba al punto de intimidarlo. Se sentía poco capaz de negarle algo a Sherlyn, ella bien podía pedirle que brincara de un acantilado y él diría que eligiera el que ella quisiera. Esto de ser papá sería un trabajo muy duro.

- Lo que usted diga señorita. – Le respondió con una sonrisa, miro a Tomoyo de reojo que los observaba con cautela, como si pensara profundamente. Ella se percató y le sonrió.

- Cuídala Syaoran, te necesita, siempre te ha necesitado. – Se fue sin decir nada más, dejando un MUY confundido Syaoran. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Acaso era otra pieza de ese rompecabezas que estaba intentando unir? Porque no había olvidado la última idea que cruzó su cabeza sobre el origen de Sherlyn, por más irreal que pareciera… es decir, era imposible, ¿verdad? Necesitaba más pruebas. Pensó en que estaban en un hospital y la prueba más certera la elaboraban allí, pero necesitaban autorización de Sakura, y necesitaba mantener esas ideas ocultas, porque ¿y si resultaba negativo? Jamás podría mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

Iba a llegar al fondo de esto, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Tomoyo y Sakura charlaban mientras caminaban por el jardín. Llegaban de la heladería, finalmente a la casa Kinomoto, atravesaron a pie el jardín para que la niña pudiera verlo. Syaoran se las arregló para parecer de lo más natural cuando le enseñaba la enorme área verde que rodeaba la casa a la niña en sus brazos, quien observaba todo con una expresión de sorpresa e ilusión. Sakura sonreía al verlos juntos. Oh, que lindo se veía con su hija en brazos.

- Dime Sakura, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? – Dijo Tomoyo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Sherlyn tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, ya lo sabes.

- No tiene por qué. No hasta que recupere por completo sus recuerdos, en cuanto lo haga, le explicaré lo que sucedió y que Syaoran solo la ayudaba.

- Sakura. Eso puede tardar algo de tiempo. ¿Cómo fingirán? ¿Acaso traerás a Syaoran a vivir a tu casa? – Digo suspicazmente la amatista, sonrojando a la castaña, se sintió como adolescente atrapada en una situación embarazosa.

- La verdad es que… lo he estado considerando… ¡No me mires así! lo hago por Sherlyn.

- Eso es lo que tú quieres pensar. Por favor Sakura, no nací ayer. He visto el gran lazo que han tejido. Además, nunca has dejado de amar a Syaoran, si fuera por ti hace rato estuvieran en la cama.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura

- ¿Qué? No te atrevas a decir que no lo has pensado Sakura Kinomoto. Nos conocemos. Si no fuera por tu orgullo de piedra, hace rato que Syaoran y tu estuvieran dándole un hermanito a Sherlyn. No es como si no se conocieran lo suficiente, además se nota que AMBOS están dispuestos a llevar las cosas más serias, es solo que son dos cobardes, necesitan _incentivarse_ un poco.

Tomoyo a veces era un poco cruda al decir lo que observaba. Pero no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues en el zoológico, si se distrajeron, fue por aquel incentivo del que su amiga hablaba. Y ciertamente, tener a Syaoran en su cama, era una idea de lo más provocativa. – Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento – a lo que su amiga sonrió, pues eso confirmaba lo que había dicho.

Ya Syaoran se acercaba a ella con la pequeña, era mejor soltar ese tema y dejarlo al aire, por lo menos por ahora. Intentaría decirle al chino la descabellada idea. ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio, que fue tu esposo, que se quede a dormir en tu casa por un tiempo? Luego de haberle pedido que finja ser el padre de su propia hija, sin darse cuenta. Esto era demasiado bizarro.

Syaoran la sacó de sus vacilaciones, cuando se acercó y le entregó a Tomoyo a la pequeña, para que le diera un baño, eso de bañarla ya no era cosa suya. Se acercó a Sakura, a quien notaba un poco distraída. ¿Que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su novia?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven castaña, Syaoran caminó junto a ella por unos instantes antes de entrar a la casa.

- Lamento todo esto Syaoran, no pensé que el estado de Sherlyn se prolongara más del hospital, creo que te estoy causando problemas. – Dijo Sakura desde el sofá.

- Florcita, no te preocupes. Estaré contigo siempre, ya sabes. Eso debe incluir a Sherlyn. Admito que resulta un poco extraño, es decir, la mayoría de los padres de una niña de 5 años ya tienen experiencia, pero he tomado mi decisión. – Dijo el ambarino con algo de humor – Pero soy muy bueno, eso espero.

- No lo eres, le dices que sí a todo. – Bromeó Sakura.

- ¡Cómo podría negarle algo! Pone el mismo rostro que tú cuando quieres convencerme. No puedes culparme por ello. – se defendió.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Le he enseñado un par de trucos. Pero no puedes confiarte, Sherlyn es toda una fiera. – dijo añadiéndole un falso temor a su voz.

- Ah, claro… espeluznante. Tuve que pensármelo dos veces antes de entrar a la habitación a ver si dormía en el hospital. – Contestó con sarcasmo.

- Gracias por todo esto.

- Ya deja de agradecerme Sakura.

- Nunca lo haré.

- Pues tendremos que trabajar en eso.

- ¡Syaoran! Ya has hecho por mí muchas cosas, necesito que sepas que te lo agradezco.

- Está bien. Ya lo sé. Además, hablas como si me has pedido cruzar las amazonas. Disfruto pasar tiempo con ustedes.

- ¿Enserio? – El tono de voz de Sakura no escondía su curiosidad. La pregunta fue tan inmediata que dejó confundido a Syaoran, por lo que Sakura añadió rápidamente. – Es decir, me preguntaba si estás seguro de lo que dices…

- Absolutamente.

- Bien… me- me alegro…

- Sakura, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Yo… es que… verás, Sherlyn cree que eres su padre y, ahora que vamos a casa, es decir, yo voy a casa con ella, y tú… bueno, no estarás… y bueno… yo solo, me preguntaba… - Syaoran levantó una ceja, ¿su siempre tímida Sakura estaba tratando de decirle lo que él pensaba? Claro, por razones extremas, pero su corazón crecía cuando veía que su confianza se depositaba nuevamente en él, casi por completo.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Sakura? Mírame – Tomó su mentón e hizo que la chica lo observara.

- Es… saber si tú puedes, quieres… instalarte en, mi c-c-asa… ¡solo hasta que Sherlyn se ponga bien! Te prometo que será de tu agrado, quizá…

- Shhh… - Le dio un corto pero tierno beso. – Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ustedes de todas formas, no me molestará – Y dicho esto, siguió caminando, dejando una MUY sonrojada Sakura.

Ese hombre era su perdición, no tenía duda.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

_**1 semana después. **_

En la casa Kinomoto siempre había mucha gente. Pendientes de la pequeña, y ayudando en todo lo que se podía. Syaoran estaba instalado en el cuarto de huéspedes, que bien podría ser la habitación regular de cualquiera. Sakura procuraba (exageradamente, pensaba él) que la más mínima cosa fuera de su agrado, al punto que tuvo que decirle que no era necesario que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama, ni nada de ese estilo. Le parecía gracioso pensar que Sakura no se daba cuenta que a pesar de su fortuna y el tiempo que habían pasado separados, él siempre se había valido por sí mismo. De hecho, él cocinaba cuando tenía oportunidad, pues era una especie de afición. Pero era difícil hacerla considerar eso, y se sentiría profundamente ofendida si se ofrecía a ello. Esperaba poder demostrar que para él vivir en la casa Kinomoto era más placentero, que forzoso. Aunque, preferiría estar en otra habitación.

Era un día agitado en la casa, todos estaban ocupados y mientras Akumi preparaba a Sherlyn para llevarla al hospital, Sakura había tenido que ir a su trabajo a resolver algunas cosas y los movimientos en la casa de los Kinomoto eran bastante calmados, Syaoran observaba fotografías de los primeros días de Sherlyn –cortesía de su suegro - . Vio fotos de Sakura embarazada y lo radiante y hermosa que lucía, aunque podría jurar que en sus ojos verdes, aun en fotografías, podía percatarse de que le faltaba algo de luz a su mirada. No habían fotos del nacimiento, pero sí de los primeros días, ¿en el hospital? Es raro que se mantuvieran más de un día en el hospital luego de un parto. Si bien, se repetía que no era un experto, siempre le había quedado claro, que salvo complicaciones, las madres solían marcharse a la casa de inmediato.

Siguió observando a una Sherlyn regordeta, con la cabecita redonda, muchísimos cachetes rosados, y una sonrisa –sin dientes- un abundante cabello chocolate que parecía un sombrerito de rizos. Sonrió. Y de inmediato pensó para sí mismo, quien pudo haber abandonado así a Sakura. Es decir, muchas veces se lo había preguntado en su afán y dejándose llevar por celos y angustias, además de rabia porque la chica tuvo mucho trabajo para hacerse cargo por sí misma, pero nunca lo había pensado detenidamente, salvo los días después de la donación de sangre, donde su teoría, que él mismo catalogaba de "absurda" se había formado, y por alguna razón, mientras veía fotografías, sentía la necesidad de saber más sobre el misterioso padre de Sherlyn. Y es que era precisamente el cabello rizo y marrón de la niña que caía en su pequeña cabecita de bebé, le hacía recordar sus propias fotos de infancia. Casi como si Sherlyn fuera él mismo, versión femenina y con los ojos verdes. Pero no fue solo eso que llamó la atención; había una foto donde la pequeña bebé dormía boca abajo, donde se podía apreciar en la parte baja de su cuello (donde aún no llegaban sus rizos), una marca, un poco más oscura que su piel, en forma de luna. No se apreciaba demasiado bien en la foto, pero Syaoran sudó frío. Reconocía esa marca EN CUALQUIER LADO.

Desde tiempos que ni él mismo estaba seguro, uno de los símbolos de la dinastía Li, era la luna. No solo por las relaciones mitológicas y creencias chinas sobre las bondades del amable astro, sino, porque uno de los primeros Li en toda la historia, tenía esa marca en forma de luna, un poco más abajo de su cuello. Todos sus ancestros directos lo poseían, su abuelo y su padre, él mismo lo tenía. Desconocían por qué o cómo es que la marca siempre quedaba impregnada en los descendientes de su familia. ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña…?

Idiota Li, estaba pensando en tonterías, no podía ser, debes estar confundiendo esa marca, quizá hasta sea un error en la impresión en la fotografía, porque NO PODÍA ser esa marca.

¿O sí?

Decidió ver si conseguía otras fotografías donde se viera mejor, fue complicado, pues era de espalda, y por lo general estaba cubierta, pero se topó con una imagen que mostraba a una Sherlyn de aproximadamente un año, en una playa, con el cabello sujetado con un elástico y cavando en la arena con instrumentos plásticos. Allí también aparecía esa marca, y se veía mucho mejor.

Definitivamente era una luna. Pero tenía que verla por sí mismo. Cuando Sherlyn bajara, la revisaría sin levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto, guardó las fotografías en el álbum y colocó todo donde estaba. Se sentó en el sofá y por primera vez, pensó seriamente su teoría.

Entonces empezó a calcular. Sakura y él terminaron. Ella jamás lo volvió a buscar, no es que esperaba que lo hiciera, pero muchas veces él intentó llamarla y nunca la consiguió, su madre le repetía que dejara esa tontería, que probablemente ella había huido con algún otro hombre, y con el tiempo, el acabó teniendo esa duda, pero ahora, ciertamente estaba casi seguro de que no había sido así.

Cuando regresó, ella estaba muy nerviosa, cerrada y aun con ciertos temas ella se mostraba celosa. Como si ocultara algo… o alguien y ese sentimiento era mucho más notable con él.

Y lo más importante fue lo que le dijo Tomoyo, cuando se iba del hospital.

_"Cuidala Syaoran, te necesita. Siempre te ha necesitado."_

- ¿Por qué Sherlyn me había necesitado siempre? – Abriendo sus ojos y sudando aún más.

Tenían el mismo tipo de sangre.

Misma sangre.

El cabello de la nina… cabello de rizos ondulados y color chocolate, como el suyo propio…

Si lo que sospechaba era correcto, Sakura y él terminaron su relación mientras… ¡ELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE SHERLYN! Los cálculos no le daban exactos. Ciertamente su matrimonio pasó muchas bajas, y en los últimos meses hubo poca… actividad. Pero súbitamente recordó…

Pasaron tantos problemas que discutían todo el tiempo…

Excepto por una noche, una celebración de la familia, donde ambos habían bebido algo demasiado fuerte para lo que acostumbraban. Olvidaron la protección (cuidaban mucho eso, pues eran muy jóvenes aún). Pero esa noche, nadie recordó las medidas de seguridad. Recordaba que estaban necesitados uno del otro, tantos problemas los abrumaban, pero no desaparecía el deseo que sentían.

Luego de esa noche, siempre tuvo miedo de que algo pasara, pero lo que sucedió días después, la intensa discusión y al final su separación, lo hizo olvidar su angustia.

Y ella tampoco mencionó nada, así que asumió que no había de qué preocuparse. Además, se sumió en tal depresión, que terminó olvidando ese detalle.

Pero ahora parecía como si ese detalle era él más importante de toda su vida. Pero la conclusión que sus pensamientos gritaban eran que sin duda alguna: Sherlyn era su hija.

Su hija.

Revolvió su cabello, como si esto fuera a despejarlo de todo el peso que acababa de sentir en ese momento. Tenía que sacarse esa duda, lo estaba matando. Y la única forma de hacerlo era… Preguntándole a la misma Sakura. A Sakura… ¿Por qué Sakura le ocultaría una hija? Estamos hablando de algo bastante complejo. No es como si se tratara de ocultar pertenencias o cuentas bancarias, era un ser humano. Un pequeño y encantador ser humano. Esto es más allá de cualquier enojo o problema, no era entre ellos dos, porque había una tercera persona.

Trató de serenarse y parar con sus pensamientos, quizá estaba volviéndose paranoico y todo era una muy elaborada coincidencia. No estaba del todo seguro sobre la marca en forma de luna, (debía verla de frente) cuando Akumi bajara con la niña, lo intentaría, el tipo de sangre era raro, pero en el mundo hay mucha gente, gente con cabello chocolate. Bien, sí, todo encajaba alarmantemente, pero podía ser casualidad, aunque ¡Demonios!, ALGO le gritaba que POR FIN estaba pensando.

Cuando visualizó a la niñera con la pequeña tomada de la mano, dispuestas a salir, las detuvo:

- Ehh, ¡esperen! – Gritó, a lo que Akumi arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Sucede algo Sr. Li? – Le dijo

- Etto… No, Akumi, es solo que, quería despedirme de mi hermosa hija y desearle suerte en su chequeo médico, ven aquí – La cargó, y la niña le respondió con una sonrisa gustosa, a pesar de que un poco extrañada, bien, su papá era cariñoso, pero, nunca tanto y con público.

- Yo… iré a buscar mi bolso, enseguida vuelvo – Dijo Akumi, tratando de irse de una escena donde no se necesitaban tantos actores.

- Papi, hoy harán algo especial en el hospital conmigo, yo quiero saber qué es… – Dijo la niña

- Un tratamiento especial, es que como te estás sanando rápido, el doctor quiere probar algo contigo, para ver si te ayuda a recordar todo como era antes. – le explicó.

- ¿Crees que se pueda eso, papi?

- Claro que sí, no sabemos si hoy, pero ya te hemos dicho que pronto recordarás lo que te ha pasado. Por cierto, que bonito se ve tu cabello hoy – Bien, sabía que no era muy bueno actuando o lo que sea, pero al menos contaba con que Sherlyn era una pequeña y no se daría cuenta de que intentaba averiguar algo.

- ¡Si, es como el tuyo papi, pero yo lo llevo muy largo! – Dijo la pequeña haciendo que el joven asintiera pensativamente, Sherlyn daba por hecho que había heredado su cabellera de él. Con esto, controlando su masculina fuerza, apartó el cabello de la nena, haciendo que ella se extrañara. Llevaba un vestidito de tirantes y aún no se había puesto el abrigo, así, que no había que buscar demasiado, cuando retiró el cabello, pudo ver, clara como el agua la misma marca que tenía él mismo, en ése mismo lugar. Se congeló.

- Papá, ¿sucede algo?

- No, nada pequeña, es que, estaba viendo tu cabello, y tu… luna en la espalda. – Dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

- Ah, sí, Akumi me dijo que lo saqué de ti papá.

- ¿De MI? ¿Por qué de mí? – Dijo ahora interesado en la conversación.

- Porque lo vi hace unos días, cuando mi tía Meiling me estaba ayudando a cambiarme de ropa, ella me comentó que tenía una lunita en mi espalda, ella se sorprendió mucho y primero me asusté, pero después me dijo que no era nada, que se veía muy bonita, y yo se lo conté a Akumi esa noche, Akumi me dijo que la había sacado de mi papá, porque mi mamá se lo había dicho cuando yo era pequeña, que era una luna muy especial de mi papá. Y tú eres mi papá…

- Ah, sí, por supuesto, claro que sí. – Dijo atónito de la interesante información, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Akumi hizo acto de aparición, diciendo que se habían retrasado y llegarían tarde a la cita, así, que terminaron yéndose dejando a un MUY confundido Syaoran.

Si Meiling vio esa marca, lo más probable es que le pasara por la cabeza lo mismo que a él. Pero era peculiarmente extraño que ella no le haya comentado algo así. ¿y si Meiling sabía algo? Su prima no podía ocultarle algo así, es decir, era amiga de Sakura y todo eso, pero ¡El era su primo! ¡Su propia sangre!

_Mi sangre…_

Su cabeza ahora era un tornado de ideas que volaban y se transformaban, tenía que preguntarle a Sakura… ¿cómo se lo preguntaría? Es decir, uno no va donde su novia y le dice: "Hey, de casualidad, ¿yo soy el padre de la hija que tuviste hace cinco años?" Aunque tampoco uno va por la vida escondiendo hijos. Ese era un punto a su favor.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba horas sentándose y parándose del sofá de la sala. Estaba nervioso. Sentía que estaba a punto de abrir una caja de pandora, y que esto iba a cambiar SERIAMENTE SU VIDA. Decidió en un instante salir de las cuatro paredes y respirar un poco de aire, que de pronto sentía no era suficiente el que había en la habitación. En el momento que iba a salir, apenas había cruzado la puerta, escuchó el vehículo de Sakura entrando al garaje.

_NO PODÍA esperar._

Mientras tanto, una muy ajena a aquellos pensamientos que atormentaban al chino, Sakura empezaba a considerar llevar a su pequeña fuera del país en caso que el tratamiento de la niña no funcionara. Pensó en América, específicamente Estados Unidos, donde siempre había doctores de las enfermedades más raras. Suspiró ante el pensamiento. No podía ser tan pesimista, ¡jamás lo había sido!, debía confiar en que pasara lo que pasara, todo saldría bien. Esta noche probablemente la animaría, irían Eriol y Tomoyo a cenar, y había también invitado a Meiling y a Kenji (Su amiga de ojos azules, le hizo notar el repentino acercamiento de la china con el mejor amigo de Syaoran). Se sintió feliz por ambos.

Siempre se alegraba de tener a sus amigos en casa. Tomoyo solía ir a menudo a la casa desde siempre, y cuando Eriol vivía en el extranjero, prefería muchas veces quedarse de huésped en su casa, que en la del mismo inglés, cuando finalmente se mudó, visitaba constantemente también, eran como una gran familia. Necesitaría ayuda con la cena, quizá Syaoran quiera ayudarla… Se sonrojó al pensar que en estos días involuntaria-voluntariamente estaban viviendo juntos, y que muchas cosas la hacían juntos, solo les faltaba compartir la cama.

Su cara se puso, aún más roja.

No podía negarlo, estaba perdida por el muchacho. Siempre lo estuvo. Y verlo ahora desempeñar su rol de padre, tan fervientemente, apasionado, como si le encantaba la idea, le daban ánimos para contarle la verdad. De hecho, pensaba hacerlo muy pronto, quería contarle todo, los motivos, sus miedos. Sabía que una parte de esto para él sería muy difícil de digerir, pues tenía mucho que ver con su familia. Pero Meiling lo había asumido y no le costó mucho creerle, de hecho le dijo que podía imaginarse cómo pasó todo y le deseó suerte contándole a Syaoran. Y es que aunque el muchacho conocía su familia, muchas veces le era difícil aceptar que muchas normas y tonterías le han hecho más daño que bien. Pero había que entenderlo, esa fue la educación que recibió, Meiling siempre pudo elegir, pero el heredero no tenía opción.

Ya buscaría cómo decírselo, todavía tenía algo de tiempo. Además la prioridad era que Sherlyn recuperara totalmente su salud.

Abrió las puertas de su casa, y se encontró a su novio sentado en el sofá, de la sala, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

- ¿Syaoran?

- Sakura, te estaba esperando. – Dijo el chico, con ¿miedo? ¿Ansiedad?

- Emm… aquí estoy, ¿pasó algo? – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes ante el tono poco romántico de su novio. Ese era el inconfundible tono de un Syaoran poco feliz.

- No… -_solo me acabo de dar cuenta que Sherlyn puede ser mi hija _pensó para sí. – Bueno, es solo que quiero… No, necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro… - Contestó, sin descubrir todavía qué le pasaba a Syaoran. - ¿Prefieres que hablemos aquí o vamos a la otra sala?

- Vayamos a la otra, prefiero que nadie interrumpa... – se levantó el mismo, para sorpresa de la muchacha, pues el chico siempre se había mostrado tímido en lo que recorrer su casa se refería. Pero lo que tenía en mente, al parecer estaba a punto de estallar, y sospechaba que no iba a ser bonito. Empezó a sentir algo de miedo, sin saber exactamente de qué. ¿Hablarían de su relación? Quizá él se había cansado de fingir ser papá. O simplemente se dio cuenta de que no la amaba y que cargar con ella y Sherlyn era demasiado… no sabía qué pensar. Syaoran no decía nada todavía y ya estaban en el lugar. Aunque nadie se había sentado. Fue un silencio incómodo.

- Sakura. – dijo el joven que estaba mirándola desde hacía un rato, como pensado y eligiendo sus palabras. – Necesito que me digas la verdad.

- ¿Cuál… cuál verdad Syaoran? - Dijo ella, temiendo la respuesta, porque estaba casi segura que estaba entendiendo el rumbo de la charla.

- El padre de Sherlyn, Sakura. – Dijo él, conteniéndose.

- Syaoran… sabes que ese tema es complicado…

- Pero tenemos que tocarlo ALGUN DÍA… ¡no puedes ocultar las cosas para siempre Sakura!

- Esa decisión es mía Syaoran, pero aun así, sí pienso decirte la verdad, ¡necesito prepararme!

- ¿Prepararte o prepararme?

- ¿DISCULPA?

- Me refiero es, ¿a quién intentas preparar para la noticia? ¿Acaso conozco el padre de Sherlyn es mi conocido? ¿Acaso tuve algo que ver en todo esto? ¿ACASO SOY YO EL PADRE DE SHERLYN?

- Yo…solo… - Sakura estaba pálida. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- ¡Dime de una vez Sakura, DIMELO! – Gritó, interpretando su silencio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Syaoran? – sin darse cuenta, la joven estaba acorralada en la pared, Syaoran la tenía aprisionada, casi inconscientemente.

- SAKURA, ¡RESPONDEME!

- N-no… - Dijo en un hilo de voz. La pobre muchacha estaba asustada. Syaoran pocas veces en su vida gritaba, y ahora parecía un lunático. Estaba enojado, no sabía cómo había descubierto eso, o qué lo haría sospechar, pero estaba enojado y podría hacer cualquier cosa, podría quitarle a Sherlyn.

-¿NO?

- N-NO… No es… tu hija

- ¿Por qué no me miras y me lo dices? – Inquirió el joven, viendo que la chica empezaba a llorar, y por primera vez, sus lágrimas no detuvieron su ira. – Y me explicas por qué Sherlyn tiene la marca de mis ancestros, la misma que llevo yo por debajo del cuello, ¡Tú sabes que esa luna ha sido una misteriosa herencia en parte de mi familia! Es casi imposible que esa niña lo tenga…

- P-pues…

- MI SANGRE, le doné de mí sangre, fuimos compatibles y el doctor me comentó que mi sangre era difícil de conseguir. Pero no conforme con el mismo tipo de sangre, que nada tiene que ver con el tuyo, tiene MI MARCA, y MI color de cabello, Sakura NECESITO una BUENA explicación a todo eso, y quiero la verdad, mírame a los ojos y dime que Sherlyn no es mi hija, ¡MALDICIÓN SAKURA, DIMELO!… - Ya sin contenerse, Syaoran estaba verdaderamente ansioso, enojado, desesperado.

- …

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡Es cierto! – _click. _

- ¿Qué dices? - Inquirió el joven, como intentando descartar errores de audición.

- Lo que dices… es… cierto. – Dijo la joven, derrotada, temblando, llorosa y sin fuerzas para sostenerse de pie por mucho tiempo.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Por todos los dioses chinos! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE OCULTARME ALGO ASÍ? HACE CINCO años , ¡CINCO! ¡ME OCULTASTE UNA HIJA POR CINCO LARGOS PERÍODOS DE DOCE MESES! – vociferó el chino. Estos gritos se escuchaban por los alrededores de la sala, y hasta arriba en las habitaciones, y los recién llegados a la casa, Tomoyo, Eriol, la misma Akumi, con la pequeña Sherlyn, que tenía la mirada perspicaz, de antes del accidente. Y TODOS podían escuchar los gritos del joven.

- Syaoran yo…

- ¡Y TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE TENER UNA RELACIÓN CONMIGO! ¡ME PEDISTE QUE FINJA SER SU PAPÁ! ¿Es esto una broma? ¡¿ME ESTABAS PONIENDO A PRUEBA CON ESTO QUE LE PASÓ A SHERLYN? – Su voz era desafiante, pero sus palabras herían profundamente a Sakura.

- ¡YO NO PONDRÍA A MI HIJA EN PELIGRO POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?

- ¡Pues disculpa que no pueda saber qué pienso de ti con certeza!

- ¡TU NO SABES NADA!

- TIENES RAZÓN, NO SÉ NADA, Y SI FUERA POR TI, ¡SEGUIRÍA IGUAL!

- No Syaoran, tú no entiendes, yo iba a decírtelo, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? No te dio tiempo? ¿Cinco años no fueron suficientes acaso?

- ¡NISIQUIERA SABÍA DONDE ESTABAS!

- Ni te molestaste en investigar. No creo que una persona como yo sea tan difícil de localizar Sakura.

- Syaoran, tienes que escucharme, entender… sé que todo se ve mal pero… entiende que…

- ¿Y A MÍ QUIEN ME ENTIENDE? ¿SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ASUMIR QUE HAS TENIDO UNA HIJA, DE LA MUJER QUE AMAS, Y QUE TE LA OCULTÓ TANTO TIEMPO? HAS MATADO CUALQUIER SENTIMIENTO SAKURA, me robaste CINCO años de la vida de mi hija… Y PIENSO recuperarlos.

- ¿Qué quieres… decir con eso? – Se asustó.

- Estoy seguro que un juez se interesará saber todo esto Sakura, y no será complicado si se entera de los acontecimientos, obtener la custodia. – Syaoran dijo esto con una calma fría y lleno de cólera. No pensaba realmente hacerlo al principio, pero mientras más discutían, la venganza le parecía más apetecible…

- ¡NO PUEDES QUITARME A MI HIJA! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO! – gritó desesperada al escuchar el temor más grande de su vida.

- ¡TU ME LA QUITASTE POR CINCO ANOS! NO ME DISTE OPORTUNIDAD… Eso es aún más cruel… - Escupió las palabras

- NO SYAORAN, ¡NO PUEDES LLEVARTE A MI HIJA!… POR... favor… - se tiró al suelo, ya no podía seguir de pie. Sus rodillas en el piso y bajó su cabeza al mismo nivel, no, Sherlyn no podía irse de su lado, ¡era lo único que tenía! Y lucharía, aunque tuviera que rogar, lo haría si fuera necesario… quería mostrar valentía pero la idea de perder a su hija, como tuvo alguna vez el temor, era más de lo que podía soportar. – NO TE LA LLEVES, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR…

Pero no… no se rendiría, lucharía, su hija, sería siempre de ella, y nisiquiera Syaoran iba a poder alejarla, en sus ojos brilló la decisión.

Y la resignación. Bien, había perdido a Syaoran, pero no perdería a su hija.

- Eh… Sakura… - Dijo el chino, genuinamente sorprendido. Quizá al principio las lágrimas no lo detuvieron, pero esto… era más de lo que podía soportar, estaba enojado, MUY ENOJADO. Pero ver a una mujer llorando, y sobre todo, en el piso, y que esa mujer fuera Sakura, sentía que estaba siendo realmente difícil, no iba a mostrar debilidad, pero mientras se debatía mentalmente, Sakura se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente… la mirada de una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros.

- Yo comprendo mis errores Syaoran, pero NO PUEDO permitir que me la quites, NO PUEDO…

- Sakura, no estamos hablando de un objeto

- ¡ESO TE DIGO A TI! ENTIENDO QUE HICE MAL, ¡pero no puedes venir a quitarme a mi hija, a alejar lo único que me quedó de ti en estos cinco años, la que me mantuvo viva, sin siquiera saber con detalle todo lo que pasó! TU NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA…

- ¿Y GRACIAS A QUIEN ES QUE NO SÉ NADA? ¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA! NO PUEDES CULPARME, FUISTE TÚ LA MALDITA EGOÍSTA AQUÍ, ME SACASTE DE TU VIDA, Y TE ENCARGASTE DE SACAR A MI HIJA TAMBIÉN, No sé cómo pude… amarte de nuevo… te has convertido en otra persona… pero esto ha terminado por eliminar todo ese sentimiento… ¡Eres falsa Sakura Kinomoto! – Syaoran la miró desafiante.

- ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! -Y Sakura no aguantó la culpa. Salió de la sala corriendo, escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, topándose con Eriol, Tomoyo, Akumi y una muy agobiada Sherlyn, que lloraba de manera ausente. Pero Sakura no se detuvo, siguió su camino corriendo a la habitación y cuando estuvo allí, puso seguro y se echó a la cama a llorar.

Sin remedio.

No sabía qué hacer, si bien tenía claro que lucharía, luchar contra la persona que amas, por alguien que amas, es demasiado difícil. Y Eso era justo lo que debía hacer. Pero tenía miedo. MUCHO miedo. No ignoraba que cualquiera que fuese la situación, Syaoran era un Li, probablemente la familia más importante en China, con tronar sus dedos cualquier cosa estaba a su disposición. Aun en aspectos regulares, podría quitarle a Sherlyn sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ella no se rendiría.

Y no iba a ser la dulce Sakura Kinomoto en esta lucha.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas sin darle oportunidad a racionalizar sus pensamientos, Syaoran logró sentarse un momento, esta vez en el estudio de la casa, que era una de las partes más alejadas, y aisladas. Hundió por unos segundos la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras se frotaba el rostro y la sien, para luego llevar sus manos y alborotar, su ya de por si alborotado cabello. ¿Era esto algún tipo de broma? Tenía una preciosa hija, con la mujer que amaba, y hasta ahora se enteraba. La rabia se apoderó de él nuevamente y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Pero no lo logró.

Se sentía traicionado, profundamente traicionado. Y estas traiciones duelen más según el grado de afecto que le tengas a la persona autora de la traición. Y Sakura era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Era… ¿o es? Ya ni lo sabía. No mintió cuando dijo que esa mentira había revuelto sus sentimientos, pero no podía asegurar que no estaban allí. Estaba dolido, muy dolido. Ella nisiquiera lo había buscado. Ella debió odiarlo mucho que nisiquiera por la niña se dedicó a buscarlo. Y eso debía seguir siendo así, pues cuando él llegó, no le dijo nada, ¡Ni pensaba hacerlo! Quizá estaba teniendo un tipo de venganza, pero era retorcido, estaba metiendo su hija en el medio.

SU hija, que también era de él.

El sonido de unas tazas de té siendo colocadas en una mesita, lo sacaron de su burbuja y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un sonriente Eriol. Su sonrisa le recordaba a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el condenado gato? _Chesire, el gato Chesire._ La misma cara de fanfarrón, la tenía el inglés que le ofrecía tomar té en estos momentos.

- Toma un poco Syaoran, te calmará los nervios. – Dijo Eriol como si hablasen del clima o de algún partido de baloncesto sin importancia.

- Eriol, he sido padre durante cinco años de la hija de Sakura y ahora me vengo a enterar, y tú me estás diciendo que tome té y que me relaje. ¿Acaso comprendes la magnitud de esta situación? ¿Recuerdas mi pasado con Sakura? ¿Mi actual "relación con Sakura"? O bien, siquiera a la familia a la pertenezco, ¿tienes idea de lo que puede significar todo esto ahora?

- Piensas demasiado Syaoran, y el té de Akumi es delicioso. – Respondió tranquilamente Eriol y Syaoran lo miró con resentimiento.

- Tú también lo sabías todo. Eriol, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Nadie me dijo nada! ¡Han pasado cinco años! – Gritó el chino.

- Por eso te dije que tomaras té Syaoran, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar y lo mejor es estar cómodos.

- Tu calma a veces me saca de control. No tengo nada que hablar contigo puesto que seguramente no responderás nada. – Dijo Syaoran mientras lo observaba resignado.

- Quizá tengas razón, pero no tienes demasiadas opciones por ahora, hasta que te calmes. Porque no pienso permitir que subas a seguir lastimando a Sakura verbalmente. – Dijo Eriol, esta vez con un tono de severidad que Syaoran no pasó por alto.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¿es lo único que importa? Me ocultó una hija Eriol, no pretendas que es inocente ante esta situación. Tengo derecho a enojarme y a llevarme a MI hija. – Dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos, en sus venas corría un sentimiento que se hacía mucho más intenso cuando pensaba en alguna venganza para Sakura.

- ¿Enserio condenarías a tu hija y a la mujer que amas a estar lejos, sabiendo que las dañarías, e incluso seria tu mismo calvario? ¿Por no perdonar, ni sentarte a escuchar razones?

- No hay ninguna razón lo suficientemente buena para haberme ocultado la existencia de Sherlyn.

- En eso estamos casi de acuerdo, solo que yo en tu lugar, primero escucharía lo que Sakura tiene que decir a todo esto. Pero vamos, cuando regresaste… ¿Nisiquiera te pasó por la cabeza? - preguntó Eriol con el mismo tono de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Syaoran lo miró como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

- ¿Estás loco? Yo jamás pensé que algo así pudiese pasar, para mi Sakura no era del tipo de mujeres que se ven en las películas que andan escondiendo secretos y cosas así. Además, hubiese investigado inmediatamente de acaso tener sospechas Eriol, te aseguro que no sabía nada.

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste entonces?

- Sospeché cuando vi en el hospital que éramos compatibles en sangre, cuando el doctor aseguró que era poco frecuente ver ese tipo de sangre, y cuesta trabajo conseguir donaciones que no sea de familiares directos, de los cuales ninguno de los presentes había resultado compatible. Yo nisiquiera lo sabía puesto que si necesito sangre, los Li tienen los recursos para buscarla donde sea. Pero la sospecha fue mayor al notar que Sherlyn heredó mi marca en forma de luna detrás del cuello. Esa marca ha venido desde mis bisabuelos y yo lo heredé de mi padre. No es posible tanta coincidencia en el mundo, saqué algunos cálculos que realmente no encajan bien, pero era tan o más factible que el hecho de que Sakura haya tenido un romance tan efímero e inmediato a nuestra separación. Enfrenté a Sakura y al ver su cara, todo encajó.

- Interesante.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?

- Mi opinión es que mi querida Sherlyn ha sacado su astucia de cualquier persona, menos de sus padres, mi querido amigo.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

- Me refiero a que tuviste que saber el tipo de sangre y ver la marca en la espalda de la niña para tan solo sospechar, Syaoran, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que Sherlyn es tu hija con tan solo mirarla detenidamente. Meiling se dio cuenta casi de inmediato.

- ¿Meiling? ¿Y tampoco me dijo nada? ¿Desde cuándo?

- El día que la vio por primera vez, cuestionó a Sakura. Quizá no podía asegurarlo, pero tengo la certeza que algo sospechaba. Ya luego se enteró y esa es otra historia. Nadie que no fuese Sakura te debía decir nada, es un asunto delicado Syaoran.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Meiling? – Quiso saber el chino.

- Syaoran, la niña podrá ser un clon de Sakura, pero tiene muchos rasgos tuyos, incluyendo tu cabello y tu boca. Sin mencionar ciertas habilidades y actitudes que solo pudo heredar de ti, además tiene una MUY marcada descendencia china. – Cuando Eriol dijo esto, Syaoran sintió algo cálido en el pecho, mezclado con algo de vergüenza por dejar pasar todo eso, era cierto, Sherlyn tenía una mezcla de china y japonés muy clara. – Además, cuenta la edad que tiene la niña.

- La fecha de cumpleaños de Sherlyn no coincide con la última vez que… – Eriol Alzó una ceja- … ¡con nuestra separación!

- No coincide si piensas racionalmente Syaoran. Sherlyn nació de siete meses, aunque aún así, ¿pensaste que Sakura se acostaría con alguien a apenas par de meses de haberte dejado? Me sigues sorprendiendo Syaoran. ¡Y si hubieras visto todo lo que pasó!

- ¿Lo que pasó?

- Syaoran, déjame contarte que luego de tu separación con mi querida amiga, ella se sumió en tal depresión, que pensé seriamente que algo grave sucedería. Por suerte descubrió su embarazo. Y ahí decidió cuidarse, pero solo por la vida que dependía de ella. Sin embargo, no estuve equivocado, la depresión trajo consigo anemia y un embarazo muy complicado en el cual casi las perdemos a ambas. De no ser por el Doctor Kinomoto, quizá Sakura o Sherlyn no estuvieran rondando por estos lados. – Syaoran se estremeció solo de pensarlo – Una vez nació Sherlyn, Sakura cambió totalmente y recuperó vitalidad. Aunque desde esos momentos, lo único que en verdad le importa es Sherlyn. Luchó muy duro para trabajar y tener una relación con la niña, y pues poco a poco fue recuperando algo de su vida social. Todos los éxitos que ha tenido Sakura, han sido escalando para que nada le faltara a su hija, como una especie de compensación, por el padre que ella intentaba, pero no podía ser. Al principio, solo su familia, Yukito, Tomoyo, Akumi y yo éramos participes de su vida diaria. Era hermosa su entrega, pero notable su fatiga y su tristeza.

- ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dijo nada! – Todas esas precariedades quizá las pudimos haber evitado.

- Quizá, pero ustedes no terminaron de la mejor manera Syaoran, además de que, según se, intento llamarte y hubieron… complicaciones, -Dijo con cuidado- yo no puedo explicarte sus razones, eso le toca a ella.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo de esta charla?

- Tómalo como quieras amigo, eres un Li, una importante y extravagante familia China. Tienes mucho poder. Pero te juro que si intentas separar a Sherlyn de Sakura, te enfrentaras con el apellido Hiraguizawa, uno de los apellidos británicos más importantes. Sakura es mi amiga Syaoran.

- ¿Es esto una amenaza? TÚ No tienes derecho a meterte en este lio

- Pues me tomaré el atrevimiento, conozco a tu hija Syaoran, se cómo sería para ella vivir sin su madre. No estoy dispuesto a ver esa escena. Respeto mucho tu apellido, pero he de aconsejarte que no hagas nada estúpido, piénsalo bien.

- ¿Te refieres a algo tan estúpido como ocultar una hija?

- Syaoran, no me hagas hablar. Cuida tus palabras, nunca es bueno juzgar sin conocer con detalle la historia.

- ¡Habla! – Casi gritó.

- Soy un caballero Syaoran. No me atreveré a decir tales cosas, no me corresponden. – dijo Eriol. Syaoran se quedó observándolo mientras se marchaba, habiendo terminado su té. Se notaba que algo interesante ocultaba. Algo que Él debía saber, pero conocía bien al británico y sabía que no diría nada, aunque pensó en algo: Eriol rara vez se equivocaba

Syaoran se quedó en la soledad del estudio. Todo esto era muy bizarro. Se revolvió el cabello por décima quinta vez y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del mueble, hasta que se percató que Sherlyn estaba intentando salirse del estudio.

- ¿a dónde vas pequeña? – Le dijo un poco recogido. Esa pequeña era su hija.

- Etto… A buscar a mi tío Eriol. – dijo la niña no muy segura.

- Sherlyn, ¿desde cuanto hace que estás aquí? – Dijo reaccionando, si la pequeña estaba SALIENDO del estudio, ¿cuándo había entrado?

- Un rato…

- ¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos Eriol y yo?

- No… - Dijo titubeando.

- Sherlyn

- Si…

- ¿Entendiste algo?

- No…

La miró sin decirle nada, pero frunció el entrecejo.

- Si…

¡Mierda! Que día tan difícil. Ahora seguramente Sherlyn lo odia.

- Ven acá, tenemos que hablar un poco - la guió hacia el mueble que se encontraba en el estudio y la niña caminó con resignación. – Sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones de los adultos. – comenzó.

- Sí, pero yo no sabía que ustedes vendrían para acá, y yo llegue primero – se defendió la niña con demasiada actitud.

- A tu mamá no le gusta que estés en el estudio sin permiso. – le respondió Syaoran, que ya conocía ciertas normas de la casa.

- Pero aquí no escuchaba nada.

- ¿Nada de qué?

- Usted y mi mamá peleando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de usted? ¿Y por qué nos escuchabas? No se supone que estabas en el hospital con Akumi?

- Porque yo llegué con Akumi y ella me iba a acostar porque me dolía la cabeza, el doctor me puso muchos hilos de colores y un sombrero que no me gustaba, y pasó un rato y yo me acorde de todo y Akumi me preguntó muchas cosas y yo le dije. Ella se puso muy feliz. Llegamos a casa y mamá y tú estaban gritando… cosas feas. Akumi me iba a llevar a mi habitación, y mi mamá salió corriendo, yo traté de dormir, pero cerca de mi habitación, oía a mamá llorando. No me gusta verla llorar y me sentía rara, muy rara– dijo relatando su resumen del día.

- Espera, ¿dices que te acordaste de todo? - La niña asintió y Syaoran suspiró, Sherlyn ya estaba bien - ¿por qué te sentías rara?

- Porque ya no ibas a ser mi papá…

- Sherlyn tenemos que hablar de eso luego, pero eso no explica por qué estabas en el estudio.

- Yo estaba acostada en mi cuarto y mi mamá estaba llorando muy feo y yo podía oír. ¡Le gritaste a mi mamá! Todo es tu culpa…– la niña arrugó la expresión haciendo que su angelical rostro se viera enfadado, para luego verse triste

- ¿Por qué viniste para acá?

- Porque no quería seguir oyendo nada – Dijo exasperada.

- Y aquí, ¿qué escuchaste?

- Que eras mi papa. – Dijo sin ánimo.

- ¿Qué crees de eso? – Esa pregunta la hizo un poco nervioso.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Por… por qué?

- Porque le gritaste a mi mamá y me quieres llevar lejos sin ella y yo no quiero irme sin mi mamá, yo no quiero que tú seas mi papa ya. ¡Mi mamá está llorando por tu culpa! – Le gritó la pequeña parándose del mueble.

- Pero eso son cosas de grandes, yo quiero irme y pasar tiempo contigo, yo quiero hacerlo y lo haré, quiero conocerte, y ser tu padre, como en estos días

- Yo no me quiero ir contigo, yo no quiero conocerte, eres un mentiroso y no me voy a ir, ¡primero me escapo con Kero! – Dijo llorando.

- ¡Pero tu querías conocer a tu papa! Aquí estoy…

- Mi papa era bueno y quería mucho a mi mama, tú no eres mi papa... Mamá me decía que el era el mejor hombre que conoció pero tú eres ¡MUY MALO! Y me quieres separar de ella, ¡MALO! - Finalmente, se fue del estudio corriendo.

- Genial, semejante idiota que eres Li, la niña pasa por un tratamiento y un trauma en el día y yo fui tan delicado como una estampida de elefantes. – Pensó para sí mismo.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

-¡Akumi!- dijo la niña corriendo

- Princesa, dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo la niñera

- ¡Yo estaba escondida porque todo el mundo peleaba!

- ¿Como que todo el mundo? Solo Li y Sakura discutieron – dijo la chica confundida

- NO, tío Eriol también con el Sr. Li. – dijo la niña sin pausa y agitada - y también el Sr. Li me quiere llevar lejos de mi mamá y él dice que es mi papá, Akumi ¿qué pasa? Verdad que él no es mi papa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no quieres que él sea tu papa? Cuando estabas enferma él te cuidó mucho.

- ¡Pero mi papa estaba viajando! Y mi papá es el mejor del mundo, mi mamá me lo dijo, ella me contó que él era bueno, el Sr. Li es MUY MALO, hizo llorar a mi mamá y le gritó. Yo no quiero que él sea mi papá, él me cuidó para llevarme lejos, no lo quiero.

- Eres demasiado pequeña para entender todas esas cosas Sherlyn… lo mejor es que dejes…

- Akumi no vas a dejar que me lleven de aquí, ¡a mí me gusta vivir aquí! – Dijo la niña con sus ojos verdes centellantes, llenos de súplica y esperanza.

- No pequeña, no te alejaran de aquí si no quieres. – suspiró Akumi. - ¿Por qué no vamos a darte un baño para que comas algo? Ha sido un día muy difícil y necesitas descansar, tantas cosas en esa cabecita pueden hacer que te enfermes otra vez.

- Está bien… pero yo quiero ver a mi mamá

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

- Sakura, entiendo que estés preocupada pero dando vueltas por la habitación no vas a encontrar la solución.- Dijo Eriol, quien había subido a ver a su mejor amiga, luego de una charla con Li.

- Eriol, tú mismo me acabas de decir lo que dijo Syaoran, se quiere llevar a Sherlyn! ¡Y tú me pides que esté tranquila! El jamás debió enterarse

- No ibas a vivir con él toda la vida sin decirle que era el padre de Sherlyn, Sakura.

- Bueno, tampoco lo haré ahora que lo sabe – Respondió amargamente

- Yo insisto en que solo está alterado. Esperemos un poco – Dijo Tomoyo que se había pasado rato intentando calmar a Sakura luego de la discusión.

- ¿a qué? ¿A qué se lo cuente a los Li? ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasara cuando les cuente!

- Lo se… - Dijo Tomoyo un poco pensativa. – Ya encontraremos como manejarlo, incluso confío en que Syaoran mismo reflexionará y te apoyará ante su familia... Pero yo creo que tienes un problema aún mayor. – Dijo la chica mirando a su novio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sherlyn. – Respondió Eriol seriamente - No sé de quién fue la idea de este día, pero ha sido bien planeado. Cuando veníamos de camino y entramos a la casa, nos encontramos con Akumi y Sherlyn que habían llegado del hospital unos momentos antes de que llegaras tú, y empezara todo el lio. Al parecer le practicaron uno de los tratamientos a Sherlyn con electricidad y sus ondas cerebrales se regularizaron. Lo que quiere decir un dolor de cabeza enorme, y la recuperación de su memoria.

- ¿SHERLYN YA RECUERDA TODO? Eriol, ¡eso es fantástico! Mi niña ya podrá seguir la escuela y seguir su vida normal

- Sakura, Sherlyn y todo el que estuvo en la casa, escucho esa discusión. Sherlyn recordó en el hospital que Syaoran no era su padre, y que estaba pretendiendo serlo, para que ella pudiera recuperarse… para venir a la casa y escuchar que resulta que SI es su padre, que no estaba de viaje y encima de todo pelea con su mamá. Todo esto sumado a una probable jaqueca. No creo que una niña de su edad esté preparada para eso por sí sola.

- Necesito hablar con mi hija

- ¿y que le dirás? Piénsalo bien Sakura. Si ya Syaoran sabe de su paternidad, créeme que exigirá sus derechos. No le dejaremos quitarte a la niña, pero nadie puede prohibirle ver a su propia sangre, y más si desconocía su existencia. A Sherlyn se le debe explicar que Syaoran es su padre.

- Eriol tiene razón Sakura, Sherlyn debe estar muy confundida. No es una niña que esté acostumbrada a las peleas, al contrario, es pacífica por naturaleza y esto la debe tener un poco nerviosa y alterada. Sin contar con todo lo que le pasó, ahora debe asumir que Syaoran es su padre… hay que manejarlo con mucho cuidado.

- Todo esto es un desastre, NUNCA debí dejar que Syaoran se inmiscuyera en nuestra vida, NUNCA... – se lamentó la joven de ojos verdes.

- No existen las coincidencias Sakura, solo lo inevitable… esto definitivamente iba a suceder algún día.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Meiling se encontraba en el apartamento de Kenji, pronto irían a ver como seguía Sherlyn y luego podrían irse a un lugar sencillo, sin tanto lujo (al que estaban acostumbrados), un lugar cálido… de esos que ambos disfrutaban mucho últimamente. Era cómodo sentarse a hablar juntos en cualquier lugar, sobre cualquier tema. Nunca antes se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse realmente, siempre estaban con Syaoran, a veces las conversaciones dejaban entre ver detalles de la vida de ambos, pero nada demasiado importante, generalmente estaban muy ocupados molestando al Chino, a veces hablaban de uno que otro evento que sucedía en el ámbito deportivo donde se movía Kenji o bien, de alguno que otro interés de Meiling. Pero siempre eran tres, nunca dos, como eran ahora. Todo porque Syaoran al reencontrarse y regresar con Sakura, le dedicaba tiempo a su novia y ya no acostumbraba comer en aquel café americano, pero Kenji y la china, por rutina, seguían yendo, y muy a pesar de que la primera vez en que acordaron en encontrarse solos en aquel café se sentía un poco extraño (como esa sensación de tener que verte con algún pariente lejano; sabes quién es, pero no lo conoces), dos personajes tan carismáticos no tardarían en congeniarse a la perfección, tanto así que Meiling se había convertido en la cita favorita de Kenji. Siempre la había encontrado interesante, pero ahora que la iba conociendo, se daba cuenta de lo corto que se quedaba.

Y allí se encontraba el rubio, observando a Meiling mientras ordenaba algunas cosas desarregladas de la mesa de la sala. Sus ojos de color marrón, normalmente desafiantes, lucían relajados, se veía casi serena, su cabello en ese encantador peinado chino que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro, hacían que todo, y absolutamente todo lo demás, pareciera insignificante. Y su sonrisa… oh, su traviesa sonrisa.

- Podríamos llevarle algo a Sherlyn, Algo dulce estaría bien, ¿verdad? – Dijo la china, interrumpiendo su análisis anatómico. - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de bobo? – pregunto la china alzando una ceja, a lo que Kenji, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, responde

- Eh, nada, me he quedado meditando sobre la pequeña, no te has salvado del "encantamiento" que tiene la niña. – dijo por decir cualquier cosa y mandar a volar sus pensamientos anteriores.

- ¡Cómo no! Es como... una sobrina – Y no mentía.

- Cierto. Viene siendo "la hija de tu primo" – Bromeó Kenji, pero Meiling abrió los ojos un poco, y luego se sonrió ante aquello. Kenji no tenía idea de toda la veracidad de sus últimas palabras

- ¡Y de mi primo favorito! - Sonrió sin revelar nada.

- A veces me siento celoso de toda la atención que Syaoran tiene de tu parte. – Le dijo Kenji, con su tono de humor caracterizado, sin embargo, Meiling sabía que hablaba enserio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Oh vamos Meiling, siempre has estado con Syaoran, y vives pendiente de él y de todo lo que le pasa. Yo siempre he dicho que Syaoran ha sido el centro del mundo para toda su familia, es como si los demás no valieran igual que él.

- En la familia, es así. Tenemos muchas tradiciones, esta familia, es una dinastía, ni te imaginas las barbaridades que pueden llegar a cometer por simples creencias de ancestros chinos. Somos un clan, y tener a los Li de enemigos, definitivamente no es una buena idea. No te puedo decir que todo es totalmente limpio, en la familia hay expedientes antiguos bien ocultos y nada tranquilizantes, pero ciertamente, los negocios y la tradición son dominantes en los Li. Syaoran es el único descendiente varón directo del abuelo, tiene un nivel muy importante, como herencias, y responsabilidades que el ODIA asumir y es que los negocios de los Li, pueden llegar a tener niveles de riesgo importantes, y presión bastante fuerte. Syaoran lleva todo ese peso en su cabeza y yo soy la única que trata de no verlo como el futuro de los Li, sino, como mi primo. A veces, tener todos los lujos, no es sinónimo de felicidad. – Explico Meiling con cierto dejo de tristeza.

- Pero cuando Syaoran se decidió venir a Japón, y nos conocimos, su familia lo llamaba constantemente para que volviera a China.

- Porque temían lo que pudiera hacer Syaoran aquí en Japón. Para nadie de los Li es un secreto que Syaoran aborrece todas esas excentricidades que tiene la familia y también, les atemorizaba el hecho de que mi primo no había olvidado a Sakura y podía hacer cualquier estupidez. Tenerlo lejos, era perderle el control, a tía Ieran particularmente le molesta el comportamiento de Syaoran, pero cuando mi primo toma una decisión es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Nunca pensé en Syaoran como un rebelde. ¿A ti nunca te persuadieron así?

- No. Me relaciono con Li, por mi madre, y por su condición de mujer, sumándole la mía, no es mucho lo que tenga que aportar a las dichosas tradiciones. Solo algunas exigencias, pero jamás la presión de Syaoran. A ellos no les interesa si me voy o me quedo.

- Eso es estúpido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero uno no elige donde nacer Kenji. – dijo con tono de resignación. - Vámonos – Dijo dando por terminada la charla.

- Pues, vámonos ya. – Entendiendo la actitud de la chica.

- Sabes – Dijo Meiling pensativa, ya cuando iban de camino – No creas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por Syaoran. No soy amable con Sherlyn y Sakura por ellas formar parte de mi primo.

- Ah, no te preocupes, yo no pensé eso.

- Es que la verdad… Cuando Syaoran se enamoró de Sakura, fue la primera decisión que Syaoran tomo por sí mismo. La única que defendió, y la única que en verdad le importó. Y aunque al principio a la familia no le gustaba el hecho de que ella estuviera con él, quizá porque no era una familia reconocida, ni tampoco era China, terminaron por aceptarla porque Syaoran debía casarse y sabían que si no era con ella, no lo haría. Syaoran cambió cuando conoció a Sakura… sonreía y solíamos hablar de eso cuando éramos pequeños, a mí él me tenía confianza y me decía cómo se sentía con ella. Pero al traer a Sakura a su vida, cambio un poco también la mía. Sakura dejaba ese calor de hogar que traía del suyo propio y todos éramos capaces de percibir eso, siempre se lo agradeceré, a parte del hecho de que siempre estuvo para mí, aunque al principio yo la trate mal; pues me sentía algo celosa de tanta alegría que ella tenía, y lo fácil que se le hacía entregarse a los demás.

- Meiling, estamos de acuerdo en algo, Sakura merece bastante respeto y admiración por haber tomado la decisión correcta, cuando la sociedad no lo apoya, además de ser una persona excelente, y otras cosas más que estoy seguro de que cualquiera las ve, jamás debes sentirte celosa, eres una gran mujer, fuerte y dedicada, con una honestidad envidiable y muchísimo valor, yo… - Se sonrojó - pienso que eres… quiero decir, para mí, tu eres… - en su espontánea declaración, Kenji se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de la joven, quien sonrojadísima, tomó la llamada, mientras el varón retomaba el aire.

- ¿Hola? Si, aquí Meiling… eres tú Tomoyo, ¿pasa algo? … - mientras escuchaba el resumen de los acontecimientos de la casa Kinomoto, la joven china abría los ojos sin ocultar su asombro y su compañero la miraba con interés. - ¡Iremos para allá enseguida! Gracias por informarme, nos vemos. – Finalizó la llamada y como respondiendo a la mirada de Kenji, la prima de Syaoran explicó – Algo muy grave está pasando Kenji, vamos a casa de Sakura y te contaré todo…

Parece que ahora una nube se apoderaba de la vida de nuestros queridos protagonistas, y eran más de uno los que se preocuparon por lo que pasaría después. Todos eran conscientes del amor entre Sakura y Syaoran, pero ¿Podría Sherlyn separarlos o unirlos para siempre? Lo que sí era seguro es que _alguien_ tomaría ventaja de todo esto… alguien llamado Hana Yamamoto que ya se había enterado que Syaoran vivía con Kinomoto. No importaba, ya ella tenía su próxima ficha.

_Continuará…_

**Larga nota ****de autora: **¿Hay alguien aquí?Eh… No sé cuántas veces tendré que disculparme con todos ustedes. –Jannys está avergonzadísima- LO SÉ, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, más de un año sin publicar nada, pero no estuve en un lecho de rosas. Admito que fue mi falta, y que no es justo, me decepciono de mí misma con la irresponsabilidad y sé lo molesto que es una historia en hiatus. Sin embargo, he pasado muchas cosas, y de buenas a primeras, mi inspiración y mi musa se fueron de vacaciones por LARGO tiempo, y lamento no poder escribir sin ellas. Confieso que me sentía mal por todo esto, y más al ver que durante todo este tiempo ¡Seguía recibiendo reviews y mensajes! Wow, de verdad, no merezco todo eso. ¡Gracias a todos los que se han preocupado! Estoy de vuelta, o eso espero al menos. Aunque tengo algo que decir; así como lectores con buen corazón me escribieron, hubieron personas muy maleducadas que intentaron ofenderme –porque no lo lograron- con comentarios fuera de lugar, quiero responder a esto, que para mí, escribir es un placer y un hobbie entretenido pero NADIE me paga por ello, ni mucho menos tiene derecho a exigirme con esa autoridad, o tildarme de calificativos sin conocer siquiera razones o causas de mi ausencia. Me alegro que la vida de esas personas sea perfecta y que nunca haya pasado por ningún problema por el cual haya tenido que interrumpir actividades regulares. No tengo nada más que decir al respecto.

Sobre la condición de la sangre de Sherlyn, Syaoran y Sakura, alguien comentó también sobre que no era posible (por los avances que publiqué anteriormente). Yo estuve cercana a una situación similar, con estos grupos sanguíneos, pero me tomé la libertad de investigar y preguntar, y realmente, lo que narro es totalmente posible, en eso, creo que está libre de errores.

Ya hablando de cosas familiares, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que es el más largo que he escrito, y también, el momento que todos esperaban, está lleno de emociones diferentes. Ya ven todo lo que desató el accidente, no tan accidente de Sherlyn. Vemos que Syaoran reflexionó ¡POR FIN! Seriamente y encontró la respuesta que todas sabíamos. Y vaya que la marca de Sherlyn no es del todo irreal, (yo tengo una marca también, que la tiene mi papá, y él la heredó de mi abuelo), no tengo idea por qué pasa, pero me pareció genial. Pero como que a Sakura no le pareció tan genial la reacción del muchacho. Y es que después de unos días tan íntimos cuidando juntos de Sherlyn, gritarse cosas tan feas era lo último que necesitaba, aunque Eriol entró a la carga para frenar un poco al inestable chino, que está hecho un manojo de nervios al igual que Sakura. ¡Y ni qué decir del pobre angelito que ha sufrido tanto en estos días! Sin recordar nada, y cuando finalmente recuerda, tiene jaqueca y encuentra el teatro en su casa. Ahora veremos cómo Syaoran se ganará su confianza nuevamente. Esperemos que todo esto no traiga consecuencias en la todavía inestable salud de la niña. Las cosas andan de cabeza para nuestros personajes. Veremos si se soluciona… Por cierto, ¿Qué tendrá en mente nuestra no tan querida Hana Yamamoto? Ella no hizo aparición de importancia en este capítulo, pues lo enfoqué al asunto de Sherlyn, pero, al parecer, se enteró que Syaoran se mudó a la casa Kinomoto, y sea cual sea el motivo, esto no le agradó. ¿Cuándo descubrirá que ya Syaoran sabe la verdad sobre Sherlyn? ¿y cuál será su próxima jugada? Esa chica parece realmente querer algo, yo que ustedes consideraría pensar si realmente quiere solo el amor de Syaoran… o algo más. ¡UPS! Bueno. Nos leemos, gracias a TODAS. Espero que sigan por ahí, y de nuevo disculpen todo este tiempo…

PD: ¡No podían faltar!

PD2: No contesto sus reviews, porque bueno, estoy algo corta de tiempo en este momento y no puedo esperar más para subir el capítulo. Además, considerando que muchos tienen más de un año allí, preferí dejarlos como "leídos" pero agradezco infinitamente cada uno de ellos.

PD3: Wow, que bien se siente volver a escribir.

PD4: El 95% de este capítulo estaba escrito hace un año.

PD5: ¡Qué bello día! He amanecido para publicarles esto hoy, porque estaba muy emocionada. Espero que haya alguien por ahí.

PD6: Sostengo lo que dije, no dejaré el fic.

PD7: ¿Alguien extrañaba las PD?

PD8: Ya me voy, espero leerlas pronto. Y ver sus opiniones, regaños, apoyo, comentarios, ¡lo que sea!

PD9: ¡Recuerden no matar a la autora o definitivamente no habrán más capítulos! Bueno, ya, ahora sí me voy.

PD10: No, no hay PD10.


End file.
